Yoshi's True Story: The Other World
by Lacerta007
Summary: After the Events that tore the United Island Archipelago apart, a new individual that watched the fight from afar must now make a choice: stay in the shadows and watch as the world falls into turmoil or take the stage and risk everything they have. this is their story
1. Chapter 1

PROLOUGE

Split

(?'s/Emperor's P.O.V.)

"It seems the plan didn't work"

I stated angrily with an edge of anger as I slammed my fist on top of the table, which made everyone jump a little. I picked splinters out of my hand as I tried to contain my anger.

"I gave ALL of you ONE job!"

I shouted in the same manner, which was received with a slight nod from the individual next to me.

"I don't care for this at all either"

The individual murmured with a low hissing sound that accompanied the other words that it spoke. I knew that since he had survived, our mission was going to become extremely difficult.

"Indeed, knowing her, I thought she would've been killed by now!"

Another voice commented cruelly as I felt his presence enter the area. Unphased, I waved my hand in front of me and a screen formed in front of me.

"Emperor"

I stated with clenched teeth, and the screen flickered on.

"This is the one who's been giving you all the trouble!?"

The individual stated on the verge of laughter. I looked to the individual next to me and formed a smile at the edge of my mouth.

"Should I spare him?"

I asked with my voice barely above a whisper. The individual didn't move, but rather twitched, and the individual started choking.

"He's a ghost; he won't die unless I decide to kill him"

The figure stated with a raspy laugh that came afterwards. I nodded in agreement, set my jaw and looked back at the screen.

"I know that this overgrown lizard seems to be the one"

The figure stated with hatred. I shared that same emotion; I knew what he was capable of, and because of that, I wanted him dead as soon as possible.

_But to do that, I need a reliable team_

I thought as waved my hand again. The screen flickered off and I closed my eyes.

"Not only does he possess the weapon that can kill me, but he also has the key for my arrival at his disposal"

I started with a minute trace of concern as the area went dark again. The table disappeared and the familiar sense of rubber slightly rubbing against my hands and feet returned. It was the only thing that I could feel, other than my hatred for HER. I balled my hands into fists, and the strands of rubber started to heat up.

"Her entire line will be deceased when I'm done!"

I shouted and the thin strands started glowing an angry Red-Orange color. The figure laughed as A thought started to creep into my mind.

"Where are the Claw Fragments!?"

I asked quickly and nervously. I looked around frantically, as they were supposed to be hanging right in front of me, but not only could I feel their power in absence, but another presence that was not one of our own. In that instant, I knew who it was. I cleared my throat, stood all the way up and squared my shoulders.

"After all these years, being my personal mercenary, you would do this!?"

I asked tensely, looking over my shoulder at the individual I never thought I would be saying this to.

"I'm not doing this to go against you"

The figure said, arching his back as he started tearing off his claws. Each one was ripped off with a sick tearing sound that was accompanied by blood and lots of it.

"This certainly is new"

The figure next to me stated with some curiousity as it raised its right arm.

"No; don't do that"

I hissed, which caused the figure to look at me oddly.

"I want to see where this goes"

I replied with an evil smirk as I looked back at the creature, and now, the claws were glowing.

"Do you have a death wish?"

I asked as the figure started writhing in what seemed to be pain.

"There's no way out of this place"

The other individual stated as he got to his feet shakily.

"You got bored of watching a ghost choke?"

I asked the individual next to me. I got no response, but I felt that we shared the same answer mentally.

"There's always a way"

The creature managed to get out between his gasping breaths. He took deep and long breaths as I knew he was trying to keep himself from killing everyone.

"By doing this, you would save me the unneeded effort of me having to kill you myself"

I remarked with a shrug, which got a laugh from the ghost.

"Thieves are despised, do you know that?"

I asked, cracking my knuckles as I started walking towards my victim.

"I haven't had the pleasure of killing anyone in a while, but I believe that you'll suffice for blowing off some steam"

I stated curelly with a smile of the same as I reached for his neck. The moment that my fingers brushed his neck, a shockwave of pain coursed over me. I staggered backwards and tried to keep the balance I seemed to have lost for some reason. My vision was swimming and my joints were starting to become pained as well.

"You seem to have forgotten"

The creature started as it stood up shakily.

"The reason why I was your prized mercenary is because of your engineering feats"

He said with a curt laugh as he cut a circle into the ground around him. I drew a sharp breath and stood up straight.

"You do understand that the punishment for treason is everlasting agony?"

I asked the creature as it started to twitch. I knew that it was due to the fact that immeasurable power was coursing through his body and was barely able to contain it.

"I understand that, but I will say it once again"

He groaned as he finished drawing the circle around his body. At this point, I was done with him.

_I can always make more puppets to do my bidding_

I thought as a cruel smile crawled across my face.

"You are indeed my creation"

I started slowly, which made the figure next to me twitch once again.

"You are prolonging the inevitable; just execute the traitor already!"

The figure hissed, but it was too late; the moment I lifted my foot to take a step forward, he took his front right foot off the floor and slammed it into the circle.

"NO!"

I yelled as unbearable bright White light filled my vision. I woke sometime later to pain coursing in waves over my body. I got to my feet shakily and looked around. I saw nothing unusual until I looked over the right side of my shoulder.

"You!"

I seethed with hatred. I whipped around and balled my hands into fists. Wires rose from the floor and wrapped themselves around my feet, ankles, wrists and neck as I prepared to erase this individual from existence. She stood regally, with White glowing wings that complimented her Gold feathers. The frontal scales were of the same color, which only complimented her White scales that covered her body.

"You will not prevail"

She stated, sending me into a rage.

"You think that!?"

I roared, raising and lowering my arm, which materialized what the Yoshi species called a "DeathBringer". It fired its shot and the individual sighed, waving her hand, which bent the stream around her body and it impacted the area behind her harmlessly.

"The illusion of power has blinded you"

She continued, looking at me with those piercing Blue irises of hers.

"Receiving power from another power makes you powerless!"

I yelled, launching from my spot. The wires moved with me, adding speed, and as I wound up my right arm, they added more power by coiling themselves around my fist and wrist.

"What you are doing is wrong"

She breathed as she became translucent and I barreled right through her and fell flat on my face. I growled in frustration and sprang back to my feet. I slowly turned to face her again. She was looking solemnly at me as if I was being condemned.

"I'm only able to offer you this one more time"

She said softly, extending her arm out to me. My lips curled at the edges, exposing my sharp and serrated growing teeth.

"I don't need your pity or the so called 'salvation' you can offer me!"

I raged back, which caused her to sigh.

"Your decision is final; I can do nothing more"

She sighed as she returned to her standing neutral position. Her wings started to curl around her body as if she was trying to protect herself from something.

"Scared!?"

I taunted her as I felt my muscles start to grow in mass.

"You want to see true power!?"

I asked giddily as I finally understood what I had been missing since I had been here.

"The book of destiny has yet to be written!"

I shouted as I let the changes take over. I let my mind be consumed by the very thing that I was reluctant to build in the first place.

"Your power against mine, servant of the 'Most High' !"

I taunted her as an even more brilliant light than the one that _he_ used to escape me filled the area. I could feel the tension of battle start to consume the area as the light died down. I had to blink a couple of times to get the dancing lights from my eyes, but I thought that I was hallucinating when I saw the other individual next to her.

"No…..not you!"

I exclaimed nervously as I took a step back in fear.

"I…...I killed you; there's something wrong here!"

I continued as the floating individual landed on the ground gracefully. She was now glowing with a radiant and brilliant light that hurt my eyes if I tired to focus on her, so I stared with hatred at the other individual, who was taking an object from his hood frill.

"I knew that you would make that deal and start this war"

The other creature started as he uncurled the only thing that could damage me to my knowledge.

"That…..that thing….survived!?"

I breathed nervously as the other creature threw the weapon to her.

"It seems that you weren't that thorough with the decimation of the laboratory"

She said with a smirk as the signs started flashing in the power gems of this weapon.

"It was very fortunate he decided to attack the upper part of the lab and not the secret lower part where we forged this weapon with our ally"

The other creature murmured as he materialized lances around his body, with the points aimed at me.

"Originally, this weapon was made for peacekeeping, but you just had to use it for war, didn't you!?"

She started as a new element formed in the eyes of the weapon I had sought to destroy: 死.

"Now now S-"

The other creature started, but she ignored the other creature and the weapon's Turquoise Green color started fading and the pulsing Blue lines dimmed as well.

"Get ahold of yourself!"

The other creature cried as the fear passed and anger returned. The doubt went away as well.

"You condemn my actions of rage, but yet you succumb to the same!?"

I asked in a taunting manner as the weapon finished its transformation of color. It was now Black in color with Red lines that pulsed in time with her heartbeat.

"There's not much I can do now"

The other creature sighed as he raised his hand and lowered it, sending the lances at me. She launched as the same moment, which left me little time to react. I dodged the first spear, which missed my neck by millimeters, grabbed the second one as I backrolled away from her slash with the weapon I knew could kill me and resetted just in time to start blocking her furious slashes.

"Divine judgement has fallen upon you; accept your consequences!"

She seethed as she continued slashing with the energy sword.

"Fall back; the ReBorn can't take the damage you're inflicting!"

The other creature called out, but I knew that her mind was lost in the weapon's grasp. What I hadn't known, was that the other creature was preparing something. By the time I realized this, it was too late. I parried the frenzied slash that was aimed at my throat, sending her off balance, but as I was about to laugh at their futility, I stopped moving.

"What's this!?"

I asked nervously as the other creature started glowing Gold in color.

"My name is Master Keel, and by my judgement, the threat that you pose is significant and unacceptable; for everyone's safety and security, I cast the Law of Destruction on your body with my soul as Atonement!"

The other creature stated as A giant Gold sword cut me vertically in half and another cut me horizontally. I cried out from the pain as everything went dark. A shockwave went throughout the area and I descended into the endless darkness once again.

"I will rebuild myself Siren"

I vowed to myself.

"You will also fall Master Keel; neither of you are true Masters!"

I seethed as I found my soul in the darkness.

"All I need to do is find a gateway to the physical world"

I murmured, chuckling uncontrollably. That chuckle turned into maniacal laughter that echoed around me as I crushed my soul in my hand and my body started to reform itself.

"I'm coming for you, Child of Promise!" I yelled into the abyss.

Emperor's P.O.V.

I cried out in frustration, slamming my fist into the wall, which sent shards everywhere. Those who were following me flinched because of this.

"Can any one of you do ANYTHING!?"

I growled from the almost uncontrollable rage that the Devil Gene influenced me with. I had not learned to live with this, and Lemon's absence was not helping anything.

_I know that she's pretty shy, but this is ridiculous!_

I exclaimed mentally, balling my hands into fists. I lowered my head to look at the floor and stopped walking. Since I had done this without warning, the individual behind me walked into me and fell to the floor.

"What was that for!?"

She exclaimed softly. She then immediately stiffened as I looked over my shoulder at her.

"Get up NorthWind and don't challenge me!"

I said quietly as I looked at the other end of the hallway. The doors were barred and had been covered with wood. They were nailed to the doors in a cross-like manner.

"Why are these doors artificially shut?"

I asked tensely, fighting back the evil within me. Whenever I was close to these particular doors, it writhed inside of me as if it was excited or greatly distressed by whatever was here.

"Emperor?"

One of them asked nervously, which took me from my thoughts.

"What?"

I responded indifferently, looking over my shoulder once again. The one that had asked for me was Rose, who oddly hadn't taken an aggressive tone for some reason.

_It sure it out of her character_

I thought as she started speaking.

"These doors were sealed by your mother; supposedly-"

She said, but was cut off by a hiss from Frostbite.

"Don't mention her name; it sets him off!"

She hissed, silencing Rose, who glared at her. I looked back at the door and relaxed my hands. One of the ways that I was able to drive the Devil Gene away was by letting the energy flow from my body, to the ReBorn. I had asked Halcyon many times how I could drive away the Devil Gene's impulses, he either wouldn't answer or would find some work for me to do. It bothered me for some reason, but I couldn't put a reason to it.

"You say that with sincerity?"

I asked angrily, looking back at the ground.

_Why isn't he telling me what I need to know?_

I asked myself as I looked up at the door again and started walking. The others exclaimed softly and one of them ran around me and stood in my way. She was breathing heavily as if her lungs were being restricted. She had her arms out to block me, which sparked the Devil Gene's uncontrollable rage.

"Get out of my way"

I growled, balling my hands into fists again, but this time, I felt an abnormal presence from the ReBorn; it was a feeling that I couldn't describe, which bothered me more than NorthWind standing in my way. Instead of lashing out, which I knew would kill her, I looked over my shoulder at Sunrise, who was twirling a bottle with his right hand and looking at me oddly.

"If you don't mind me asking"

He started slowly as I watched the bottle spin. I did this for two reasons. One: I was intrigued by how he could. Two: I wanted to know why he was doing this.

"What do you want to say?"

I growled, looking back at NorthWind, who seemingly had gone limp, but was still standing.

"If you could change him, I don't think you'd get far; even Rojo couldn't-even after giving him that pendant!"

He remarked, which sent a shiver down my spine. Sunrise had been sick ever since the incident on the beach; that's what I was told, but I wasn't sure how he could stand after what had happened. Suddenly, without me telling my body to, my right hand went to my neck.

_Wait! Where is it!?_

I asked myself frantically as I pushed aside NorthWind, who yelped quietly as she staggered backwards into the wall. I might've pushed her a little too hard, but there were so many things on my mind, and the one I wanted to put away forever.

"What's beyond these doors that you want to keep me from so bad!?"

I growled, as I walked stiffly over to the doors. Just by standing in front of them, I could tell that whatever was beyond these doors was something extremely powerful and the evil inside of me writhed in fear or pain.

"This is not the time for you to see what's behind these doors"

A new voice told me, putting a hand on my shoulder, which startled me, but I didn't show it by reacting.

"You really think-"

I started angrily, but stopped cold when I met his face. I felt a wave of cold and numbness course over me when I looked into his Purple irises. They were experienced and full of torment, but the aspect that scared me the most was that he could kill me, but hadn't yet for some reason.

"You!"

I breathed, still looking at him. The individual laughed curtly, which sent me on edge. He had been affected by the disappearance of her as well, but he never told me how he actually felt at all and that bothered me.

"I would rather have you address me by my name and not just some menail term"

He responded with a slight edge, which bothered

"You speak without words and you have thought rationally"

He said with a minute trace of amazement that shocked me.

"Do you really want to see what's behind this door?"

He asked, brushing past me and positioning himself in front of me in a blocking manner like the other had done.

_Do I really want to see?_

I asked myself. There was so much that had happened that I wasn't thinking rationally, but I wanted to know. Not only was I fighting the Devil Gene, but I was fighting normality. The day to day life wasn't working out for me; I wasn't a ruler or a king!

_You'll never be rid of me; there's NOTHING that you can do!_

The voice taunted me as I stared Halcyon down. I knew that he could deal with me, but the thing I understood was that it would benefit no one.

"Do you think that what's behind this door will help find Lemon?"

He asked me, and I went cold. There was no possible explanation that I could find.

_How did he know!? What could've possibly given it away!?_

I asked myself frantically as Halcyon continued his cold look. I felt that he could see right through me! I wasn't sure how he could, but this was one of the things that bothered the most. The only thing I could do was look at the floor.

_That's right; let that distrust ferment between the both of you! Let it drive you apart!_

The voice continued, and this prompted me to set my jaw and clench my teeth together in anger. I hated dealing with whatever this was! It plagued me day and night, it never stopped, taunting me after every action!

"I do"

I sighed heavily, which made Halcyon laugh curtly.

"I thought you might"

He said, turning around and putting his right hand on the door. The area under his hand started to glow an Orange color softly. I wasn't sure what was going to happen, but if this was going to make everything go back to normal, I wasn't going to look back or question how I was going to solve this issue.

"I can't guarantee that this will work"

Halcyon started, but I cut him off.

"I don't care if it will or it won't; I just care that it does something to get us closer to the goal!"

I exploded, which made Halcyon go stiff and someone from the group behind me whistle at a low pitch in what seemed to be amazement.

"I'm sure that you're upset over the disappearances, but that doesn't mean bitterness should constitute your actions"

He murmured as the doors opened inwards slowly with a heavy creaking sound.

"Halcyon!"

The others cried, as they started towards where he was, but I looked over my shoulder and they stopped. Looking back at Halcyon made the anger go away, and that was replaced with inquisition as I gazed into the doorway. The coloration was odd, as there was a wavy Green substance with Rings of Orange and Red that contrasted heavily with the base color.

"A portal, here!?"

NorthWind and Frostbite exclaimed softly as one of them walked past me. It was the Orange scaled individual, Sunrise.

"It sure is, although I would have no explanation as to why it would be in place of"

He started, but his voice trailed off as he looked at Halcyon. He looked back at Sunrise with narrowed eyes, and I wasn't sure if I was hallucinating or was being influenced by the Devil Gene, but I thought I saw Halcyon's Irises flash an Orange color as they looked at each other. I could feel tension between them, but I wasn't sure what they could be angry over.

"I don't know where this portal will bring you, but I have a feeling that it'll help your situation"

Sunrise said, breaking the tension-filled silence. At this point, I was done with everything. I clenched my hands even tighter, gritted my teeth so hard, I felt one break in my mouth and started walking forward slowly.

"I would suggest walking forward with a plan"

A new voice stated, stopping me cold in my tracks. I whipped around and saw an old individual of my species that was Grey in color. His scales were flaking at the edges and he had something on his back that was partially obscured from my view. I relaxed my hands and my anger was replaced with confusion.

"An old-timer?"

I asked in confusion, which caused him to chuckle.

"The rumors are true; you don't hesitate to tell others what you think!"

He marveled, but then his expression changed to a cold and steely look.

"You want to go in there with a plan; not just your usual headstrong strength"

He started, but I cut him off.

"You think it's not good enough!?"

I yelled back, which caused the others to flinch, except for him and Halcyon.

"I don't; what you'll face in there can take you on by their lonesome and you will need someone experienced in battle to accompany you if you want your desired outcome"

The individual stated outright, and in that instant, I knew who this was.

"I guess you're right, Mercury"

I sighed, turning back to the portal.

"Whoever wants to follow me, do so at your own risk"

I grolwed as I felt the magic energy of the portal start to course over me. The Devil Gene liked it, but I didn't care. My job was simple; retrieve the lost KILL _HIM_ and return. It didn't seem hard, but Mercury's words resounded in my head as my vision went White.

_What you'll face in there can take you out by their lonesome_

His voice echoed in my head, which made me laugh metnally. What could be in there that's so scary?


	2. Chapter 1 (The Unknown Land)

Chapter 1

The Unknown Land

Lemon's P.O.V

I had landed somewhere odd. I had no idea was going on, but I knew two things at least. The first one was that I was still alive.

"I'm very thankful for that"

I told myself as I sat up from where I was lying. The second thing I knew was that I was A LONG way from my homeland.

"Where am I?"

I asked myself as I looked around. It looked like I had landed in my lab, except it was much larger. It could've been the size of the Administrative District itself because of its size. I was almost overwhelmed with the colors, shapes, and technology that I was seeing.

"You're new here"

I heard someone say from somewhere behind me. I rolled forward and got into my fighting stance. I waited for my eyes to adjust to the light. I tried to get my mind away from the technology and focus on the individual that I was about to fight. When my vision cleared, I came face to face with something new.

"What are you?"

I asked as I studied the creature. It looked like something I had studied before, but what I studied was something much smaller than I had seen in previous pictures. I looked at the Green scales that covered this creature like A suit of impenetrable armor. Then, my attention was drawn to the long, skinny legs that bent in the middle. They were thin, but long, and I had no idea how these skinny legs could support the tubular frame that this creature possessed. Looking past this, I saw A long, curved tail that looked to be like the prehensile tails that the Assassin Lizards that were native to my homeland had. It looked to be strong, as the creature's tail continued to twitch as I didn't answer its question. I could tell that it was getting restless now by how the eyes of the creature that seemed to move independently, settled on me. I saw the Emerald Green irises glow in the light of the village around me.

"It's rude to ask A question to someone that's asking you A question"

The thing told me as it rolled its eyes. Now, A hood seemed to come from around its neck, giving it an even more threatening look.

"I can't divulge much information, but the others that are native to this city call me Chamilio"

The thing said as it brought one of its three clawed feet up to the ground to motion to the area around it.

"And this here is the Scientific District where we carry out experiments and the development of new technology; everything you see here has been developed in A joint project called Intelligent Generational National Inspection Services, or I.G.N.I.S for short"

The thing said professionally as I returned to A more civilized stance. I felt the tension go away and get replaced with interest.

"Now if you would tell me your name, I could probably get you past the security measures that this town has"

It said as put its right hand back to the ground and brought its left hand up to its ear and traced A line from its ear opening, to its mouth. I watched in awe as something appeared in its ear, and something materialize close to its mouth.

"How did you do that?"

I said slowly in complete amazement.

"According to some other of our technologies, this is actually very basic"

It said as it put its finger to its mouth to make me quiet. The creature tapped the little microphone-like object that was close to its mouth. The Black object crackled A little and then A voice was heard.

"This is Council Member one, who is calling?"

I heard through the microphone. I heard Chamilio's breath catch and saw the lizard stiffen.

"This is Chamilio; I'm in the Scientific District and I need some help right now"

It said tensely into the microphone. Laughter resounded from the microphone and I saw Chamilio roll its eyes with annoyance. The laughter slowly died down and I heard someone clear their throat on the other side of the communication line.

"You might not want to get yourself into trouble Chamilio; your father Master Keel wouldn't be very happy if you did"

The other voice said with A little mocking humor. I heard Chamilio growl softly.

"Stop causing fun of me and just get me who I need!"

It yelled into the microphone. I heard more laughter from the other side, and then the connection went quiet, then, A older, wiser voice came from the other side of the connection.

"I thought your curfew was at 10:00 Chamilio; what are you still doing out of the Chambers?"

The voice asked sternly. Chamilio opened its mouth to speak, but one of the voices cut him off.

"Yeah, what are you doing out?"

Another voice asked in A jeering manner. A smacking noise came from the microphone that made Chamilio flinch momentarily. I stifled A laugh, knowing what happened. Chamilio looked at me, unimpressed with my action, and all I could do was shrug.

"You better have A good reason to stay out later than what I have dictated young one"

The voice said sternly from the other side. Chamilio drew A long, wispy breath and sighed.

"I do have A Good reason"

Chamilio replied angrily into the microphone. I heard audible gasping from the other side of the communication line.

"State your reasoning now, and I might just let you off easier"

The voice stated coldly as more crackling resounded from the microphone. Chamilio drew another whistling breath and sighed quietly.

"My reasoning is that there's an example of A yoshi standing here with me"

Chamilio stated flatly. I heard gasping from the other end of the connection once again, along with my startled gasp..

"If that's the case, I will meet you momentarily"

I heard the voice sigh from the other end.

"If I know him, he'll be here.. Any-"

Its sentence was cut short by A bright White light that blinded me momentarily. When the light died down, I came face to face with another individual of this species. It looked much older, as its scales were A faded Green color, and its scales were flaking at the edges, similar to how older individuals of my species would get when they were at least 50 revolutions old. I half-expected to see this individual on the ground like the other one was, but It was floating in the air. I could feel very strong Magic Energy emanating from this individual.

_Wait… How am I able to feel Magic Energy?_

I thought to myself as I saw A faint aura of color start to form around this individual.

"So you were telling the truth after all"

The individual stated as it floated around me slowly as if it was sizing me up.

"You really think I would make something like this up Master Keel?"

Chamilio asked with annoyance as Master Keel floated to place itself back in front of me.

"Are you sure that this is an Individual of the Yoshi species?"

Master Keel asked as it narrowed its eyes at me. I took A step back in fear. I could feel the wires that were around my fingers start to heat up and start to slither around my hands. I could feel the eagerness that they held. They wanted to battle, but I didn't know what I wanted to do.

"Look at it Keel; it's A yoshi"

Chamilio stated absently as it rolled its eyes once again.

"It seems to be lacking some vital organs son"

It stated as it floated close to me and put one of its claws on my chest, just under my neck. I tensed immediately when it put its claw there. I saw Master Keel close its eyes and then open them again, I almost fainted when I saw my life playing out in this creature's eyes.

"How...much power do you possess?"

I asked slowly and incredulously as I took some more steps back in amazement and horror. I backed into something that made me fall forwards. I landed hard on my elbows and rolled just in time to see A huge tail impact the area where I had just been A second ago.

"Now that was uncalled for!"

Chamilio said angrily as I slowly got to my feet. I had to wait for the dust and smoke to clear, and when it did, I felt even more tension and fear then I had been feeling. I looked up at another example of this species that was many times the size of me. It looked to have much more muscle mass than Master Keel and Chamilio. I looked at its huge tail that still had pieces of the material that I was standing on, but it didn't seem to be phased at all. It also wasn't bleeding either oddly. This example still had the periscopic eyes that the other two had, but they were A little larger. I watched the nostrils of this example flare as this creature drew its breaths and exhaled. It also had A hood that was almost the same as chamilio's and Master Keel's.

"You'll have to excuse Juggernaut here, he's not used to new individuals, especially those he deems to be A threat"

Chamilio said absently as if it had said this many times over. I took A second to brush myself off and to ease the tension in my body.

"H-how am I a threat?"

I stammered as I saw Juggernaut bring his face close to mine and growl deeply, which made me back close to where Master Keel and Chamilio were standing.

"I don't think that was his welcoming statement"

I said quietly as I continued looking at him.

"Look Juggernaut, I highly doubt that this individual will cause any harm here; just look at how she's quivering in her boots!"

Chamilio scolded Juggernaut. Juggernaut just stayed in its original placement, seeming to be unimpressed with Chamilio's words.

"With that out of the way"

Chamilio said, Turning to me, he continued.

"I think that since you are here, that we should treat you in A much more hospitable way, don't you think?"

It said as It led the way to the building that was closest to us. I looked at Master Keel, expecting him o to say something different, but there was nothing occupying the space that I was looking at. I looked to where Juggernaut had just been, but there was nothing there either. I looked up to the starry sky and sighed.

"Am I going to be able to get out of this place alive?"

I asked the sky. I continued looking up at the sky, expecting to hear something, but upon hearing nothing after my question was asked, I looked back at the ground and followed Chamilio into the building. It was holding the door when I neared it, and when I did, the lizard looked at me oddly.

"Do you have the Stargazing Disorder?"

It asked me as I walked into the brightly lit room. I had to close my eyes for A moment from how bright the light was in this place. Suddenly, A wave of anger swept over me and I opened my eyes and scowled at Chamilio.

"What would make you ask A question such as that!?"

I practically yelled, causing the individuals that were sleeping on the floor lift their heads up from the floor. They seemed to have expressions of partial surprise, but mostly annoyance.

"What is your reasoning to wake us up at this time of night Prince Chamilio?"

One of them asked. I thought it was another trick of the light when I had entered, but indeed I was seeing right.

"A rainbow colored individual?"

I asked myself quietly. I didn't want to comment on their colorations, just in case that they would be offended by my observations.

"You can marvel all you want, I don't mind"

The rainbow colored individual said dismissively with A yawn. I heard Chamilio drop to the floor next to me. I looked down at Chamilio and he hissed something to me, but I didn't understand the first time until he said it louder.

"Sit! you're causing me look bad!"

It hissed to me. I quickly sat down and I looked at the rainbow colored individual. It made my eyes hurt A little to look at this individual, but it was too interesting for me to take my eyes off of it.

"Chamilio?"

The rainbow colored one asked.

"Yes High Council Member Vibrance?"

Chamilio replied nervously. Vibrance sighed quietly.

"Why have you brought another individual from another species to this place?"

Vibrance asked with some annoyance and interest in its voice. I then noticed that this example did not have A hood.

"Could the absence of A hood determine the gender of an individual in this place?"

I asked myself quietly while Vibrance spoke with Chamilio. I heard some of the individuals in the room sigh when I asked my question. I put my hands up in defeat and started taking steps back from instinct and habit when I got up, but no one directed anything towards me. I also didn't feel any aggression either.

_I really thought that I had exceeded my level of retained information_

I told myself as I watched Chamilio and Vibrance talk with each other. Periodically, one of the two would look at me or point at me with one of their claws.

_How much is there out in the expanse of this world that I haven't learned yet?_

I asked myself as the two stopped conversing. They looked at me and I tensed up, waiting for something to happen. I felt the wires that were around my fingers start to loosen their hold as they continued gazing at me.

"So it's been decided then?"

Chamilio asked, using one of his eyes to look at Vibrance, who returned the same action. I thought both of them gave each other A half-smile and then turned to look at me once again.

"It's been decided indeed Chamilio"

Vibrance stated softly as she lifted her left hand off of the ground and pointed all three claws at me. They started to rotate at A low speed, which made me wonder if I was going into shock.

"What are you doing?"

I asked nervously as the claws stopped rotating.

"I've marked you with A magic seal"

Vibrance stated oddly as she narrowed her eyes at me.

"I've seen individuals like you that have caused great destruction"

She said as an aura started manifesting itself around her. The Aura was Green in color, and it released Green orbs that exploded into dust every time the aura pulsed. The orbs weren't very large and didn't seem to pose A threat to me, so I only marveled at the sight.

"What are you doing this for Vibrance?"

Chamilio asked with interest as he looked at me. I felt the tension go away and the wires that were slithering around my hands become still.

"You're taking away her Magic Energy that she didn't have in the first place?"

He asked as he scratched the floor absently.

"If you didn't know, this individual does possess Magic Energy and it's very potent"

Vibrance sighed as the aura went away and all that was left in the room was Green dust that littered the nice floor of this place. I also had noticed that the other individuals in this place had gone as well and the lights had gone out, causing everything dim and almost indistinguishable. My LED light in my left eye was lighting the floor brightly. From the corner of my right eye, I could see Chamilio looking at me with his mouth open, jaw dropped in amazement and maybe horror. I got the same expression from Vibrace, who was standing in front of me.

"What...are you?"

She breathed as I felt the air around me get colder. The room temperature was starting to drop and I felt like I was falling. My vision was starting to swim and I felt like I was swaying for some reason.

"Is this what you were talking about when you said that her Magic Energy was to be taken away?"

I heard Chamilio ask as I shook my head violently to get the dizziness out of it.

"What are all of you talking about?"

I asked as my vision returned to the sharpness that it had been before.

"If you don't trust this individual, why have you taken her here?"

I heard him ask as my LED flickered for A second, and then stayed on, lighting the area that we had been transported to somehow.

"Where are we?"

I asked as I looked around. The room looked similar to the High Council Chambers, but instead of the walls being made of natural rock, and these were made of bricks that had moss growing from them. Oddly, everything else was the same.

"You're in the High Chameleon Meeting Chamber"

Chamilio started to say, but with my LED eye, I could see Vibrance's look of disapproval.

"How do you know of this place?"

She asked tensely as she stood right in front of him. Chamilio took A step back and smiled sheepishly.

"My dad, Master Keel took me here when I was nothing more than A hatchling"

He started to say, but Vibrance cut him off.

"If anyone else knows the location of this place and finds the artifact that was here, most specifically-"

Vibrance pointed to me.

"An individual of the Yoshi species, we could be in vast amounts of trouble!"

She said even more tensely, looking back at Chamilio. He was looking at the floor with A face that was textbook depression.

"I didn't know that Vibrance; I'm sorry"

He said with depression as he looked up from the ground.

"If that's the case, All I would need to do is step on this rock here to reveal the holding place of the Artifact"

Vibrance muttered to herself as she looked across the floor for the rock that would reveal this "Artifact" that they seemed to guard very strictly.

"I would come here with my dad to look at the Reborn"

Chamilio started wistfully as the ground started to shake and the wall of rock that separated us and this "Artifact". I knew that Chamilio had said something, but I didn't know what he said because the ground had started to shake so violently. Slowly, the wall of rock revealed A display in the wall that held only the imprint of what seemed to be the Reborn, but it wasn't there. Suddenly, I had A thought and my breath caught in my throat.

_Would Gold actually go this far to make sure that his son succeeded to the throne?_

I thought as I heard Vibrance and Chamilio gasp at the same time. I thought I heard very faint laughing, but I shook that away as I stared in horror at what I thought and saw when I pieced together the possible events that had taken place to get the Reborn from wherever this was, to the United Island Archipelago. I saw Chamilio and Vibrance slowly turn to look at me. Vibrance looked at me furiously, while Chamilio looked at me with fear and some horror.

"You… You're the one who did this!"

I heard her exclaim softly as Chamilio slowly slunk over to Vibrance and stood next to her. It seemed that he was scared of something that she was going to do. I started taking steps back in fear and watched as Vibrance materialized something that was similar to the Reborn, but also similar to Rojo's Heavy Sword.

"You're going to pay for what you did!"

She seethed as I watched the weapon spin next to her. She didn't even hold the weapon as she was walking towards me. I was backed towards the wall now.

_This is the same situation that I was in when that weird voice was talking to me_

I thought as Vibrance stood herself in front of me. She used her Magic Ability to try to impale me with the weapon that she wielded. I narrowly missed getting impaled to the wall with her weapon. A shower of rocks fell on me, causing my skin sting from the sharp points that fell onto me. I covered my head and rolled away. I resetted myself and stood to face my aggressor.

"Look; I have no idea who you think I am, but I can assure you that I'm not the one that stole your "Artifact!"

I cried as I dodged the weapon once again. It whistled by my ear and stuck into the wall once again.

"You're lying!"

Vibrance shrieked angrily. I could see the anger that clouded her eyes, and maybe her judgement as well.

"You're the color that the Ancient Text depicted who would steal our Artifact!"

She yelled as I dodged the weapon once again. I didn't know how much longer I could do this. I also didn't know how I had survived this long. I took A moment to catch my breath as Vibrance glared at me with such A strong stare, that I thought my internals would melt from her gaze.

"Look Vibrance, I know that Yellow is very similar to Gold"

I started to explain, but she shook her head and growled softly.

"You're the one; I know it!"

She said with her voice starting to drop in pitch. A chill rolled down my back as the room temperature dropped to the coldest it could be, which made me shiver.

"Vibrance?"

A familiar voice asked. She took her fierce gaze off of me and looked around the room, trying to figure out who was talking and where the voice was coming from.

"Why have you turned the Artifact's chamber into A training course?"

The familiar voice asked again. I thought I was still hallucinating, but I saw something materialize in the shadows and take the form of something that I had quickly learned to trust. It floated next to Vibrance, and smacked the top of her head with its tail. Vibrance flinched upon the impact and started rubbing her head while muttering something under her breath.

"What I was trying to do was to make the thief that the Ancient Text portrayed pay for stealing the Artifact"

She muttered while her gaze settled on me once again. I hadn't known it, but I was quivering and shaking visibly.

"You're so sure that this is the Ancient Thief, that you would make an assumption based on the color and hue of her scales Vibrance?"

The voice stated with some annoyance as the voice that was attached to this body said as it came from the shadows to position itself in front of Vibrance. She gasped when she recognized who it was that was speaking.

"Master Keel!"

She exclaimed softly as she bowed down to the ground. Master Keel scoffed at her.

"You're too quick to judge others Vibrance; do I need to revoke your title of Council Member?"

Master Keel asked as he turned to me.

"Your scale color is somewhat similar to the one that stole our Artifact, the Reborn"

He started as he floated towards me silently. I gasped quietly.

_The Artifact is the Reborn?"_

I asked myself incredulously as Master Keel looked at me oddly.

"You remind me of someone that was called Gold, do you know him?"

He asked me. I shivered a little by the mention of his name.

"I guess I have to tell you everything I know now"

I said quietly as I stopped myself from shaking. Master Keel just kept looking at me oddly as Chamilio strained to hold Vibrance back from causing any poor choice that would affect the current situation.

"What makes Gold different than you?"

Vibrance asked coldly. Another chill ran down my spine and I looked down at the floor.

"There's three main differences between Gold and I"

I started. Vibrance shook Chamilio off of her and he fell to the floor, rolled back to his feet and they walked to stand by Master Keel so they could hear me explain myself.

"The first main difference is that scale color; he's Gold colored while I am Yellow"

I stated when Chamilio and Vibrance were next to Master Keel.

"The second main difference is that he holds the power of the Devil Gene, while I do not"

I said quietly and tensely for some reason. I didn't know why I felt so tense in this place, but I shook the feeling off by shaking slightly, which Made Chamilio look at me oddly.

"The third main difference is his family line; he came from an actual family, while…."

My voice trailed off as I thought of my origins. I sighed with depression and looked at the floor of the cave.

_All I ever wanted was to belong; why is this so hard to accomplish!?_

I raged to myself as I looked up at the three that were standing before me. I saw Master Keel floating backwards to be placed in the middle of the room. It seemed as if he was going to leave by the pace he was travelling at. I thought he was going to back into the wall, but at the last second, he turned around and pressed the rock on the ground that opened the wall. Master Keel tapped the wall and it disappeared to show the empty imprint of where the Reborn used to be.

"I had A strong feeling that Gold took our Artifact"

Master Keel sighed. Vibrance took her strong stare off of me along with Chamilio, and the both of them went to stand by Master Keel. He looked up at the imprint and sighed.

"Of everyone that I knew, I really didn't think Gold would take the Artifact"

He sighed as he looked back at the ground.

"I agree Master Keel; I thought John would be the one to take it"

Vibrance sighed quietly. My jaw dropped in disbelief.

_Just how old is the Evil Spirit of John and Gold?_

I asked myself as the three turned back to me.

"Like you said; start explaining everything you know"

Vibrance practically commanded me. I shook my fear and uncertainty off.

"I don't know if i'll be able to remember everything, but I can tell you what I do know, and then, maybe I'll get some security around here"

I stated softly with my voice wavering. Master Keel looked at Vibrance oddly.

"I guess i'll be taking my leave then"

She stated as her body went clear, and then seemed to dissolve into the air.

"You can tell Chamilio and I anything that you want; we will listen and find something that we can do to help you"

Master Keel stated as he formed A small plateau of rock for him to lay on as I started to speak.

"Here's my main problem; I have no idea where I am or how to get back home"

I stated as Chamilio started looking at me oddly.

"I knew that you weren't from around here"

He whispered to something and I stiffened A little.

"So where are you from then?"

Master Keel asked with A yawn. I started wringing my hands. I could feel the tension and fear start welling up inside of me once again. I felt the wires wind themselves tighter around my fingers, cutting off the circulation to some of them, causing them tingle.

"I'm from somewhere called the United Island Archipelago"

I said as I kept wringing my hands. Chamilio looked at Master Keel, who seemed to be asleep. Chamilio sighed and looked back at me.

"I've heard of that place before"

He stated quietly with excitement. I saw him reach his clawed hand up into the air. When he did that, something fell into his hand. He opened it and put it on the floor. He then looked up at me.

"If you don't mind, could I use your LED light to have the room brightened so I could look at this map?"

He asked carefully. I guess he didn't want to step on any more of my nerves. I looked at him with A half-scowl, but then my expression softened and I turned the light on. Chamilio oriented the map correctly and he beckoned me to sit by him, so I did. I sat down and looked at the map. It was in color and looked to be very detailed. My breath caught in my throat when I saw the United Island Archipelago, the places where Bowser had built his castles and another island chain that looked similar to my island chain. Chamilio pointed to the first island in the chain.

"You're here; this is the Scientific and Experimental practices District"

He told me as he looked at me to make sure that I was listening. I nodded slightly in acknowledgement. Seeming to be satisfied with my action, he continued.

"You come from the United Island Archipelago; A place that we have been watching for quite some time"

He said as he drew his finger across the map to indicate with his claw that place that I came from.

"I'm certain that you want to go back, right Lemon?"

He asked me softly.

_Did he really just say my name?_

I thought as I fainted from everything that was going on.

_Just like me to faint from overwhelming circumstances_

I told myself as I impacted the ground, knocking me out on contact with the floor.

"Why do things need to happen this way?"

I heard Chamilio ask himself with A heavy sigh as I lost my consciousness.


	3. Chapter 2 (Departure From Normality)

Chapter 2

Departure from Normality

Emperor's P.O.V

It had been at least five days since the disappearance of Lemon. Everyone had been looking for her that I knew of. I knew that something had happened, but I didn't know what had happened. I was lying on my bed, looking up at the cinderblock ceiling. Rojo had found some of the more technical items in Lemon's lab and had released that information to the public before he had...passed. I didn't mind that he did that, even though it caused me some mental discomfort. For some reason, every time that I thought about her, I saw the same thing over and over again. The time when she opened the door, turned to us and said what she did with that interesting Black eye.

_Just don't follow me, OK?_

Her request echoed in my mind, causing me think I was mentally ill. I was about to think about what I was going to do with my day when there was A knock at the door. The sound of the knocking echoed in the room, causing it seem much larger than it was.

"Who's there?"

I called. A muffled voice said something from beyond the door. I couldn't make out who was speaking, I sighed and swung my legs over the side of the bed, stretched and yawned and made my way to the door. I looked through the peephole and saw NorthWind scratching the top of her hand nervously. I opened the door, which creaked softly as I opened it. I closed the door behind me and locked it. I then turned to face NorthWind.

"What's going on?"

I asked her tensely. She looked up at me with an expression of pure fear.

"I had A vision"

She said softly as she looked back at the carpeted floor. This had been another addition to the castle. It was A renovation that Sunrise had suggested, and it made everything more interesting, but it had caused quite A bit of unrest among the individuals of the island district that I was native to.

"What… did you see?"

I asked slowly as I looked down the hallway. NorthWind looked at the end of the hallway.

"It was interesting to say the least"

She murmured as we looked back at each other. I could tell that she was really stressed about the vision she kept seeing.

"Remember when you said that all you could see when you closed your eyes was Lemon telling you not to follow her into the Condemned Laboratory?"

She said as she stopped wringing her hands. I nodded slightly and shifted my weight to my other foot.

"I remember, but what's the significance of it replaying in my mind?"

I asked professionally as Northwind's expression dropped and she looked back at the floor again.

"I saw her fighting something that I couldn't describe; it was so mutilated and I didn't get A clear picture"

Her voice trailed off as she looked up at me again. She started wringing her hands again while my left leg started to get numb.

"Let's walk and talk"

I suggested as I started to walk away from her. She took A second to decide whether or not to follow me. As I neared the middle of the hallway, she ran up to my side and stopped me from walking by standing in front of me.

"You're not even trying to think about going to the Condemned Laboratory...are you?"

She said anxiously as she put her arms out to block my way. I laughed to myself.

"You're trying to stop me from figuring out something that's been weighing heavily in my mind?"

I asked as I looked at the floor.

_She's in your way, isn't she?_

The voice that had been plaguing my mind asked me. I shook my head slightly, causing NorthWind look at me oddly.

"Are you ok Emperor?"

She asked me while her arms dropped to her sides. I took A deep breath and let it out, trying to calm myself down. I had gotten used to the fact that the Devil Gene wanted to take over my actions. I had also gotten over the fact that I was unusually dangerous. I had been A little bit more irritable the past couple of days, and I had no idea why that was happening. I shook myself slightly, trying to think about what I was going to do next.

"Yeah, I'm fine"

I said quietly as I brushed past her and continued walking down the hallway. She didn't waste any time catching up to me to continue talking.

"The reason why I don't want you to go there is-"

She started as she fell into pace with me.

"Because you don't want me to get hurt and there's no next of kin after me; I know"

I finished her sentence with complete annoyance. We continued without speaking until we got the the stairs that led to the Royal BreakFast hall. I was about to take the first step down the stairs when she stopped me once again.

"What do you think I saw Emperor?"

She asked me. I nearly fell down the stairs, but I caught my balance and looked at the floor.

"I don't know NorthWind, but if you draw what you saw, I could probably tell you what it is"

I said dismissively with A handwave that made her fall silent.

"I'll let you go eat then"

She said quietly and with something that sounded like an edge as I walked down the stairs quietly. I hadn't eaten for A while, about three days since the disappearance of Lemon. I didn't know why I had refused to eat, but I was becoming weak, which I knew was from the lack of food that I wasn't eating like I was supposed to. As I walked down the stairs, I thought about what NorthWind had just told me.

_I saw her fighting something that I couldn't describe; it was so mutilated and I didn't get A clear picture_

"What did she mean by that?"

I asked myself as I walked down the stairs.

"Surely there has to be something to describe what she saw!"

I exclaimed to myself. Apparently, I had reached the bottom of the stairs, since I was standing in the BreakFast hall. I watched all of the individuals around me turn around in their seat and give me odd looks.

"Does he always talk to himself?"

I heard and individual ask from somewhere in the mass that was in front of me. I half-smiled to myself.

"Would the individual that made that smart remark stand before me?"

I asked the mass. They all turned back around and started talking quietly amongst themselves, trying to figure out who had spoken. I had picked out who had made the smart remark, but I was waiting to see if the integrity of this individual was where it was supposed to be. I locked eyes with the individual, and that individual started to sweat.

"You there; the young Red scaled individual by the support beam!"

I called to him.

"Come here!"

I commanded him. The others slowly shifted themselves so that they could see who it was that I had called. The young Red stood up slowly and walked even more slowly to stand himself in front of me. The others just followed him with their eyes as he walked to stand in front of me.

"What's your name young Red?"

I asked him as he stood himself in front of me with an attention stance.

"My name is Private First-Class Fuego"

He said professionally. I raised the scales above my eye.

"Is that so?"

I asked him sternly. I felt the Devil Gene pulling at my mind. I knew that it wanted to take control and ravage everything in my sight, but I fought it back.

"Has Rojo really been gone that long to make you say the thing that you did?"

I asked him as the others that were around me started to whisper.

"It was A simple question"

He told me flatly. I scoffed.

"You really are brash and confrontational, aren't you?"

I started as I resumed my original stance. Fuego took an even easier stance, and it seemed that he was trying to challenge me.

"No wonder Rojo picked you to be in his division!"

I joked. As soon as I made that remark, the tables around me bursted into laughter, causing my ears ring from the intensity of the noise. When the laughter had died down, I locked eyes with him.

"So; i'm guessing you want to hear the answer to the question that Fuego here asked, right?"

I announced to the individuals around me. I turned completely as I extended my arms out to my sides to their full length. I wanted to get the crowd riled up so that I wasn't bored while I was eating.

"Sure...I guess"

Fuego replied quietly as he looked at the ground in what seemed to be disappointment while the crowd started to chant something.

"Tell him tell him!"

The crowd chanted eagerly as I stopped turning in place to face him. Fuego had his face buried in his hands and I saw him shaking slightly.

"So Fuego"

I started, and when I did, he looked up at me.

"I do talk to myself sometimes; that makes people think that I'm mentally unstable!"

I told him, but my words were directed at the crowd, which made them go into cheering and applause. I heard Fuego sigh slightly as I walked over to him and put my arm around his neck and used my other hand to give him A slight knuckle rub on his head.

"You know that I'm only doing this to rile up the crowd, right Fuego?"

I reassured him quietly as the crowd grew even more riled up. I let fuego go and told him to sit down. I then caught Sunrise's confused gaze as I looked up to the ceiling and half-smiled to myself.

"The usual Emperor?"

He called from where he was standing. I followed Fuego with my right eye as he sat back in his place. As soon as he sat down, all the individuals at the table leaned close to him and started whispering things to him, but with my left eye, I looked at the crowd.

"Shall I have the usual?"

I asked the crowd. The individuals that were with me turned around in their seats and and nodded slightly.

"Thanks Sunrise!"

I replied graciously as A Coconut shell almost hit the side of my head, but I caught it before it could hit me and I watched the individuals in the BreakFast hall as they ate. It seemed like everyone was taking the loss of the warrior that everyone looked up to well.

_I wonder who's going to take the place of Captain now that Rojo and Venom are gone_

I sighed as I looked at the Blue scaled individuals that were eating together. Often times now, I would see them eating together, talking very quietly amongst themselves or not all. Something was pulling me towards Fuego, but I had no idea what was.

"Whatcha doin Emperor?"

A voice asked from somewhere behind me. I flinched and looked over my shoulder. Cynder was standing behind me, wringing her hands and was shaking slightly.

"What's wrong?"

I asked while I turned to face her. Cynder had changed too. She had lost the confrontational part of her nature and was now very reserved. She had also turned from being abrasive, to being polite and understanding of everyone. It pained me A little to see her like this, but I also knew that she could fly off of the handle any time she wanted to, but I had no idea how she had kept herself together for all of this time.

"Are you pained by the loss of Rojo as well?"

I asked quietly. I saw A tear roll down her cheek and splash onto the floor. Either everyone had exceptional hearing, or the sound had been amplified somehow.

"That's the least of my concerns right now Emperor"

She said quietly as her voice started to break. I could feel everyone's eyes burning into the back of my head as she sobbed. I was about to ask her what was bothering her, but before I could open my mouth to speak, she started to speak again.

"I'm more concerned about everything else that's going to happen soon!"

She wailed as she jumped forward and almost broke all of my ribs from her crushing hug. I groaned A little and started coughing from the air that was being forcefully being expelled from my lungs and diaphragm. I weaseled out of her grasp and put both of my arms on her shoulders and looked her in the eyes.

"We'll find A way out of this, just be sure that nothing else happens, ok?"

I told her reassuringly.

"I can put my trust in you to make sure that you find willing individuals that would be honored to take their place, right?"

I asked her, taking my hands off of her shoulders as she looked up at me with bleary eyes. I could tell that she had changed A lot on the inside and the outside as well. She had stopped going to the training sessions at the Training Facility. I could tell this by looking at her arms, which had A lot less of the muscle mass that I had ever seen on her. She also had her wings cut off from the stand-in Royal Scientist and I could tell that it pained her. When I had finished my sentence, applause resounded behind me, along with cheering and some whistles of approval. Cynder looked past me to see everyone in the BreakFast hall and sighed.

"I'll be in Lemon's lab if you need me"

She sighed, pushing past me to walk out of the hall. I just stood where I was, trying figure out if everything that had happened so far was A dream. My vision was swimming and blurry, my head hurt and I felt that I would lose my balance at any point. I shook my head and turned to look at everyone that was seated at the tables. I could hear some of them whispering, but most of them just looked at me oddly.

"I wonder what's wrong with her?"

I heard an individual ask. Others nodded slightly. Suddenly, A wave of anger swept over me and I crushed the Coconut that was in my hand. The Coconut exploded, sending chunks in all directions. The room slowly fell silent once again, and all the attention centered on me.

"I guess I was holding onto it too hard?"

I asked the room. There was A second of silence, then, the silence turned into laughter what was borderline hilarity.

"Would someone like to clean this up?"

I asked the room as I walked to sit down next to Fuego. I had no idea why I wanted to talk with him more, but I felt that the words would come to me eventually. The room fell silent once again as I sat next to him. The individuals at the table moved over so that I could sit next to him.

"Have you come to question me more?"

He asked me angrily as he continued eating. He didn't even look at me when I asked my question. I scoffed quietly and shook my head.

"You remind me so much of Rojo, Fuego"

I remarked. As soon as I said that, he choked on the Watermelon that he was eating. I went to help him with his predicament, but he pushed me back A little to make sure that I didn't help him. He choked A little more, and then he started taking in large amounts of air.

"You ok?"

I asked him as he continued coughing and hacking, right after he thought he was done. A short time went by and he settled down once again. He slowly turned his head and looked at me.

"You really would compare someone like him to me?"

He asked me as I saw his eyes go dark. My breathing slowed and my tension started to build as I locked eyes with him.

"The only thing I said was that you're like him"

I started flatly. Fuego reeled like he was hit.

"I see A Fighting Spirit in you, that's why I said that"

I said quietly as I saw A fire start behind his eyes. It was A deep Red and Orange that completely contrasted with his Blue irises.

"I think that you have the ability to lead the people Fuego"

I stated quietly and plainly. The fire continued to flicker in his eyes as he kept his gaze on mine.

"Are you being truthful in your statement?"

He asked me tensely as the fire in his eyes died down. I carefully chose my next words.

"If Rojo was Red scaled and the Fire Element chose someone like him, by me telling you that you have resemblance to him, I think that I could be sure in what I'm saying"

I told him quietly as I got up from where I was seated slowly. Fuego followed me with his eyes as I got up.

"The choice is yours to take Fuego"

I started to say as I walked to the door. I was about to open it and go somewhere that I knew I needed to go today when I stopped for some reason.

"Whether you chose to take the responsibility is completely up to you"

I called to Fuego without turning to face him as I walked out of the door into the morning town.

It took me A while for my eyes to adjust from the light of the morning sun that was washing over the land once again. The door closed behind me and I stretched, relieving my sore muscles, which tingled when I stretched. When my eyes adjusted, I took in the familiar sight of the Royal Garden, with its vibrant flowers and bushes that had just started to bud. This was another change that we had decided to take on. We divided our changes in weather and the associated changes that the weather brought on into divisions.

_The cold span of time that forced us to go underground was called Frigid. The span of time that started right after the Frigid span of time we called Flora. The time span after that we called Tropica and the time span after that when everything started to revert back to getting ready for the Frigid time span was called Degradation_

I thought about this as I walked to A place that I had been spending A lot of my time in for the most of my life so far. Everything that had changed made me think outside of what I normally would think about. I waved to some of the individuals around me and looked at the carts that lined the streets. This was something else that had changed as well. Individuals were much more focused on causing currency the centerpiece of their lives.

_I know that causing Currency Fruit is A must, but why are the individuals going to such lengths to make sometimes nothing more than A Strawberry?_

I asked myself as I found myself on the side road that led to the Revelation Room. the left door was opened A little for some reason.

"That's odd"

I breathed to myself as I looked around for anything that could harm me. I also concentrated on feeling Magic Energy. Seeing nothing that could harm me and when I couldn't feel any Magic Energy, I walked into the Revelation Room's hallway. I closed the left door and looked down the hallway. I went through the safety measures that the hallway held. Oddly enough, there were no new additions to the Revelation Room.

"Either this place has good security measures, or no one put any effort into this place"

I muttered to myself as I walked into the Revelation Room.

"Nothing different here either"

I sighed heavily, walking into the room, half expecting for something to happen, but the only thing that I saw was NorthWind and Frostbite sitting near the opposite edges of the square of liquid. They seemed to be deep in thought.

"I'm here!"

I called to them, but they still didn't respond.

"They better have A good reason for ignoring me"

I growled as I started walking towards them. As I neared them, I felt A Magic Energy Field start to become present. It made me somewhat cold and frost started to appear on my scales as I was within conversation distance from them. I looked at the liquid that was in the square. Whatever it was, was frozen solid.

_Give them A rude awakening_

The voice commanded me once again. I sat down and looked at the frozen liquid.

"I guess i'll wait then"

I stated quietly as I looked around. The candles that lined the walls were lit, sending the odd shadows around the room, causing me more on edge. I waited for some time before NorthWind and Frostbite woke from their sleep. I knew that they were centering themselves, but they called it "meditating", and I didn't know why.

"So you've actually arrived"

NorthWind stated incredulously.

"This would be the first time that you were present when you were needed as well"

Frostbite stated as she rolled her eyes.

"Are you going to criticize my timing, or are you going to congratulate me for being here?"

I said as I yawned. Apparently, I hadn't got the sleep I needed from last night. I saw NorthWind look at me oddly and Frostbite give A look of disapproval.

"I suppose that since you are here, that we could congratulate you"

Frostbite sighed. NorthWind nodded with agreeance. I wasted no time getting to the core of the proposed subject.

"So why have you called me here?"

I said, looking at Northwind. I knew that she was disturbed by something, but I thought that she had more information to give. NorthWind shifted uneasily and looked at her sister, who gave the same worried glance as her.

"I also received A vision that scared me even more"

She said quietly, causing A chill go down my back.

"What did you see?"

I asked tensely as she started wringing her hands.

_Here we go again_

I sighed mentally as she started to speak.

"The vision that I saw was about Rojo"

She told me slowly. Frostbite's jaw dropped and I reeled like I had been hit.

"I know it's interesting to say the least, but as for the vision…"

She said slowly. I regained my composure and locked eyes with NorthWind.

"What I saw was him crawling out of some magma that was in A volcano that looked very similar to one that is on one of our unnamed islands in the United Island Archipelago."

Her voice trailed off once again.

"May I continue for you? You're obviously very stressed NorthWind"

Frostbite asked nervously. NorthWind nodded slightly, so I shifted my gaze to Frostbite, who smiled weakly.

"So what happened after she saw this?"

I asked impatiently. Frostbite sighed quietly and let out A long breath.

"After this, her vision switched to A place that looked like the Scientific District, where things that looked like Assassin Lizards were keeping Lemon in A sort of holding area"

She explained to me while some scratching sounds started in the Revelation Room.

"There's more to what happened"

She said quietly. I heard something impact the wall and land in front of me. I jumped away from the object that was about my size. It was Yellow scaled, but had Orange dapples going all across its body. I rolled backwards and reset myself so that I could get ready to fight my assailant, but when the dust cleared, I saw something that I thought I would never have seen in my lifetime.

"Is that?"

I started incredulously as I saw the lizard A distance away from me.

"You're not seeing things"

Frostbite stated oddly. I looked at the large frill, the sharp teeth, the dark colored head, the strong legs and long tail of the creature that I knew of too well. The lizard turned its head to look at me, and it smiled, showing two rows of teeth that were sharp and serrated. I got into my fighting stance, expecting this version of what I knew to be hostile. It started taking steps towards me, every step it took made the dust that was on the floor swirl as it walked along.

"That's not something we expected!"

NorthWind stated frantically as she got up from the place she was sitting at, along with Frostbite, who ran to the creature to make an attempt at restricting the creature from moving. Frostbite stood in front of the creature, but the large lizard phased right through her. NorthWind tried A side tackle to try to throw the creature off balance, but she phased through the creature as well.

"Who are you and what do you want!?"

I yelled at the creature, but it didn't hear me. I half-smiled to myself. I knew that I was being partially controlled by the Devil Gene now. I felt the anger, the hatred, the seething rage that was hotter than the magma that had claimed Rojo's life. I raised my hand up to the ceiling of the Revelation Room, and DeathBringers started to materialize. The creature stopped momentarily to look at my DeathBringers, so I smiled.

"You like these, huh?"

I asked the creature, but once again, it acted like it didn't hear me. It started crawling towards me, closer to the ground now. I felt the anger take me over.

"Alright then, I gave you A chance already!"

I shouted as I brought my hand down to my side. The DeathBringers fired their shots and I watched the streams hit the lizard. The area around us exploded into smoke and smoldering embers. I could hear an individual cry something, but I chose not to listen. I watched the smoke clear as Red and Orange embers flew around me and something was burning with an odd smell.

"How do you like that?"

I taunted my assailant, but as the smoke cleared, my breath caught in my throat. I saw the creature's scales glowing, like I had charged it somehow. It shook the dust and dirt off of its scales and continued on its path to me. I had no idea why, but I felt that my energy was draining.

"You don't possess enough power to beat me!"

I told the creature as it got close to me. I could see something being reflected in its eyes. It was very close to me now and I could make out every individual scale on this creature's face, the blood vessels in its frill and I could see the nostrils flaring open and then shutting again. I saw NorthWind and Frostbite looking at me with expressions of fear and tension in the dim, candlelight area that we were in. Now, the lizard was almost at my feet. I saw it look up at me with A toothy smile. I saw the muscles coil in its back legs, and then I waited for the worst to happen by putting my arms in A X block orientation, but nothing happened.

"Hello! I'm Slayer"

The lizard said cheerily. I looked between my arms at the creature. It was looking at me with beady eyes that seemed to shimmer softly in the dark room.

"I don't think I've seen you around"

Slayer stated as it reached behind his frill to produce A bottle of Yellow liquid. Still looking at me, he opened it with its claw, and the familiar smell of Lemonade flooded the area, causing my eyes water momentarily.

"Nice to meet you?"

I asked with uncertainty. I looked past Slayer to look at NorthWind and Frostbite. They were looking at me oddly. It seemed that they had never seen this type of thing happen in all of their lifetime.

"What do you mean by that; are you not happy to meet me finally?"

Slayer asked me quickly, causing me draw my attention from the two, to be put back on Slayer. I looked at it blankly, and then I shook my head to clear myself and focus on its question.

"Sorry,what did you say Slayer?"

I asked it as it finished its Lemonade and put it back behind its frill, which was glowing softly.

"Cynder is A fat watermelon?"

He asked me. I heard something crash in the room, causing my jaw drop, as well as NorthWind's and Frostbite's.

"Why would you say something like that?"

Frostbite cried, but I just stood there, unimpressed. Somehow, I wasn't insulted, but some reason, I thought Slayer was joking, so I went along with it.

"It's cool with me you two"

I said dismissively as I gazed into this creature's eyes.

"As for me meeting you, I am very pleased"

I said kindly, extending my hand to Slayer. He took my hand into his and gave me A crushing handshake that made me clench my teeth together in pain. Slayer let me go and I took my hand way quickly and shook it to get the burning sensation from my hand. Slayer looked up at me oddly.

"Are you ok?"

He asked me as it scratched its chin with its claw.

_Whatever this is, I want to know more about it_

I told myself as Northwind and Frostbite stopped close to Slayer. I half-smiled as they neared him.

"Tell me more about yourself Slayer"

I told it as it laid down on the ground as if it was tired.


	4. Chapter 3 (Unfinished Business)

Chapter 3

Unfinished Business

Gold's P.O.V

"Why do I have to explain you everything!?"

I yelled as I slammed my fist into the table that we were sitting at. It made A hole in the table that sent splinters everywhere, including into my hand, which I picked out as I glared across the table at my son, who was looking at me with uncertainty.

"It's because I'm not as smart as you father"

He said evenly as he studied his claws in mock interest. I caught the Mastermind from the corner of my left eye. It was watching us as if it had nothing else to do. Lately, this thing would follow at least one individual around, as if it was going to weed out or downsize our current party, but it was just A thought.

"What else do we have at this point?"

Venom asked from his place at the table; one space to the right and one chair up from the end of the table.

_Come to think of it, he's right. Everything has to be spelled out for him, otherwise, he can't function._

I told myself as I locked eyes with Venom.

"I think our next action is to go here"

I declared as I stuck a dagger that I had been twirling in my left hand into the table. The others jumped slightly, except for the Mastermind. I saw it twitch violently A couple times, but it made no noise. It was then that I wondered if anyone else had seen the Mastermind enter the room.

"Wasn't that A little much Master Gold?"

Ivo asked quietly and nervously as he reluctantly looked at me. I smiled, showing my jagged teeth that made him shiver slightly.

"I think it was completely necessary for our current situation Ivo"

I replied evenly while trying not to crack A smile.

"Just be happy that this knife didn't go into your head"

I said suddenly and abrasively as I yanked the knife from the table, taking A piece of it with the weapon in the process. I saw Venom twitch when the knife was taken from the table.

"You want us to go… there?"

Venom asked as I saw him start to tremble. I half-smiled to myself.

"Yes, indeed we are going there"

I declared as I looked from the corner of my eye to see if the Mastermind was still with us, but when I looked, there was nothing there. Venom slammed his fist onto the table and rose from his place.

"If you think that we have the ability to go there, you're completely and utterly wrong!"

He yelled as he stabbed his finger at me. I rose slowly from my chair and glared at him.

"Do you know how many ways I can kill you right now?"

I asked him coldly as his arm dropped back to his side. He glared at me for A short time and then sat back in his chair and said or did nothing. I could hear his short and ragged breaths as he shifted his eyes back to the map on the table.

"We are going to the Chameleon Archipelago to finish what I started"

I stated loudly as I sat back down in my chair. I took my eyes off of Venom and looked back at my naive son. He was looking at me oddly.

"If you brought this upon yourself, why are you asking us to clean up your mess?"

He asked outright and plainly, without any regard to my current mood, and because of that, I scoffed.

"Do you think that you have any right to challenge me, especially when I am your father?"

I asked him quietly as Blue lighting chains started crawling around my arms while the Devil Symbol on my upper arm started to glow A Purple color, darker than Venom's scales. I heard Abyss clear his throat softly.

"Do you have any right to declare what's going to happen when you don't have control over your own life?"

A new, familiar voice asked the room. I looked for the Mastermind again, but I couldn't find it.

_I know this voice; I've heard it from somewhere before!_

I told myself while I looked around the dimly lit room. I saw Abyss crack A tiny smile.

"What are you smiling for!?"

I barked, but he just held his expression.

"If you're my father and you hold much more wisdom and experience than I do, then you should know who's speaking"

He declared expectantly and with somewhat of an edge as he got up from his seat and left the room. As he got up, I rose with him.

"Sit down!"

I commanded him, but he paid no attention to me and left the room.

"Oh dear"

I heard Venom say softly while Ivo just sat in his chair, working on something that I didn't know of. I kicked the chair away from me and growled softly as I walked at A brisk pace to catch up to Abyss.

"I'm going to kill him!"

I said under my breath as I followed him into the hallway that led into this room. Torches lit this hallway, lighting the darkness with wavery firelight that made the shadows dance across the hallway. The humidity was higher, causing my exhalations wheezy. I was able to catch up to my son, and when I did, I turned him around to face me forcefully, grabbed him by his neck, and slammed him into the wall.

"Do you have any right to disobey the commands of your father!?"

I yelled as I slammed him into the wall. I saw his expression of worry and surprise as I kept slamming him into the wall, drawing him away from the wall, and slamming him back into the wall. I did this until I got tired, and when I was finally tired, my son's head was bloody and he was unconscious.

"That'll teach you to disobey me"

I growled softly as my hand lost its grip on his head from the blood that was slowly running down his head. He slumped to the ground and didn't move.

"When you're able to challenge me, get up"

I declared dismissively with finality as I walked away, brushing my hands together so they could get as clean as they could so I didn't get blood on my table. As I walked back into the room, the conversations that the others were having stopped abruptly as they saw me enter the room. They slowly looked up at me as I flopped into the chair that I had chosen some time before.

"So where were we?"

I asked as I folded my hands in my lap and looked at the others that were seated at the table with me.

"Where's Abyss?"

Venom asked, still looking at the table. I wasn't sure what they were talking about, or why he didn't want to make eye contact with me, but I didn't care for it.

"That wasn't my question"

I started quietly. I liked this anger that was coursing through me. It made me powerful...dangerous even! I watched Venom shiver for A second and then my gaze fell back on Ivo, who was still working on something.

"Ivo!"

I barked. He jumped, taking his tools from what he was working on, which caused whatever he was working on, to short out and explode in his face. He wasn't hurt, but I could tell that he was annoyed. He removed the goggles from his face and looked at me crossly. When he figured out that it was me that was speaking, his expression immediately changed from annoyance, to fear.

"Master Gold"

He breathed quietly. I smiled A little.

"Whatcha working on there?"

I asked with some interest. I was more interested on how the object he was working on was going to help us with our current situation.

"It's something that you may not approve of"

Ivo said quietly as he looked back down at the shorted out device.

"If that was the case, I would've killed you for it, now just tell me what you're working on!"

I raged. My vision was turning A faint Red color and I felt power surging through me. I watched Venom twitch and get up from his spot at the table.

"I'm going to get ready"

He declared softly as he walked past me. Part of me wanted to lash out, grab him by his neck and give him the same pain as my son just experienced, but I was able to hold that back somehow. When he was about to exit through the doorway that led into this room, I half-smiled.

"Don't waste my time, otherwise, you'll end up like my son"

I said as I looked up at the ceiling. I heard A sharp breath drawn from him as he looked at me momentarily and then went into the hallway. Now, it was just me, Ivo, and the Mastermind in this room. Ivo was looking at me with interest.

"What would you say to developing A new weapon?"

Ivo asked me as I looked at the potential for something new. I raised the scales over my right eye as I looked at him.

"You want to develop A new weapon when your machine gun didn't work?"

I asked him as I lowered the scales and looked at him crossly. Ivo shrugged.

"Do you want to hear my proposition or not?"

Ivo asked with complete annoyance. Now it was my turn to shrug.

"If it gives me some entertainment for the time being, I'm all for it"

I replied with A dismissive hand wave. After that, I felt the room become colder. As the temperature dropped, I looked around the room for anything that would cause this. Finding nothing, I turned to my other thoughts. I could see Ivo talking to me, but for some reason, I couldn't hear him. All I could hear was ragged breathing in my head. I shook my head to clear whatever was happening, and when I opened my eyes, Ivo was looking at me with interest.

"Are you well Master Gold?"

He asked me. I opened my mouth to reply, but no sound came out. I couldn't breathe, I had no feeling in my body either.

_What's going on!?_

I screamed in my mind, but there was no response there either.

"It seems you've hit A pinch dear boy"

A new voice said arrogantly. After this statement, feeling returned to my body. I looked around frantically, scanning the room to see if anything had changed. I didn't see anything until I looked up at the ceiling. When I saw the faint outline of the entity, I gritted my teeth and growled deeply.

"What are you doing here!?"

I practically yelled at the thing. It chuckled, sending more waves of cold throughout the room.

"I think the power has gotten to your head Gold; You're A Megalomaniac"

Another voice told me. It was familiar; so familiar, that I knew exactly where to look for this voice in the room.

"You're going to revolt against me?"

I asked in mock disbelief. The usual gurgling laugh went throughout the room, causing the object on the ceiling laugh quietly.

"The way I see it, I'm in complete control here"

I stated evenly as I looked up at this thing. It laughed quietly again.

"It's interesting to see how others think that they can control their actions when they are actually being controlled by A higher power"

The both of them said at the same time. The room got even colder and darker as they continued to speak.

"I can erase your entire life from the span of time with A snap of my fingers you know"

The thing on the ceiling stated coldly. In the darkness, I thought A saw A bipedal frog that was hanging from the ceiling by its feet. It also looked like it had A scarf around its neck, along with A pointed head.

"Such big words for someone that can't fight"

I sneered as the room became pitch Black. Quiet snickering came from somewhere in the room. I clenched my fists, and Blue lighting started to crawl around my arms and legs, causing the room light up for milliseconds. It wasn't enough to identify what was in here with me, but I felt A feeling of dread fall over me.

"Do you remember what I told the two who had tried to challenge me?"

The Mastermind asked me as I felt something cold and steel-like touch the back of my neck. While I thought of an answer, the cold steel made A circle around my neck, chilling me to the core.

"I wasn't there, so how could I know!?"

I raged, but whatever was around my neck started to become colder, causing my limbs numb and my vision swim. More quiet laughter resounded in the room. The lighting that was crawling around me stopped suddenly, with the sound of A snapping finger that went through the room.

"I told them that they should respect their superiors; something that you're not doing right now"

The Mastermind told me as the ring became colder, causing the scales on my neck freeze and crack. The feeling of dread was even more pronounced now.

"I also didn't care for the fact that you nearly killed your son A short while ago; A father is supposed to care for their children, not despise them"

The other voice stated irritably. I fell to my knees from the lack of warmth in the room.

"Oh dear, it looks like he's going into shock"

Another familiar voice taunted me.

"Lemme at him Mastermind"

The voice pleaded softly.

"Should we?"

The Mastermind asked with somewhat of an edge in its voice as I fell to the floor. I felt my lungs starting to stop, my heart rate becoming slower, my brain starting to hurt and my consciousness starting to slip. Another chuckle came from the thing on the ceiling.

"I think that he's about to succumb to shock, so I think it's A no for now"

The voice said with mock pity and worry as whatever that was around my neck unlatched itself from my neck and clatter to the floor. The sound echoed somewhat in the room, and when it fell off, feeling returned to my body immediately. I struggled to get up, but I was too cold to move.

"Are you ready to put away your false arrogance and listen?"

The thing on the ceiling asked me as my eyes started to close. When they were closed, I started to see...something. I was standing in what seemed to be A Black void of some sort. I was standing there with something that looked like what I saw on the ceiling, but it had color, depth and it looked like something that I had seen before. I looked for the voice, with all of the light Blue and dark Red wires that crawled around the areas around me. I watched them writhe, spasm and crawl towards us as I looked at this figure. Most of its body was black, except for the backward projections that came from behind this creature's eyes, which were on the side of this creature's head. I watched the Mastermind materialize next to this creature as I got up from the undulating ground that was beneath me. As I stood up, the pain that was in my joints and ligaments had subsided, causing me wonder how that was possible. I stood to my full height and stretched.

"Do you know where you are and what stature you have against me?"

The bipedal frog asked me as some of the wires that were crawling across the ceiling started to snake downwards to start wrapping themselves around this creature's fingers. As these wires did this, the creature's iris color went from Green, to being A deep and rich Red color. Deeper than the shade of blood, even deeper than that maybe. The pupil also changed color. It went from being Black in color, to being Gold in color. A Gold that was richer than that of my scale color. I scoffed while taking an easy stance.

"I have no idea who you are, and I don't have the slightest care"

Said dismissively as I looked around. I heard A stifled grumble of something as I looked back at the bipedal frog, whose body colors were starting to become deeper in shade and had started to glow and flash for moments of time. The wires started to spark and writhe violently.

"You should care; your life is at stake here"

The creature said as it looked at the ground with A hideous smile that made my eyes widen in fear. I took a step back and took A defensive stance.

"Wait! you're..."

I said in disbelief at the creature that I suddenly had learned to fear looked up at me with the hideously large and scary smile looked at me with its eyes that had changed.

"You should've recognised me from the beginning Gold; I know who you are and I also know that I have complete control over you"

The creature said, still looking at me, as it waved its left arm in A circle fashion, causing parts of my life form in the Blackness of the void around me. I looked in awe and even more fear now at what was going on.

"You can't be anyone other than the Legendary Shadow Stepper"

I breathed. Some of the wires started to vibrate and spark when I said this creature's name. The Shadow Stepper's eyes narrowed at me.

"If you know me, why are you trying to challenge me?"

It asked as the wires continued writhing and sparking. Wires starting crawling over my feet, which oddly, were not covered by my boots.

"I've heard of this place in legends that were passed down by the generations"

I told Shadow Stepper nervously as I continued to keep eye contact with it. I couldn't take my gaze off of it. I felt like this creature actually had control over everything.

"If you know what this place is, then you should be able to tell me its name"

The Shadow Stepper stated flatly as the wires continued over my feet, causing them cold, which sent A tingling sensation all over my body.

"This is the Abyssal Void"

I breathed. My eyes widened A little more in amazement, and I took another step back in horror. I saw the Shadow Stepper smile A little. I didn't know why until I tripped on something and fell backwards. There was nothing to catch myself with, so I fell so that I could roll away when I landed if I needed to. I hit the ground, and oddly, the wind was knocked out of me. Immediately after this, the wires that were crawling over my feet, swarmed over my body, wrenching my arms and legs to be held against this ground. They wound so tight around my limbs that the circulation was cut off to them as they swarmed over me. Slowly, vision was reduced to nothing more than Blackness. I could still breathe and hear though.

"You are right Gold, and as for your current stature, you are under me by many ranks"

The Shadow Stepper said with mock concern. The wires started constricting, causing my breaths wheezy.

"In order for me not to kill you now, I need you to do something for me, just A small task"

It told me as the wires were parted from my eyes. The Shadow stepper was standing at my feet, looking at me with the mock pity that I knew of so well. I felt fear clawing at my mind as I saw the rapid flashing and twitching of this creature, along with the wires that seemed to stretch from wherever the ceiling was in this place, that snaked downwards to wrap themselves around this creature's fingers. I suddenly knew what it was like to be scared. Right after this, A wave of anger swept over me.

"I'm not going to do anything for the likes of you, get lost!"

I yelled at the Shadow stepper. Its eyes narrowed at me once again and it brought its right hand up from its side, causing the wires around me jump momentarily. I felt them loosen for A second, then, they contracted so hard, it made me go almost into shock from the pressure on my limbs. I was yanked upwards from the ground and into the air, just high enough to be suspended at eye level with the Shadow Stepper.

"Know your place Gold; I have the power to change your life!"

It seethed as it brought its face close to mine and eyed me.

"If you had any sense, you would listen to what I have to say, as I don't think you have any other choice right now"

It stated oddly as I continued to hang from these wires. I felt extreme fear and heavy dread over me as I continued to hang in front of this creature. Being the defiant individual that I was, I tried to fight against the wires that were holding me, but the harder I tried to struggle, the tighter the wires became. I sighed quietly, taking the attention of the Shadow Stepper from its conversation with the Mastermind. It only looked at me with one eye, but that's all of the attention that I needed. Whatever the Shadow Stepper actually was scared me, even if I thought about it for A second.

"Are you not going to be bothersome anymore?"

It asked me, giving me only half of the attention that it could've given me. I scowled, causing the Shadow Stepper give me A half-smile from the side of the face that I could see.

"It seems that I'm going to need to condition you some more"

It sighed with mock pity while it turned to face me completely.

"I just wanted to ask you why you're doing this"

I said softly, trying to make it look like I had submitted to this creature. The creature raised the skin over its right eye as if it wasn't entirely convinced, but it loosed the wires A bit.

"Are you ready to talk terms?"

It asked me breathlessly as it looked back to the Mastermind, who shrugged.

"Yes, so can you let me down from these wires?"

I asked him with annoyance as I motioned to them with my head. Shadow Stepper looked at the Mastermind, who looked at me.

"I think that he's telling the truth, even though he might not be"

It said, looking at the Shadow Stepper, who nodded in agreement. The wires relaxed their hold on me, causing some feeling come back to my limbs, but not enough to let me land like I was supposed to. I fell on my feet oddly, causing me twist my ankle. It didn't hurt when I landed and twisted my ankle, but I was more focused on getting out of here. Shaking off the thought, I tested my arms and legs to make sure that they still worked. When feeling came back to them, I looked at the Shadow Stepper.

"So what do you want?"

I asked it rudely, crossing my arms in annoyance. The creature looked at me oddly.

"If you understand your stature and if you understand where your place is, why do you keep resisting?"

It asked me as it looked up at something and I scoffed.

"Can you just tell me what you want to do?"

I asked the Shadow Stepper with somewhat of an edge. It looked back down and focused on me.

"If I were to tell you what I wanted you to do, would you do it?"

It asked me while the flashing parts of its body started to become slower in intervals and the wires that were around its fingers became loose and fell to the floor. The original coloration of this creature slowly started to turn back to its original color as it stretched momentarily, and then looked back at me.

"Now as for what I want you to do, it's something that I can't do"

It started softly. It was odd to see something like the Shadow Stepper concerned, but A short laugh came from my mouth, which I tried to stifle, but couldn't. I quickly regained my composure and came up with some quick words that may have saved what little patience the Shadow Stepper had with me.

"If you're all powerful, what's stopping you from doing what you're asking me to do yourself?"

I asked quickly. I saw the Mastermind twitch, which made another chill roll down my back.

"Are you really going to say that after we let you down from those wires?"

The Shadow stepper asked as it waved the Mastermind away with A hand without even looking in the direction of it.

"Interesting response, so I'm going to tell you what it is that I can't do"

It stated softly as the wires on the ground started to crawl over the ground again.

"The Chameleon Archipelago was the main objective in my universal conquest"

It started as its eyes started to go completely Black. I couldn't take my eyes off of it; It felt like I was being drawn into them.

"However, certain events that I don't wish to convey took place to get me where I am now"

It continued. Its eyes were fully Black now, and I felt dumb and insignificant before this entity.

"And because of the events that took place, I am no longer capable of reaching the island, therefore, I need you to go there"

It explained to me, every word that it said to me, becoming more articulated and staccatoed, as if it was extremely displeased with that island archipelago.

"So that's why you wanted me here"

I breathed. I got all of my sense back so fast, I nearly fell back onto the floor once again, but I caught myself this time, just as I was about to hit the ground.

"Yes, I want you to go to the Chameleon Archipelago and find something that's mine"

It said as it looked at the Mastermind, who looked to be standing at some distance away from where we were standing.

"I would like to let you know first that the Mastermind will be administering you on this directive of mine"

It stated as it looked back at me.

"I have two questions Shadow Stepper"

I told it as I looked at the ground. I really didn't want to make this thing upset, because I knew my place and stature regarding this creature.

"Those are good questions, ones that make me think you actually know what you're dealing with"

The Shadow Stepper remarked. I shuddered.

"I will answer those questions and then some"

It told me as I felt A gust of wind travel through this area. The gust was extremely cold, as it made frost appear on my scales as it passed over us, but it didn't even phase the Shadow Stepper. It looked like the gust had gone right through it!

"So what are your questions?"

It asked me as the wind continued to gust.

"My first question is why you can't go to the Chameleon Archipelago"

I told it with my voice wavering. It nodded in what seemed to be satisfaction.

"And what is your second question?"

It asked me. I cleared my throat and tried to look at the Shadow Stepper.

"My second question is what am I looking for?"

I asked the Shadow stepper. Once again, it nodded slightly in what seemed to be satisfaction.

"Those are very good questions indeed"

It whispered to something, but I couldn't see anything that it could talk to.

"Now here is the answer to your questions"

It said quietly as it turned away from me to look at the Mastermind.

"The first answer to your first question is this: they placed A magic spell that prevents anyone such as me from getting through"

It stated oddly as it kept looking at the Mastermind.

"The second answer to your second question is this: the True Reborn"

It said even quieter. I gasped when I heard what the Shadow Stepper had just stated.

"There's A True Reborn?"

I asked it incredulously. Turning its head halfway to me, it nodded slightly.

"An individual that I know of too well took it from me when I was about to destroy the Chameleon Archipelago"

It started with somewhat of an edge as it looked back at the Mastermind.

"If you can complete this task, I will reward you greatly"

It said softly as I started to feel like I was falling. My sight started to become Black at the edges as the feeling of falling started to manifest itself greater. This feeling swept over me and was experienced for A short span of time before I stopped, hard on something. It felt like I fell onto, maybe into myself. I woke with A sharp breath and got up from the ground and looked around. Everything was still the same, except all of the individuals that were present before, were looking at me oddly, except for the Mastermind and the Shadow Stepper, who looked down from the ceiling at me with A little grin, acting as if everything was A game to it. I looked at the ground solemnly.

"How am I going to start what you want me to?"

I asked quietly. I heard some quiet laughter from the Shadow Stepper, which made me look back up at it once again.

"I will give you everything you need to succeed, whether you take these things that I'm giving you, is completely up to you"

It said as something started to crackle near the all that was closest to me. I whipped my head to look at the wall that was disintegrating next to me into Blue and Green sparkles that seemed to be something else that I had seen before: A level 5 magic spell that was called the "Interdimensional Door". In the most basic words, it's A portal.

_What really is the extent of this creature's power?_

"If you take this portal, you'll end up on the Chameleon Archipelago, where I was last exiled"

It said ominously as I heard it use its wires to drag Venom, Abyss, Ivo and the Mastermind to stand in front of this portal with me.


	5. Chapter 4 (Peculiar Events)

Chapter 4

Peculiar Events

Lemon's P.O.V

"It really is A nice facility that you have here!"

I remarked as Chamilio led me along the path through this factory. He laughed A little as we walked along.

"This really isn't he height of our technologies; we have much more than meets the eye"

He chuckled as the hum of machinery resounded in my ears. It was A comforting sound to me because I had spent so much time around them. I looked at the automatic machines that built various things on the assembly lines that continued to run on both sides of us as we walked. Sparks occasionally flew from the welding machines, causing me jump every time that they sparked. Chamilo continued walking along, seemingly unaffected by anything that was going around here. Needless to say, I was intrigued by everything that was present here.

"So you say that you have another prized possession here?"

I asked as we neared the end of the maintenance path. As soon as I finished that sentence, Chamilio stopped abruptly, almost causing me trip over his tail. I caught myself though, and I looked down at him worriedly.

"If I were to tell you what we have here, it would not cost me only my rank, but my title as well"

He told me quietly, as if he was upset. His single eye that was focused on me became dark as he spoke with me. I took A step back in fear.

"I just wanted to switch the conversation topic"

I said defeatedly, which made his expression soften. He muttered something to himself and we walked to the end of the maintenance path. He looked to the left and the right.

"It's been some time since I've been here, so I might not be the best at navigating the place"

He said out loud, not even looking at me. I nodded slightly in agreement. I knew what it was like to not remember something if I hadn't exercised the particular ability regularly. I looked at the sign that was at eye-level with Chamilio. It showed arrows going in both directions, but the language that was displayed on the sign, I was not able to understand.

"You speak the same language as me, but you have A different language on paper?"

I marveled. Chamilio nodded slightly and looked down the right hallway. I thought it was from my lack of sleep, but I thought I saw something jump up into the vent. I shook my head and looked down the hallway again. Chamilio was already halfway down the hallway, scanning the walls as if one of them held something the others didn't.

"Hey, wait up!"

I called nervously as I tore my gaze from the sign and ran down the hallway to catch up to Chamilio. I reached speed easily, but my coat got caught on something, and I tripped, fell to the floor, rolled A few times, to be placed right under the open vent that may have been used to let cool air into this place. When my vision cleared, I thought I saw two Yellow-White eyes looking at me from the darkness of the vent. My breath caught in my throat. I couldn't breathe, and I suddenly felt strong fear, almost the fear I felt when Rojo was bleeding all over my Stainless Steel operating table. I could only look up at whatever this thing was. What seemed to be one Yellow and one White LED light burned on one side of this creature's face. I thought the eyes would've burned into mine had the creature looked at me any longer. The lights dimmed for A second, and then the creature was gone. I closed my eyes to calm myself down, trying not to have another panic attack. I had three of them from the duration of the past night in this world, each one requiring at least three of the medically proficient examples of this species to make me right again. When I opened my eyes, Chamilio was looking at me oddly. I wasn't ready to see anything, so I let out A yelp of fear, and rolled forward so I could scramble to my feet. I whipped around to face the still stunned Chamilio.

"Calm down Lemon, it seems as if you've seen A monster by how you're reacting!"

Chamilio remarked as he looked at me oddly. The word monster echoed in my head as I looked back up at the vent. My breathing quickened and I looked quickly at him.

"I...I may have"

I said quietly as I looked back up at the vent. Chamilio chuckled to himself.

"There's no monster here except for you"

He said. I jerked my head down at him and gave him such A strong stare, he took A couple of steps back.

"I didn't mean what I said, I was trying to lighten the mood with A joke"

He said nervously as he turned around and started to walk down the hallway once again. I got up from the floor, brushed myself off and started after Chamilio.

_I have no idea what I just saw, but it reminds me so much of EY-001_

I told myself as we neared the end of the hallway. I was thinking so much about what I saw, I nearly stumbled over Chamilio, but I was able to stop myself before I could embarrass myself.

"You seem to be in A real hurry to get out of here Lemon, what's wrong?"

He asked me, only swiveling one of his eyes to look at me. I felt waves of cold running down my back, and I knew that something bad was about to happen.

"I...I Can't"

I mumbled, causing Chamilio to turn to look at me with both of his eyes, that would periodically shift to look at other things that were in the surrounding area. A steam valve opened next to me, causing me to jump at least three feet into the air, enough for me to clear Chamilio and I also jumped with enough force for me to be able to pierce my claws into the metal wall that I was once standing in front of. I looked down at Chamilio, who was looking up at me oddly.

"Since when were you able to do that?"

He asked me as I ripped my claws from the metal wall, and dropped to the floor, the metal causing A clanging sound as I landed. I looked at him when I got feeling back to my legs.

"I really don't want to talk about it"

I stated sharply as I looked back at the steam valve. It was still hissing softly, expelling A white smoke that seemed to be cooling the metal beam across from the other steam valve.

"It's just pressurized Nitrogen; what's there to be afraid of?"

Chamilio asked me as we started down this new hallway. I was more alert now, and I looked around anxiously as I saw that we were starting to go into A more run-down part of this building. The air started to become drier and less humid as we walked down this hallway. Glass littered the floor, and we were both careful not to step on any of it. Wires hung from the lights in the ceiling that buzzed and emitted sparks periodically. Wires hung from these lights that struggled to stay on.

"If you go down this hallway, you are never to tell anyone about what I'm about to show you"

Chamilio stated oddly as I continued looking around. I felt the familiar feeling of tension, fear, dread and hopelessness. The further we went down the hallway, the more I felt I was leaving the normalities of this place. From the time that I had been here, everything seemed to be light, bubbly and optimistic, but I felt that all change when we reached the end of this hallway. We stopped in front of A thick steel door that had A caution label on it with Orange and Yellow as the coloration.

"I never thought that I would have to go here again"

Chamilio sighed as he used his tail to knock on the steel door.

"If you feel that you're going to be overwhelmed, you can leave"

He told me as A mechanical whirring sound started, along with the hissing of hydraulics. As the door was opened, I saw mist coming from the room that this door led into. I saw something moving in the mist. Whatever it was, made me think about what I was going to see.

_From everything that I know, I can base my next actions by how this individual reacts to my presence._

I told myself as the silhouette took shape. First, the shade of the lizard startled me. It was darker than that of the mist that was coming from the room. I saw spikes that were present that went along this things back. I looked down A little to see the strong legs that were supporting this creature. They looked like strong hydraulic columns that were used on other applications that I knew of like the doors that these were opening. I saw the triangular head that had more spikes on it. They were sharp and pointed, like someone had filed them to be that way, and I shuddered at the thought. I then saw eyes that were so light in color, I thought that they were glowing, as they made the mist around us glow A faint Yellow color. When It caught sight of me, it bobbed its head A little, and started to walk towards me. As the lizard emerged from the mist, I saw dew form on its skin in little drops that looked like the upraised portions of skin that this creature possessed. I started taking steps back in fear and I looked at Chamilio to see if he would help me, but he had his hand on his face and was shaking his head in what seemed to be annoyance. I was backed to the wall now, and I could see the vertical slitted pupil that this creature had. The base color of the eye was Yellow, but the vertical slitted pupil was Black in color. The pupil dilated as the creature turned its head to the side to look at me fully. It opened its mouth slightly in A toothy grin that made waves of cold go up and down my back.

"To whom is it that I own the satisfaction of this encounter?"

This lizard asked me as it placed its head back in its original orientation. I could feel my chest becoming fluttery, and I knew that my panic was about to make me faint, but I knew how I could combat this. I started taking my breaths in slower and I closed my eyes momentarily. When I opened them again, Chamilio was looking at this creature with some anger, but mostly annoyance.

"Cryptis, we are supposed to be instilling A positive and calm environment for our guests, are we not?"

Chamilio asked, with his hand over his face in what seemed to be embarrassment. Cryptis looked back at me, shaking its head slightly.

"Are you certain that this individual brings good tidings?"

It asked as it seemed to study my entire being with only its eyes, and it scared me.

_This creature is very knowledgeable in all of its professions, so what can I say and do to make sure that my secret does not become common knowledge?_

I asked myself as I looked back at it, the one they called Cryptis.

"Why do they call you Cryptis?"

I asked as the mist settled around us, causing the floor seem that it was covered with dry ice, as the mist rose only A few millimeters from it. Cryptis cocked its head to the side, causing me think I had asked A bad question. I tensed, waiting for something to happen, but nothing did.

"It was A name given by me, much like you've heard that you shouldn't be here"

A familiar voice stated. As soon as I heard it I jumped, sending some objects across the floor as I turned to look at the dark object that was floating down the hallway. I saw the Emerald Green irises form in the darkness of the hallway. As the shadow got close to us, it took form. I saw the shadow seeming to form as it entered into the light . I saw the same Emerald Green scales that were abnormally dull start to reflect the light that was being emitted from the lights that were overhead. I heard Chamilio take A sharp breath and then sigh.

"Dad…"

Chamilio started, but the new individual put up its hand.

"You have no excuse to be here Chamilio, now it's time for you to leave"

The individual stated sharply, and it was then that I figured out who it was that had spoken.

"Master Keel?"

I asked as I looked at him in disbelief. He turned to look at me, and when we locked eyes, I felt so much magic power go through me, the wires on my hands started to heat up. I felt tension build in my chest as they started to slither around my hands. I watched Master Keel's gaze go from my eyes, to my hands. I didn't think that I saw this right, but I thought I saw Master Keel make A smile from the corner of his mouth as he floated past me to place himself in front of Cryptis.

"We named him Cryptis because we found him on our island"

Chamilio started, and as he spoke, the area around us seemed to waver for a second, as if we were in the midst of A magic field.

"Don't try to get off topic Chamilio; just get back to what you were supposed to be doing and I'll think of something to do with you later"

Master Keel stated as he smacked the side of Chamilio's head with the tip of his tail, and it made A snapping sound that made me jump once more. I saw Cryptis smile.

"You seem to have Phonophobia if I'm not mistaken"

He said as I saw A toothy smile form on his face. I balled my hands into fists, which made Chamilio, who was walking by me at that moment, look at me oddly.

"You ok?"

He asked me, but as I was about to open my mouth to speak, he was pushed along by Master Keel, who seemed to be annoyed with Chamilio's reluctance to follow through with his instructions.

"Get going!"

He prodded Chamilio, and reluctantly, he left. Now, it was just me, Master Keel and Cryptis, but I felt that there was another entity in the place. I shifted nervously, which made Cryptis and Master Keel look at me with interest. I felt beads of sweat forming in between my scales, along with the dew that the mist was creating.

"Is something preoccupying your current mental focus in this particular moment?"

Cryptis asked me. The tension that was building in me grew, as well as the wires, which were slithering around my hands and neck, causing me think that at any moment, Master Keel could strike me down.

"Do you have anything dangerous in here?"

I asked nervously as I looked around. I felt like I was in survival mode for some reason; like I had nowhere to run or to hide.

_Why would I be feeling this way?_

I asked as I looked at the room behind Cryptis.

"Are people allowed in that room Master Keel?"

I asked as I wrung my hands, which were unusually cold. He looked at me oddly, which made his eyes glow for A second. More waves of cold went up and down my back.

"You are...different, aren't you?"

Cryptis asked me as he cocked his head to the side so he could look at me with his one eye.

"Is that any way to treat A guest?"

Master Keel asked with some annoyance as his tail twitched in what seemed to be anger. Cryptis took his gaze from me and it settled on Master Keel.

"I am unsure whether I am to put my trust in this acquaintance Master Keel"

Cryptis said oddly as he watched me walk past him into the room. I was pushed by Master Keel into the room. It wasn't very large, as most of the shelves in the room were crammed with scientific items. It was dark in the room as well, as the only light that was emitted came from the table. The edges of the table were ringed with A single row of Blue LED lights that pulsed slightly when I looked at it. Master Keel and Cryptis took A place on the other side of the table. It was then that I saw how big Cryptis was. In his normal posture, he was able to put his head at A little higher than that of the table, which at my estimate, was about three feet tall.

"I've scanned you into the factory's database, and I have found you to be somewhat peculiar"

Cryptis suddenly stated, and his voice echoed off of the walls, which made me even more tense.

_If these walls echo when he speaks, that means that they are hollow_

I told myself as I tried to think about what he would say next.

"Are you truthfully what you look like?"

He asked me as something fell into his right hand and something fell onto the table. I sighed angrily.

"Why does everyone need to know what I am!?"

I growled, and in response to that, Cryptis looked up at the ceiling.

"If I'm not mistaken, you are the second mark of machinery that King Bowser made, right?"

He said quietly as we looked at each other, and locked eyes. I felt the hot, squirming wires stop moving for A second as we looked at each other. I looked from my peripheral vision to see if Master Keel was still in the room, but I couldn't see him.

"Information is dangerous, isn't it?"

I said while I crossed my arms in front of me. Cryptis laughed quietly.

"That is true"

He agreed quietly. He wrote something on the object that had fallen from the ceiling, and I thought that I saw something crawl over the cover vent. I shuddered A little and let my arms drop to my sides, and I found myself looking at A confused Cryptis, something I hadn't seen since I was introduced to him albeit it was not long ago that I was.

"It seems that you are in distress for some reason; do you have something that you wish to converse or want to convey to me?"

He asked as he set the object on the table, scrawled some more of something on the paper, and looked back up at me. I took A deep breath, trying to calm myself down. When I got my composure, I looked at him again.

"I seem to have seen something unusual in this place"

I started quietly as I looked at the floor. I felt the room getting colder and the tension that I had been trying to dispel came back.

"What is it that you have observed to be abnormal in this area?"

Cryptis asked me quickly, not giving me any time to speak. I shook this off and continued.

"I'm not sure of what I saw, but the only thing that I could make out was what seemed to be two Yellow, faint LED pinpoints"

I said as my voice trailed off as I looked back up at him.

"Hmmm, interesting"

Cryptis murmured as he looked back the paper, scrawled more notes, and looked back at me.

"Are there any additional details that you can recall off hand?"

He asked me as he looked back up at the vent. The faded Yellow pinpoints of light were not present, but I couldn't shake the feeling that I was being watched for some reason.

"I thought that I may have heard some breathing and metallic clanking as whatever this was made its way from my presence"

I murmured, but as soon as I said this, Cryptis snapped up to his full height, jumped onto the table, and brought his head close to mine so he could look me in my eyes.

"Where did you see this object last?"

He asked me with extreme tension. I took A few steps back, ended up tripping on something, and slammed into the metal door. Cryptis jumped off of the table, landed in front of me, and looked up at me with his Yellow eyes.

"If what you describe truthfully what you saw, we have A large problem!"

He said tensely as he whipped away from me, ran back to the table, jumped on it, and started rummaging through papers.

"Where is it?"

He said repeatedly as he ran through the papers that were littered all across his desk. I walked slowly and nervously over to the table to look at what kinds of papers that there were on this table. Papers flew and fluttered to the floor as he ran through them. Eventually, Cryptis had ran through all of them, and he collapsed in exhaustion, which made me wonder briefly how much sleep he had gotten before my arrival. I looked at the floor, and found A paper that had A Red outline on it. Since it piqued my interest, I picked it up and looked at it. It depicted something that was interesting. It showed what looked like to be A "Root" color wheel, except it looked like Chamilio. The body was made of circles, and everything that was outlined looked to be completely experimental; not even I could fathom causing something like this work.

"CW-001 Experimental?"

I asked out loud in confusion. I started to scratch my head when Cryptis jumped up from the table.

"You found it!?"

He asked excitedly as he jumped down from the table and grabbed the paper from my hand. I pulled my hands back quickly when he grabbed the paper. He ran back to the table, clapped his hands twice, and bright lights came on in the room, causing the room A bright White color. It was so bright, I had to close my eyes for A moment for them to adjust to the light. That's when the scratching sounds started. Both of us looked up at the vent, and he finally saw what I had been describing all along.

"What are you doing up there!?"

He cried as the cover was sent downwards at A high rate of speed, causing it shatter upon impact with the floor. Slowly, A single arm appeared from the vent, along with mechanical clanking sounds, as well as whirring sounds that hurt my ears A little. Then, the other one appeared, and then A head poked out of the vent. It looked around the room, until its gaze fell on me. Now, I could see why it was experimental. Its eyes were fixed in A central skull-like fashion. The skull-like structure looked like it was casted, at the jaw looked like it was welded, and the eye sockets were cut. I could tell this by the bits of metal that flaked every time it moved its eyes. Its neck was A column of other segmented bars that could bend and flex when it needed to. Its arms connected to the midsection that housed the wheels that had the different colors that were known to us at the time. Its claws were long and sharp; they ended so abruptly, every time it took a step, its claws cut into the steel walls, causing screeching sounds that pierced my ears with its high pitch. I covered my ears and closed my eyes, trying to keep myself sane, and my phonophobia under control. When the sound stopped, I was able to get A look at the full body. I knew from past experiences what the chameleons looked like, but the final difference was the tail. It was still segmented, but as the tail grew smaller in size until it ended at the tip. Close to the tip of the tail, it had two blades that protruded from the second segment from the tip of the tail. I looked past the nightmarish creature at the wall, which had numerous gashes and cuts from this creature's insanely sharp claws. Cryptis jumped off of the table again and ran to my side.

"Whatever you do, don't talk to it if it asks you A question"

He told me tensely as he slowly looked back at the creature. Its jaw worked slightly and it dropped itself low to the ground, where it started to slink slowly towards us. I saw its LED eyes flash and flicker that sickly Yellow as it crawled towards us. As it crawled towards us, Cryptis took something out of seemingly nowhere and started to fiddle with the object. I wanted to know what it was that he was messing with, but the creature that slinking towards me took and kept my attention. When it neared us, it opened its mouth, revealing A set of insanely sharp teeth that ringed its mouth, but what was more intimidating was the second row of what seemed to be teeth, but was actually the base for the jaw. I shivered, even though the room was relatively warm.

"It seems that you have someone here that shouldn't be Cryptis"

It started. It's voice was somewhere between A low hiss and gravelly voice.

_Sounds A lot like Abyss_

I remarked to myself silently as the robotic creature stood in front us. Its jaw continued to work and I wondered if I was going to get out of this alive. I could feel something emanating from this robotic creature, but I had no idea what could be causing this.

"CW-001, I understand that you're not used to meeting new people…"

Cryptis started, but the robotic creature, what seemed to be "CW-001" as he called it started to shake visibly, sending an audible tinny clattering sound through the room.

"Say my true name, not what your engineering team calls me!"

It hissed loudly, the sound causing me cover my ears from how high pitched it was. I closed my eyes momentarily.

_I could be doing anything else right now, but no; I'm here, cowering in front of A robotic chameleon that I have no idea of whether it's going to harm me in any way_

I screamed to myself in fear and frustration, but right after I said this, I heard someone gasp in what seemed to be amazement or horror. I opened my eyes slightly so I could see what had happened. When I saw what had happened, I gasped quietly in amazement. Somehow, I had commanded the wires to string this creature up to the ceiling...somehow.

"Let me down from here"

The robotic creature said calmly...A little too calmly. I could feel the heat and tension of the wires causing my hands go numb, but oddly, I still had the motor functions of my completely normal hands.

"What...Are you?"

Cryptis asked me in horror. I looked at him momentarily, and I saw the genuine fear in his eyes. The light in the room had gone back to its original dark and dreary state somehow. I could see Cryptis shaking as well. I was shaking too, but from what, I had no idea.

"What I am actually is of no concern to you"

I stated flatly, looking back at the robotic lizard on the ceiling. It was squirming slightly against the wires that were confining it to the ceiling.

"Are you sure that you have nothing to say?"

Cryptis asked me as I loosened the wires, causing the robotic creature fall from the ceiling. I watched it plummet to the ground, expecting it to fall on its back and shatter to pieces, but it rotated its body, 180 degrees; it flipped itself over, and landed on the ground, its hydraulic legs absorbing the impact. I felt the wires lose their heat and tension as I looked at the creature. Its eyes started to flicker again, but this time, it was so faint, that I thought that I was hallucinating again. Then, the mechanical whirring noise started again. The thin circles that spanned its body spun A little and stopped. This brought me to confusion.

"Oh no"

Cryptis breathed. I whipped my head to look at him.

"Why did you say that!?"

I asked nervously as I grabbed him at his shoulders. He cocked his head to look at me with his right eye. The pupil was extremely thin, and the glowing Yellow was not present in his eyes. For some reason, I could sense tension in him, but I didn't know why.

"I failed to speak with you about another subject of my experimental project: CW-001"

He said with his voice trailing off at the end.

"What did you fail to tell me!?"

I asked him tensely, shaking his shoulders as I asked him my question. He shook me off and took A step back.

"CW-001 is able to match its coloring to the surrounding area it occupies, rendering it temporarily invisible"

He breathed as he suddenly started looking all around the room. I heard the metallic clinking faintly as he spoke, and this scared me now. As Cryptis was about to speak again, something cold was drawn across the back of my neck, causing me tense up visibly. Cryptis saw this, and as A safety measure he mouthed some words to me.

_Don't move; keep absolutely still_

He mouthed to me. I waited, expecting for this feeling to pass, but it stayed with me. I steadied my breathing and looked up to meet the Nightmarish face of CW-001. It opened its mouth slightly as the rest of it materialized.

"CW-001!"

Cryptis barked suddenly, causing me jump and screech quietly in fear. Slowly, CW-001 looked away from me and its gaze settled on Cryptis.

"Unhand her this instant!"

Cryptis said angrily, his body shaking slightly in what seemed to be rage. The creature jumped from the wall, to the ground, and started to slink towards Cryptis, the two being at equal head level.

"I am your creator, you obey me!"

Cryptis seethed as the creature stood in front of him.

"You think that you have control over me?"

The creature asked as it turned its head so only one of its flickering eyes saw me. It opened its mouth A little more, displaying the teeth that this creature possessed.

"What do you think?"

It asked, looking back at Cryptis, who was shivering. I was only able to see A little of it, but it looked like A remote control that the creature did not see.

"I think that I do"

Cryptis said quietly as he pressed the button on the remote control. A mechanical beeping sounded once through the room. The small LED Green light turned to A Red color, taking CW-001's attention. The creature suddenly brought one of its front legs up, and brought it down hard on the remote control, crushing not only Cryptis's foot, but the remote control as well. Cryptis cried out in pain, and as soon as he did, in one fluid motion, the creature turned, coiled its back legs to do something and jumped at me. As it travelled towards me, its mouth opened, it opened its hands so its claws were brandished, and its eyes flashed as it continued to barrel towards me. I stood in my place, petrified with fear, unable to do anything.

_Don't give up or in Lemon; you have the power to do anything you put your mind to_

Something told me as the creature was less than two feet away from me. It was then that I got A headache, and it was unusual because the air around me started to shimmer slightly. I felt waves of cold go up and down my body as the creature's eyes flashed momentarily, and lost their Yellow glow. The creature lost its momentum and crashed to the floor, landing at my feet. I yelped and ran to the corner of the room and made myself as little as possible in that corner of the room. I started to whimper because all I could see was the creature, lunging at me through the air, with its mouth open, claws spread, trying to kill me. It kept playing in my mind as I heard someone stand themself in front of me. That individual tapped my shoulder, which oddly, made this vision dissipate. It was then that I came face to face with Cryptis...but he was different. His eyes were glowing again and his pupils were Green.

"You alright?"

He asked me as he helped me to my feet. I steadied my breathing and tried to calm myself down.

"I don't know Cryptis"

I said softly as I looked at the mangled heap of the CW-001 that was twitching slightly in the exact same space that I was just standing.

"It won't hurt you now Lemon"

Cryptis said with finality.

"The only thing that we need to figure out now is how we are going to exit this predicament"

Cryptis murmured as we looked up at the vent, which had the cover still on it oddly


	6. Chapter 5 (The Burning Fire)

Chapter 5 The Burning Fire

Fuego's P.O.V

When he told me that I was to be Rojo, I was furious. Emperor had left, but I could still see him telling me that was to be like Rojo, or maybe be him.

"It's impossible to be him"

I told myself as I practiced my forms in the Training area. I usually went through my forms in the morning before dawn because by then, it would be too bright to watch myself to make sure that I was doing everything that I needed to do.

_There has to be an individual that is more qualified for the job. It's not me, and I know it._

I told myself as I finished my last form, just in time for the sun to come over the mountains. I sighed quietly, rubbed the sweat from my head and turned to walk back to my house, when I saw something that made me stop dead in my tracks.

"Hello!"

The thing that stood in front of me said. I was somewhat tired, but the energy that this creature emanated scared me. Just by looking at it, I felt replenished.

"Hi...what are you doing here?"

I asked the creature reluctantly. It cocked its head to side as if it was thinking.

"I don't know!"

It said looking back at me. The creature reached behind its large flap and produced A glass of Yellow liquid.

"I think I might have some news for you"

The creature stated as it threw the bottle of Yellow liquid into its mouth, and reached behind its flap again to bring out A paper that was partially crumpled up. It looked at the paper oddly and then when it was satisfied with it by only looking at it, the creature gave it to me.

"What's this?"

I asked it as I opened the partially crumpled paper. The creature looked at me oddly as I started to read the paper, but it was in another language… one I couldn't understand.

"Oh, terribly sorry about that; let me fix it for you"

The lizard with the large frill stated while it facepalmed for A second. It touched the paper with one claw, and the unknown language that was on the paper started to shift. The letters moved around the piece of paper that I held and they rearranged themselves into something that I did recognise.

"Go on, read it!"

The lizard urged me, so I read the paper.

Greetings from far away Halcyon! It has been some time since we have conversed, so I am writing to you because something has come up. I know that you don't want to be disturbed A lot, but I am in need of your help. If you wish to help me, or if you can help me, I would appreciate it very much.

The paper said. When I had finished reading it, I looked up at the lizard again, but something was off about it. I had A rolled up tweed leaf that it was smoking.

_I don't know why, but this reminds me of someone that Emperor didn't care for._

As I thought this, the lizard exclaimed in pain, jarring me from my thoughts.

"Ow, that hurt; I didn't hurt you!"

The lizard exclaimed as it turned to see who had hurt it in some way. I looked past the interesting lizard and saw someone I knew very well.

"Emperor!"

I exclaimed softly as I took A kneeling position on the ground. I heard him growl softly as I did this.

"Get up"

He said with A tone that was somewhere between anger and annoyance. I looked up at him, still kneeling. I could see that he wasn't impressed with my action, even more so that I was still kneeling. Locking eyes with him, I got up slowly, and as I stood up to my full height, as I did this, his expression softened.

"Slayer?"

Emperor asked it softly, barely enough for me to hear. It was odd to hear him say something softly without anger, and that amazed me. Slayer bobbed its head slightly as if it was acknowledging him.

"What are you doing here?"

Emperor asked with exasperation in his voice as he took an easier stance. Slayer cocked its head to the side as if it didn't understand, but it responded.

"I had A letter that fell from the sky and I had to give it to Halcyon"

It said, turning to me as it started to speak. Emperor looked past Slayer, to me, and his expression changed to that of interest.

"You say that this is Halcyon?"

He said, putting his hand to his head. Slayer leveled his head and looked oddly at me, and then back at him.

"I'm pretty sure that I'm right here Emperor"

Slayer said as he cocked his head back to the right.

"I'm pretty sure that you're wrong here Slayer"

Emperor stated with exasperation as he took his hand off of his head and looked at me.

"That wasn't very nice"

Slayer muttered as it looked back at me. Then, A smile appeared at the edges of its mouth, which made me take A step back.

"Box!"

Slayer said suddenly. I flinched and looked around me. Nothing seemed to change, so I looked back at the lizard, who now had A wooden crate on its head. I looked inquisitively at Slayer. I had never seen this before, and I was completely intrigued by this. It took the box off of its head and placed it before Emperor.

"What do you plan on doing with this box?"

Emperor asked as he put his hand to his head once again.

"Moreover, what does this box have to do with anything right now?"

He asked with annoyance. Slayer put up its hand to silence him.

"Wait and see"

It told him as I stood myself next to the box so I could look into it, but when I did, all I could see was A Pitch Black darkness. Also, there was not bottom to the box. When I looked up to give Emperor an odd look, we met each other's gazes with the same confused look that I had.

"So we have A box; that's great"

I stated abrasively as I looked back at Slayer, who was still smoking the tweed leaf.

"Say something"

Slayer urged me as it pointed to the box. I looked back at the bottom of the box, and oddly, the box was creaking as if it was being stressed.

"What would happen if I did say something?"

I asked Slayer, but it shrugged its shoulders as if it didn't know. I took A deep breath, calmed my anger, and looked at the bottom of the box, which was oddly expelling cold air. I could hear the howling of the wind that came from...somewhere in there.

"Alright, here goes"

I heard Slayer say tensely as he thought of something. It didn't take him even A second for it to come up with something.

"Lemonade!"

It exclaimed, the wind that came from the box strengthened in force for A second, and A bottle of Yellow liquid that I thought was lemonade came from the box and landed at Slayer's feet.

"Yes!"

Slayer cried as it took the bottle of lemonade from the ground, cut the top off of it, and started to drink the contents of the bottle.

"Really good"

I heard the lizard say as it was drinking the bottle. I looked at Emperor.

"What do you suggest that I say?"

I asked him, but instead of saying anything, he just shrugged.

"I'll pick first if you'd like"

He said as A little smiled appeared near the edges of his mouth.

"Go right ahead; it'll give me time to think"

I stated as my voice trailed off. I had to look back at the crate; it was so odd that I couldn't look away! I could still hear the wind howling, but no cold air was being expelled.

"My friends?"

I heard Emperor ask as Slayer finished the bottle of lemonade. He threw it to the ground and it shattered, sending bits of glass everywhere.

"Uh, sorry; what was that?"

Slayer asked as the wind started to pick up. The box creaked loudly, and one by one, individuals that I knew started getting expelled from the crate. First, A magenta or maroon colored individual flew from the box. She landed on the ground, hard. I could tell by her expression that she wasn't happy. She muttered something under her breath as she got up from the ground. I put my hand out to help her up, but she smacked my hand away.

"Where am I and how did I get here!?"

She asked with frustration, but I couldn't help the fact that I had seen this individual before. She didn't have time to start asking more questions, as the box started to creak again, and this time, two Light Blue colored individuals were expelled from the box. The maroon/magenta colored individual causally took A step to the left to avoid the falling individuals. They fell to the ground, hard. They muttered something under their breath as they got up and looked around.

"Where are we?"

The two asked in unison as their gazes fell on Emperor, who seemed to be lost in thought. The wind picked up again and the box started to creak, and this time, two Dark Blue individuals, two Grey colored individuals, and A gold individual fell onto each other in A pile. I heard some of them mutter abrasive things as they untangled themselves and stood up. Now, it had seemed that A crowd had formed around this box. I heard the two Light Blue individuals conversing with Emperor, but as for what they were talking about, I had no clue. The others went to Emperor, but I just looked at Slayer, who was peering over the edge of the crate.

"Do you think that I could ask for myself?"

It asked, looking at me with its beady eyes that glittered in the morning light.

"I don't know, but what I can say is that you're crazy; like that crate that you have there"

I stated softly, my voice trailing off from the unusual things that I had just experienced.

"Hey Fuego!"

I heard someone call. I looked to the left and saw the small crowd waving for me to join them. I looked back at Slayer, who had returned to the side of the crate.

"Should I join them?"

I asked the lizard. It looked at me, cocked its head to the right, and looked back at the box.

"I don't know?"

It said, not even looking at me. I sighed heavily and looked at the ground as I started to walk to the group.

"What do you know!?"

I muttered under my breath as I took A place next to Emperor. When I stood next to him, he looked at me.

"I have three questions for you to answer"

He stated flatly as if he was upset with something.

_I really hope that he isn't upset with me; I've seen what he can do when he's upset_

I thought fearfully as we locked eyes with each other.

"First; what were you doing here without an Observer?"

He asked me tensely. I scoffed.

"I was going through my forms; it's what I do every morning, and you should know this by now"

I replied tensely, and when I did, I saw him clench his hands into fists. I could tell that he was fighting something back.

"Question two; how did you find Slayer? He was supposed to be with you two"

Emperor asked as he looked at the Light Blue colored individuals. They both looked sheepishly at the ground and scratched the back of their necks in unison.

"About that…"

One of them started, but I put up my hand to stop any more distractions.

"And what's question three?"

I asked quickly, expecting the question to be something that was related to me. I heard him growl slightly, causing my body go cold for A second.

"The third one is this"

He started quietly, which was odd.

"WHERE IS LEMON!?"

He roared, causing everyone that was with me flinch. When I opened my eyes again, I could see that his eyes were completely Black and had Gold slitted pupils now. He was also radiating A pulsing Purple and Black aura that had glistening sparkles that dissolved into the air as he took his short and ragged breaths.

"Emperor, are you ok?"

The Magenta colored individual asked tensely as she got into A fighting stance. The others quickly followed her action, and the one that caught my attention was the Gold one that I thought had been given the name Halcyon. He had taken an interesting stance that I thought had been A variation of the "Hanshin Base" that I had studied A long time ago. What intrigued me was that when he got into his stance, Blue lighting chains crawled around his arms and legs.

"I think you know what I mean"

I heard Slayer say, and most of the individuals that were with me turned to look at the lizard, who was still looking over the edge of the crate as if it saw something in the crate. In the split second that we looked, Slayer was pulled into the crate, and his cry was odd, as it changed in pitch many times as it fell over the side. The familiar rush of wind was present, and in that moment, something took over me; I started shouting out commands.

"Halcyon!"

I shouted. He looked at me quickly, and then he looked back at the changed Emperor.

"Take the others and jump into the crate!"

I commanded. He looked back at me, narrowed his eyes in what seemed to be contempt. I thought he was going to blow me off, but he saw something in my eyes. I could tell by the way he reacted right after he looked at me.

"You heard him! Get into the crate and follow Slayer; we need to find him!"

Halcyon barked. The others wasted no time getting to his order. They left so fast, their launches made dust go into the air. I heard the box creak and the wind howl for A short moment, and then I faced the monster before me.

"Emperor, I know that you can fight this"

I started to say as I edged towards him. He was hunched over, his arms and legs bulging with muscle. I watched wings grow from his shoulders with sick cracking sounds. His scales started to get A Black color to them. Horns started to grow from sides of his head and two forward-facing blades started to sprout from the tops of his hands. I couldn't see the Reborn, but I could feel another energy that was as strong as it. When all of these events took place, he threw his head back in A maniacal laugh that chilled me to my bones.

"You dare stand in the way of my universal conquest?"

He asked me, his voice now deep and raspy. I took A step back and got into my fighting stance.

"So this is how it is now!?"

I asked angrily as I looked at this new Emperor. I locked eyes with him, which made an intense anger go through me. I looked back at the crate, which was still intact.

"The chains of Death and Misery will confine you to the depths of darkness"

He rasped as chains started to appear around his arms and legs.

_Had those chains always been there before?_

I asked myself tensely as Emperor started to twitch. I saw these changes, and at once, I understood what Emperor meant by he was fighting something.

"I'm not going to let that happen...whatever you are"

I said defiantly as I lunged forward and tried an inside crescent kick that was aimed at the side of his head, but he leaned A little to the right, avoided the kick, and swept me with his right foot. I stumbled forward and landed on my face. I was disoriented for A mere second before I rolled to the right, narrowly escaping Emperor's crushing kick that sprayed dirt chunks and dust everywhere, clouding my view. I jumped to my feet and looked at him through the cloud of smoke. His Gold eyes lighting the surrounding area with its hue.

"Stop running and let me kill you"

This Emperor taunted me. I took in A hissing breath.

"Rojo would have done the same, wouldn't he?"

He continued taunting me as he materialized something around him. They looked like floating skulls of my species that had Glowing Red pinpoints of light for eyes. They had two rows of teeth that had A Red substance leaking from them. This Red substance leaked from its tear ducts, eyes, nostrils, ear holes, and mouth as they orbited around him slowly.

"If I were to be like Rojo, I would be able to tell when someone is blinded by something"

I lashed back, but he only chuckled as he brought his hand up with his palm facing upwards.

"If you want peace in this place, you're the one who needs to prepare for war"

He seethed as he brought his hand down, causing these floating skulls open their mouths and fire beams of energy that were A deep Red color. I rolled away from them and resetted to face this Evil Emperor once again, but when I did, he landed A strong hit to my cheek, which sent the shock of not only pain, but electricity coursing through me as well. My vision wavered as I spun from the force that he had hit me with.

_I hadn't been hit like that since my dad was still living_

I mused while I shook my head to get my vision to clear, but by the time that this took place, Emperor had already triggered something. For A split second, I thought that I was able to see Red mist rising from his scales. He rasped something quietly under his breath, something that I could not hear, and time seemed to slow. I saw his fists start to glow Red and the same color of lightning chains started to crawl around his fists as he started wailing on me with both of them. Three rapid hits to each side of my head, three hits to my chest and both sides of my ribs, and A sweep he landed on me_ in the span of A second._

"Fear the wrath of the true king!"

He yelled as I fell to the ground, but he wasn't done with me.

_What else could he do to me!?_

I thought as I was yanked up by my left foot.

_Is he really going to kill me?_

I thought as we leveled off. I was thrown up by the Evil Emperor and caught by my neck. I could hear the beating of his wings as he hovered in place, still holding me by my neck.

"I can't believe that I asked you to replace Rojo"

I heard him say with mock seriousness. I tried to struggle against his grasp, but his grip was unbelievably strong and my body wasn't responding.

_Am I unable to fight back?_

I asked myself as his grip started to tighten around my neck.

"I made A mistake even bothering with you"

He seethed as he threw me downwards.

"There's only two things I care for"

He started as I fell to the ground.

"One is power"

He said while I felt him drive A kick into my chest, causing me fall faster and pain shoot through my body.

"The other is weeding out the weak and keeping the strong, with me as the benchmark"

He said quietly into my ear as we impacted the ground. Upon impact, the air was knocked out of my lungs, and I went into shock from the pain. He took his foot off of my chest and chuckled apathetically.

"If you want, I can give you A short while to run before I hunt you down and kill you for real"

He said with A cruel laugh as I gasped for breath. My ligaments burned from the pain I was bearing. I wasn't able to open my eyes or my mouth to speak.

"Do you have anything to say, or am I to kill you now?"

He asked I heard something start to crackle. In my mind, I envisioned him driving his fist into my chest with the forward-facing blade, along with the electricity that had enough power to stop my heart and to fry my brain. I continued gasping for breath while I tried to open my eyes and mouth. I wanted to speak. I wanted to stop being so weak, but I understood now that everything has its limit. It was then that I heard another set of feet walking close to us besides Emperor's. I heard him gasp audibly, causing me wonder what it was that he was seeing.

"What are you doing here!?"

He asked furiously. I heard A chuckle that sounded familiar to me, but from where I had heard it from, I couldn't remember.

"I'm just here to save A friend, that's all"

The voice replied cheerily as I heard whatever the voice belonged to stomp the ground hard. It sounded to me as if the voice was taking A fighting stance.

"No, don't"

I rasped as I tried to stand up, but was still unable to move. Laughter resounded from the Evil Emperor, sending chills up and down my spine as I was finally able to open my eyes, and when I did, everything was tinted Red. Wave after wave of heat coursed from my head to my feet as I stood up shakily. Since everything was tinted Red, the one who had been speaking against Evil Emperor had been A Dark Pink color, one who I had never seen before. This didn't bother me though, as the heat that was coursing over me was replaced with pain as I looked at Evil Emperor, who was now Magenta in color, causing me somewhat confused. Instead of thinking about it any longer, I felt my fingers grow in pain as I looked at them. The claws that I had were growing longer and sharper and I was gaining muscle, fast. Energy coursed through me and balls of fire grew steadily in my hands as they ignited into flames.

"You're not the only one with power here"

I seethed as I took A new fighting stance. This was leaning forwards with my right foot in front of my left foot, standing straight. Emperor looked at me oddly.

"Didn't know you could do that"

I heard the Magenta colored individual murmur as I locked eyes with Emperor.

"Now that I can feel energy from you, we can fight properly now"

He said as A little smile appeared near the edge of his mouth.

"We will see about that"

I stated flatly as I ran up to him and tried A bicycle kick that was aimed at his chin. He casually stepped to the right, avoiding my attack. I resetted quickly, but not quickly enough to avoid his counterattack; A parry that threw me off balance so he could grab me by my neck and throw me away from his position. I hit the ground hard, but I was able to roll back to my feet, still ignoring the searing pain that coursed through me.

"Are you actully going to start trying soon? I'm getting bored here"

He said with A yawn as he spread his wings out. As he did this his eyes flashed A Red color that was similar to mine. Ignoring this, I lunged forward again. I gained speed quickly, and upon seeing an opening in his defense, I drove A kick into his chest. I heard the familiar thump of the impact, causing A wave of numbness go up my leg, signifying that I had succeeded with my hit. I grinned to myself, knowing that I had delivered A powerful hit. I was expecting to see him go flying back, but when I looked up, still in my kicking position, I met his sneering face.

"Oh.."

I said to myself as he grabbed my leg, and threw me over his shoulder, slamming me to the ground. I landed hard on my chest, forcefully expelling the air from my lungs once again.

"The force was great, but the execution, not so much"

Emperor said mockingly as he grabbed me by my foot and lifted me into the air so I could see him, face to face. I looked at his Black eyes that had Red slitted pupils. I could see my reflection in them, and at that moment, I could tell that this wasn't going to end well.

"I said that you had great power, and you do"

He started as the Red pupils that he possessed started to turn A Gold color.

"If that's the case, that power must become part of my own"

He said with A new, deeper voice that I knew was not his. I was then yanked up from my place and thrown into the air, not knowing what would come next. When I reached my air apex, I heard the familiar crackling again.

_Is he going to use what I think he is?_

I asked myself as I looked down at him. He was hunched over with his arms crossed and his thin and bony wings hiding most of his body. I heard his low growl turn to an abnormal roar as he opened his mouth and A stream of what looked like to be Black and Red lighting erupt from his mouth. As he did this, he spread his wings out to the fullest and I thought that I could see that I had only moments to make a choice before my fate was sealed. The stream streaked towards me, and that's when I started to fall. I let out the air that I had been holding, and I fell faster, narrowly missing the streak of lightning that would've cut me in half.

_Wait, how do I know that?_

I asked myself as I righted myself as I hit the ground. I looked up, expecting to see the Evil Emperor looking at me with his venomous sneer, but he was hunched over, with both of his hands on his head. I could see something sparkling on his upper arm, but A voice tore me from looking at it.

"Now!"

The voice cried with urgency.

"This is the only chance that you will get!"

It cried with more urgency and desperation. I lunged forward again, and this time, I clenched my fist, and it ignited into A Blue flame that burned my hand A little as I used all of my energy to hit the side of his head. I could tell that I had been lucky with my strike because as I was about to hit him, he took both of his hands off of his head and looked up at me as soon as I hit him. I saw his eyes widen in amazement and maybe horror. The familiar thud of A thrown punch went through the area, and hitting him there sent A wave of numbness up my arm. I knew that strike had been true, as he staggered backwards three steps, and then fell on his back. As he fell to the ground, unbearable pain swept over me, causing me faint. I fell to my knees from the pain and put both of my hands on my head.

"Both of them!?"

The voice that had been speaking cried softly as I heard the crunching of gravel as the panicked individual ran over to us.

"Oh, who do I help, who do I help?"

The voice kept repeating softly and stressfully as it kept pacing between us. I felt numb all over. Waves of pain went up and down my body. I felt nauseous and dizzy. I opened my eyes, but that was A mistake. As soon as I opened them, they burned so bad, tears fell from my eyes. They splashed to the ground underneath me, grabbing the attention of the individual who had been pacing.

"Lay on your back, ok?"

The voice asked me. I nodded slightly. I knew that I couldn't do much, and I was asking myself how I was still alive. I layed on my back while the individual walked around me.

"You've sustained heavy injury; I'll be able to heal you, but you shouldn't get into any fights for at least A half-day"

It stated somewhat irritably. The individual walked away from me and stood by Emperor.

"Why would they do this to you my sweet?"

It asked him. I heard crackling sounds start that made me even more nauseous. It was so bad and loud, that I rolled to my side and threw up onto the ground. I threw up three times, and after that, I felt much better. I felt so much better, I opened up my eyes and found out that I had thrown up something odd.

"Magma?"

I asked quietly.

"Should be"

The individual stated with irritability once again. I looked at the individual. She was pink in color and seemed to be in distress.

"I can tell you want to help me, but the best way you can help is by jumping into that crate there"

She stated breathlessly as she picked up Emperor like he was weightless. I stood up and brushed myself off. I was about to ask her what her name was when we got to the crate. But when we were there, she pushed me over the edge of the crate, along with Emperor.

"Sorry for that, we'll talk later!"

She called as we fell down what seemed to be the bottomless crate. The temperature got colder as we fell, but I could tell that something was about to change, big time. I had no idea what it was that would change, but I had A feeling that everything that I knew was about to change in the most drastic of ways.

_Just you wait Fuego; what I have in store for you is much more than you could ever imagine _

A sinister, cold voice told me as I blacked out and went unconscious from the cold air around me.


	7. Chapter 6 (The Dark Awakening)

Chapter 6 The Dark Awakening

Lemon's P.O.V.

"This should be the exit here"

Cryptis murmured as he slammed the vent out of its brackets, sending the bolts flying out of the fixtures that they were in. they landed somewhere and we both crawled out of the vent opening. As I stood up, I could tell that we were not where we were supposed to be, as it should've been lighter and should've been less humid. As I stood up to my full height, I sighed.

"Cryptis, are you sure that this is the place we were supposed to end up?"

I asked nervously as I looked around. Stalagmites and stalactites poked up from the ceiling and ground. I had never seen such A place before. Water had eroded the walls in such A way that they seemed to be polished, there was A stream of water that flowed next to us, and occasionally, something would jump out of the water, but the object would be obscured by the foam of the stream. I also looked at the way the water's reflection sparkled on the walls. It was something truly spectacular to behold! I heard Cryptis snicker to himself.

"I'm not sure, but it would be wise to stick with someone who knows this place, right?"

He asked as he started down and odd path that was lined with stalactites and stalagmites that were placed in such A way, that they seemed to be teeth. I could only see this when Cryptis started walking down the path, which was just one more thing I added to my list of oddities in this place.

"You might not want to get lost here Lemon"

He called as he started to get smaller in my view from how far away he was. My breath caught in my throat and my chest started to hurt as he said that.

"Why's that?"

I called back as the feeling passed and I started to jog to catch up with him. As I ran towards him, I thought I saw the familiar two faint Yellow pinpoints of light to the left of me as I started up the path, but I shook it off.

_You need to stop being such A wimp and scaredy cat all the time!_

I scolded myself as I fell into step behind behind him. For some reason, I could hear him having A conversation with himself, as if someone that I couldn't see was here with him. I tuned that out and looked at the scenery again. As we walked, I was able to see the subtle change in the land that shifted from being an underground cave, to something that looked like an underground complex. At this point, we stopped. I looked over Cryptis to see stalagmites that rose from the ground to the ceiling.

"I get the feeling that I'm not so welcome here"

I said nervously as I looked around. I heard Cryptis chuckle again.

"You would be right to say that"

He said ominously. I whipped to face him and my breath caught in my throat and my chest became fluttery. He looked at me with A toothy and jagged smile that was lit by his now Green base colored eyes that had A Yellow pupil.

"You are not to tell anyone of this, got it?"

He asked me seriously. He kept looking at me with the creepy smile and that one eye until I nodded my head slightly in understanding. It was all that I could do; I was terrified to say the least.

"Good"

He said with finality as he touched the stalagmites. they vibrated A little and started to recede into the ground. I followed the points of them with my eyes until they disappeared into the floor.

"Was that like some kind of door?"

I asked him as we walked into the dome-shaped room.

"The rules are the same here as they were in the lab"

He huffed as he pushed me to the side. He pressed A depression in the floor and the stalactites shot up from the floor, much faster than before, as if it was to be deployed as A trap for those who weren't welcome.

"Another thing"

He said, turning to look at me. His eyes were still the same as they had been, but now, they shone brighter. They shone so bright, it rivaled my LED light in brightness.

"If you so much as whisper anything to anyone, I will dismantle you using my own supplies, got it?"

He asked me seriously, opening his mouth slightly to show the numerous, jagged and pointed teeth that he possessed. I wasn't sure why he needed to show them to me all the time, but it made me quiver in my boots. I started to shake as well.

_Here is not the place to have A panic attack!_

I scolded myself as I shook my head.

"I understand completely"

I replied nervously, still looking at him.

"Good"

He said with finality as he walked past me. I shook my head again and tried to calm myself down, but it didn't work, so I started breathing slowly. I turned to walk behind him, but he had disappeared completely once again. When I saw this, I sighed heavily.

"Why is it that I'm the one to be left completely alone?"

I asked the room, my voice echoing off of the walls. Immediately after I asked my question I heard an odd, but familiar hissing laugh.

"That would be A good question to be asking right now"

A even more familiar voice state, and right after this voice spoke, I heard audible crackling. When I heard this, I became numb all over.

"No, not here"

I moaned as I started looking around frantically. The mechanical whirring and clanking started, causing me even more anxious. I was able to locate the shimmering air mass that signified the CW-001 prototype, but more importantly, I remembered how to deactivate it.

_I'm not sure that I could do it again though_

I told myself as I looked at my hands momentarily to see that the wires were still, unmoving. I looked back up at the ceiling and saw the mechanical creature starting to appear. It looked down at me with its toothy grin, which I now noticed, was very similar to Cryptis's.

_If there's two of them, it could be bad._

I thought in my panicked state.

"Do you know where you are right now?"

It asked as it started crawling down the wall. As I watched it go down the side of the wall, I looked back at its unusually long claws as they made lacerations to the wall. I tried to open my mouth to speak, but I was too busy trying not to have A panic attack and was trying to get away from this corrupted creature. Another raspy laugh came from the creature as it landed on the ground right in front of me. I yelped and jumped backwards, trying to get away from the creature. In this process, I stumbled, fell backwards, and hit my head against the wall I was trying to press myself against. I slumped to the ground and moaned quietly from the searing pain that was going through my head.

"This will certainly make my job easier"

The creature said with another crackling laugh.

_That's it; I'm really finished now_

I told myself as I felt it draw its claw right under my chin, causing A cut that made blood start to flow from the cut the creature made.

"For something that has so much power, you're so delicate"

The creature taunted me as I felt A cold air move into the room.

"CW-001!"

I heard A voice cry furiously. I felt the creature turn away from me and look at who was calling its name. The mechanical whirring started again as I heard heavy breathing from somewhere behind me.

_That's odd._

I told myself as I tried to move my ligaments to get feeling back to them so I could hide somewhere.

_I hit this wall with enough force to knock myself out, so what could be causing that noise?_

I thought as A loud cracking noise went through the area, causing me jump in fear even though I was unconscious.

"I told you that you are never allowed down here!"

The voice yelled. It sounded like Cryptis, but it was A little deeper in pitch. The creature laughed quietly.

"You are my creator, but I am the highest point of technology with self-preservation and Alternate Intelligence that rivals you"

It started as it started to make A sound that seemed to imitate the sharpening of an object. I heard the individual that sounded like Cryptis growl deeply.

"I am your creator, and that means that I can shut you down forever if I so chose"

The voice countered. The sharpening sound stopped abruptly, causing me wonder how bad this was going to get. Just as I was about to get feeling back to my arms and legs, the wall burst into rubble to my immediate left, showering me with sharp rocks that cut me even more. I was too scared to get upset now.

"This is the precursor to your demise!"

The voice yelled out, and as it did, I felt waves of magic energy flow over me.

_Who is this individual?_

I asked myself as I stood up shakily somehow. When I was standing, I shook my head slightly because of the pain that was still going over it. I wanted to clear my vision so I could see what was going on. As I opened my eyes and vision came back to them, I saw what was going on. Cryptis was facing CW-001 with what looked like to be A kill switch, CW-001 was standing sideways, looking at the new individual and Cryptis at the same time. It used its odd triangular head and its periscopic eyes to look at them at the same time.

"It's nice to see you again as well"

Cryptis sighed. I heard the creature growl.

"You are to acknowledge me and only me!"

It growled to Cryptis, who just chuckled.

"It would be wise not to be so cocky in the presence of this individual"

He stated quietly with an odd grin.

"I've had enough of your redirection Cryptis!"

The creature shrieked as it launched suddenly at Cryptis, who wasn't ready.

"Cryptis!"

I cried as I ran over to help him, but by the time that I got to him, he was already wrestling with the creature. I knew from past experience that the CW-001 mechanical creature had tremendous amounts of power that it could use.

_The amount of torque that is has scares me_

I thought as I convinced myself that Cryptis could handle his creation. I then looked at the new individual. I almost fainted when I looked at him; he looked _Almost the same as Abyss._ I looked at his long arms, his hands that had spikes for knuckles and very short but shiny claws, the rope that was around his hands, his muscles that bulged against his scales, the spikes that lined his back, his cleated boots, his large nose, the large ring of beads around his neck, but what was different was his eyes. Instead of being A glowing Purple color, they were Magma Orange that burned against his Black eyes. Another thing that was odd about him was the fact that something was glowing on his back. It shone so bright, I thought there was A fire that was burning on his back. He got into A fighting stance which included stomping his foot on the ground, which made the surrounding area shake violently.

"Now!"

He shouted. I looked quickly at Cryptis, who used his bottom legs to launch the mechanical creature, CW-001, into the air. The other individual was ready before the action, and he started to shake A little as Red mist started to rise from his scales. I saw his eyes shine brightly as he held this stance and shook some more as he rose from the ground. He flew forward and hit the creature in the head with his knee, knocking it out on contact. He took A different stance and the area around us suddenly went dark, as if the light had been forcefully taken from the area. In the darkness, I saw this individual's eyes, and they glowed like angry coals in the darkness. Suddenly, four symbols appeared around the individual, giving his body an unworldly look with his Black scales that were lit by the Red symbols. They disintegrated into glittering dust, and the area went Black once more.

"You will die many times before my eyes!"

The individual shouted before the interesting thing started. In the darkness, sounds of crunching metal started to resound, along with orbs of Purple and Grey color that flashed for A moment and then disappeared. It took A short while for this to take place, and when he had finished, the area lit up once again. I saw the machine on the floor in pieces, the new individual standing with his back towards me, and A symbol of Red and Orange color was on his back.

"Death and Destruction are mine to command!"

He growled as he got back into his fighting stance. As he did this, the symbol evaporated into flames that dissipated into the air. He looked over his shoulder at me, and I could see his glowing eye settle on me.

"The weak are not welcome in my presence"

He seethed as he looked back at Cryptis, who was looking in shock at what had just happened. He squared his shoulders and started walking slowly towards him. I started to shake and shudder even more, causing me to go into A panic attack. I ran to the nearest corner, made myself as small as possible, and looked at what was happening. By the time that I had found my corner, the new individual was standing in front of him and he cracked his knuckles.

"I thought I told you never to come down here again"

He started as he grabbed Cryptis by his neck.

"You told me that this was my place!"

He growled before Cryptis could say anything. He didn't struggle oddly; it was like he had experienced this many times before. He looked really calm despite this happening to him.

"Look"

Cryptis started as he wriggled out of this new individual's grasp.

"That was the deal; I created you to be this way, and as A result, I gave you A place to live"

Cryptis said as he rolled his eyes in what seemed to be annoyance. The individual growled softly.

"Then why are you in here, even more so, why have you brought other technology into this place!?"

He yelled. From where I was, I could see the Red mist rising from his scales. This was the same Red mist that I saw just moments ago. It swirled in the air as if there was an air flow that was disturbing it. If Crptis was scared, he certainly didn't show it, in fact, he seemed more upset than scared.

"To answer your questions, I will need some time"

Cryptis stated flatly as he shook himself off. After this, he looked back up at the new individual.

"Just answer them!"

He growled, and in response to that, Cryptis sighed.

"The answer to your first question is that I was here to introduce Lemon to you"

Cryptis said carefully. It was odd to see drastic mood swings with him. It was as if he had a mental condition! The new individual looked over his shoulder at me.

"You're telling me that you want to introduce me to someone that's weak?"

He said sarcastically as he looked back at Cryptis, which was fine with me. I didn't want to look at his eyes that burned like fire. I felt that every time he looked at me, his eye burned into my soul.

"There's A specific reason that I wanted to do this"

Cryptis sighed as he looked at me. The individual crossed his huge arms, causing me wonder how Cryptis had engineered something like that.

"What's your reasoning?"

He asked with A soft growl.

_He looks like Rojo, except that his scale color is Black_

I marveled as I started to stop shaking and shuddering.

"This reason is that she can help you"

He said quietly. As soon as he heard this, he brought his face close to Cryptis's.

"Are you certain that she can accomplish this task?"

He asked quietly as his arms dropped to his sides. Cryptis nodded slightly.

"So, what's the answer to my other question then?"

He asked as he stood back up and motioned with his head to the crumpled remains of CW-001 that were scattered over the floor of the cave.

"No!"

Cryptis cried as he ran across the floor of the cave, retrieving the pieces of his other creation quickly. When he had gathered them into A pile, he looked up with A disgusted expression at the other individual, who looked back nonchalantly at him.

"I didn't bring CW-001 here to annoy you"

Cryptis stated quietly. I could tell that he was resisting the urge to lash out at this individual.

"Then what did you bring it here for!?"

He lashed out, causing both Cryptis and I jump from his loud but deep voice. When Cryptis got his bearings back, he looked up at the new individual. His eyes were glowing brighter, partially illuminating the floor of the room.

"I didn't bring it here"

He said quietly. The new individual laughed shortly as if he was amused with something.

"It's not like you added the self-acting drive into its action processor"

He said with A smirk as he crossed his arms again. Cryptis looked at the ground.

"I did"

He said quietly. I heard A gasp from the new individual and saw his eyes glow brighter.

"You're saying to me that you gave it free will!?"

He yelled at Cryptis, which caused me to flinch. I saw the mist rising from his scales grow larger in amount when he hard heard this.

"I guess you really didn't bring that thing here to taunt me"

He said solemnly as he looked away from Cryptis, and looked back at me.

"Even though I don't care, it doesn't prevent me from asking your name; come here"

The new individual commanded me. I reluctantly left the corner and made my way slowly over to the two.

_What is this individual and what does he want? Will he hurt me? Will he kill me? _

I thought frantically as I neared the two.

_If he's ok Cryptis, he should be ok with me, even though i'm "weak and should depart from his presence"_

I told myself tensely as I stood close to Cryptis.

"Is this the one that you said was another creation from my sworn enemy?"

He asked me as he crossed his arms again. I started to shiver again from my fear of him. It was his muscle mass and the sheer amount of magic energy that he was emanating. I wasn't sure that I could get out of here alive, but as long as I was with Cryptis, I felt that I would be fine.

"Yes, she was A lucky one; she escaped from the one that you were created to destroy"

Cryptis said with an odd smile that sent me into A more evident shiver.

"That's the reason you named me as you did, right?"

He stated quietly as his eyes stopped glowing so brightly. He looked back at Cryptis, who shrugged.

"Ruin is A good name for the one who creates it, don't you think?"

He asked this "Ruin" individual as he crossed his arms in front of himself once again.

"I don't like it, but it's the one i'm stuck with"

He muttered as he looked back at me.

"Wait"

I I said suddenly, causing Cryptis look at me oddly.

"You say that Ruin here was supposed to be the destroyer of Bowser?"

I asked incredulously as I looked at his eyes once again. Even though it terrified me to look at them, their glow was so abnormal that I couldn't take my eyes off of them. It was intriguing, yet it was also something that would strike fear into someone who did not see this individual before. Ruin nodded slightly, as if he was reliving A past failure.

"I was almost able to kill him, but his elite fighter, an experimental Koopa Troopa he named Reaper, was able to stop me"

He seethed. I took A step back in fear, but Cryptis put his tail out to stop me.

"If you keep running away from your problems, you won't become any stronger mentally"

He said with A wink. I laughed nervously and looked back at Ruin. I gasped quietly.

"You know of Bowser and Reaper!?"

I asked incredulously as I tried not to become overwhelmed. Ruin laughed quietly.

"You should know of him too; you're one of his creations if I'm not mistaken"

He growled, causing his eyes light up again.

_I should tread carefully with this individual. I don't want to make him angry._

I advised myself as I looked back at Cryptis, who was at the door for some reason. His eyes were shut, but the glow from his eyes shone through his eyelids, lighting up the skin over them light up so much, that the blood vessels were clearly visible.

"I have another favor to ask of you Ruin"

He said quietly, just loud enough for me to hear.

"Another favor from me?"

He called, laughing slightly.

"You're going to owe me more then!"

He called back just as the stalactite door exploded into shards. Dust billowed throughout the room and more shards of rock cut my already battered scales. I could feel the blood seeping from them as I closed my third eyelid. A green orb formed around Cryptis, and in that instant, I knew that he wasn't hurt. However, something hit Ruin hard, and he skidded across the floor of the cave and immediately started to fight something that was faster than my eyes could see.

"You don't belong here!"

Cryptis shouted to someone as he was hit so hard, the orb shattered into Green shards and he skidded across the floor of the cave. He stopped right next to me and looked at me for A moment.

"Make sure that you don't get overwhelmed this time"

He said as something that was Purple-Black in color landed an Axe kick to the top of his head.

"Isn't it fun to play Hide and Seek?"

A familiar voice asked the room as the individual that said that stood in front of me. I started taking deep breaths to calm myself down. I felt the wires that were around my fingers start to heat up.

_That's going to be A great help!_

I mused as the individual in front of me looked at me oddly.

"I never thought I would see you here"

The individual said with mock interest as the area around me started to become dark. I looked around frantically, trying to find A way out of whatever was happening. To my dismay, there wasn't any.

"Now that I can tell that you're fearful, tell me; what are you afraid of?"

The individual asked me with A raspy laugh as it disintegrated into the Blackness that was all around me. All I could see was the Red pinpoints of light that burned in the darkness. I looked around more frantically now. I looked down at my hands to find that the wires were not around my fingers anymore.

"W-where d-did they go?"

I stammered fearfully as the Red pinpoints of light became part of the Blackness.

"Your history is what you don't like"

The voice exclaimed softly as if it was taunting me. From the corner of my eye, I could see something staggering along close to me.

"You don't like the first creation you made after you became independent; EY-001 if I'm not mistaken"

The voice explained to me as A faint light shone down from the top of this Blackness. It illuminated the entirety of EY-001, showing all the the horrific details of the creature.

"No… you're supposed to be back at the Condemned Laboratory; how did you get here!?"

I cried in fear as I tried to run away from this horrific creature. I tried to run anyway; needless to say, I was unable to.

"I also seem to know that you don't like loud noises"

It said in A calm, but jeering manner. As soon as the voice said this, A high and shrill screeching noise went through the area, causing me cover my ears from the sound.

"No, No, No!"

I cried in A crescendo manner as I started to squirm in place.

"Yes, you belong to me, and you are malleable with no physical or mental strength whatsoever"

It stated flatly as I opened my eyes again to come face to face with EY-001. Its mouth was wide open, showing all of the horrific details that it already had. The noise was coming from the voice box, which terrified me even more.

"Submit and Succumb to your fears; it will be only then that you will truly know what power is!"

The voice called to me. It seemed to be all around me, causing me think I was actually going insane. I was sweating, trying to keep myself from fainting, but the fear I held was intense.

"Give in!"

The voice prodded me. I wanted to; I wanted to give in to this nightmare so I could let whatever this voice wanted to do with me happen. I couldn't shut my eyes, I couldn't move my arms, legs, or position.

"Stop!"

I cried out in terror.

"Stop this now!"

I cried and begged, but the torture didn't stop.

"I will bend you, I will break you and I will use you for my will"

I heard another familiar voice say. My head was forcefully turned, and from the darkness, another figure emerged that I knew of.

"This is your true master, you answer to him, but you obey me"

The voice seethed. I felt weak now, and I wanted to give in, but for the same unknown reason, I hadn't given in. The figure stopped next to the shrieking EY-001.

"Long time no see EY-002!"

The figure roared, sending shockwaves of numbness and fear up and down my body. I was shaking visibly and I still wanted so much to give in.

"Tell me; how does it feel to live in fear!?"

The creature roared as it pulled its arm back, made A fist, and rammed it into my chest, sending waves of pain over me once more. I stayed in place, but I didn't know how that was possible.

"I'm going to break you the same way you did to me"

It seethed as it brought its other arm back and hit me across my face. More pain was felt. I couldn't take it anymore. The shrieking, the pain, and then there was A new feeling. Somewhere between sadness and dread.

_This really could be it for me._

I thought sadly as I gave in finally.

"Feeling broken now!?"

It roared to me over the shrieking, pain and terror.

"Yes"

I managed to sob.

"Make it stop, please!"

I moaned as I fell to my knees from all of it. I had enough. I had to succumb now, otherwise, I wouldn't be able to survive.

"I'm not going to grant you mercy because with me, there is none"

EY-001 seethed as it grabbed me by my neck and held me up before its face. The smell that was billowing from it made me nauseous, but I didn't have enough strength to become sick.

"Now you know what it's like to be broken, forgotten and in pain"

It stated as it threw me to the ground of this place. Then, the shrieking started again. I couldn't cover my ears this time, and when it started, something stirred inside of me. Whatever it was gave me courage, energy, and anger...lots of it.

"You know what!?"

I growled deeply as I sprang to my feet.

"I've had enough of being in fear!"

I yelled back to them. I looked at the EY-001 and it exploded into pieces when I made eye contact with it. I looked at the other figure, which as looking back at me incredulously.

"You will torment me no more"

I seethed as the area around me started to brighten. The area around me was ravaged, leaving only my friends that were undevoted to destruction. The individual that was tormenting me was kneeling on the ground feet away from me.

"You have done well to have survived that; not many do"

It said as it stood up shakily. The others that were with me stood at my sides, Ruin on the right, and Cryptis on the left.

"This will not be the last time that you will be seeing me"

It stated flatly as it disappeared from our view, only to have Chamilio walk in on us.

"What are you doing now?!"

He cried as I scratched the back of my neck. I shrugged, causing him sigh.

"You'll have some explaining to do then"


	8. Chapter 7 (Newfound Land)

Chapter 7 Newfound land

Halcyon's P.O.V.

I had landed somewhere that I had never seen before. It looked somewhat like the Administrative District, as the CourtHouse looked similar to ours, but it had much more to it. It had something that I couldn't describe, even though I had extensive knowledge of A lot of things. I thought about this as I sat up and rubbed the back of my head. I looked for anyone that I knew of around me and found NorthWind. I stood up shakily and looked at the individuals that were around us. They looked at us curiously, as if they had never seen us before.

"What are you looking at!?"

I growled as I moved into A defensive position so I could protect NorthWind, who was still unconscious when I looked over my shoulder momentarily. When I looked back at the crowd, they started to part from the middle. I started breathing deeper and quickly as they did this. They parted slowly, causing me wonder what could be moving so slow. I tensed up as I watched the back part of the crowd move to the side. They all seemed to be watching something that was very important to them by the way that they bowed to something, which made me growl slightly. I tensed up, waiting for something to lash out at me. This made Blue lighting chains crawl up and down my arms, and in response to this, the crowd seemed to get scared.

"What business do you have to conduct here?"

A voice called to me as the crowd continued to part. I laughed quietly.

"Why would I need to tell you?"

I countered as I looked over my shoulder again to make sure that NorthWind was ok, but when I looked, she wasn't there. My breath caught in my throat and I started to look around quickly.

"For someone that's cocky, you're quite skittish"

The same voice remarked smartly.

_You're going to pay for that_

I promised myself.

"For someone that's talking yourself so high, you're so afraid to show yourself"

I countered as the crowd started to part close to where I was standing. I waited anxiously to see who exactly it was that had dared to A: challenge me and B: had taken NorthWind from me. I cared for her as an ally, but when individuals were taken from me forcefully, it brought back memories that I wanted to leave dead.

"Your words have some weight to them, but your arrogance bothers me"

The voice stated as the last part of the crowd moved to the side so I could see this individual.

"Hmph, it seems that I'm actually not going to be bored for once when I fight something"

I stated as I looked at this individual.

"It seems that you also have something that I don't care for as well"

It stated as I looked at what I was about to fight. It looked like the other individuals here, with the odd triangular head, the odd legs that jointed in the middle, the three claws that extended from its odd fingers, the periscopic, seemingly independent eyes, the spiked ridge that went down its back and the tail that had A blade near the tip of it. It focused both of its eyes on me, which made me, just for A second, wonder how much trouble I could get into if I went through with this. I got into my fighting stance.

"Thi should be A piece of cake"

I said as I smirked at this odd creature, who oddly, just kept its eyes on me.

"I'll tell you this now; it would be unwise for you to fight me"

It said as he stood sideways to me and curved its tail up the side of his body. It was an interesting stance, and I wondered how it would do in battle. Before I made my first move, I looked at its scales, which were fairly large. They covered this individual's body like A suit of armor, which it didn't need. The colors of these scales were Green and Red, which looked pretty cool to me, and then looked at its mouth, with had little pointed teeth that looked like Assassin Lizard spikes. Over both of its eyes, were three huge scratches that were cut into its eyes, causing it look more menacing now that it was about to fight me. I felt my hands grow hot as I kept my stance.

"I'm going to ask you this one time; do you know who you stand before?"

I asked as I could felt my core temperature rising and my anger starting to surface.

"And why would that be?"

I asked as I saw the lizard look at the crowd that had gathered around us.

"Why, he says, would be A bad thing to fight me?"

He asked in A jeering manner, causing the crowd laugh hysterically. I balled my hands into fists and slammed them both into the ground, causing small craters next to me and sending shards of the ground flying all around me, along with A lighting chain that crawled up my body. It crackled in the air, causing the crowds that had gathered cry in excitement. I heard some of the crowd gasp and some start to whisper as I stood up slowly.

"Since you seem to have the answer"

I seethed as I stood up to my full height.

"You should tell me it before I have to beat it out of you!"

I yelled as I felt the heat that was in my body work its way outside. I saw this individual's eyes widen in fear.

"When and how did you learn this!?"

He asked me as it took up the stance that it had been using quickly once before. I laughed to myself and gave this individual A toothy grin.

"If you know what this is, you should know where I got this ability from"

I said quietly as saw my vision start to go Red slowly.

"Why don't you tell me your name so I can rub your loss in your face when I'm done with you?"

The lizard said cockily, causing me more upset. I growled.

"You won't be saying that when I'm done with you"

I growled as I relaxed my clenched fists.

"nevertheless, my name is President Halcyon of the United Island Archipelago"

I continued, wanting to start the fight. I didn't quite understand why I wanted to fight so bad, but I wasn't in the mood to question anything right now. The individual across from me took A thoughtful stance as looked around. All of the lizards that had made A ring around us were gone. It seemed that the area around us had gone dead. There were no lights on and no lizards present, it was odd to say the least.

"Such A fitting name for someone who has such A hot temper"

The individual started as it tensed.

"My name is Lieutenant or Vice Captain IronClaw, and my job is to neutralize you"

It said as it flicked its tail at me. Through my tinted vision, I could see little spikes going through the air at A high rate of speed at me. I dodged the spikes and ran forward, slid across the ground, and drove A kick into this individual's side. On contact with my boot, that area of the body flashed Blue, and A mist started to rise from the spot. I resetted and used my left leg to RoundHouse kick this lizard's face, but it was faster, and it tripped me with its tail, causing me to fall backwards. I rolled backwards, only to get hit in my chest with its tail, which made A cut across my chest. It was too fast for me to grab, but I landed an Axe-Kick to the top of this individual's head, causing it to flinch and roll away from me. We were both breathing somewhat heavily, and I felt tired for some reason. Shaking that off, I let fire consume my hands, and they burned A little, but that only fueled my usual anger.

"Slowing down are you?"

IronClaw asked me as tapped his left middle claw on the ground twice, which made me lose my focus for A second, which was all this lizard needed to launch at me. I wasn't ready for this, and it caught me with A series of slashes to my arms, which started to leak an angry Red and Orange substance that sizzled on my scales. I heard the lizard roll behind me.

"You're going to pay for that!"

I growled as I turned, rolled, and grabbed IronClaw's tail. He quickly looked at me in shock, and I yanked it, causing him to growl as I threw him over my shoulder to the ground behind me. I heard the lizard land, and I turned to grab it by its neck so I could finish it, but it had disappeared.

"If you can't see me, then how will you make me pay?"

It asked me, causing its deep voice sound all around me, causing me think that I was going insane. The feeling of weakness was more present now, and I was finding that it was hard to keep my arms up and my legs steady. Then, A cold wind went over my left shoulder. I struck the area that the wind went over, but I hit nothing. Finishing that action caused some of the liquid that was seeping from the cuts to land on the ground, which caused it to sizzle.

"Stop hiding and fight me!"

I growled as I searched frantically around me for my opponent, but I wasn't able to see it. Another cold air mass went over my right shoulder, and I punched that area with my left fist, but as with the left area, the result was the same.

"Isn't it humiliating not to be able to see your opponent?"

IronClaw asked me as it hit me with something hard on the back part of my head, causing me to stumble forwards.

"No, but I think it's humiliating not to show yourself to your opponent"

I growled as I looked over my shoulder to see IronClaw with its claws on my neck.

"Make any move, and you're done"

it said with an odd smile. I sighed heavily, knowing that I was in the worst tactical position possible.

"It's good that you knew when you had to quit"

It said as it drew its claws across my scales, causing more of the liquid seep from them. There was so much pain that I was bearing, along with the sleepiness that I was fighting, that I was unable to keep myself awake. I went limp, falling forwards onto my face, where I lost all my sense.

"Are you alright Halcyon?"

I heard someone familiar say to me worriedly as my vision came into focus. I had to close my eyes momentarily from the brightness of the room that I was in. when they adjusted to the brightness with my eyes closed, I opened them again. It was then that I found I was sore, REALLY sore. I tried to sit up, but the individual that spoke to me pushed me down again.

"You have no strength to sit up, so please, stay down"

The individual urged me. I rested my head on its side so I could look at who was speaking with me.

"Oh, so that's where you were"

I said hoarsely as I looked up at NorthWind. She was looking down at me worriedly.

"I found traces of an unknown substance in your blood, are you aware of this?"

She asked tensely as the individual I had been fighting stood himself next to her.

"You did well to survive the Hemotoxic and Neurotoxic strains that were in my poison barbs"

The individual started, but NorthWind looked at him with such A strong look of disapproval, that he took A step back.

"I didn't mean it that way"

He huffed, causing her expression soften A little.

"Instead of trying to make me feel better, why don't you take care of him!?"

She growled, causing me raise the scales over my right eye.

"Since when were you able to get upset?"

I asked jokingly, easing the tension that NorthWind held. I was surprised, because she didn't say anything back; she just stayed silent. The door to this area opened, and another individual that looked like Lieutenant IronClaw entered the room, except that this one didn't have an upraised portion of skin over its head and it was covered with many colors of scales. I looked past NorthWind to see this, and when the door opened, he looked at the new individual.

"Council Member Vibrance!"

He exclaimed softly as he faced the new individual and dropped to the floor. NorthWind looked behind her and faced the individual.

"Are you responsible for Lieutenant IronClaw?"

She asked tensely, and it was my guess that she was holding anger back. The new individual, Vibrance, stopped right in front of him.

"I am, and I am also not pleased with his actions"

It said quietly as it brought its right hand back, and smacked IronClaw across his face so hard, he rolled three times to the right. NorthWind gasped quietly when the impact resounded in the brightly lit room. I watched IronClaw remain in the ground, unmoving, still in the reverence pose.

"We are supposed to be welcoming to all species, aren't we?"

It asked as it made its way closer to him.

"We are"

He replied quietly as he held the pose. Vibrance lifted his head up forcefully so it could look IronClaw in the eyes.

"THEN WHY DID YOU ALMOST KILL HALCYON!?"

It raged, throwing his head down, causing the floor to crumble underneath the area where his head had impacted. IronClaw didn't say anything or move, causing me think that Vibrance had knocked him out. It raised his head again and looked at him with complete irritability.

"Do you have anything to say for yourself?"

It asked quietly as another individual came into the room. What was odd, yet familiar about this individual was the fact that it was floating.

"Is everything well in here?"

It asked with an odd voice. Vibrance looked up from the battered IronClaw and looked at the floating individual. When she caught sight of this individual, she gasped quietly, dropped IronClaw, who moaned quietly as his head hit the floor and she took the same pose as IronClaw had taken when Vibrance was present.

"Indeed, everything is going well"

Vibrance replied nervously. The floating individual lowered itself to the ground and looked at it with an odd expression. It looked past Vibrance, and focused on IronClaw, whose head was in the hole that Vibrance had made with his head.

"Are you dishing out punishment?"

It asked as it looked back at Vibrance, who shrugged.

"That's what you put me here for, right?"

She asked nervously as the new individual looked down at it.

"I put you in this position to give out proper consequences, not punishment"

The individual stated flatly, as if this individual exuded wisdom. The new individual sighed as it walked past Vibrance.

"Females of our species know how to make proper decisions, don't make me let you show yourself to the door"

It said quietly as it walked past her, to stand in front of NorthWind and I. It looked first at her.

"I haven't seen an individual of your color before, you must be new"

It said as it sized her up, looking her up and down. When it was satisfied with something I couldn't comprehend, it looked at me and it took in A whistling breath.

"Are you...Gold?"

It asked me as it seemed to shiver for A bit and then go back to its inquisitive posture. I sighed quietly.

_Does this individual think I'm Gold in truth? Even then, Gold would be in A place like this, let alone in A situation like this?_

I sighed to myself mentally.

"If I said I would be Gold, I would be lying"

I stated quietly as I looked at the individual again.

"I know that I have the scale color of Gold, but I am not him"

I said quietly as I looked at the claw this individual placed on my chest. NorthWind moved to protect me, but I gave her A slight nod of approval to let her know that I was ok with this action. She moved back to her place and the individual closed its eyes.

"Indeed you aren't Gold, but you are his son"

He said with realization as he opened his eyes once again. The irises glowed an Emerald Green color, lighting the table I was resting on.

"How!?"

NorthWind exclaimed quietly. The individual laughed.

"When you have the power to speak with energy, then you will be able to know things that you have never seen"

He said while turning to her, his eyes lighting the floor, causing it an odd Green color. The individual snapped its fingers and the lights went out in the room we were in, revealing more individuals that were seemingly asleep on the floor. Northwind looked around anxiously.

"What do you mean by knowing things that you have never seen?"

She asked tensely, but I heard confusion in her voice, which caused me to chuckle quietly.

"Magic only goes so far, but using your Fighting Spirit is another"

It said, looking back at me.

"So tell me, what is your name young Gold one?"

It asked me while its eyes started to dim. I scoffed, causing A slight burning sensation start in my chest.

"Young, you really think that I'm young?"

I laughed, causing the individual that had been conversing with us put its claw to its face, causing it look sinister in the darkness.

"How many years have you been alive?"

It asked me as it returned to its original posture. I scoffed.

"I've been alive for at least 80 revolutions; what about you?"

I asked with mild irritability. I thought that this question was meant to humiliate me.

_Is this individual trying to insult me?_

I asked as the lizard that was standing next to me looked at NorthWind.

"Is it true that he's been alive only 80 years?"

It asked her, and she shrugged.

"I don't know what years are, but if you've been around longer, I'd like to hear how much"

She said with annoyance as she rolled her eyes. I saw the individual smirk as it looked back at me.

"I've been around for at least 200 Years or about 180 of your revolutions"

It said, and when it did, I sat up so quickly, NorthWind flinched.

"Are you serious!?"

I breathed. The lizard shrugged with A smile in its face as it looked up at me. I jumped off of the table that I was on and looked down at him.

"Then that means that you are Master Keel; I am honored to be in your presence"

I said with reverence as I took A kneeling position on the floor. The individual took A step back as I looked up at him.

"You are the son of my friend Gold, but if that's the case, you don't need to be so formal"

He said as he took some steps back in what seemed to be fear. I stood up slowly, feeling energy go through me. Blue lighting crawled around me as I stood up to my full height. It flashed in the darkness, waking the individuals on the floor. They shook their heads slowly and their eyes seemed to flicker to life as they looked at me one by one.

"You better have A good explanation for this Master Keel"

One of them stated as they lined up next to him. Vibrance pushed past him and looked at me.

"If you think that I'm going to take my eye off of you for more than A minute, you'll be mistaken"

She seethed as she turned away from me, whipping me across the face as she left, drawing blood from how hard she had whipped her tail. I put my hand to my cheek and I felt the cold blood run onto my hand. Both Master Keel and I sighed at the same time.

"I don't remember Vibrance being this way before"

He said quietly to the individual next to him. That individual nodded. It was at this moment that something exploded and rocked the land for A second. NorthWind lost her balance, and so did everyone except Master Keel and I. right after that, before anyone could do anything, the door burst open and I beheld an individual who held great power. I could feel its Magic Energy emanating from this individual as it walked through the door that led into this place. As the individual walked in, something burned on its back as A Purple and Black aura started to pulse slightly around this individual that contrasted with its eyes that burned like angry coals.

"Where is Master Keel?"

It asked us as we looked at each other, but out of the corner of my eye, I could see Master Keel lock eyes with the new individual, and he smiled slightly.

"Ruin, how nice to see you again"

Master Keel replied cheerily, but he was cut off before he could say anything else.

"Cut it Keel; you know why I'm here"

It growled, causing its eyes flash for A second and then going back it its original intensity. Master Keel chuckled quietly.

"So, Cryptis made you A messenger now?"

He joked as the individual started to walk forwards again, stepping over the debris that littered the floor. As it walked under the lights, they shattered, causing NorthWind jump every time one shattered as glass sprayed everywhere.

"You think that he would've gotten that under control by now"

One of them whispered to Master Keel, but he didn't pay attention to the comment. It seemed that he was transfixed to this individual.

"I don't have time for small talk Keel; just listen to what Cryptis told me to tell you"

He growled as the aura that was around him dissipated, leaving only the item that burned on his back. It flickered in the darkness, causing me wonder how the burning object on his back was not hurting him in any way. Master Keel scoffed.

"I know that you are not mine, but I can vanquish you in an instant if I so choose"

He said angrily as he tensed up. This "Ruin" individual chuckled deeply.

"You'd have to explain that to the entire island and Cryptis himself"

He seethed, causing his eyes go bright for A moment. Ruin tensed up, and everything seemed to go quiet, and tension hung over the room like A heavy blanket. No one moved or said anything, but the only sound that was heard was quiet breathing.

"You know I would never do that!"

Master Keel stated in A joking manner loudly and suddenly, causing NorthWind jump again and Ruin laugh heartily. When they were done joking, I let out my breath that I, and seemingly everyone else, was holding.

_I thought for the longest time that they were being serious_

I told myself as they seemed to calm down. The light in Ruin's eyes went out completely, and I was now able to see what color his eyes truly were.

"Your eyes are the same color as Abyss's"

I marveled as I started to wonder just how much the two had in common.

"I don't know why people say that I'm like Abyss"

Ruin huffed as he met Master Keel's gaze once again.

"You obviously wouldn't be here to make small talk with me, so why are you here?"

He asked Ruin as he shifted uneasily.

_I could take A guess and say he's stressed, but what he would be stressed about, I couldn't say._

I convinced myself as I looked at his eyes again, which had started up in intensity once again. The Orange light came back to his Red irises, causing me shiver for only A moment.

"I'm here because Cryptis sent me to tell you that he's been captured, along with two others"

He said softly as he slammed his fist to the floor, hard. It made everything in the room jump at least A foot into the air.

_Wow, that's not something I want to mess with_

I decided as everything seemed to settle down. I heard collective gasping and I heard NorthWind start to sob somewhere, but I was only able to look at the floor.

_How!? That can't be true!_

I screamed to myself as high-pitched ringing started in my ears. I felt the heat and anger that was present when I fought Lieutenant IronClaw well up in me.

_Lemon is not only important to me, but she's the Royal Scientist; we need her!_

I started to think as my body started to walk itself out of the room.

_Even then, Chamilio is Master Keel's son, the one who probably called me here!_

I kept thinking in my mind that something was off, but I couldn't say for sure, as it was only A feeling. When I was close to Ruin, he put his arm out to stop me.

"You don't plan on taking them all on by yourself, right?"

He asked me as I stopped walking. His arm dropped to his side and I locked eyes with him.

"I plan on doing everything in my power to make sure that all of them don't live to see the light of tomorrow!"

I seethed as I pushed past him and into the night. The air was cold and dry against my scales, threatening me with the possibility of shock, but I didn't care. The only two things I wanted to know right now was simple. My first question was where is my team, and who was or is still with them? My next one was this: did the assailants leave A trail to follow? As I thought about this, I stopped outside of A building that looked similar to the Condemned Laboratory that was back on the United Island Archipelago.

"What do you expect to find here?"

A voice asked me suddenly. I turned and got into my fighting stance only to come face to face with NorthWind. When I saw it was her, I dropped my stance and sighed.

"It's A good Idea to announce yourself when others are in thought"

I growled softly as I looked back at the door, which was in the native Chameleon language.

"I thought that you didn't like machines Halcyon!"

I heard her whisper quietly, as if someone was around that I couldn't see.

"You would not be wrong about that"

A familiar voice said from somewhere in the darkness. We looked around frantically, trying to figure out where the voice had come from.

"Why do you try to keep fighting the darkness Halcyon?"

The voice asked me as something started to form in the darkness in the left alleyway that spanned the length of the building. First, the Purple iris formed in the darkness, causing me flinch. As the individual walked into the light, I saw the muscles bulging against this individual's scales, the oily Purple-Black scales that shimmered slightly in the light, the spikes that lined its back, the cleated boots that dug into the ground every time it took A step, the scar over its right eye, and the eyepatch; there was something odd yet familiar about it.

_I can't shake the fact that I feel like I've seen this individual somewhere before_

I told myself as the individual stood in front of me, shaking slightly.

"Halcyon?"

NorthWind asked from somewhere behind me nervously. I looked over my shoulder quickly to ask her what was wrong, but I already saw what was happening.

"Well, well, well; what do we have here?"

A familiar voice that I hated asked me in A taunting manner. I clenched my teeth and balled my hands into fists.

"Now is not the time for this to be happening!"

I heard her exclaim softly as I faced someone who I had wished, was dead.

"I was expecting you to have been finished as well, but you kept defying my wishes"

The other Gold individual said with an evil smile as he took up A fighting stance.

"What do you want me to do Halcyon?"

NorthWind asked tensely, and in response, I sighed quietly as I faced my father.

"Take the individual behind me, and I'll finish some old business"

I started to say, but someone cut me off.

"It won't be that easy"

Another voice rasped, and right after that, three other voices that I had hoped were going to be here spoke.

"And miss all the fun!?"

Ruin, Vibrance and Master Keel said excitedly as they dropped on sides of me that were not occupied. Then, another individual walked from the darkness. I heard the sizzling and crackling of something as it walked. I could see some flashes of what looked like to be sparks, but that wasn't possible.

"Of course you can change the outcome of A situation, but the repercussions last for eternity"

It said as it entered the light, and then, I gasped.

"No...It can't be"

I breathed, and in that moment, I knew that something was going to happen, and it would change the course of everything that I knew of.

"Halcyon; your father chose the right path, so why haven't you?"

It asked as the wires started to turn A Red color slowly.

"My father didn't make the right choices in life, and it's for that reason that he's nothing more than A husk!"

I seethed, but the BiPedal humanoid frog just laughed while putting its hand to its head.

"If you believe that's the case, why don't I level the playing field?"

It asked oddly as the area around us started to change.

"Time is not on your side my son, so let me take it from you; just like the life I'm going to take from you when I'm finished causing an example of you"

He said maliciously as only him and I were taken to A place that was much different that I had seen anywhere else.


	9. Chapter 8 (Mentality)

Chapter 8

Mentality

Halcyon's P.O.V

"Just remember that everything is under my control"

The BiPedal frog's voice echoed in my head as light filled my vision. It was intense; I had to shut my eyes tightly so I could save my eyes from possible destruction. When the light started to die down, I opened my eyes slightly. I was unsure of where I was, even though the place seemed familiar. I rubbed my eyes again to get the dancing lights out of them. When the lights stopped flashing in my eyes, clouding my vision for A short time, I looked around. I was standing in water that was relatively shallow. Oddly enough, I couldn't feel any water getting into my boots. I looked at the bright colors that were all around me. The sky was Pink in color, along with some clouds that looked like they weren't very dense. Bubbles were coming up from the water, caused by fish that swam by my boots. There were luscious trees that were full of many different kinds of fruit. Some I knew, and others, I didn't. I wasn't hungry, but I felt something odd. I looked around again, and this time, my vision settled on something that was in the center of the garden. It looked like A giant, White Lotus.

"That's odd"

I told myself as A new feeling of tension started to form in my head.

_This place is too tranquil for tension, I must be nervous_

I told myself as I went over to the Lotus. The bubbles that were in the air bounced off of the Lotus and others would pop, sending the moisture they had onto the petals of the flower, causing it look even more regal. I reached out with my hand to touch it, but A voice broke into my thoughts.

"It would be unwise for you to touch that"

I heard A familiar voice tell me. I whipped around to look behind me, but there was no one visible.

"Who's there!?"

I called tensely, getting into my fighting stance. The voice chuckled.

"Much like you thought earlier, this place is tranquil"

The voice started, and as soon as the voice said that, I tensed up and took A deep breath.

"Drop the stance Halcyon, there's no need for it"

The voice said soothingly. I had no idea why, but I felt compelled to do what it was telling me to do.

"If you know me, then you can trust me, can't you?"

The voice prodded me, causing me drop my stance reluctantly.

"You voice is familiar to me"

I started as I looked around. Nothing had changed, except that there was A lesser amount of bubbles that there had been.

"Stop being so tense Halcyon"

The voice continued to tell me, and all I could do was smile to myself.

"I'll be able to when you show yourself"

I said quietly as I looked around again. I felt the tension building in my body and I saw glimpses of Blue lightning chains crawling up and down my arms as I continued searching for the voice that was speaking to me. The voice chuckled again, and A disturbance roiled the water next to me. I flinched and looked at what made the disturbance...but there was nothing there.

"Stop playing mind games with me!"

I roared suddenly, causing the animals that were in the trees go silent. The wavelets stopped rolling across my boots and the tension that was building in me was becoming unbearable. I looked around tensely once more, desperately trying to see _something_ that would take my mind away from this tension that was tearing at my sanity; I wasn't sure how much longer I could take this.

"Pretty jumpy for someone that's at ease"

The voice taunted me as I went back to my tense resting state. I was waiting for something to happen so I could release all this stress that I was feeling.

"Remember what I said"

I seethed as another splash resounded behind me, and much like the other time, I whipped around to see nothing except the giant Lotus… that was closing in on itself. I took A couple of steps backward in fear at what I was seeing.

"This is not peaceful and tranquil"

I whispered as I backed into something, which was odd, considering the fact that I had seen nothing except the expanse of shallow water that I was standing for the duration of time I had been here...wherever here was.

"You will understand more when the time is right"

The voice said again as the Lotus started to open once again. Without warning, I started to move forwards, as if something had tied me up and was drawing me in.

"I don't like where this is going"

I muttered as I was stopped just before the Lotus. At this point, the Lotus had opened, and I saw who it was that had been speaking.

"It's been quite A while Halcyon"

The individual said with A warm smile on her face.

"No...it's not possible"

I breathed as I tried to back away, but couldn't. The individual looked at me oddly.

"Are you not happy to see me Halcyon?"

She asked me as she stepped off of the Lotus and into the water. She stood herself in front of me and looked me up and down for some reason. I could see the water's light being reflected off of her scales. I had remembered them to be A White color, but this time, her scales were A faded White color with flakes near the end of her scales.

_I don't know why, but this doesn't seem right_

I told myself as I locked eyes with her. Her Blue eyes were almost the same color as the water that was all around us, and it was then that I saw what was off.

"Siren?"

I asked as she stretched her arms out as if she was preparing for something. Still being in my tense and inquisitive state, I looked at her arms to see if there were more of the flaking scales that covered her body.

"No"

I breathed quietly as I saw something that made me go numb. At this point, Siren had stopped stretching and was looking at me oddly, and now, something else had changed. Her irises were now larger than before, causing me wonder how much was going to change. She cocked her head to the side and looked at me.

"What's going on Halcyon?"

She started as she walked past me, freeing me from this hold spell that I was trapped in instantly. I was unable to catch myself in the fall, but as I was about to fall into the water, Siren caught me and stood me back up in one fluid motion.

"I would advise being careful here Halcyon, you have no idea what could be here"

Siren said quietly as I turned and started to follow her to the tree I had fallen against.

"I thought you said this place was peaceful and tranquil"

I stated flatly as A small smile formed on the left side of my face. We were about to get to the tree when she stopped so abruptly, I thought I would've walked into her and would've fallen back into the water, but I stopped in time, and in such A way that I could see the symbol on her arm that made me numb again.

_That's not possible. Siren does not have that sickness in her body!_

I screamed to myself as she looked over her shoulder at me.

"Is there something wrong Halcyon?"

She asked as I stood next to her. We locked eyes again and there was A new feeling now. It was somewhere between tension and fear.

_Why would I be feeling fear in this place?_

I asked myself as I formulated what I was going to say. I didn't want to say something I didn't mean and I didn't want to disrespect Siren.

_If this is Siren_

I muttered in my mind.

"Well?"

She prodded, jarring me from my thoughts.

"Yeah"

I said automatically, causing her look away from me and draw A deep breath.

"What are your grievances Halcyon?"

She asked me, and as soon as she did, I felt waves of numbness go all over my body.

_Did she really just say that?!_

I asked myself wildly as she looked back at me.

_I know now for sure that this IS NOT Siren_

I convinced myself as I thought about what I was going to do. As I ran through my options, Siren started to twitch and the whites of her eyes started to darken slowly as I started to take more steps back. It was odd, but the water was starting to become thicker. This made it harder to move, and when I looked down to see why it was becoming hard to move, I gasped. The water was starting to cloud with an unknown substance that was Blackening the water I was standing in.

"Are you scared Halcyon?"

Siren asked me, but the voice was no longer hers. As I looked back up at her, I could see the Devil Symbol on her arm was sparking. It was emitting Black, Blue, Red and Purple sparks. She was doubled over in what seemed to be pain. I wanted to reach out and help her, but something held me back from doing that. She moaned as she fell to her knees, and all the while, the Symbol sparked. I took A few steps back once again and almost fell backwards into the water, but I was able to keep my balance. I watched as the Lotus disintegrated into the murky and oily water. It shriveled up and it melted as the Blackness swept across this place. The sky was not filled with the clouds that were once here, but were now thick and Black clouds that occasionally lit up with Black, Blue, Red, Purple and Orange lighting. The air had become hot and humid, and the surrounding scenery seemed to have become dead. I looked back down at her, expecting this to have passed, but to my dismay, she was still suffering on her hands and knees.

"You can't"

The BiPedal frog's voice resounded in my head, but it was loud, as if it was being spoken through an amplifying device. I shook my head in multiple emotions.

"I don't believe that"

I said defiantly, but I was only able to watch as some of the streaming water started to crawl up her body, covering the White and flaking scales of her body with the sinuous Black and oily liquid that we were standing in. She continued to twitch and moan in what seemed to be pain as the liquid made its way up her body. I stood in awe, wonder, and fear as this happened.

_This isn't real. It can't be!_

I thought wildly as the sludge stopped at her neck. She stopped twitching and shaking, and as soon as this happened, A gale of wind passed over the area. This made the trees shake, the water disform and it seemed to go right through me, chilling me to my bones, and maybe even more than that.. When I tried to recover, I found that I couldn't move again. I muttered something to myself as Siren lifted her head from looking at the water. When she looked up at me, I flinched. Her eye color was now a base color of Blac with a Red iris. Red liquid was leaking from her eyes and ears as well.

"You're in for punishment"

She said with A smile. That was the worst part for me. Her teeth were now long and jagged, and more of the foreign Red liquid was leaking from her mouth as well. Her tongue lolled to the side as she staggered towards me. As she got closer, something started in the murky water around me. I looked down quickly to see the water under me had started to rotate as she staggered towards me. I stayed in place oddly enough, but I felt that this was only the precursor to the things that were to come for me. When she was about talking distance with me, she stopped and crossed her arms over her chest and chuckled quietly. I looked at her oddly, but her eyes were closed thankfully. She held this pose and leaned back A little. When I was about to question what this was, my answer came quickly and violently. I had little time to comprehend what it was that happened. The murky water around me started to glow softly and evaporate into white flecks of what seemed to be magic energy. Then, the ground rumbled underneath me and what seemed to be A giant...something appeared from the murky water. It was almost too fast to make out, but before it grabbed me by my neck and forcefully yanked me downwards into the murky water, I could make the object out to be A hand. As I was being pulled farther into the murk, my lungs slowly being crushed by the pressure and the grip of the giant hand that kept bringing me down, I started to give up.

_I can't do this anymore_

A voice like mine said.

_What is the point for living?_

Another voice said.

_You're weak_

Another said.

_Malleable and soft_

Another said. My vision was starting to fade, my muscles and lungs were burning, my mind was A whirlwind of thoughts and the worst part was the fact that I was going to die. For some reason, the thought was so concrete, and I didn't know why. I hadn't known it, but I was squirming, fighting in A sort of way that these voices didn't like, because one commented on it.

_Just give up_

Another one said. Suddenly, I was turned onto my back so I could see the surface. It looked so small, so distant, and I felt that it was impossible to get out of this situation. I let out the breath that I was holding and I let myself fall into unconsciousness.

"Don't faint now"

A voice taunted me as I was overcome with pain.

"I have more to torture with you with"

It finished maliciously. Suddenly, I was ripped from drowning and I was placed in another area. The pain and the mental conditions from the last area were still with me. I shook my head while taking in gales of air in the hopes that my muscles would stop burning. The air was cold and dry now, causing my scales cold and I thought that I could see the breath that was coming from my nostrils in the air.

"Congratulations on causing it this far"

Another voice started. I whipped around nervously to see who was talking, and when I saw who it was, I gasped quietly. He looked even more sinistar in this area that I was in. the surrounding area looked like A forest, as there were many Green trees and leaves that littered the area around me. The individual was Gold scaled, had no boots, but his claws shone like fashioned Iron in the odd semi-Green color that the ground was emanating. His muscles bulged against his scales and his eyes burned into mine as he stood himself in front of me. He looked me up and down, and saw the damage that I had accumulated in the span of time I had been living these painful hallucinations.

"This is the result of all my work?"

He asked me quietly as he pointed at me with one of his wickedly sharp claws. My breath caught in my throat. I tried speaking, but looking at this individual I had wished never to meet again scared me.

"I thought that you would be able to carry my legacy of Death and Destruction"

He started as he relaxed his arm. It fell back to his side as tornadoes that were small in size started to form in the distance all around us.

"What happened to the force of destruction that I brought up?"

He asked me angrily, finishing his statement, and my mentality that everything was going to go well, stopped. I opened my mouth to speak, but the only sound that came from my mouth was A low whistle. The individual that stood before me laughed.

"I am your father, and your teacher, why would you not use what I have given you?"

He asked as he looked around, seemingly waiting for something that I could not guess. I shrugged.

"Maybe I didn't want to continue that legacy"

I said evenly, causing this individual flinch as if I had hit him.

"Are you trying to imply that my time was wasted giving you everything that you needed for your success, son?"

He asked with contempt as he leaned over so his face was close to mine.

"I would say that time hasn't been good to you"

I started abrasively as I took A few steps back. The individual that I knew of too well chuckled deeply, sending more waves of pain that numbed me to my bones as he returned to his standing posture.

"In that case"

He started as A wave of wind swept over the area, nearly knocking me down from the strength of the zephyr.

"Let's see what you think time has done to me after seeing this"

He said, looking at me with A demonic, toothy smile that solidified my thought about who this was.

"My name is Gold, and my mission"

He continued as his voice started to become wavery and deep as A Black and Purple aura started to become evident around him as he threw his head back in A maniacal laugh.

"My mission is to destroy everything that stands in my way!"

He yelled as he looked up to the odd, Green sky. The ground started to shake and A bright White light filled the area. And before my eyes could adjust to the light, and before I could react, I was impaled through the chest with what only could be his hand. I felt an intense burning sensation all over my body that was close to being unbearable.

"You will know in time what evil does to you"

Was all I heard before I felt the hand being ripped from my chest and was kicked to the ground. My vision went white again, and this time, I opened my eyes to see something odd. I was sitting in A familiar house at A table with very familiar people.

_If I remember correctly, this is_

I started as I tried to think about something other than the pain that I was feeling. That was when I smelled the scent of cooked vegetables.

_That's A smell for A sore mind_

I mused as I looked at the table. In the center of the table was something that looked similar to a pot. It was Black in color, but had A small hole in the top that was expelling what looked like to be trace amounts of steam.

"It's almost ready!"

A familiar voice called from the other room, beyond the sliding door that led into this room. I looked at who was at the table. Going from where I was sitting, Abyss was right next to me, Chalice sat next to Abyss, Rojo sat next to Chalice, NightShade, who was rubbing his hands together in what seemed to be excited anticipation, sat next to Rojo, NorthWind sat next to Rojo and Frostbite sat next to NorthWind.

_I would've Figured as much_

I sighed while rolling my eyes as the individual who had been speaking in the other room rounded the door and set two more bowls onto the table. I knew this was Siren, but she looked different. She was thinner, but had more muscle mass, and the Devil Symbol was visible on her upper arm. She looked excited and tense, much like everyone else that this table.

"All of you remember the rules for meals, right?"

She asked as the pot of the table started to whistle. I saw the slow and steady stream of the steam turn almost instantly to A jet of steam. Everyone tensed up and in an instant it seemed, the pot's lid was lifted and everyone's hands darted to the pot. Their utensils moved so fast, they blurred in my vision. I tried to take something out of the pot to eat because at this point, the only feeling that I felt other than pain, was hunger. It clawed at my mind, causing me twitch from the fact I was running on adrenaline, but when I was about to get A boiled carrot, another set of utensils swatted mine away. Within A short span of time, and all the time was I trying to get something to eat, I was only able to watch all the others eat.

_This is unnerving_

I complained to myself as everyone seemed to stop eating.

_Now's my chance!_

I thought eagerly as I looked over the edge of the pot eagerly to see if anything was left, but to my dismay, there wasn't anything. I sat back down dejectedly, listening to everyone else sigh contentedly. I saw NightShade look over at me and he sneered.

"Did you get enough to eat Halcyon?"

He jeered as I looked down at the floor. I wanted to tear him apart so badly, but I felt that wouldn't solve anything, but make more problems, so I just didn't respond.

"Surely there has to be something more in that pot"

I murmured to myself as I looked over the edge of the pot. I looked into the vegetable broth that was still boiling, even though it wasn't over A fire. While the others were conversing, I was able to see A piece of seaweed at the bottom of the pot. I looked around to make sure that no one else saw what I was about to do. So, I carefully put the utensil that I had into the broth, and I fumbled in the thick broth for A moment before I found the piece of seaweed. I brought it up and thought about crying out in joy because I got something to eat, and as I was about to do that, NightShade ate the piece of seaweed off of my utensil and fell to the ground laughing. I wanted to see him choke on what I was about to eat from anger, and I ended up signing instead. I wasn't sure how this happened, but when I looked over the edge of the pot again to see if there was anything more, I found A boiled egg. It was under the seaweed that was taken from me! I didn't care about being stealthy anymore, so I jammed the utensil into the pot, launching the boiled egg into the air. The others saw this, and one by one, they all made attempts to stab the egg so the victor could eat the final piece of food that was left, and one by one, they all failed launching the boiled egg higher into the air.

_I won't get another chance_

I told myself as I positioned myself to get the launched egg. I saw time slow and the others look in awe as I prepared to take what was mine.

"Gotcha"

I sneered to myself, but as I was about to impale my food, the egg was cut into pieces from how hard they jabbed at the egg. I watched the pieces of the egg fall into their collective mouths as I dropped back to the floor. I sighed in dejection once more. The others looked at me, and then back at each other, and they all burst into laughter, causing my ears ring from how hard they were laughing. They carried on for A moment more before they settled once again.

"That's odd Halcyon"

Siren started as she sat down on the floor with the others once again. The others nodded in agreement and NightShade sneered again.

"You usually get at least A third of what's in there, what happened?"

She remarked as I balled my hands into fists. I knew what was going on wasn't real, but it was hard to play along with the hallucinations.

"I guess I was just off of my game tonight"

I mumbled, looking out of the window to the starry night, and the moon that was partially Blue in color.

"I guess you were more off than I originally thought"

NorthWind said with A huge smile, and Frostbite nodded slightly in agreement. At this point, I felt weak, it was hard to move my limbs, and stay awake. My eyelids felt heavy and I felt like I was swaying. Everyone was looking at me oddly as I felt these burdens. I fell backward, expecting to hit the floor, but I fell hard, on the ground. When the pain became bearable and my nausea passed, I opened my eyes to see that I was what seemed to be A military barrack. The walls were Silver in color, and the floor seemed to be A polished silver color. I saw some odd fruits on the other side of the room, and before I could react, I was drawn forwards so I was placed in front of these odd fruits. It was then that I could see what they were. They weren't fruits, but they were squashes...wide, and thick squashes.

"Let's see if you can survive this"

A voice rasped, and as soon as the individual finished its statement, my head was forcefully shoved so that my head was in the top of the squash,_ INSIDE _the squash. Oddly, I didn't feel any pain, rather I felt fear...strong fear. I opened my eyes slowly because I didn't want to see something that would cause me to panic. As I opened my eyes, A soft Red light started to glow from the bottom of this place. Right after I saw this Red light, what looked like to be many examples of my species that were Blue in color started to manifest in my vision.

"What is this?"

I breathed to myself as they started to laugh softly, but the laughs didn't seem to be in joy, but in what seemed to be pain. They were disfigured and they seemed to be melting. I started to take A deep breath to calm myself down, but the rest of my body was pulled in by gravity, and I fell into this...whatever it was. I cried out in fear as I fell, not wanting to be overcome with anything else. I expected to hit the ground and die upon impact, but I landed on something that cried out when I landed on it. Whatever I fell on fell again...which was odd, considering that I felt that I had already impacted the ground.

"Um, this does not look good for me"

A familiar voice said to something else in the room. I fell to the floor, impacted it, but oddly, I felt no pain, and I was stood on my feet immediately. Then, an odd chant started all around me, and I whipped around in every available direction, but was unable to see anything...except what looked like nightmares. I looked at the one that was directly in front of me. Its eyes bulged out of its head, and I was able to see some of the blood vessels that snaked around this thing's eyes. It was chanting what seemed to me like "Doe….Doe...Doe", but it was backwards. Another individual landed next to me, and I whipped around to see what it was, and when I saw what it was, I gasped as it brought itself up from the floor.

"Marine?"

I asked as what seemed to be Marine started to laugh quietly, disfiguring its face to the point where it was almost unrecognisable.

"Everyone's here!"

He said as others fell all around me, and he called these other individuals as they fell around me.

"Nomel?"

He called. I looked to the one that landed next to me, again, it looked like Lemon, but she was so horribly disfigured, I almost couldn't tell that it was her. She raised her head from the floor, and I flinched from how her face looked like.

"Here!"

She called. As soon as she said that she was here, another individual fell to my right side.

"Ojor?"

The disfigured Marine called. This one, I could tell was Rojo, but the odd part was that he seemed to be melting. I looked away, not wanting to see his melting face.

"Here!"

He called, and as soon as he said that, two more individuals fell next to the disfigured Rojo. I could tell that they were NorthWind and Frostbite, but they seemed to be in pieces.

"DniwHtron nad Etibtsorf?"

The Marine-like individual asked.

"Ereh!"

They called. I looked back at the Marine-like individual, and he laughed softly again as he fell on his face and moved across the floor like A serpent and seemed to present itself before the weird Lizard that seemed to be resting in A meditating position inside of A bowl.

"Everyone's Here!"

He called to the Green hooded lizard that sat in the bowl. I expected the Lizard to respond, or to talk to the two other lizards beside it. One looked like Vibrance, and the other looked like Master Keel, but they too were disfigured. Then, everything went quiet, and I thought it would be over for me. When I thought this, A low moaning sound went through the room. I looked all around me to see that all of the individuals around me were moaning as their faces melted. I looked around frantically, trying to find A way out of this place. when I was was about to give up, A nervous voice said something.

"No, no, no!"

The voice cried out frantically. The Lizard with the large eyes that sat in the bowl looked at who was speaking. The Marine-like figure that was melting staggered to stand in front of the Lizard in the bowl. It fell to its knees.

"I regret everything, everything I've ever done!"

It cried out as its head slowly went down to look at the floor. That's when I heard voice calling out to me. This vision slowly faded and suddenly, I looked at the worried face of Fuego slapping me gently across my face. When he saw my eyes, he let out A sigh of relief.

"He's awake guys!"

He called out. Quickly, others that I barely knew gathered around me.

"Where am I?"

I asked as I tried to sit up, but Fuego held me down.

"You've been saying the most preposterous things Halcyon, are you ok?"

He asked me tensely, and the others around me nodded.

"Did you have A bad dream?"

Vibrance asked me as she looked around tensely. I looked at all of them and took A deep breath.

"I don't think it was A bad dream"

I started, causing Lieutenant IronClaw laugh quietly.

"What was it then?"

He asked me as he scratched his neck. "It was A nightmare" I breathed.


	10. Chapter 9(Encounter With an Acquaintence

Chapter 9

Encounter with an acquaintance

Fuego's P.O.V.

Halcyon told us everything that had happened. All of the hallucinations, all of the memories and all of the tests that he had to endure. I thought about them as I flopped onto the bed that belonged to me. I brought it onto the large ship that was docked near the edge of what I gathered to be the shoreline of the Chameleon Administrative District. It looked like what was described in Rojo's LogBook; A Galleon, but it was twice the size and was made of metal. Master Keel, along with Lieutenant IronClaw had shown me all of the mysterious things that this ship possessed.

_Why do you need all of these fancy gadgets anyways?_

I asked myself as the rocking of this ship pulled me into A mental state that I couldn't describe. It was calming, but yet, I was able to pay attention to everything that was around me. I could hear the others talking in the room next to me. That's one of the things I didn't like about this water- faring-vessel.

_Why is it that when I try to rest, or get sleep that I really need, they have to have A meeting?_

I growled to myself as my attention was caught by something that stood in my doorway.

"Oh, it's just you"

I murmured nonchalantly as the figure walked into the room. The lantern that was mounted on the wall next to me lit the individual's face, and I could see his Orange burning eyes that made me nervous whenever he was around me.

"It's just me?"

The individual growled, causing me flinch. I cleared my throat as I sat up in my bed.

"Sorry about that, I was just thinking"

I murmured as the figure that stood before me crossed his huge arms. I could see Red mist rising from his scales, and I could tell that the individual I was speaking with was not content.

"Thinking about what?"

He seethed as the Red mist grew more dense and more rich in color. I half-smiled to myself.

"Do the others want me in the War Room?"

I asked as I looked away from Ruin's face. I couldn't stand looking at it for more than A short while. Ruin uncrossed his arms.

"Yes, but how did you know?"

He asked me, but all I could do was shrug.

"Intuition I guess?"

I asked as I got off of my bed and walked past Ruin. He did nothing as I walked past him, but I could feel the energy that he possessed.

_How could someone like Cryptis create A monster such as this?_

I asked myself as I neared the doorway.

_Even then, someone like him would be on the levels of Abyss_

I told myself as I turned to look back at Ruin and when I looked over my shoulder, he wasn't there.

"Interesting"

Was all I could say to myself as I looked down the left hallway. It looked similar to what Halcyon had described in his murmurings: silver walls, scrubbed floors, and silver walls. They were bare for the most part, except for the occasional support beam that rose from the floor. The overhead lights were off, showing the small LED lights that flickered on and off according to what they were assigned to. All of them were colored, but they were all different colors, all of them only being separated by shades, but what caught my attention, and what caused me squint my eyes was A set of two faded Yellow pinpoints of light that shone through the darkness. They shone so bright, but were so faded, I thought that they were Guide Lights; something that that was only used on the Chameleon Archipelago for cargo ships that brought trade items amongst the islands in the chain. I shook my head to make sure what I was seeing was right, but when I opened my eyes again after I shook my head, the pinpoints of light were gone.

"Huh"

I huffed to myself as I looked down the second hallway. The only light that was activated on this side of the hallway was the one that was at the end.

"That's odd"

I murmured as I walked out into the hallway and into the room that was on the other side of mine. When I walked in, the others at the table looked at me and followed me with their eyes as I found A chair and sat in it. The chameleons were standing on the floor, but Master Keel, as usual, was hovering close to the table, suspended in the air with what I could only assume, was magic.

"It's interesting that you would show up right now"

Master Keel commented as I looked at who was at the table with me. Master Keel hovered to my right, Across from me, stood Ruin, who looked as if he was furious with something, next to him, stood Lieutenant IronClaw, who had the same emotion as Ruin.

"Am I going to stand around, or are we going to come up with A plan?"

Ruin asked quietly as he closed his eyes, taking some of the light from the room when he had closed them. The same Red mist that his body emanated was rising from his scales in the same manner in other room was darker in color when I observed it from the last time that I had seen it. I heard someone scoff, taking my attention from Ruin.

"What do you mean by that?"

Vibrance asked tersely, as if something was off. I looked at Master Keel, who was looking at me oddly.

"Are you well?"

He asked me as I started to feel dizzy. My vision swayed and distorted as I started to feel sick. Sparing my energy, I stood up shakily from the chair.

"Yeah, I'm fine"

I wheezed as I started towards the door, but I took only about three steps before I lost all feeling to my limbs and fell forwards, the floor knocking me out upon contact with it.

I felt myself spiraling down into something, and when I thought I was going to be ok, I hit the ground, hard. It was odd, but I didn't feel any pain when I impacted the ground. I could smell smoke, I could feel intense heat and the ground below me felt like….pumice.

_Pumice, here?_

I asked myself as I sat up and brushed myself off. Apparently, I had landed near the very edge of A volcano, but I didn't know if I had seen this place before. As I looked over the edge of the volcano's ring, A voice started to speak with me.

"It's interesting that I would find you here"

It said to me. I continued looking over the edge of the ring and down at the cracked plain that seemed to cover some of the magma that burned an angry Orange and Red color. I thought I could see something moving in the magma, but the voice that was speaking with me intrigued me more.

"Have you come to pay respects?"

The voice asked me. I flinched and whipped around to see who it was that had said that.

"Do you not have any respect for others!?"

I seethed as I looked at who it was that was speaking, but there was nothing present. I looked around tensely as I searched for who it was that was speaking.

"I think that you seem to have the absence of respect for those who are superior to you"

The voice stated as if it was taunting me. I felt an abnormal heat behind me and I leaned to the side so I could dodge the object that was hurled at me. I smirked to myself.

"Oh, so it's you"

I said as I turned to face someone that I knew of too well. The other individual laughed.

"That's no way to greet someone that has control of much"

The figure jeered to me. I balled my hands into fists when I heard that statement and my vision dropped to the pumice ground.

"I can tell that you want him back"

It stated softly. I looked up at the figure quickly and my fists clenched tighter.

"You make it seem that everything is A game to you"

I growled, but the figure only shrugged.

"I can offer you A deal if you wish"

It said to me nonchalantly while the heat of the volcano seemed to rise in intensity.

"Why would I do that?"

I breathed as I looked over my shoulder. The object in the magma was more visible now and it was moving. The figure laughed.

"I seem to think that since you are the offspring of the one you looked up to so much, you would do anything to have more of your family with you"

It said with A shrug and a venomous smile. I was shaking with rage as I turned back to the Shadow Stepper.

"Who do you think I am!?"

I screamed at the bipedal frog, causing it to flinch.

"If you don't take the chance now, you won't be able to come back later"

It said as it started to disintegrate into Black particles.

"You're not going to run this time!"

I screamed again as I dashed forward and slashed with my claws at the vaporizing mist, but to no avail; there was no damage whatsoever. A laugh came from the Shadow Stepper as it completely vaporized; it was cold, cruel, and it scared me, causing the scales on the back of my neck raise in tension.

"Stop running and fight me!"

I screamed as I looked up to the sky, which was clouding with thick ash that occasionally lit up with Red lightning bolts. I was still shaking when the volcano erupted, sending a jet of magma into the air. I whipped around to see if there was anywhere to run, knowing I couldn't survive magma, but there was nowhere to run. I looked at the column of magma as it went seeming up to the reaches of the sky, and in that time, a twinkle of light appeared in the column of the jetting magma and I rolled back in time to see something impact the ground in front of me. I shielded my face from the shards of rock that flew all around me, cutting my scales to the point where blood was seeping from the inflicted wounds.

"You are the one who dares to disturb my peace!?"

The figure seethed as I held my defensive stance. All I could see was the glow that this figure held. It was so brilliant that I had to narrow my eyes. I slowly started to drop my stance, and while I did this, the figure let out a low growl as if it disapproved of something. When I dropped my stance and my eyes adjusted to the intense light, I look in awe and wonder at what was standing before me.

"How...it's not possible!"

I breathed as I beheld what I only could think was an illusion. He stood almost regally, with his shoulders squared and his muscles bulging against his scales. I saw the spikes that lined his back all the way to his tail, and his feet, which had long claws that looked like they were made of polished iron that shone with the unworldly aura that was around him. One of his eyes glowed an angry Red and Orange in iris color, while the other had an eyepatch over it, which shot out rays of light occasionally. His dark Red scales that looked very similar to the color of blood that was seeping from my wounds. His veins seemed to be glowing with the same color as the magma that was flowing around us as we stood, unmoving, facing each other. His height was scary also; he towered over me with his height, causing me think that I was so much lesser than he was. I was about to run, but something held me in place. The individual put out his right arm and opened his hand, and fire from the magma that was around us went to this individual's hand and formed into a sword.

"You don't seem to be much of a threat, so why are you here?"

This figure asked me as he twirled the sword in his hand and rested it on his shoulder. The blade seemed to glow a Red color as he continued to look at me. He then narrowed his eyes, changing the composure of his eye. From being A base color of Black with the Red-Orange iris color, it changed to a Green color that flashed momentarily as he kept his narrowed eye on me.

"I've seen you specifically once before"

He murmured as his eyes went back to their original state, causing me to flinch.

"Do you really not know me?"

I breathed, trying not to cry out and start something I didn't wish to finish. The individual took the sword off of his shoulder and stuck it into the ground.

"You're interesting to say the least"

He said as he started walking towards me. I tensed, waiting for something to happen, but the only thing that happened was...nothing.

"Is that all you can say about me?"

I asked solemnly as the aura around him started to slowly turn into fire as he put his hand on my shoulder, and I flinched when he did. I looked up at him as I felt tears starting to roll down my cheeks.

"Would really think that I would forget an individual like you?"

He asked me as a smile crossed his face. For A moment, I thought that everything was going to go smoothly. Looking up into his glowing eye reminded me of so many good memories, I failed to feel him grab my shoulder and stand me up forcefully.

"The only other thing I can say"

He started as he stood me up.

"Is that you've trespassed on my property"

He seethed as he used his left leg to throw me over the side of the volcano. I saw my tears falling upwards around me as I fell.

"Let's see what I can do with this"

I heard the Shadow Stepper's voice say as I impacted the ground...standing. Magma bubbled around me, and it had seemed that A rock formation had been shaped into a sort of battle arena. The one who I had known very well landed across from me, and clouds of volcanic ash that was tinted Red in color had started to billow around us, obscuring any chance of vision.

"I promised myself something to the next of kin before you were born, Fuego"

I heard him call through the smoke. What was odd was the fact that I couldn't see him; only his eye was visible, but I felt his presence all around me. I tensed, waiting for something to happen, but nothing happened right away.

"I promised to myself that my child would not bring any more destruction to the land"

He stated as he walked out of the smoke, and I gasped when I saw him. He had not changed much, as there was only many cuts and deep scars over his body. It seemed to cover him, as if he had been somewhere that was unforgiving with no means to an end. I balled my hands into fists

"Why are you telling me this now!?"

I raged back to him, but he only smiled cruelly.

"Are you ready to understand what death is?"

He asked as the aura returned to his body, lighting up the surrounding smoke with the glow. I wasn't paying much attention, but I felt numb all over, as if something was coursing over me. I looked at my hands to see that little streaks of lighting were crawling all over them. Then, a small Red aura started to pulse around me, and without warning, we both dashed forward.

_Fight him for my amusement_

The Shadow Stepper's voice told me as my arm was drawn back, my hand made into A fist, and I struck Rojo. He easily parried the punch. I tried a spinning backfist, which he also parried. I then tried a side kick, which he easily parried as well. Somehow, I was able to do all of these attacks without resetting! I must've caught Rojo off guard, because the next hit, he blocked late, sending us both back a short distance. At the same time, we threw inside spinning crescent kicks, and at that particular moment, A giant boulder fell in the space between our feet, breaking the boulder from how hard our kicks were.

"Listen Rojo!"

I cried frantically as I pulled my arm back at the same time as he did. We both threw our punches, I missed mine, but of of course, his connected with my head, sending me back through the air at a fast pace. I cried in pain as I flew through the air. It wasn't long before I impacted A rock, which exploded into shards, cutting my scales even more. Bits of magma dropped onto my scales, melting them and burning them, but oddly, I felt no pain at all. Energy flew through me, and before I knew it, I was upright, but as I looked up, I could see Rojo in a flying jet kick, barreling towards me. I blocked his attack, sending a wave of numbness through my arms as a flash of Reddish-Purple illuminated the area for a second. I tried counterattacking with two consecutive punches, but he parried those and I received a punch that seemed stronger than before. He also landed a kick that jerked my head to the side, causing me lose my balance.

_This is not very fun to watch_

The Shadow Stepper's voice sounded in my head, replacing my pain with rage. At that moment, a punch was heading for my face, and I caught it with my hand. Rojo raised the scales over his left eye and looked at the fist that I had caught. He smirked and used the hand that he had available to punch me, but I caught that one too and growled deeply. Again, without warning, I leaned back and headbutted him so hard, he flew away from me, in the air, and impacted some rocks on the other side of the little arena that we were fighting on. They didn't explode, but I knew that I had hurt him, at least a little by the way he was slumped for a mere three seconds or so. I walked over to him, almost triumphantly as he stood up. I regretted my choice instantly; Rojo stood up and leaned back, and the aura around him glowed brilliantly as he leaned back. The glow in his veins became brighter, and he let out a roar that shook the ground around us. I saw puddles of magma tremble and shudder as he roared. The ground around him cracked and shards flew everywhere, cutting me even more. A wind swept over the area, and I had to put my arms in a x-block stance to stay upright. As Rojo leaned back forward, I could see that his body was glowing brightly and his eyes were now completely Black in color. He had also raised a portion of the land around us so he was higher than I was. Two Red pinpoints of light appeared in his Black eyes and sparks started to jump from them. He smiled nightmarishly and two beams of lightning shot from his eyes. He cut the land that I was standing on to my right and left, trapping me with the magma; there was no place to go. I saw the energy that was around Rojo go between his palms as he charged something. The aura around him was now an Orange color instead of Red.

"Get ahold of yourself Rojo!"

I practically cried to him as he closed his eyes.

"With me, there is no mercy"

He said quietly as he thrusted his hands towards me and A large sphere of fire, lighting, and something else rocketed from his hands and barreled towards me. I just stood there, unable to figure out what it was that I was going to do. Before I could do anything, the sphere hit me and I flew backwards with the feeling of numbness all over. As I skidded back, I could see the lightning chains course over me, and at that point, I felt somewhat stronger….like I had been charged instead of harmed.

"Is that the extent of your power?"

I asked in a taunting way as I watched him jump from the upraised rock and land right in front of me. Before I could comprehend his next attack, Rojo drove a kick into my chest, causing me to fly backwards and hit my head against some rocks that jutted up from the ground. I could tell by now that Rojo wasn't happy, and I was getting into something deeper than just a fight. Somehow, I just shook off that attack like it was nothing; I sprang up and got back into a fighting stance.

"Not yet; I'm not going to fall that easy!"

I cried defiantly as I locked eyes with Rojo. He looked back at me, shaking with what I could only think was rage. He looked almost unnatural with the magma boiling and popping behind him, the light continuing to shoot from his eye, his scales that shone Blood Red with the light; it scared me, with no point to an end.

"If you're not going to die, I have no choice but to use all of my power to make sure you do"

He murmured as he crossed his arms over his chest. The Orange aura around him died down to about the size of Ruin's Red mist that he emanated for some reason before he growled deeply. He held this stance, and the area around me became so light and the wind, which became so powerful for a moment as he seemed to charge, forced me to shut my eyes as the area around me shook. I heard his cry turn from something normal, to something abnormal, all the while the ground shook and more of the magma pools erupted, sending waves of heat over the area. When his cry stopped and the light died down, I opened my eyes slowly as they adjusted to the light. I beheld something that I knew was not Rojo. He was taller, his scales were deeper and richer in the Blood Red color than they were before, the color of the magma that flowed through his veins was richer in a Red color, and his eyes were devoid of anything, except for two Red pinpoints that sent chills all over me, despite being next to numerous lava pools.

_This is interesting; maybe I could use this later _

I heard the Shadow Stepper's voice say in my head as I looked in awe at what I was seeing.

"If this is what your true power is, than I can't wait to fight you truthfully"

I said with a little smile as I stomped my foot on the ground, cracking it a little as I returned to my fighting stance. I could feel an immense power coming from him, but I didn't know if I could defend myself now.

_Use your Raijin stance_

The Shadow Stepper suggested as I kept looking at this...possessed Rojo. Suddenly, he dashed forwards, almost too fast for me to see, but somehow, I was able to fully charge my Raijin Stance, and land a powerful move that I hadn't used before. It connected with Rojo's chest and I sent him flying across the arena again. He flew through the air and impacted a rock on the other side of the arena, shattering it on contact. More smoke mixed with the ashes around us, and without warning, I dropped to my knees in exhaustion. I looked up, expecting to see Rojo defeated, but as I looked up, two pinpoints of Red color shone through the dense smoke that obscured my view of him. He staggered out of the smoke and glared at me. He took shaky steps to the center of the arena. I stood up and staggered to the center of the area. We said nothing as we did this, but we were both breathing heavily. When we got to the center, we stood, facing each other, glaring intensely at each other. It felt like both of us were waiting for the other to make a move.

"Still fighting for your life?"

Rojo sneered, causing me take a step back in fear, but something pushed me forwards, and my fear went away in an instant, like it was being taken away from me. This was replaced with anger and hatred, causing me shake.

"You're going to go back to where you came from"

I seethed as I pulled my arm back. Rojo did this as well and we both landed weak punches to the sides of our chins. We looked at each other momentarily before Rojo broke the stance, sending us both off balance. I struggled to regain my balance, but I must've gotten mine before he did, because I saw him regain his breath for a moment before he glared back at me. He gritted his teeth as he landed a weak punch to the side of my head. It didn't hurt as bad, but it made me lose my balance. I staggered and almost lost my balance, but somehow, I was able to keep it. I heard Rojo stagger as well, and I thought he had lost his balance, but when I glared back at him, he was breathing heavily, returning the same glare I gave him. I took my fighting stance shakily returned with a RoundHouse kick that sent him off balance. I lost mine as well, but I got up quickly, despite the exhaustion that was so prominent in my body. My muscles were burning, my lungs were burning, but I felt that I needed to continue fighting to ensure my existence was going to be prolonged. I thought that I had sent Rojo off balance, but he punched me so fast, I didn't even see him move. He hit my chest, causing me stagger backwards a couple steps, but I kept my balance and managed to take those steps forward and punch him again, sending him off balance. Again, without seeing him, hit hit me in the chest in the same place as before, but this time, I didn't stagger back, instead we both glared at each other, both of us seeming not to have the strength to continue fighting. We both stood across from each other, listening to each other's heavy breaths, trying to find the strength to land the final blow that would decide the victor, but neither one of us moved. That was until Rojo pulled back his arm back and punched my chest, and I could feel the pain this time, and because of the pain, I leaned forward. Rojo brought back his arm and returned to his leaning position that he was in before.

"It seems that's all you have; prepare for your demise"

He said quietly as he reached out to grab my shoulder, but I threw my head back, laughed maniacally, and headbutted him so hard, he staggered backwards two steps, regained his balance, and glared at me once again. It was odd, but I thought that I could see images of the times that we spent together as he glared at me. I was unable to move; I tried frantically to move, but I was too tired to. Rojo stood in place for a moment before running forward and I could tell that he was using the rest of the energy that he had left. He punched me so hard, I felt the air displace around me, my chest cave in, and I saw a flash of Purple-Black energy as I fell backwards. I looked at Rojo as I fell . I pleaded with my eyes for mercy, and I could see tears falling upwards as I fell, but as I looked at him, I could tell that he didn't care.

_Of course he doesn't care, he's a seasoned soldier _

I told myself as I impacted the ground. I saw Rojo drop his stance and regain his breath as he looked at me. His expression of anger and tenseness seemed to soften as he regained his breath. I could see all the damage that I had done to him, and I watched as magma crawled down his body and splash onto the ground as he walked over to me and kneeled by my side. He put his mouth close to my ear, and I tensed up, waiting for something to happen. I could hear his heavy breathing as he started to articulate his words.

"No matter how much training you do, you will never be able to beat me"

He said as he stood up. I started to cough, causing him look back down at me.

"I may not be able to beat you, but standing up to you was more than others could do"

I said between my coughing fits. Rojo laughed curtly as he reached down and brought me up from the ground. I tried to struggle against his hold, but I was unable to. I was only able to move my limbs slightly.

"There's something that I want to tell you"

He said quietly as he started to walk with me in his arms.

"What would you want to tell me now?"

I wheezed as he walked. Rojo laughed softly.

"I've always loved my family, mostly you since you were my child"

He started as the incline started to become steeper.

"I knew that you were going to become something great, but the cost of your greatness would affect everyone else"

He murmured as the incline started to level once again.

"If you wanted me to succeed, then why are you going to kill me?"

I asked fearfully as I felt intense heat below me. I looked up at Rojo, who was looking down at me with a sad smile.

"That's because I want you to be my child forever; by becoming one with the element that has chosen you, you will live forever, but at the cost of everyone that cared for you"

He said as he relaxed his hold on me.

"No father, please!"

I screamed with the rest of the breath that I had, but it only came out as a wheeze.

"No!"

I continued to scream as I fell down, and somehow, I fell, looking straight up at my father, who had turned to go back where he had come from.

_Remember Fuego, A fight is all about who's left standing in the end; nothing else matters, not who perishes, not who lives, it's all about winning._

The Shadow stepper told me as this vision was taken away and I bolted up in bed, looking around frantically. I had woken up in a new area that was not the boat, and not what I was used to seeing. It seemed like home, except it was more...exquisite. When I had cried out, the door slammed open and the weird Green lizards that I had seen when I got here streamed into the room. I heard muttering from what sounded like others individual of my species. I could see them pushing through the mass to get to me.

"Important individuals coming through!"

They called as they made their way through the masses. I could pick out Ruin right away, he was shaking with rage and the Red mist that rose from his body was thicker. The individuals made a ring around me, effectively cutting off the others that were in the room. At once, they started asking me questions, not waiting for me to get my bearings.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa"

I stopped them, waving my hands to get their attention. At this moment, another individual pushed into the ring, and I could tell who this was right away.

"Lieutenant IronClaw"

I breathed, and he looked up at me tensely.

"I have one question for you right now"

He told me, but Halcyon stopped him from asking any more questions with a stern look, which made IronClaw take a step back.

"Fuego is in no shape to talk to anyone right now"

He said loudly enough for everyone to hear.

"You heard him; Get out!"

Ruin roared, causing the room shake. All of the odd lizards looked at each other and went screaming out of the room. Vibrance, along with Halcyon and Ruin started after the others that left, but as they neared the door Halcyon stopped and looked at Ruin, who stopped as well.

"You seem to care for Fuego, so why don't you stay with him?"

Halcyon suggested to him, but Ruin shook his head.

"In the absence of my master, your wish is my command, but I do not care for him"

He stated as he walked over to the right side of the bed that I was still sitting up in. I looked at him briefly before Halcyon called to me.

"Get some rest Fuego, you don't want to miss the ceremony that's happening tomorrow"

He called as A wave of tiredness swept over me, and as I fell back, I heard the Shadow Stepper's voice in my head. _Sweet dreams little one._


	11. Chapter 10 (Rapture)

Chapter 10 Rapture

Lemon's P.O.V.

"Where are you taking us!?"

I cried out, my throat burning from how much I had been speaking, but it was to no avail. Tears were streaming down my cheeks from the intense fear that I was being consumed with. At this point, I was unsure if I was going to survive, but I held on to the hope that we were going to be saved. I looked at Cryptis, who seemed to be oddly unconcerned about what was going on.

"How could you be like this right now!?"

I practically screamed at him, but he only yawned at my edge, which made me slump back into the corner that I had multiple panic attacks in already.

_Where am I and what do these individuals want with me?_

I asked myself as I tried looking around, but the area that we were being kept in had minimal light.

"Showing fear only empowers those who want to strike it into you"

He said quietly, as if he was waiting for something or was trying to listen to something. I saw Cryptis stand up in the darkness, but what was odd, was the fact that his eyes didn't glow when they were opened. I wasn't sure if he had his eyes open because of the darkness, but it was odd nonetheless.

"You're asking me to cast off the very thing that drives me?"

I asked incredulously as I saw him curl up next to me on the right side of me.

"I'm not asking you to do that, I'm just causing a suggestion"

He said, looking up at me. With the little light that filtered through the ceiling of this place, I was able to see some fear in his eyes, but it was gone before I could ask him if he was scared.

"What do you suggest that we do?"

I asked him as he looked down at the floor, seemingly defeated by something. He took a deep breath and sighed.

"I have already taken a mental picture of this place, and I'm afraid that our chances of escaping this place are about 8.2%"

He said with his voice trailing off as he finished his sentence. I looked up at the light that filtered into the dusty room.

"How were you able to accomplish all of what you were able to?"

I asked him, looking down at the floor where he was lying.

"I was able to confirm my suspicions when you were crying out for help constantly"

He stated flatly and with a yawn. I twitched in anger for a moment,and then I sighed.

_He right; if I spent less time being afraid and actually trying to overcome my problems, I could be better off._

I thought as something started to crackle around us. I was instantly nervous because I had never heard of anything like this in this place before we had been here.

"If you haven't died yet, or have given up, we'd like to ask some questions"

The voice stated. It sounded familiar, but it was barely distinguishable by the crackling that came from the speaker as the voice spoke. Cryptis stood up and brought his face close to mine.

"Don't answer any questions, leave them to me"

He hissed, but I was confused.

"What, wh-"

I started to say, but he covered my mouth with his paw.

"Don't speak, I have A plan"

He said with the same urgency as before as he went to the nearest crackling speaker.

"This is the apprehended Cryptis speaking; what are your questions?"

He asked, and when he said apprehended, I stifled a laugh. Cryptis looked at me for a moment, seemingly irritated with something. I shrugged just as the speaker crackled again.

"Before we ask our questions, it would be wise to note that any untruths that you speak will result in painful consequences"

The voice spoke from the other end, and in response to this, I saw Cryptis shrug.

"The questions will start now, yes?"

He asked, and I stifled another laugh. I liked how Cryptis was trying to make me feel safer, but I was unsure if his actions would help.

"Our first question is this: what are your names?"

The voice asked, it was at this point, I started to get nervous again.

_What will he say? What will he do? Will he tell the truth? Was the prior statement just a lie?_

These questions flew through my mind as I saw Cryptis scratch his claws on the wall absently.

"I regret to inform you that it is only I that is present; there is no one else with me"

He said into the speaker, giving me a wink. He quickly dashed over to me and motioned for me to put my ear close to his mouth. I did this and he started to whisper something to me.

_When they hear this, and if the door opens, play dead, maybe we can get out of here_

He whispered to me quickly, and then quickly ran over to the speaker again just as it crackled again.

"Are you trying to say that the other occupant with you has died or is missing?"

The voice asked with interest.

"Yes, unfortunately"

He said as he looked at me. I guess that this was a sort of signal, and I nodded slightly to make sure that Cryptis knew I was ready for the plan to take action. I opened my wrist, which produced a set of small buttons. They glowed slightly in the dark while I searched for the one that would stop my heart, the Perpetual Generator. While this happened, laughter resounded from the speaker in the room.

"I thought it wouldn't be long before she died anyways, much less from a panic attack"

Another familiar voice stated coldly. Suddenly, the room became intensely bright, and at the moment the lights came on, I fainted, but I was able to listen, and that, I thought, would give me an edge in this situation.

_I have no idea what Cryptis is trying to do here, but I'm not going to doubt him on this one_

I thought as I slumped to the floor at the same moment as the doors opened. I heard footsteps that were heavy and pronounced enter the room. I heard Cryptis growl when the footsteps stopped resounding.

"It was your lack of sanitary observations that contributed to her death"

I heard him seethe, but whoever had entered the room stayed quiet. I heard Cryptis scoff.

"You're not going to say anything?"

He prodded angrily. I knew that this was a ploy, but either he was truthfully upset, or he was good at acting, since the individual who had entered the room had taken a sharp breath. The footsteps resounded again and I could feel the air around me being displaced as this individual stopped near me.

"I find no lack whatsoever, but I will determine if this _reptile_ is to be disposed of"

The individual stated flatly, causing Cryptis to hiss loudly. The individual that was near to me laughed curtly as Cryptis started speaking again.

"How dare you address her like that; she's sentient creature!"

He roared as I heard scratching resound for a moment.

_Don't do anything that you would regret Cryptis_

I thought mentally, but it was too late; the sound of what seemed to be electronic crackling resounded and I heard a grunt of pain as something impacted the floor. I couldn't physically react, but I wanted to.

_I can't react, if I do, our plan would be jeopardized_

I said mentally, trying to reassure myself that everything would go fine, but I had trouble convincing myself that it would.

"That's something that I call Shock Therapy; an invention created by the brilliant Doctor Ivo Robotnik!"

The individual crowed as I was lifted off of the floor jerkily.

_Great! Now how is Cryptis going to contact me?_

I thought as I heard him groan on the floor. Just as Ivo was about to walk out the door with me, the swaying motion stopped and I could feel him turn to face Cryptis.

"You have been shocked with 50,000 volts of electricity this time; next time, I will double the amount, effectively melting your brain!"

Ivo dictated as he turned around and walked out of the room. The doors shut behind us, and the air hit me. It was musty, cold, dry, and heavy. It was like the area had humidity, but I couldn't detect or feel any.

"I wonder what you died from actually"

I heard him mumble as he walked with me down the hallway. It was hard to stay conscious from the swaying motion, but somehow, I was able to. He walked for some time until he stopped again in front of something that made a soft ringing sound.

"Identification"

An electronic voice stated. Ivo cleared his throat.

"The Prestigious Doctor Ivo Robotnik!"

He said, and right after he dictated his words, another soft ringing sound went through the area, and the hydraulic doors opened with a hissing sound. Ivo walked into the room, and the doors shut behind us. The room was dark compared to the hallway, which seemed to be brightly lit.

"So, it seems that Lemon was the first one to die?"

A familiar voice asked as I was dropped unceremoniously onto a table. I heard shuffling in the room, and I felt that I was open and vulnerable.

"It wouldn't surprise me"

Another familiar voice said, and the others in the room laughed. Then, another voice spoke above the laughter, and it chilled me to my structural bones when it spoke.

"Whatever the reason for her death would be, it would be wise to take caution to ensure that this in not a trick for the two to escape"

The voice stated, and as soon as the voice said that, an alarm bell went off. I couldn't see it, but everyone flinched.

"Computer! Status report!"

An individual with a deep and gravelly voice barked.

"Intruder alert, contenders are crossing the main bridge!"

The computer responded, and some gasped while others growled in response to this.

"If they're at the main bridge, we don't have much time!"

One of the voices stated with tension as individuals clamored to their feet, and by the sounds that I heard, I could affirm that they nearly trampled each other to get out of the room. Before everyone left the room, the chilling voice spoke again.

"Ivo?"

It called, causing a wave of cold to go down my body. I heard what seemed to be footwear scraping across a linoleum floor and footsteps that receded quickly to the room that I was in.

"Yes master Shadow Stepper?"

He called back nervously.

"I know that you are not able for this task, so you will stay here and make sure that Lemon stays here, ok?"

The voice dictated to Ivo. I heard him sigh with dejection as the Shadow Stepper walked past me, and as it did, I could feel the magic energy that it exuded. The doors opened, closed, and it was now just Ivo and I in the room. The alarm stopped resounding and silence filled the room. I could hear the steady hum of machinery, and a slight breeze going across my face.

_Is there a ventilation shaft above me?_

I asked myself as I heard what seemed to be mechanical clanking start in the room, and this time, I flinched.

_No! Not here!_

I practically screamed in my mind, but I wasn't able to move. I didn't seem to catch Ivo's attention, since the pacing in the room didn't seem to stop when I flinched. I could feel Ivo looking up at the shaft as the clanking got closer, and while the clanking got closer, my tension and fear started to rise. Soon, it was above me, and Ivo had enough of the oddities that were taking place.

"Who dares to trespass on the property of the Shadow Stepper!?"

Ivo asked furiously as the grate exploded and something fell to the floor. It cried out as it fell to the floor, and a wet splatting noise went throughout the room. Whatever fell to the floor resetted its bones with loud cracking noises, and when the sounds stopped, I heard Ivo gasp.

"What...are you?"

He breathed, but whatever fell started to speak.

"I'm a drunk frilled lizard with two tickets to the gun show; I have no idea what it means, but Emperor told me to say that"

It spoke. I imagined that Ivo had a look of confusion in his face, but I was smiling. I knew who this what and what this was capable of.

"I'm here for a Lemon, do you know where I could find one?"

It asked with what seemed to be a slur in its voice as it spoke.

"You're not going to get this one so easily!"

Ivo yelled as I heard the mechanical clicking of what seemed to be a projectile-launching apparatus. Without warning, and at what seemed to be an extremely quick span of time, the apparatus resounded with three quick and sharp loud noises.

"Ow, that hurt!"

Slayer exclaimed. Now, I was upset. Without my body telling it to, my heart, the Perpetual Generator, started to pump an unusually large amount of energy into my body. My eyes snapped open, and I bolted up, getting the attention of Ivo, who looked fearfully up at me.

_Wait; I'm suspended in the air!?_

I thought as the familiar sensation of wires crawling over my scales became evident in my artificial nerves. He pointed the object's tip at me and loaded four metal projectiles into what seemed to be a loading bay of some sort.

"Oh get out!"

Slayer exclaimed as something impacted him so hard, he slammed into the door that led into wherever this room went out to and landed hard on his back, skidding to a halt on the linoleum floor. He groaned and pain and tried to sit up, but he was unable to.

"Serves him right"

I muttered to myself as I looked at Slayer, who seemed to be preoccupied with drinking a Yellow substance from a glass bottle.

"And drink some more, and drink some more"

He repeated softly to himself as he drank the contents of the bottle. I lowered myself to the floor while watching this interesting phenomenon, but as I was about to ask Slayer what he was drinking, the space in front of me was turned to superheated metal.

"what's -"

I started, but I was cut of by a deep laugh that sent a chill down my spine.

"Ivo may not be that scary, but I believe that I am"

An interesting, but familiar voice said. A metallic clinking sound went through the area, and a sound that was similar to the projectile-launching weapon resounded as well. I looked up from the melting space in the floor to see an individual of my species that held a similar, if not the same weapon that Ivo had used to attempt to hurt me with. He was unusual, with his oily Purple-Black scales that seemed to radiate a small Black aura in the light. The eyepatch over his left eye that shot a ray of light periodically, the large amount of muscle mass that bulged against his scales, and the way that he stood, almost regally, interested me.

"Say, I think that I might've seen you around before"

He said with an evil smile as he snapped the weapon in half with his right hand, using only his fingers to do this as he took three steps towards me. I looked around frantically, searching for where Slayer went, or anyone that could help, but there was nothing that could.

"The Mastermind wants you dead; do you have any last words before I kill you myself?"

He said as he took a giant sword off of his back and pointed at me. It shone a soft Red color, but the tip of the sword glinted Blue.

"How about get lost?"

Another familiar voice said angrily as I saw a Brown boot impact the side of my assailant's head. He was knocked out upon contact, and he crumpled to the floor. I looked in awe at the crumpled body on the floor.

"Who... are you?"

I asked in awe as I looked up slowly at who had used only a simple roundhouse kick to neutralize someone who I knew was very strong. He looked similar to Rojo, but he had less muscle mass, and was hopping around near the door, clutching his foot in what seemed to be pain.

_Does it really hurt that much when a kick hits?_

I asked myself as I looked around again. This time, I saw a speaker.

"That could be of use!"

I exclaimed softly, getting the attention of the one who had saved me.

"You're telling me that speaker could be of more use than me?"

He growled, but I paid no attention to him.

"You were of use; you saved me!"

I muttered softly as something fell out of the speaker and landed on the floor with a wet squishing sound. I gasped, expecting to see something disgusting, but it was only Slayer.

"Is there something wrong?"

He asked inquisitively, looking up at me oddly.

"Yeah; we're not moving fast enough!"

The Rojo-like figure growled urgently.

"We need to move, now!"

He dictated even more urgently, causing me wonder just how much was at stake here. I grabbed Slayer from the floor, not even checking to see if there were any damages to his body in my haste to get out of the room. The individual who had saved me was nearly at the end of the hallway, but as I was about the leave the room, Slayer wriggled from my grasp and fell the the floor. Unfortunately, I couldn't pick the lizard up in time and I watched as he quickly produced an empty example of the glass that it had used to drink from earlier. Slayer used it to scoop up Ivo and the familiar Purple-Black individual, and to my amazement, they vanished when the lizard scooped them up with the glass. I stared, openmouthed in awe.

"How interesting will this turn out to be?"

I breathed, but that comment was a mistake.

"It'll be as interesting as you make it"

Another familiar voice rasped. I froze in place and fear wrapped itself around me, chilling me to my artificial bones.

"It was tough to fight your rescuers, so I thought I'd take a break for a round two"

The voice said with a chilling laugh. As I was about to face whoever was speaking, the lights went off.

"Having a deja vu moment here?"

The Rojo-like individual asked me, but before I could respond, he started to speak tensely again.

"Only for combat purposes I will tell you that my name is Fuego; get used to me, you'll be seeing a lot of me for the duration of our escape"

He breathed close to where I was standing, and right after that something impacted the wall in front of us so hard, the portion of the wall that was hit exploded into shards, and light spilled into the hallway. I could tell that it was artificial, but it was hard to make out anything since it was so bright.

"I'm not afraid of the dark; it's the opposite when I'm around"

I heard another voice growl. This voice I knew, but it was odd since I felt more fear than relief at the same time.

"Nice to see you here R-"

I started to say as I turned to look at Ruin but he wasn't there. In his place stood a bewildered Fuego, along with an inquisitive Emperor.

"Emperor!"

I cried with tears streaming down my cheeks. I gave him what I thought was a crushing hug, but he shrugged me off like I was a leaf. I staggered backwards and almost tripped, but I was able to keep my balance.

"There's no time for heartfelt feelings; we need to find a way out of here"

He murmured, and at that moment, I remembered something.

"Cryptis!"

I cried, causing Emperor and Fuego flinch. Emperor looked up at me crossly.

"We're working on that right now, but for now, I would suggest looking at what's behind you"

He said with his voice trailing off. I froze again, not wanting to see what he was talking about. Then crackling started all around us and A voice started to speak.

"It has come to my attention that you have something of mine that I want back"

It started to say. I knew this voice well; it was undeniable who it belonged to.

"Gold!"

Emperor, Fuego and Ruin growled at the same time and in response, he laughed over the speakers. It resounded through where we were, which was what seemed to be a loading bay. There were many mechanical objects that I had never seen before. They looked like they were capable of flight but they looked too odd to be of use for that purpose.

"Why are you so apathetic towards me?"

He asked with mock depression, and Ruin stomped his foot so hard, it punched through the metal that we were standing on. While he got unstuck from the floor, two giant monitors appeared; one showing our current position and the other showing Gold holding Cryptis by his neck.

"There's two options that I can take here, but which one I take is up to you"

He said with a sneer that sent anger through me. I balled my hands into fists and looked at the floor. Suddenly, I thought of something.

_Cryptis is too smart to be caught, so why would he be caught here?_

I thought as Gold continued to give us his cold stare. I could feel the cold going throughout the room. It was stunning to feel it, but interesting at the same time.

"Do you honestly think that your lives are worth more than his?"

He asked with a malicious smile as he shook what looked to me like the body of Cryptis. I wasn't sure that it was him by the way that the scales that lined his neck were not moving.

_Either he's not breathing or he's unconscious_

I thought as I looked at Emperor, who had blades emerging from the spaces between his fingers. I could tell that he was extremely angry, but I had no idea how he had held himself together for so long. After this this thought, panic set in. Emperor dropped to his knees and started shaking and convulsing in what seemed to be pain.

"Emperor!"

We cried in unison. I looked up at the screens that I had been looking at, but they weren't present. I looked back at Emperor and I could tell that something bad was about to happen.

"I need all of you to go!"

He rasped, still looking at the ground. He was shaking now, and something was sparking and glowing on his upper arm. His scales were starting to become darker in color, muscles were starting to become more evident, cracking sounds started to fill the area around us, and chains of electricity were coursing over his body.

"Are you sure that you will be fine by yourself?"

Ruin asked as he knelt by Emperor.

"Yes, now go!"

Emperor rasped, causing Ruin flinch when he spoke. Ruin got up and looked at me, which caused me to flinch.

"I'm going to leave, but if you wish, you can stay here and watch the very nature of destruction unfold"

He said as he took off running into the hallway that he had come from. I looked back at Emperor, who had wings sprouting from his back. I watched them form; the bones that came from his back, the muscles that made an interesting coating over the bones, and the tendons that went around the muscles and bones, the way his scales continued to darken, and the chains of electricity that continued to course over him. I watched this from a distance away from him, and I was unsure just how bad this was going to get.

"I can sense that you are here Lemon; leave!"

He said with an unusually deep voice that sent chills down my spine as he looked up at me. When he did, I flinched. His eyes were devoid of everything other than two Red pinpoints of light. Blood was leaking from the corners of his eyes, tear ducts, nostrils, ears, and a minute trace of blood was leaking from his mouth, which was ringed with sharp and serrated teeth that sent more chills down my spine.

"I can't hold this back much longer Lemon, leave!"

He rasped, as more blood leaked from his mouth. I watched it fall to the floor and splatter while I thought about what was going on.

"I can't leave you here like this!"

I cried out suddenly, causing whatever Emperor had turned into look at me oddly.

"Since when did you think that you had control?"

It asked me as more cracking sounds started, and when they did, Emperor doubled over in pain as what seemed to be horns started to sprout from the sides of his head. They were a sickly Yellow color, but they were also Black at the tips. I couldn't stand to see Emperor like this, and the chains that snaked over his body didn't help.

"I may or may not come back Lemon; I understand this"

He murmured as he looked back up at me. I opened my mouth to speak, but I was cut off.

"But for the sake of your life, you need to leave!"

He yelled as he rocketed forwards and hit my left shoulder with such a hard punch, I flew backwards across the floor, and burst through a wall from how hard he had hit me; I was travelling at such a fast velocity, I unsure of where I was. From the remaining consciousness I had left, I could hear an abnormal roar come from the complex as a large lightning bolt impacted the building, and after this, an even more intense flash of light filled my vision, blinding me from its brilliance.

_He said that he was going to be fine_

I thought as a falling sensation came over me.

_Will he be though?_


	12. Chapter 11 (Confrontation)

Chapter 11 Confrontation

Abyss's P.O.V.

I watched the building explode, much to my amusement. I knew that the forces were not strong enough to beat us by power, but unfortunately, we didn't have any coordination set between us. I thought about this while chunks of the building rained down from the sky.

_What does he have that I don't seem to?_

I thought, looking at the ground below me. It was a long way down, not something that a normal individual of my species could survive. I knew that I wasn't normal, nor was any of the individuals that I knew, but what I did know was that we were lacking something.

"You wouldn't be wrong about that"

The familiar voice of the Shadow Stepper resounded close to where I was standing.

"You understand why we lost, right?"

It asked me as it materialized next to me. I was still looking at the ground, trying to find an honest answer to the question.

"My guess is that we have a lack of coordination"

I dictated quietly, looking at the Shadow Stepper. It chuckled quietly and looked at me.

"I have a solution; you may not like it, but I can show you this solution if you wish"

It replied quietly while I looked back at the ground.

"Does it include gaining more power?"

I asked, uninterestedly while I brushed some chunks of the building off of my shoulder. The Shadow Stepper chuckled while I did this.

"The answer is behind you"

It whispered to me, and as soon as it told me this, I felt an iron grip on my right shoulder. I was too late in my reaction time, but I was able to cut off the arm of my assailant with my left hand, using my wickedly sharp claws to do this. It all happened so fast, almost too fast for me to see. Everything blurred by how fast I was reacting. Something metallic clanked to the ground as I watched something abnormal fall.

"What is this?"

I asked quietly as I looked up at the Shadow Stepper. It was standing on a tree branch, looking down at me. I wasn't sure how it had gotten up there so quietly, but it astounded me, which was amazing.

"That is one of the technologies that Ivo had created"

It started as it looked back at the building that I had just escaped from. I looked back at it as well, trying to figure out what it was looking at.

" What you see there is something that is called a Executioner; Ivo created it to take care of those whom the Mastermind and I have deemed unworthy of their life"

It said quietly as a gust of wind swept over the area, causing the trees rustle and my body cold for a moment. I let out my breath that I was holding and looked at the "Executioner". It looked very human, but it was odd. The materials that were used in its body structure confused me. The Executioner had human-like hair and clothing on it that made it look like it was a soldier. It looked even more odd since its skin was plates of metal that looked similar to the outer skin of a pink lemon, but it was brighter in color. The spaces between these plates glowed an unusual Green color, causing me think that something was inhabiting the machine. It had boots, but I couldn't tell if they were steel-toed, which bothered me.

"If it was this easy to beat one, I'd say that this research project was a failure"

I said with a curt laugh, causing the Shadow Stepper twitch.

"I'd say that as well, but for now, I'd like to let you in on something"

It said, jumping from the branch that it was standing on and landing next to me, causing me jump a little in fear.

"What would this be?"

I asked nonchalantly as I looked at it. I saw its eyes, which looked similar to mine, but the vertical slitted pupil was Gold in color.

"It would be something more powerful than your Battle Form"

It murmured as it looked back at the wreckage of the building. Now, I could see something odd in the wreckage. It looked like a building that stood here moments ago was founded on another structure.

"What's that?"

I asked the Shadow Stepper quickly, but it only chuckled.

"There you will find your answer, and since i'm nice, I won't make you walk"

It said with a half-smile as it grabbed me by my neck. I was caught off guard, and therefore wasn't able to escape this hold. I was thrown forcefully forwards at a speed that I couldn't comprehend.

_How?_

I asked myself as I barreled through the air. It didn't take long for me to get to wherever this place was, because when I thought that I was going to be free falling for some time, I impacted a wooden wall. I went right through it and impacted the floor, where I stopped. I groaned as I tried to steady my breathing. I wasn't hurt, but my vision was swimming and I was very sore. Dust and smoke billowed all around me while I continued to get my bearings.

"Never thought I would meet you here"

A familiar voice jeered. It was at this moment that everything cleared and I bolted up. I came face to face with an individual that I knew of very well. He was an individual that I despised and upon eye contact, he smiled.

"Let's make this quick, shall we?"

He said as I got up and into my fighting stance.

"Sure; I'll make quick work of you"

I said with an evil smile as I felt numbness course over my body. Lightning coursed over both of our bodies, lighting up the smoke and dust that billowed around us. I could see the rage in his eyes, and I knew that he could see the evil in mine.

"I don't think that you'll be saying that after-"

He started to stay when the walls exploded, showering us with dust and dirt. I closed my third eyelid so I could see what was going on, but it was hard to see anything other than the red pinpoints of light that illuminated the smoke.

" I won't let anything interrupt us!"

I heard Halcyon yell into the smoke. Right after this, he pushed past me, and that's when the smoke started to clear. As it dissipated, objects came into view, but the most interesting one was the multiples of the robots that were similar to the one that I had destroyed become visible. Instead of being Pink in color, they were a dark Green color. I looked at him, and I knew that I wanted the same thing; an uninterrupted battle. We locked eyes for a mere moment and we backhanded two Executioners at the same time. Their heads flew off of their necks and from the corner of my eye, I could see Halcyon get into his fighting stance. It wasn't the traditional one, but it was one that I had used before I had been altered. I saw bits of metal spray everywhere; some cut my scales, and some hit Halcyon, but neither one of us showed any sign of being hurt.

"You're sure that you can handle this?"

He asked me tensely as we looked around. I saw that torches lined the walls, and the floor was covered with holes, which showed splintered wood. There was a large statue to my right and a gong in front of me. Columns held up the roof. They were colored Red, and the floor was littered with pieces of fleece that I thought used to be a rug. I didn't care about Halcyon, but I wanted to side with him.

_Just until I can get rid of him_

I said to myself as the first Executioner started running towards me. I narrowed my eyes, tensed my muscles, and ducked under its massive fist and retaliated with an Inside Crescent Kick that shattered its midsection. More metal bits went flying, and I could hear Halcyon take a sharp breath, and I knew that some of the metal bits had cut his scales. I whipped around to look at Halcyon, just in time to see him parry a punch with so much force, the Executioner that had tried to kick him fell over, unmoving. Right after that, he materialized a DeathBringer and fired it into the Executioner in front of him. It melted while it cried out as it fell backwards.

"Behind you!"

I called, and as if it was planned, Halcyon ButterFly Kicked the Executioner behind him. It bounced off of the floor, just high enough for me to grab it. Sensing that this was for me, I grabbed it by its leg and threw it into the midst of the three Executioners that were in front of me. They fell down and the one that I threw exploded into pieces that broke the gong, and it resounded with a loud crashing noise when the pieces hit it.

_Wasn't much of a challenge_

I laughed my myself, but at that moment, crashing and splintering sounds resounded through the room.

"Above you!"

Halcyon called, and at that moment, an Executioner was already breaths away from me. It tried to use a descending punch to crush my head in, but I was faster, and Jump Punched it back into the air.

"To you!"

I called out. I saw Halcyon whip around. He smirked to himself and Double Jump kicked the Executioner that I sent to him. It crashed to the floor in pieces. Since none of the robots were around me, I watched Halcyon fight. One of the robots was about to backhand him, but he ducked and tore the midsection out of it. That one fell to the floor and started to twitch, but Halcyon had to keep alert. There were streams of Executioners coming for him. He materialized another DeathBringer and melted the robot in front of him, and right after that, he saw another one right behind him getting ready to break his back, but Halcyon was faster and he backhanded its face to hard. Its face exploded into shards while another tried to punch him, but he countered with a kick that sent to robot flying.

"Is that all you got!?"

He yelled out as he took a cocky stance, and at that moment, I knew what I was going to do. More Executioners dropped through the roof, splintering more of the wooden walls and floor. I saw Halcyon take a couple of steps back in what seemed to be fear. I sneered as Halcyon backed into me. Before he could turn to face me, I grabbed him by his neck, swung him back, and threw him forwards. He landed on his feet, but the momentum that I threw him with caused him to run awkwardly for a few feet before he stumbled. Moments later, as I crossed my arms with an evil smile on my face, he fell onto the floor. Right in front of him, there was a small group of Executioners standing in a half-circle as if they were waiting for him.

"If you wanted him, you got him!"

I said cockily as the Executioners started jumping on Halcyon to keep him on the floor. Next to me, there was a hole in the wall large enough to jump out of, but I wasn't done yet. I wanted to watch him die! As they jumped on him, I could hear him groan in pain and his bones creak as they supported not only his weight, but the weight of the Executioners as well.

"I thought that this was supposed to be a battle between us only"

He growled as he strained against the hold of the robots that were trying to keep him down. It was at this moment that one of the Executioners walked around the group that was holding him down and stood in front of him. I heard a hissing noise as its face split open to reveal something that made Halcyon's eyes widen in fear. Red light shone on his face as something started to emit a high-pitched chirping noise that increased in intensity rapidly. My breath caught in my throat when I knew what this was. I turned around and jumped out of the opening, just as a huge explosion went through the area, temporarily deafening me by the intensity of the bomb that went off. The force pushed me through the air, causing me unbalanced. As I fell, I tried to steady myself, but I was unable to by the shockwave that went through the area. The force of the explosion plunged me into the ground. I felt no pain, but I knew I was going to be out for some time. When I woke up, it was still night. I shook the dust, dirt and rocks off of my body and stood up. I stretched my arms and legs, made sure all of my joints were working and looked around. What caught my attention first was the crater that was on top of the mountain that I had fought the Executioners on. The building was no longer there, but in its place, was the crater that was burning in flames.

_Looks like what I could've done_

I thought as I looked around me. There was an expanse of forest, and at the edge, I could see what looked like a populated area.

_That'll be of use_

I mused as I started to walk, but as I took my first step, I felt the area around me grow dense, as if something was trying to weigh me down. I shook this thought off and continued to walk, but the farther I walked, the heavier the air became. I walked until I thought I was about to collapse in exhaustion. I bent over and put my hands on my knees, trying to catch my breath.

"Do I have your attention now?"

A familiar voice asked, and when it did, I looked over my shoulder. When I saw who it was, I smiled a little.

"Kinda rude way to get my attention"

I said with a little edge in my voice as I felt the weight dissipate. I turned to face the Mastermind and crossed my arms in front of me.

"What do you want?"

I asked with the same edge as it did the same. There were no pinpoints of light that I was so used to seeing, which looked odd to me, despite the look of the Mastermind itself.

"I seem to have overheard that the Shadow Stepper was supposed to give you something"

It said as the White pinpoints of light returned to its eyes.

"I don't know what it was going to give me, but it said something along the lines of giving me a power that I had not known before"

I said unconcerned as I rolled my eyes and shrugged. The Mastermind chuckled as it looked at the ground.

"Do you remember what the Levels Of Possession are?"

It asked as its body started to become translucent. This took me off guard, and I took a step back in fear as it became transparent. Only the outline of its body was visible now.

"I remember what that is"

I breathed as I steadied myself. For some reason, I was dizzy and was almost unable to keep my balance. I heard the Mastermind make a sound somewhere between a growl and a hiss, and I watched in awe and horror at what I was seeing. I watched as the Mastermind's outlines form into A Black liquid. The liquid was darker than my scales, and more oily than Venom's.

_In the Levels Of Possession, there was something that I couldn't figure out_

The Mastermind's voice started in my head as the liquid started to form into something.

_With stolen information from the smartest individuals on your island, I was able to figure out how to fuse magic together_

It continued as I saw the liquid form into a sphere that had little flecks of what I thought to be metal and they moved around the perimeter of the undulating sphere. It looked like the Mastermind had taken the night sky and had formed into a malleable substance!

_From this knowledge, I had found a way to compress all of these levels into one and by doing this, I was able to make the strongest magic energy but at the cost of lives_

It continued as a weak light formed in what seemed to be the middle of this dark sphere. It was weak, but it seemed to be twinkling weakly.

_But how many lives did it need to take in order to make this work?_

It asked me as the twinkling light seemed to get slightly brighter as I thought about the question.

_It took the combined total of all the souls your father took, the amount of souls that powered my original body, and the souls of those that you took with your Sapphire Scythe._

It said coldly as the twinkling light became as pronounced as it could be.

"Why would you need that much Fighting Spirit?"

I asked nervously, looking away from the sphere that was floating close to my face. The answer to my question came as a cold laugh from the Mastermind.

_When I was doing research into the Devil Gene with your father, we found that the power that is exuded to the one that the gene inhabits is directly proportional to the amount of Fighting Spirit that the gene can use._

It started with an evil laugh as I looked back at the sphere that was hovering close to my face. Now, the sphere was a little lighter in color, more oily, and wasn't undulating anymore; it looked solid.

"You're asking me to surrender my power so I can get it back?"

I asked crossly as I crossed my arms in front of me, but this time, I felt colder. It felt as if the sphere in front of me was taking the surrounding air and temperature to fuel its stability.

_If you follow through with this, you will have more power than your father and the opposing forces, but it would be at the cost of me. You will gain my knowledge and abilities as well; the choice is yours._

It murmured evenly. I was taken aback by this sudden change in the Mastermind's behavior. It sounded like it didn't want to live anymore.

_or it could be that it wants to inhabit my body again for some reason._

I thought as I looked at the ground.

"Why are you doing this, don't you want to live?"

I asked, still looking at the ground.

_Death has no life in it; I don't care about life, but if I can cause death to others, I will do whatever I can to facilitate that process_

It said sharply, causing me look up at the sphere. It now had a smaller White orb in the center of the sphere.

_How dense is this object?_

I asked myself as I looked at the object. It was starting to vibrate in place now. It seemed that it was becoming unstable for some reason.

_Will you or will you not take all the power that you need!?_

The Mastermind's voice rang out. It seemed that the creature was all around me, even though it was confined to the dense sphere in front of me. I didn't even need to think about my answer. I wanted everything that was mine, which was everything!

"I'll take your power"

I breathed as I reached out the sphere in front of me. I felt the gravity change to become heavier as I reached out to touch it. When my hand was close to the sphere, thin and White streams of what I thought to be magic energy started to flow into the palm of my hand, causing it numb.

_Take the orb and crush it into the palm of your hand_

It instructed me as I felt the orb drop into the palm of my hand. It was somewhat cold, but most importantly, it was dense. I had to strain only a little to keep it in the palm of my hand since it was so heavy, but I knew that I could hold it.

_Remember Abyss, taking this sphere means that I will no longer be around to aid you; choose wisely, for your decision that you make now will cause repercussions that will not only affect you_

It said coldly as I gripped the sphere in my hand. I could see more of the White tendrils that were going into my palm were now snaking up my right arm. When I saw this, I grinned evilly.

"I will use your power to fuel my own!"

I yelled out evilly as I crushed the orb into my right palm using only the fingers on my right hand to do this, but before I could crush it, pain coursed over my back, causing me drop the object onto the ground. It impacted the ground and it make a tinkling sound, similar to the one that the Anti-Matter-Core made when it fell.

"W-What?"

I stammered, shaking with rage as I felt along my back. My breath caught in my throat as I felt three long and deep gashes in my back that were bleeding profusely. I could hear the drops of blood causing soft sounds as they impacted the dirt. I took my hand from my back to look at my hand, and to my amazement, there was Black blood all over my hand. I growled as I looked up at who had dared to take away my power, and when I did, I looked in complete confusion at what I was looking at.

"You're the one who dared to disturb me?"

I asked as I looked at it. The lizard I was looking at had its teeth bared, which were serrated and thin. It had two sets of fangs in its upper and lower jaw, which were dripping a Light-Green liquid. The first thing that I noticed was its color. It had Red scales like Rojo on its underside, but it had scales that were almost as Black as mine. Its figure was streamlined, even its legs, which looked like hydraulic pistons, were thin as well. I looked at the eye of the creature that it had settled on me. The base color of the eyes was Green, similar to Emperor's scale color, but the pupil was Yellow; a stark contrast to its base. It wasn't tall, but it was long. I looked at its claws, which were odd. I could see that they were a deep Red color like the scales on its underside, but unlike the others that it possessed, the ones on its hand that it had slashed me with were glowing. It was studying them for some reason.

"You're peculiar, aren't you?"

It asked as it continued looking at its claws. In response, I scoffed.

"And you're insane for trying to impede my world domination"

I countered with an edge, trying to figure out what exactly this fool was trying to accomplish. The lizard looked away from its glowing claws and its gaze settled on me.

"I know what you are and what you intend to do"

It seethed as it shook the blood off of its claws. I opened my mouth to speak, but it cut me off.

"The only other question is how you managed to survive my HalBlades"

It murmured as I stood up and got into my fighting stance.

"HalBlades you say?"

I asked with with mock interest as I cracked my knuckles. I knew what these were, but I was not able to understand what this individual was going to do with them or how it got them in the first place.

"Now let me ask a question"

It said with an edge as it brought its right hand off of the ground and brandished its glowing Red claws.

"What would someone like you be doing here?"

It asked with a softer tone, causing me wonder what this individual was going to do. I crossed my arms in front of me and let the blades come from the spaces between my fingers. I knew this individual was watching them come into view as I started to speak.

"If you know my name and what I'm here for, why don't you tell me your name so I can forget after I kill you?"

I replied nonchalantly with a shrug. The individual across from me stopped baring its teeth and looked at me strangely.

"If the HalBlades didn't work.."

It murmured, and right after it said that, I could tell that it came to a startling conclusion. It looked slowly up at me and put its hand back on the ground.

"Well, if that's the case, not only is my rank on the line, but my people as well"

It said quietly as it seemed to take a stance, which was standing sideways with its tail curved up and diagonally across its body. It was then that I could see that near the tip of its tail, was a serrated blade that was dripping a Light-Blue liquid of some sort.

"By my sworn duty, I, Krait, the Four Star General of Juggernaut's army, will cease your universal conquest!"

It declared loudly as A Grey Aura started to become present around Krait's body. In contrasted greatly with his claws that that glowed an unnatural Red color. I got into my own fighting stance, and this time, I felt more powerful than before.

_I don't doubt the integrity of the Mastermind, but did it really give me all this power?_

I thought as I glared at Krait, who was still holding his stance.

"Did you come up with that on your own, or are told to say that to all of you enemies?"

I taunted him as Red, Blue and Black lightning chains coursed over my body. Krait's stance faltered a little at my question, but he didn't drop it like I thought he would.

"I personally don't care for it, but Juggernaut made me rehearse it until I could say it from memory"

Krait said, looking at the ground.

"Huh"

I started quietly. I wanted to get into Krait's head so I could figure out what could break him and since I had him hooked on the question, I decided to play it out.

"So you're telling me that you would follow this Juggernaut individual blindly?"

I asked him with mock incredulity as I took a step forward.

"It's true that I've never seen him myself"

He started as he looked up at me.

"However, I would not put my trust in someone that has evil desires!"

He finished, shaking with what I supposed, was rage.

"I know that you're fueled by evil and malicious desire!"

He yelled, launching at me. I was caught off guard by his launch. He did this so fast, he was able to get an upward slash to my chest before I stopped his arm and delivered my own kick to the side of his head, which sent him spinning into the air. I looked upwards so I could cut him in half with my laser attack that I was charging, but Krait was already back on the ground, someways away from me.

"You're powerful; that, I will definitely say"

He started as I looked at him.

"It's all fun and games until someone dies, right?"

I asked him as a demonic smile crossed my face. I launched into a run, dragging my blades across the ground as I went. The sparks lit up the area around me as I ran, and they illuminated my body and made it look even more unworldly. When I was within striking distance of Krait, I used my right arm to slice downwards. This attack, Krait missed, but with my other arm, I swung up. I could tell that Krait was caught off guard by the attack that followed my original one, because he tried blocking with his tail. My blades cut right through his tail, staining both of our scales with blood that started to spurt from his cut tail. The blood from his tail blinded me temporarily, which gave Krait enough time to deliver three slashes to my legs and left arm. What astounded me the most was the fact that Krait could do damage to me!

_I will figure out how and why_

I promised myself as I closed my third eyelid, giving me sight over the other two. I caught Krait's left hind leg and threw him over my right shoulder. I heard him hit the ground behind me. The sound of cracking went through the area, and in that moment, I knew that he was hurt. I turned around, partially hunched over for some reason. Pain coursed over my body, but somehow, I was able to stand, let alone, fight. I looked at the body of Krait. Two of his legs were bent at unnatural angles, and I could tell that he was in shock by the way he was twitching.

"You said that you have the rank of a Four Star General?"

I asked him in a taunting manner as I crossed my arms, which had numerous cuts in them that were bleeding profusely.

" Yes, that's my rank"

He wheezed, trying to angle his head so he could make eye contact with me; at least with one eye.

"This is what you constitute as power, let alone these pitiful maneuvers called skills?"

I asked him as I put my foot on his chest, sending him into A severe coughing fit.

"I called this pitiful!"

I roared, causing him shake visibly. I couldn't tell if it was from fear or rage, but I could tell that Krait was in a sort of survival state.

"There's something that I forgot to tell you"

Krait wheezed as he struggled lightly. I leaned close to his face so I could see both of his eyes.

"What would this be?"

I asked with mock concern. He took a deep breath that lifted my foot a little.

"You forgot that to get to this rank"

He started as he let the breath out slowly.

"You never give up!"

He shouted as he used the stub of his tail to knock me off balance. I stumbled backward and windmilled my arms to get my balance back, but it was to no avail. I fell on my back to see Krait scrabble over to the orb that I had been looking at to see him slash it.

"No"

I breathed in complete anger.

"What have you done!?"

I screamed as the White center of the orb leaked onto the ground. Krait looked up at me, one of his eyes being shut by swelling that had taken place.

"I'm doing what I've sworn to do"

He breathed as he put himself over the orb.

"Protecting my people"

He murmured as the orb exploded violently. The force blew me off of my feet, and it filled my vision with colored dust that stung my eyes. For some reason, I couldn't close my third eyelid, so I closed my eyes. The force of the blast made my ears ring while I tumbled to a stop. Ignoring my pain, I got up shakily just in time to see twelve objects go through Krait's body and make a circle around him. They looked like his claws, except they radiated different auras. The tips of them shone a White color as they emitted weak and White streams of light that centered in on his body. Krait lifted his head weakly to look up at me.

"I will not jeopardize the safety of my people, even if it costs me my life"

He wheezed as his head dropped to the ground and the surrounding area exploded into light as the claws rocketed into the sky, disappearing soon after the light died down. An urge grew inside of me that started as a growl and turned to an abnormal roar.

_It'll all end soon Abyss; your victory will be assured_

The voice told me, reassuring me somewhat before I let my anger go


	13. Chapter 12 (ThunderHead)

Chapter 12

ThunderHead

Chamilio's P.O.V

Cold. that's what I felt. It was so intense, I was shivering.

_Where on this island chain would it be so cold?_

I asked myself as I brought my head up from the ground. Snow covered my eyes, so with the strength that I could muster, I shook my head to clear the snow. After blinking my eyes a couple of times, my vision came to me. I had landed near a cliff edge, and the ground was far below me. Above me, there was a staircase that was carved into the side of the mountain, causing me to think that someone had dropped me here.

_There's no chance that I had landed here_

I thought as I shook my body to get the layer of snow that had accumulated on my back, and with the strength that I had left, I changed my scales to a Light Blue color. After this, I could feel my strength returning and my consciousness and awareness return. Suddenly, I had a sneezing fit that lasted for a couple of seconds. When I opened my eyes again, something odd was on the ground in front of me.

"What are you doing here?"

I asked with interest as the lizard looked around.

"I dunno"

It said with a shrug as it produced a bottle of Yellow liquid. I sighed heavily, and when Slayer was about to open its mouth to drink the contents of the bottle that it had, I reached into its mouth, fumbled around and pulled something out of it.

_Hopefully I got what I needed_

I thought as Slayer cried out oddly and sank into the ground. I looked oddly at the ground where the lizard had materialized into. Finding no logical explanation for this occurrence, I shrugged and looked at the map.

"Interesting"

I murmured to myself when I found where I was. I had landed on the outermost island at the peak of somewhere that I didn't want to be.

_Of all the places that I could be, I had to land here?!_

I complained as I crumpled the map and threw it over the cliff that I had landed on. I walked over to the edge of ledge, sank my claws into the ice, and climbed up the side of the mountain and pulled myself over the ledge and collapsed in a heap at the foot of the staircase in exhaustion.

_Science is great and all, but why does it have to apply when you're high above the ground?_

I complained myself as I looked at the staircase. Unlike the area around it, it was very well kept; there was no trace of snow from the bottom to the top, nor was there any traces of lichens, which was odd. Thunder rumbled in this distance, signaling the beginning of a blizzard. I wasn't sure how high off the ground I was, but I could tell by the wind that was picking up, I had to be higher than 5000 feet above the ground.

_I'll get to the bottom of this_

I promised myself silently as I started to walk up the stairs. Each step that I took made my inquisitiveness rise. As I walked up, I looked around. Snow started to cloud my vision and the flashes of lighting made me close my eyes every time a bolt lit up the clouds.

_I know this mountain, and I know for sure that this wasn't here before_

I thought as I started to near the top of the stairs. Now, the snow almost completely obscured my vision, the lighting was almost unbearable, and I had the feeling that I was being watched. I pulled myself over the last stair, out of breath. I shook a layer of snow off of my body and stood up shakily.

"Why don't you tell me why you're here?"

A voice demanded out of seemingly nothingness. Unafraid of this voice, I looked around absently. There seemed to be something that resembled an altar in the middle of a circular area that was made of bricks. They too were keep well, despite the blizzard conditions that were starting to manifest.

"Hey, don't ignore me!"

The voice cried out angrily, which caused me to smile. I knew that this was the oldest tactic in the Handbook of Strategies, which signified that this could be only one of two individuals that I knew of. Both I had encountered a long time ago, causing me think that the cold was getting to me.

_This wouldn't be possible since I changed my element color to Light Blue_

I thought as I walked up to the altar, and there, something interesting started to come into focus. For the entirety of the time that I walked up to it, I tried to convince myself what I was seeing was an illusion, trying to use the snow that clouded my vision and the lighting that continued to flash as I walked, but when I was in front of it, I couldn't. I looked at what I thought had been sealed away for the longest time. It shone brightly with a bright Yellow color that pulstated with different shades of Gold through the heavy snow and wind. I looked at the tip of this object, and by itself, I knew that it could cut through mountains if it was wielded correctly.

"You wouldn't be wrong about that"

A familiar and sinister voice said coldly. I looked over my shoulder and growled.

"What are you doing here!?"

I seethed as I turned to face the individual. He crossed his huge arms and chuckled slightly.

"I'm here to take what's mine"

He said with a shrug that made me start to shake with rage.

"Is anyone even listening to me!?"

The voice that had been speaking to me cried out once again. Both of us looked up at the sky.

"No!"

We both shouted at the same time, silencing the voice that was trying to interrupt us. The individual across from me chuckled some more and we both lowered our heads so we could lock eyes. I could feel the evil emanating from him and I knew that he could feel the rage I was emanating. I could feel heat starting to become evident around me, and when I looked at my scales, they were starting to turn Red.

"I know for sure that if you choose the Fire Element here, you'll go into shock; that would certainly make it easier for me to kill you"

He said in a taunting way. As much as I hated to admit it, I knew that he was right, but it didn't nullify the fact that this individual was trying to take something that belonged to one of my greatest allies, Krait.

"You know that there's only one way that this could've happened"

The individual pressed, causing me look at the ground below me.

_He's getting into my head!_

I realized suddenly, causing me take a deep breath.

_If he gets any farther, I'll lose my focus, and then, I'll be a sitting Assassin Lizard!_

I thought as I looked back up at Gold. even though I hated the fact that he was here, even though I hated the fact that he was trying to take one of our artifacts, I felt that he was here for a different purpose.

"What are you here for?"

I asked quietly as I got into my fighting stance, concentrating on trying to keep my scales from turning Red. Gold looked at the ground, causing the fog around us glow a Silver color. I let out a deep breath that disturbed the mass, causing Gold to twitch.

"As I have said before, I'm here to take what's mine"

He said quietly as the fog continued to dissipate, causing the snow that was falling and was being blown around by the wind more evident.

"Should I tell you with a story, or should we just fight and tell you while we fight?"

He asked quietly with a shrug as he looked over his left shoulder for some reason. I thought about this while he continued looking over his shoulder.

_If he tells the story, I could understand more about him and his weaknesses. From here, I could also figure out what he's here for other than the artifact that's behind me._

I mused as Gold looked back at me.

"Tell me your story; maybe I would be entertained for a while while we wait for you to freeze!"

The voice that had been talking seethed as the heavy winds suddenly stopped, causing the snow that was clouding our vision suddenly clear. Gold shrugged, and an aura started to appear around his body as he started to speak.

"After the death of someone that you cared for very much, I decided to come here"

He started, and the aura that was around his body started to become a more defined color. It started out as a Black aura, but it continued to get darker in color as he spoke, and when he said that, I flinched.

" someone that I cared for very much?"

I stammered in rage.

"Who did you kill!?"

I yelled, but Gold stood unmoving, his face expressionless. My scales were starting to become Red again, so I tried calming myself down while Gold started speaking again.

"You said it yourself; there could only be one reason that this Claw Fragment is here"

Gold murmured as the snow started to dissipate, and after his statement, I flinched again.

"I will tell you that Krait died saving his people; I will commend him for that"

He started as the air pressure around us started to rise. It weighed on my body, causing my head hurt and my ears pop as the pressure adjusted.

" however, I cannot accept that your party has dealt a significant blow to my own party, and therefore, since you are here, you will pay"

He dictated softly as he looked at the ground. It was too much; the death of Krait, the damage done to the oppositional forces, trying to protect the Claw Fragment, and all of this rested on me. The thought was concrete, as if this was planned from a very long time ago, but Gold continued.

"I saw from the explosion at the complex that you were thrown far away in this direction"

He said as he got into his fighting stance. I took a step back in fear.

_How does he know this!?_

I thought wildly as he started to speak again.

"When you landed here, I waited for you to make yourself known; I knew that you were too smart to walk into a trap, and I was sure that when you recognised this place, you would lead me right to what I wanted, which currently, is about to manifest itself"

Gold said with a demonic sneer that made his irises light up as a huge lightning bolt impacted the middle of where we were standing. The air was displaced violently, causing a cracking sound that hurt my ears so bad, I almost fainted. The lighting bolt was Yellow with a Red outline, and because I didn't close my eyes when it struck, I was temporarily blinded. The ambient temperature went up, and when I opened my eyes again, and after the flashing lights departed from my vision, a floating orb of pulsating Yellow color that had lighting bolts crawling all around it came into view.

"Is that?"

I asked incredulously as the orb started to drop slowly, seemingly hovering as we watched the orb fall to the ground, and when it impacted the ground, there was a bright flash of light that went through the area. It wasn't as bright as the lighting bolt that impacted the center area, but it made me close my eyes again. When I opened my eyes again, the electronic orb was morphing into something. I watched arms and legs come from the orb. It didn't take me long to realize what this orb was turning into, and it took even less time to figure out who this was.

"It's been some time"

I heard Gold call out as the orb's transformation into what I thought was an illusion ended. I looked at the individual. It stood regally, the Gold frontal scales and the Yellow scales that covered the body of this individual adding to the regalness of its stance. The area in front of where this individual stood was lit up with Silver light that was brighter than Gold's.

"So, you finally decided to show yourself?"

Gold asked as he held his stance. From the look in his eyes, I could tell that he didn't care much about me anymore. He was focused on the individual in front of me.

" I have had enough of being ignored, and if I recall correctly, I could say the same since you were bound to that volcano"

The individual said with an edge, causing Gold to snicker.

"Do you really think that I could be contained so easily?"

He asked as he looked past the one in front of me.

"Let's just get to the point"

Gold said quietly as the individual that was in front of me looked over its shoulder at me.

"You might want to leave Chamilio; this is too dangerous for you"

It said quietly, keeping its gaze on me. In response to this, I scoffed.

"I'm not that young anymore!"

I protested, but she shook her head.

"I understand that, but this is too much for you"

She replied quietly as she looked back at Gold, and at that moment, the Claw Fragment behind me was ripped off of its pedestal and it flew over my shoulder to her hand, which made Gold raise the scales over his right eye.

"You're the guardian of the Electric Claw Fragment?"

He asked with mock incredulity as the sky around us started to get darker, causing everything to look even more sinister.

"Even more so, since you were the sister to Lemon, how did you escape?"

Gold asked as he took an easy stance. Right after Gold said this, my jaw dropped.

"What?"

I breathed, and as I was stuck with wonder, her gaze dropped to the ground.

"It was something that I neglected to tell you Chamilio; you were too young to understand at that point in time"

She breathed as she looked over her shoulder at me again. My awe was replaced with anger in what seemed to be seconds.

"Why didn't you tell me sooner!?"

I yelled, but she looked back at Gold.

"If I had told you what I had known, the events that followed would've been different, wouldn't they have Gold?"

She asked with and edge as she got into her own fighting stance. Gold returned to his stance and sighed.

"I guess you can skip the formalities and get right to the fight, hm?"

He asked with a venomous smile that sent waves of cold over my Light Blue body. I was unsure how he could be so careless and indifferent all the time, but it bothered me. I took cautious steps towards the battle that was about to take place. I wanted to take part in this battle against this individual's wishes.

_I can't leave her alone with this monster!_

I cried mentally as the wind started to pick up again.

"I really should've killed you when I had the chance"

She breathed, and in response to this, Gold shrugged.

"How can you kill something that's already dead, even more so, something that doesn't have a soul?"

Gold asked as the temperature started to drop. When I couldn't take it anymore, both of them dashed forwards, launching with so much force, the launches displaced the air around me. I watched them pull back their right hands, lightning bolts crawling around both of their arms as their fists collided, sending smoke billowing throughout the area. It was so thick, it made my eyes water, and it burned my lungs. flecks of light started to appear in the smoke soon after the smoke started to dissipate. Then, interesting things started. The smoke was then illuminated with an angry Red and Orange color, and right after that, it dissipated completely. When my eyes stopped burning, I rubbed them and opened my eyes to something that was even more amazing than what I had already seen.

"How?"

I breathed as I looked in disbelief at what I was seeing. Between their fists was an individual who was standing sideways, holding both of them with his hands.

"So, you're here to interrupt our battle?"

Gold sneered as he tried to take his fist from the one who was holding it; he tried anyways, and when he realized he couldn't escape, his eyes widened in fear, just as this individual yanked him forwards, and threw him over the edge of the cliff with seemingly no effort. The other individual was able to get away though, she backrolled and got into her fighting stance and gazed at the individual before me. Red mist was rising from his scales, so much, that it was creating a Red fog that hovered near the brick ground.

"And who might you be?"

She asked quietly as she clenched her hands into fists as the individual got into his fighting stance, which involved him stomping the ground so hard, the ground cracked under his right foot. His body shook a little as he held this stance. His eyes lit up the ground in front of him, causing her expression go tense.

"I am individual whose fists and feet know no equal"

He growled as they locked eyes.

_Don't anything stupid_

I breathed mentally, causing my body to go tense as I watched both of them dash forwards once again. Ruin's eyes were glowing so brightly, streaks followed his body as he dashed forwards. The individual tried a running punch, but Ruin parried the shot and slammed his open palm into her back , knocking her flat on her front side. When the hit landed, I thought her back was going to be broken, but that didn't happen. Ruin went for a grounding punch, but she rolled the the left, narrowly missing the attack. Ruin hit with so much force, shards of the bricks flew from the hole he had made. She rolled to her feet and tried an axe-kick, but Ruin's shoulder was stronger; he didn't even move or react. She quickly pulled her foot off of his shoulder and returned to her fighting stance. Ruin threw an inside crescent kick, which she ducked, and in response, she threw a punch to Ruin's midsection. Ruin wasn't phased at all; he grabbed her shoulders and retaliated with a somersault throw. She flew over my head, and I narrowly missed her hitting me. While she flew over my head, I saw her look of fear, disapproval, and surprise. She landed on the ground behind me on her back, but while she was still skidding across the bricks, she rolled to her feet somehow. I hadn't known it, but Ruin had already passed over me and had delivered three hard punches to her midsection before the indivudal retaliated. She parried one of Ruin's punches, and hit Ruin so hard, lightning coursed over he body as he staggered backwards. As he staggered backwards, his head dropped.

"Hmph, not so tough are you now?"

She remarked cockily, and as soon as she said that, I went numb.

"You shouldn't have said that!"

I cried out in fear, which caused her to turn around and look at me.

"Why are you still here, and even more so, why?"

She questioned me harshly. I took a step backward as I saw two Red and Orange rings form in the mist.

"It's because you only made him mad"

I breathed as Ruin appeared out of the mist, doing a airborne spinning kick that impacted her back, sending her sprawling forwards.

"Chamilio is right, and because of that"

Ruin started as he stood sideways and brought his hands to his side as something that seemed to be fire started to form into an orb between his hands. She turned around and ressetted just as Ruin thrusted his hands forward.

"You will feel pain!"

He shouted as the fireball rocketed from his hands.

"What, how?"

She breathed as she ducked under the fireball, and I ducked under it since it was going to hit me. I could feel the heat from it as it passed over me, and when it did, it dissipated. Suddenly, I remembered something.

_This mountain formed soon after Lemon was taken to the United Island Archipelago_

I thought as I saw the two lock eyes again.

" I must comment on your fighting skills; they are unique and do a lot of damage!"

She remarked as she took an easy stance, but Ruin kept his.

"You must tell me your name!"

She declared as she crossed her arms. Ruin growled in response to this.

"The only thing that you need to do is die!"

He seethed as his body started to shake. More Red mist started to rise from his scales as he stood up to his full height and squared his shoulders, which made his eyes glow extremely bright.

"If you must know, my name is Ruin, the most powerful creation in the universe, and I have been sent on a quest by my creator to find him"

He said quietly as he looked at me.

"What is the name of your creator?"

She asked without missing a beat. When Ruin heard this, he flinched and looked back at her slowly.

"Cryptis is my creator and my master"

He said slowly and quietly, but when she heard this, she burst out laughing, which made Ruin stomp his foot so hard, it compressed the bricks below his right foot, which silenced her laughing.

"I'm laughing because that can't be true!"

She remarked as Ruin got back into his fighting stance.

"Unless"

She muttered softly, looking at the ground.

"Let me finish your thought for you so we can get this going!"

Ruin started abrasively, taking both of us off our guards.

"Unless Krait was killed and the HalBlades that he possessed turned into the twelve Claw Fragments so his power could be harnessed when needed!?"

Ruin roared, his voice echoing off of the surrounding mountains, causing both of us I flinch. She opened her mouth to speak, but Ruin cut her off.

"Even then, you would have the audacity to insult my creator!?"

He seethed as the Red mist that rose from his scales turned to a Silver color.

" I've heard this before from Cryptis himself before he made you, so why are you looking for him here when you know that he's somewhere else?"

She asked, taking an inquisitive stance, causing Ruin's eyes dim.

" You want to know why I came here?"

He asked quietly as he closed his eyes and looked at the ground.

"Yes, please enlighten me"

She replied with and edge as she resumed her fighting stance.

"It was because I wanted to see who the guardians of the Claw Fragments were going to be"

Ruin murmured as he continued looking at the ground.

" Cryptis told me soon after I was created that something great was going to happen"

He continued as he opened his eyes and locked eyes with the individual once again.

"That's why I chose to fight you ThunderHead!"

Ruin exclaimed as his eyes lit up again. ThunderHead took a step back.

"You wanted to assess my power after being chosen to be the Electric Claw Fragment Guardian?"

She asked in disbelief as Ruin took his stance once again

"Precisely, and here, now, I will solidify and execute my promise to Cryptis by eliminating anyone who stands in my way of my quest to find him!"

Ruin seethed as he dashed forwards, ThunderHead too, and they threw a punch with their left arms as the same time. Both of them ducked each other's punches and resetted. Ruin tried a jump punch, which ThunderHead evaded, and I thought that Ruin was going to fall back to the ground and prepare his next attack, but he stayed in the air and threw some electrically charged spheres that she also avoided. Ruin fell to the ground and ThunderHead landed a punch to the side of Ruin's head that sent him flying.

"If you're the strongest in this part of the universe, then why haven't you killed me yet?"

She taunted him as he resetted.

"I don't need to explain myself to the likes of you!"

Ruin raged as he ran, seemingly floating across the ground, and tornado kicked the side of her head, but ThunderHead had done something that I had not seen before, her knees were slightly bent and she seemed to have absorbed the damage, and upon the completion of Ruin's attack, her body let out a shower of sparks and Ruin crumpled to the ground.

_Did she actually beat Ruin!?_

I cried mentally, but I was wrong. Ruin got right back up, brushed himself off, and his eyes burned with rage as ThunderHead started to walk away from him.

"If you think that was enough to hurt me, let me tell you that I've felt worse pain than that!"

He growled cracking his neck and getting into his fighting stance again.

"How about his then!?"

ThunderHead tried, turning around and slamming her fist into the ground, launching Ruin into the air. She got into the stance that crumpled Ruin, but this time, air started to circulate around her and more sparks came from her body as her eyes glowed a bright Silver color as she looked up at Ruin.

"If you think that the prior attack was weak, then try this one!"

She shouted as she held the stance until Ruin reached the apex of the attack's launch.

"This ends now!"

She yelled, as Ruin started to fall. She went through some hand gestures , some that I knew, and others that I didn't which confused me. When Ruin was near her head, she readied a magic attack that made her hands spark.

"Die you evil creation!"

She seethed as she thrusted her hands forwards, sending lighting chains all over Ruin's body, launching him across the brick area once again. This time, I thought that Ruin was down, but as he impacted the ground on his back, he rolled to his feet, and skidded to a halt. He was breathing heavily, and some of the scales on his body were hanging by threads, but he wasn't bleeding, not showing any signs of pain. That astounded me, but what astounded me more was the fact that he was able to talk and fight still.

"The weak invite destruction to their lives"

He seethed as he started to walk forwards.

"Even then, you will welcome your doom and eventual death!"

Ruin raged as he ran forwards once again.

ThunderHead tried the ground punch attack, but this time, Ruin jumped, leaving ThunderHead open.

"Prepare for your demise!"

Ruin roared, causing ThunderHead to look up at him. I knew it was too late for her to react, so I watched something that I knew of too well play out.

"You lose"

He seethed as the Red mist that rose from his scales turned to fire as he flew over the ground and landed a powerful knee strike to the side of Thunhead's head, stunning her. The surrounding light outside was taken and the area became as dark as Ruin's scales. Only his eyes were visible in the darkness.

"You will die many times before my eyes!"

He raged as the Red symbols that emitted flecks of the same color surrounded him. The symbols vanished, and for a short while, only Purple and Red orbs of light, along with the sounds of Ruin's punches impacting ThunderHead's body were the only things that were seen and heard. When the light came back to the area, I had to close my eyes from them to adjust to the light.

_Is ThunderHead alright!?_

I cried to myself as I opened my eyes again. When I opened them, I saw Ruin standing with his back to me, the symbol on his back was Glowing an unnatural Red and Purple.

"Death and destruction are mine to command!"

He seethed as the symbol evaporated into flames that dissipated quickly. He got back into his fighting stance as ThunderHead staggered to her feet. Ruin started to walk towards me, but ThunderHead was already back to her feet.

"I didn't declare defeat; don't you walk away from me!"

She growled as she fought to keep her balance. Ruin looked over his shoulder at her and grinned evilly.

" you don't know when to quit, do you?"

He said quietly as he faced her. They locked eyes again, and this time, Ruin darted forwards, and jumped into the air. As he did this, flames sprang up from the ground, illuminating his body, giving it an unnatural look as the Red mist started to rise from his scales once again. At the apex of his jump, a Purple aura started to glow around him. ThunderHead looked up from the ground, seemingly in thought as how she was going to combat this attack. As she readied her counterattack, Ruin started his descending punch that made his fists glow Purple as he fell. Electricity crackled around both of their bodies; Ruin's being Purple and Black, while ThunderHead's was Blue and Yellow. Their punches met and the surrounding area exploded into smoke once again, and a pained cry went through the area.

"When you have more power, come fight me again"

Ruin called over the cracking sounds that had started in the area.

"The amount of power that you have now disappoints me"

He finished, seemingly uninterested with anything that was in this place anymore.


	14. Chapter 13 (Acquisition)

Chapter 13 Aquisition

Emperor's P.O.V.

I hadn't known it, but I was out for a long time. I also hadn't known that there were individuals calling out to me for a long time. All I could feel was pain; it was so profound, I couldn't tell if I was hallucinating from the pain.

"Emperor, wake up!"

The voice urged me softly.

"Yes, wake up!"

Another urged me softly while the other voice shook me slightly. That hurt as well, and I knew sooner or later I had to open my eyes.

_Which would probably hurt as well_

I grumbled to myself as I opened my eyes groggily. As things came into focus, I saw two familiar individuals looking at me worriedly.

"Cynder?"

I asked incredulously, but it came out as a whisper. She smiled slightly.

"Yeah, it's me"

She said as she gave me an awkward hug, causing the other individual to clear her throat.

"Do we have time to declare sentiments, or are we going to go where we saw the explosion?"

She asked with somewhat of an edge, causing Cynder let me go. I fell back to the ground with a moan as she looked back at the other individual.

"You're right, let's go"

She said softly, causing the other individual raise the scales over her right eye.

"That's it, no backlash?"

She asked seriously, trying to keep the incredulity in her statement hidden.

"You just asked a simple question; there's no need for backlash when the answer doesn't need it"

Cynder replied quietly as she stood up.

_She really has changed_

I remarked to myself as the other individual looked down at me.

"How did you get here?"

I breathed as I tried to sit up, but that was a mistake. When I tried to sit up, searing pain went across my back, causing me to groan from the pain. Cynder and the other individual look at each other.

"Can you stand Emperor?"

She asked me as something that was around her neck started to move, catching my attention. I wasn't sure why she had asked that since I was in obvious pain. I calmed my breathing and looked up at her. She looked familiar, especially with the object around her neck being an Assassin Lizard.

"Sure, I'll be fine"

I said with a strained voice, causing the two to tense as I got to my feet shakily. When I was standing at my full height, a shockwave of pain went through my head, causing me to lose my balance. The individual with the Assassin Lizard around her neck moved to catch me, but Cynder was faster. She caught me and stood me right back up.

"If you said that you were well, I can definitely tell that you're not"

She said sternly, looking me directly in my eyes. I sighed and looked at the ground.

"If we want to be there by sundown, we need to get going"

The Maroon individual reminded Cynder softly, taking her attention from me. She looked at the other individual and sighed.

"How would you expect us to get there when Emperor can't walk; are you thinking right Rose?"

She asked evenly, looking back at me. I looked at Cynder and half-smiled.

"I'm pretty sure that there's few things that I can't do, and walking is something that I sure can do"

I replied in a joking manner, causing both of them to sigh.

"On a more serious note"

Rose started as she looked at me, causing my breath catch in my throat.

"What happened here?"

She asked as she looked around at the rubble. Looking around, I could see that the building that bottomed out; where I had landed was in the middle of the complex; where it once stood with the remains of the walls, metal, and support beams sticking out like branches, and the rubble like mountains that were sprawled over this short expanse of area. Cynder looked at me worriedly.

"Are you sure that you want to explain what happened to her?"

She whispered to me. I could see something that was more profound than the fear in her eyes when she looked at me. It wasn't anger, but I felt it was somewhere along the lines of contemplation.

"I'll tell you while we walk Rose"

I sighed as I shook the dust off of my scales and started to walk, leaving the two behind. When I started to walk, I could feel the pain draining with every step. It felt as if something had attached itself to me and was draining it.

"Hey, wait up!"

The two called nervously as they jogged to catch up to me. When they did, we all fell into step with each other.

"I saw an explosion from far away"

Rose murmured. I could tell that she was unsure of how to start the conversation, and in response to this, I half-smiled, keeping watch to my right and left sides to make sure that everything was ok.

"The explosion you say?"

I responded, keeping my eyes focused on the path ahead of me, the rubble made somewhat of a wall, giving the littered area that we were walking through look like a path.

"The explosion was something that I didn't want to happen"

I murmured, causing Cynder take a whistling breath.

"I also saw that there was a large lightning bolt"

Rose murmured again, causing me look at her momentarily. She was looking at Cynder oddly as we walked.

"Are you well Cynder?"

She asked as we stopped momentarily. She was doubled over in what seemed to be pain, but she didn't show any signs of being in pain.

"I concur with Rose, are you well?"

I asked nervously as she looked up at me.

"Just leave me here, I can defend myself"

She said quietly. Just by looking at her eyes, I could tell that the emotion that I saw was more pronounced than before, and with that same look, I could tell that she was telling the truth.

"Let's go"

I said quietly, looking back at Rose, who nodded slightly. The Assassin Lizard on her shoulder was looking around nervously as if something was off.

"So where were we?"

She asked as I looked around, this action being inspired by the way Dart was acting.

"As I was saying, the bolt was caused by the Devil Gene taking over; it happened right after I forcefully removed Lemon from the same area"

I murmured as I looked at the ground.

"What do you mean by forcefully removed!?"

She cried, causing me flinch.

"I don't want to talk about it, but what I will tell you is that I accomplished my task"

I muttered, causing Rose to storm off, and I started after her, only after looking back at Cynder, who was on her hands and knees looking at the ground.

"That's definitely out of her character"

I murmured as I caught up with Rose, and by the time that I did we found ourselves in a plain. Most of the ground had been burned, and there was something that looked like it had been badly beaten. Next to the lizard was Slayer, who was looking at the lizard oddly. Rose had beaten me to the lizard, and was already examining it. Its head looked like it was crushed, the claws had been ripped from its hands, and all of its legs were broken.

"That wasn't very nice"

Slayer murmured with somewhat of an edge, and Rose nodded.

"Who could do something like this?"

She asked quietly, her body starting to shake from what I thought was anger.

"I saw everything"

A new voice said quietly, causing both of us whip our heads to look at who had spoken, and when I did, I took a step back.

"How!?"

Rose exclaimed softly as we beheld who had spoken. The lizard towered over us as it looked at us with its brightly glowing eyes. Its Brown scales contrasted with its cream White underside, and its claws and teeth shone like fashioned iron in the morning light.

"You showed up kind of late you know"

Rose said angrily while she looked back at the badly beaten lizard. The huge lizard looked down at me.

"I also know that you accomplished your task Emperor"

It said, flashing a toothy smile that made me take a step back.

"It's nice to have you back too Ignis"

I said nervously, locking eyes with the huge lizard. I hadn't known it, but Slayer had raised its hand to catch Ignis's attention.

"If you said that you watched everything happen, why didn't you help this lizard?"

It asked, cocking its head to the side. Ignis looked at the ground.

"I guess I should explain myself"

It said, looking back at Slayer.

"For a brief amount of time, I had served with the Chameleon Archipelago Armed Forces, with Krait; I was assigned by Juggernaut to be in his squadron, along with Chamilio"

It started as he walked by me and put a single claw on Krait's head, startling Rose, who had readied a healing spell.

"While I was serving alongside Krait, Master Keel was still walking normally, and he oversaw the rapid advancement of Krait's abilities"

He continued, taking Rose's hand off of Krait's head with a single claw. She looked up angrily at Ignis, but he looked at her coldly.

"Soon before this happened, I had a vision; it was about Krait fighting an individual who held great power"

It continued as Ignis put its claw back on Krait's head.

"That still doesn't explain why you didn't help him"

Rose said angrily, causing Ignis twitch.

"If you would let me finish, you would understand why I didn't"

It said quietly as quiet cracking sounds started. It took my attention, so I looked at Krait, and what I saw slightly interested me.

"After the vision, I came here, knowing that Krait's life was in danger"

Ignis started as I watched the giant lizard heal Krait.

"In the time that I was in the division, Krait was very secretive and destructive"

It murmured as if it was transfixed to Krait.

"That's probably why Master Keel and Juggernaut were so focused on Krait"

I thought out loud, causing Rose nod slightly.

"Precisely, and when Master Keel found out his abilities, he gave Krait something that he had not given anyone else of to my knowledge"

It continued as it flipped its hand over and cut the upraised portion of its leg open. A sick squishing sound was heard as Ignis sliced open the portion of its leg and took out the claw that allowed it to change. I wasn't sure how it was able to do this all the time without showing pain, but it astounded me, and I could tell by Rose's expression that it astounded her too.

"When I was about to rescue Krait, he was already fighting Abyss, and I knew that he would fight to the last breath that he took"

Ignis finished as it put the claw in one of Krait's missing claw openings, which made his eyes open groggily. His eye focused on me and he jumped to his feet.

" I'm going to finish what I started!"

He seethed, launching at me. I didn't have enough time to get into my fighting stance; all I could do was flinch, but instead of getting damaged by his attack, Ignis held him back with the same claw that he used to heal Krait.

"Even though his scales are Black and chains are around his arms and legs, he's neither Abyss or Ruin Krait; he's a friend and so is Rose"

Ignis told Krait as he strained against his hold. Krait struggled some more, and when he found that struggling against Ignis was useless, his body went limp for a second before he looked up at Ignis.

"Are you sure?"

He breathed as Ignis let him go. Krait shook himself off and walked up to me, looking me up and down as if he was looking for something, and when he saw my upper arm, he growled, baring his teeth, which started to leak a bright Green substance.

"Ignis, he has the Devil Gene, are you sure you're not lying to me?"

Krait said softly as he looked up at Ignis again. The giant lizard closed its eyes momentarily and shook its head.

"We served in the same squadron together with our allegiance sworn to each other with the mission of keeping our integrity; why would I lie to you?"

Ignis responded quietly, causing Krait's tense body loosen up and his expression soften.

"You're right, it was a meaningless question"

Krait breathed as he looked back at me, and it was then that my breath caught in my throat. I brought my arm up to look at it, and indeed, the chains were present, along with the Black coloring that made Krait's actions purposed.

_If what i'm seeing is not a dream, then I need to be careful, otherwise…_

I thought as I met Krait's fierce gaze. It looked so much like Rojo's I thought I was looking at him until I focus my eyes to find that his hand was outstretched, seemingly as an offer of allegiance.

"We always need more help"

I said with a gracious smile as I put out my hand and took the handshake.

"The next order of business is getting to safety"

Krait said ominously, causing Rose twitch.

"What do you mean by that?"

She asked nervously as Krait met her gaze.

"If i was killed out here, then that means that there has to be more hostile things than Abyss out here"

He said with the same tone as an explosion sounded in the distance, along with the high-pitched shriek that made all of us cover our ears, and Ignis groan in pain. Even after the sounds passed, the ringing in our ears didn't stop for some time, and until it did, we were all immobilized with the pain for a short time. After everyone had gotten their bearings back, we looked in the direction of the explosion. Smoke was rising from a mountain that was not more than a day's journey away.

"What…"

Krait started.

"Was that?"

I breathed, finishing his sentence. We all looked at each other, trying to figure out what it might have been.

"Whatever it was, it sounds like it was very aggressive"

Ignis suggested, causing Krait shake his head.

"We need to go, now!"

He practically demanded, taking off at a fast pace that that impressed me. I looked at Ignis, expecting the giant lizard to say something witty, but it was laying on the ground, looking at me as if it was expecting me to do something.

"If you want to walk, that's ok, but I was offering to let you ease your feet by letting you sit on my back along with Rosa as we make our way to the city"

Ignis yawned, but one word in his sentence interested me.

_Why did it say Rosa instead of Rose?_

I asked myself as I looked at her. She seemed to be shifting uneasily, as if she was distressed with something. When we locked eyes, I could see the same thing that was present in Cynder's eyes before.

"Let's get going, morning will arrive soon and we'll lose Krait if we spend any more unnecessary time here"

She said tensely, breaking our tense gaze towards each other. She walked past me and crawled up the side of Ignis and sat on the lizard's neck. Knowing that my feet hurt for some reason and I couldn't pass up free help, I turned around and jumped onto Ignis's back. When I landed, I sat down in the middle of Ignis's back and faced away from Rose. I wanted to be alone for now. I almost lost my balance when Ignis stood up and started to walk. For some reason, I felt that there were some strings of animosity starting to form between Rose and I. As Ignis walked along, I thought about what I might see in the village, but before I could think, a wave of tiredness swept over me. My eyes closed and the rhythmic swaying of Ignis's walking lulled me to sleep. When I woke up, it was mid-morning and I was still on Ignis's back.

"Get enough rest sleeping beauty?"

A familiar voice that I thought I would never hear again jeered, causing my eyes snap open. I jumped to my feet expecting to come face to face with an individual who I did not care for, but what I did come face to face with was Slayer, who seemed to be laughing hysterically. Behind Slayer was Krait, who was sleeping next to what looked like a wall. Ignis was sleeping on the other side of what looked like a gate. I gave the lizard such a strong look, it quieted down and started to slink back in what seemed to be fear. Before I could open my mouth, Slayer backed into Krait, whose eyes snapped open. In one fluid motion, he grabbed the lizard's neck and threw him into the wall so hard, the portion that Slayer impacted shattered indo shards and smoke, waking Ignis, who lifted its head and blinked sleepily.

"I'm sure that you could've handled the situation in a less destructive way Krait"

Ignis mumbled with a yawn as he got up, shook the dust off of its scales. As soon as the wall shattered, the gate burst open and impacted the walls, causing Ignis cry out in pain, which made the two individuals that were going through the gate immediately attack the two. Ignis was able to block the attack that his assailant dished out, displacing the air around us and causing Ignis grunt in pain. Krait blocked late, sending him up into the air. Dust clouded the area, causing me nervous. The cloud of smoke and dirt did go up high enough to obscure my vision of Krait, who seemed to have wings of fire that had sprouted from the sides of his body. Flames were licking the sides of his mouth as his eyes seemed to light up.

_A fight, here!?_

I cried mentally as I felt the evil in my mind clawing at my sanity again. I wanted so much to start fighting everyone in my sight, but I knew that if I did, I would wreck the only chance at having a safe place to stay for the remainder of the time that we were here. I also knew that the others were weary of being around me since I was dangerous, and I knew that evil still lurked out here, wherever here was. As Krait was about to let out a jet of fire, A loud, but frail voice called out over the chaos that was present.

"That will be enough you two!"

The voice called out as Krait seemed to drop to the ground like a heavy rock. At the same moment the voice was heard, the smoke and dust cleared instantly, revealing who had started to fight ignis, who had started to fight Krait, and who had started to speak.

"So, it seems that you've decided to welcome our guests this way?"

The individual who had spoken said with interest as it swiveled its eyes to look at Krait, and a huge individual of the species that looked very similar to who was speaking. Both were clawing at their necks as if they were being choked. The individual who had been speaking seemed to be frail, but at the same time, the energy that was emanating from this individual who had taken down these two at the same time astounded me. This energy that this individual was emanating seemed to dispel the evil that was clawing at my mind at the same time, astounding me even more.

"You seem to think that this is a fitting punishment as well"

Krait rasped, causing the frail individual shake its head.

"If I remember correctly, you were dead, so i'm either hallucinating, or you're a spy sent from an evil party; which one is it?"

The individual said as it lowered itself to the ground, which sparked some anger inside of me.

"You're wrong!"

I started loudly, taking the attention of the individual that stood before me.

"Pick your battles Emperor; you can't win this one"

Krait rasped nervously, which made the individual in front of me release the two from their binds. As both of its eyes settled on me, an energy flew through me, causing me twitch uncontrollably.

"If I'm wrong, then please, enlighten me on what happened"

The individual said evenly as it seemed to take up a fighting stance, and in response, I took mine, but before anything could happen, a voice called out, taking everyone's attention.

"There will be absolutely no fighting here; does everyone understand!?"

The voice yelled out as Slayer flew over us and landed behind me.

"Either I'm a really good throwing device or i'm just having a bad day"

Slayer said defeatedly, seemingly easing the situation as it dropped the ground behind me. I dropped my stance and looked behind me to see who it was that had spoken.

"Master Keel!"

The voice barked out, causing the individual in front of me flinch and look over its shoulder at who had spoken, and when he did, he turned around and seemed to take a kneeling position, along with Krait, Ignis and the huge individual. Since Master Keel was kneeling, I could see who it was that had spoken.

"Is this really happening!?"

I breathed to myself as I saw who it was. Three individuals stood in the gateway; two I recognised, and the one that was in the center that had many colors of scales and a small hood that extended from its neck. The middle individual looked at the one to the right, which was the one that had spoken, which astounded me.

"Next time, be louder Lemon, I could barely hear you"

The Pink individual joked, which made Lemon look at her crossly.

"How about you try something that you didn't want to do because it terrified you!?"

She retaliated crossly, causing the Pink individual shake her head in mock.

"Are we going to get to business or are we going to stand here and make small talk!?"

The colorful individual interrupted, causing Lemon and Lily look at us again as the individual walked forwards and stopped right in front of Master Keel.

"What is this!?"

It yelled out, causing all of us flinch from the intensity of her voice. Master Keel stood up and locked eyes with the individual.

"I believe it was you that said it was pointless to engage in battles that you don't need to fight"

It said quietly as I locked eyes with Lemon. She seemed to be different, as she was standing up straight, not cowering or shaking, which was definitely out of her character.

"I also seem to think that others have made their presence known after some time as well"

It continued, looking around until its eyes settled on Ignis and Krait.

"I was initially surprised by this as well"

Master Keel murmured as this individual seemed to give a harder look at Krait, who was looking up fearfully from the ground.

"Mistress Vibrance; please forgive me!"

Krait begged fearfully as if this individual was going to discipline him harshly.

"You're back from the depths of the earth?"

She asked, raising the scales above her right eye in what seemed to be a mix of amazement and surprise.

"You may stand"

She declared right after this, and all of those who were kneeling got up, brushed the dust off of their scales, and from the corner of my left eye, I could see the giant chameleon settle its right eye on Krait, who seemed to be shaking for some reason. VIbrance walked to stand in front of Krait, which made his shaking stop.

"Look at me _Full General _Krait"

She said quietly, stressing the name and rank of Krait, which made me wince. I guessed at what would come next based on experiences of the times when Rojo would address his soldiers with their name and rank.

_It usually never ends well_

I thought just as a snapping sound went through the area, causing me look reluctantly at what had caused the snapping noise. I could feel everyone's gazes falling on Krait, and it seemed that all of our gazes fell at the same time since when I saw what had happened, Lemon had gasped, Lily had winced, and I had taken a shaky breath at the same time. Vibrance was looking down at Krait with a furious look on her face.

"That's for calling me Mistress"

She said with her voice quivering as she yanked his head up again. She was about to do whatever she did the first time when I saw what had happened. It seemed that she had slapped him so hard, her claws had made deep gashes in his head, which were bleeding profusely.

"And this is for all the years that you made us think that you were dead!"

She seethed as she brought her hand down again, and I thought that Krait was going to feel pain again, but Master Keel stopped her somehow. She gave Master Keel and hard stare, but Master Keel wasn't phased at all.

"Remember what I told you"

He said quietly, taking his hand away and walking away from us to walk into the gate. Vibrance dropped Krait and he fell to the ground, seemingly unconscious.

"If you want to care for him Lily, feel free; I won't waste my time on him anymore"

She said dismissively as she walked to the gate, but stopped right before it.

"I know that this wasn't a very good welcoming committee Emperor"

She started as she looked over her shoulder at me as Slayer stopped at my left side.

"My job is to make sure that nothing goes wrong"

She continued as she looked back ahead, seemingly combatting something mentally.

"I will welcome you into this village, but if you try anything"

She continued as she looked over her shoulder at me again, her right eye now completely Black in color.

"I will not hesitate to eliminate you myself"

She finished, looking at me for a moment before continuing into the village, Lily and Lemon following her after giving each other worried glances and shrugging. Right after they went into the village, the giant individual walked over to Krait, picked him up with its tail, curling it around his body to carry him into the village. I was speechless; I had witnessed so much and had learned so much in a short span of time. It was almost overwhelming, but having Slayer by my side seemed to dull the intensity of all the situations.

"Who do you think is going to put the wall back together?"

It asked me, looking up at me with its beady eyes. Something seemed to glitter on its frill, taking my attention from its question. There were two objects on both sides of its frill. The one looked like the special claw that Ignis possessed. It was glittering and glowing with a Brown color that shone similar to the sun in the sky. The other one shone and glittered a Yellow color and was shining with a similar brilliance.

"When did you acquire these?"

I asked tensely, unsure of what these were. I could tell that they were something that held power that was similar to the amount of energy that Master Keel emanated, but it wasn't the same intensity.

"If I may interject, I have some questions of my own to ask"

Ignis said carefully, as if it was nervous about something. I tore my gaze away from the glittering objects around Slayer's frill and looked at Ignis.

"What are they?"

I asked quickly as Ignis shifted uneasily.

"Where's your weapon and where's Cryptis?"

It asked slowly, and after the first question, I flinched and reached to feel for the ReBorn on my back, but it wasn't there.

"This will be a problem"

I murmured as I looked at the ground. I could feel the nervousness and fear from the others around me.

"As for your other question, I don't know"

I murmured as I looked back up at Ignis.

"I feel that Ruin may be attending to that matter"

A familiar voice stated, causing me to look in the direction the voice came from. When I saw who it was, chills went over my body.

"What are you doing here!?"

I cried, but in response, the Gold individual smiled coldly.


	15. Chapter 14 (Saurio)

Chapter 14 Saurio

Split

(Ignis 1st/Emperor 2nd)

I could tell that this individual possessed a power that was greater than almost everyone here. I could also tell that this individual was not here for the best of reasons either.

"How do you know this?"

Emperor breathed as he got into his fighting stance. I looked over my shoulder to see if there was anyone else that could assist us if the need presented itself, but there was nothing nor anyone around; the place had gone eerily quiet.

"I just saw an explosion from a mountaintop that's not far away from here"

The individual said as he got into his respective stance. Lighting chains crawled around both of their bodies as they glared at each other.

"I have an entire village behind me that wants to take you apart"

Emperor seethed, but the individual in front of him only smiled cruelly. Unsure of what I was to do, I took my fighting stance, but something was wrong; I didn't feel the familiar pinch of the Earth Claw Fragment in my leg.

_Where is it!?_

I cried mentally as I tried to make it look like I wasn't nervous. The Gold individual looked at me, and when he locked eyes with me, magic energy flew through me, causing me tense.

"And I have enough power to tear not only you apart, but this entire village behind you as well"

The Gold individual stated as his Purple eyes started to become brighter in intensity while he crossed his arms in front of him.

"Emperor?"

I asked inquisitively, causing him flinch when I said his name.

"What is it Ignis?"

He said tensely without moving his head to look at me.

"I don't think that's Gold"

I said evenly, dropping the fighting stance that I had taken, which caused Emperor to start twitching.

"I don't have time for games now Ignis"

He growled, causing me stomp my foot, which caused the ground to shake slightly and Emperor and the Gold individual to look at me.

"If you must know, who stands before you is not Gold, but Halcyon"

I explained, causing him look back at Halcyon.

"Are you sure of this Ignis?"

He asked tensely as I looked back at Halcyon. I could tell that he was resisting the urge to let himself become known.

"How are you able to conclude this?"

He asked with the tension in his voice becoming evident.

"Gold has Silver eyes, not Purple ones"

I said evenly, and right after that, Emperor sighed, causing Halcyon to chuckle.

"Observation and details are something that you have to master Emperor"

He said as he walked up to him. He stopped to the right of Emperor and started speaking again, but this time, it was hard to hear him.

"You might not know when you'll have to deal with facades later"

He murmured to him as he continued walking. When he reached my side, he tapped my leg to let me know that he wanted me to follow him. Emperor stood where he had been, but was looking at the ground. I could tell that he was in a state of distress; I wanted to help him, but since Halcyon had called me, I couldn't.

_Hierarchy is something that I still don't understand_

I mused as I turned around to follow Halcyon into the village behind me.

_It looks similar to the village that I originated from_

I continued thinking as I crawled over the wall the fortified this village. I wasn't sure why so much security measures had to be taken with this area, but if it kept others safe, I was all for it. I looked at the hemispherical houses that I knew housed the individuals of this species. I knew that we were going somewhere important by the way that Halcyon was walking; it was somewhat stiff and jerky and it bothered me.

_Another thing I don't understand is secrets; why are they divulged so rarely and why are they needed?_

I thought as we made our way to a flat area of land that looked like a town square. The second thing I noticed was commotion; a large ring of these individuals had made a ring that couldn't be seen through. They were silent, but there were two individuals that were talking loudly in what seemed to be the center. They also seemed to be aggressive by the way they articulated their words.

"Halcyon?"

I asked tensely as we walked past the ring of strange lizards. He did not stop or falter oddly, but kept walking.

"The Chameleon Archipelago has its own personal security Ignis; their problem will be resolved quickly"

Halcyon said quietly and with some tension as we seemed to start on a main road that led up to a castle. From the corner of my eye, I could see two individuals break away from the ring. I increased my walking speed marginally so I could whisper to him.

"Halcyon?"

I asked tensely while keeping my left eye on the two that were trailing us. We were close to the castle doors now, causing we wonder what would lie beyond these doors.

"Why do you keep asking for me incessantly!?"

Halcyon growled as he stopped and turned to look back at me, and when he did, I could tell that he was mildly interested in what was going on behind us.

"Are you referring to them?"

He asked as he got into his fighting stance, and as soon as he did, the doors behind us started to open. As the doors opened, the two took some steps back; I could see this from the corner of my right eye, whilst the other one I focused on who or what was coming into our view. The doors opened with a low-pitched creak, signifying that these doors were particularly heavy.

"You two should know by now that tailing those you don't know will get you into trouble"

A voice said with some annoyance as the individual that his voice belonged to stated as it came into view. I heard Halcyon take a sharp breath, signifying that something was wrong. I tensed and waited for a fight to happen, but all I saw happen was the individual come into view. The voice belonged to an individual of the Yoshi species, and was a Deep Red scaled color, which was similar to how Fuego had described his father while he was unconscious. This individual did not have the spikes that lined the spine of this individual's back, but his eyes were Brown, and odd color to see as an iris color for the Yoshi species. The individual shut the door and locked eyes with Halcyon, and it was then that something caught my attention; this individual had a middle claw that was glowing softly. I could feel an abnormal pull to the object. It seemed that the glow was adding to its allure by the way that I was looking at it. I could only come to this conclusion after the individual turned its attention to me.

"What, if I may ask, are you looking at?"

It asked me professionally. I could hear this individual speaking to me, but I was unable to move. I wasn't sure if I was transfixed to this object because of how it looked or if it was something else that was keeping me still. Halcyon tapped me, dispelling me from whatever this was. I shook my head slowly, awarding me with a look of disapproval from this individual.

"Need I-"

The individual started again when Halcyon materialized some DeathBringers. His right eye started to glow an Orange color, causing me to go tense again.

"I didn't come to stand at the door and look at each other"

He started as the DeathBringers started to glow faintly, taking the attention away from me.

"Finally, I meet someone with similar powers as me"

The individual said with a faint smile that appeared near the edges of this individual's mouth, showing some of the sharp teeth this individual possessed.

"Since you have this amount of power, you can pass through these doors"

The individual said as he turned around and opened the door.

"Since I know that you're not the only Yoshi individual here, I will wait for your other accomplice"

He continued as he looked past Halcyon, who had started to the other chameleons and gestured with his head for the two to leave. They nodded and turned to go back to the square, which had become oddly quiet. Halcyon looked at me and I shrugged.

"Are you willing to go in there without me?"

I asked Halcyon as he walked past me to stand near the individual who was holding the door. I could hear him breathing heavily for some reason and when he walked past me, I could see his scales flaking near the edges.

_Is there something wrong or bothering him?_

I asked myself as the commotion started again, drawing my attention. I looked down the path that we had traveled to see the chameleons had formed a wall on both sides of an individual that looked like Emperor. They seemed to be unhappy with something that involved him, as they were throwing whatever they could find at him. I was unsure of why they were doing this, as to my knowledge, we had not destroyed anything, yet. I could tell by the way his jaw was set and the way his muscles seemed to be tensed that he was either combatting something internally, or was extremely angered by something. I watched him walk up the path until he was within a close range of where we were. I had to look away when he looked at me because of how his eyes looked. I whipped my head to look at Halcyon, but he and the other individual were gone. I slowly turned my head back to look at Emperor, whose eyes had not changed. From the original iris color, they were now Silver in color, which bothered me. I brought my head down to look at him closer, but he took a couple of steps back when I started to lower my head.

"Are you well?"

I asked him when I was at eye level with him. His breathing was ragged and short, which concerned me even more. He looked at the ground for a moment as an aura started to appear around him. It was a faint Purple color, which caused me to return to my original posture.

"Ignis?"

He asked as he brought his head back up.

"What is it Emperor?"

I responded tensely as another change became present in his eyes. Included with the Silver color, his pupils had become Gold in color. I saw this when we locked eyes.

"I need you to stay outside whatever happens, ok?"

He asked me as he started to walk to the door. I watched him walk to the door, tear it off of its hinges and look back at me.

"If you enter into this building, I will drain you of your life, understood?"

He asked me quietly while his gaze seemed to burn into my head. I was expecting him to continue on, but he kept looking at me.

_Is he awaiting my acknowledgement?_

I thought as he finally turned away from me, leaving the partially destroyed door and me confused as to what he meant by his last statement.

_I have learned that when others tell you something with a strong stare that they are serious about what they are saying._

I remembered as I looked at the stream of chameleons run to their respective dwellings as if they were scared of something. I looked at the individuals that were now guarding the door.

"Leave!"

One of them commanded me, and when it did, I left, looking for somewhere to stay for the moment. I knew something was about to happen, but I didn't know what this event was.

Emperor's P.O.V

It was becoming easier to fight against the evil that resided in me, but it was much easier said than done. Not long ago I had almost killed an individual of the chameleon species, one that Halcyon had fought.

_Are any of them still following me?_

I asked myself as I looked over my shoulder, which had wings sprouting from them, which partially obscured my view of the door, which was making an odd sound. It sounded like wood scraping across the same material. When the sound ended, I looked back ahead of me to find that I was standing in front of a door. There were no door handles on either one, suggesting that this was to be opened from the inside. I could feel the urge for destruction welling up in my body as I waited for the door to open. I didn't have to wait long for the door to open in the torch-lit hallway, and when it did, an individual of the chameleon species poked its head through the short door opening.

"Good day, do you-"

It started, looking up at me while it's voice trailed off. I could tell that this individual was scared of how I looked because it opened its mouth to scream. Before it could, I grabbed it by its neck, behind the hood and held it hard enough for it to start choking, which gave more leverage for the evil that resided in me to take over my actions.

"Quiet!"

I growled as I threw the individual into the hallway. I heard it tumble down the hallway as I threw open the door that led into this place. I opened the door with so much force, that all of the candles that lit the room were put out _all at once._ This startled the individual that seemed to be practicing a form that I did not recognise. The individual completed its side kick and returned to its standing position, facing away from me.

"Who do you think you are to barge in on such a sacred place?"

The individual asked quietly as if it was holding something back. I smiled cruelly.

"I can go to any place anytime I wish"

I declared involuntarily as my arms started to move without me telling them to. I crossed my arms iinvoluntarily as the individual looked over his shoulder at me.

"I was sure that there was going to be more of you coming here"

It said as it turned fully to face me.

"I believe that you're the one that goes by the name of Emperor, no?"

The individual asked me as something that glowed softly in the darkened room caught my attention.

"Yes, that's my name and now that you know it, you must be eliminated!"

I seethed involuntarily as I took my fighting stance. The other individual stood across from me as its eye color started to change. As I felt the evil take me over, I watched as the iris color of this individual change slowly as lighting chains started to crawl over my body. It started out as a Brown color and had soon changed to an Orange and Red color that was very similar to Ruin's eyes.

"Do you understand who you stand before?"

The individual asked me as it started walking forwards, causing me to tense.

"I don't know or care; all I know is your in my way!"

I growled as the individual stopped across from me. We both locked eyes and waited for the first attack.

"Have you understood that you are a threat to this world already?"

He asked me as he got into his fighting stance. His right hand started to glow as we kept our eyes locked on each other.

"If you're saying this now, then you do not fully understand what I am"

I said with a curt laugh that made this individual twitch in what seemed to be anger. The glow that was around his hand was more manifested now. It was glowing a Red color that looked similar to Rojo's scale color. The individual looked away from me, to look at the floor.

"Even though I don't know you fully, I, Saurio, of the United Chameleon Archipelago, the finest Fire Element user in the world will cleanse this evil from my midst!"

He declared as he bolted forwards and punched my chest so hard, I flew over the floor and impacted a wall behind me. I was disoriented for a moment, but that's all Saurio needed to drive a kick into my chest that knocked the wind out of me. While I caught my breath, Saurio landed three punches that made my vision blur.

_This individual does not have more power than me; I will not be defeated by someone that is lesser than me!_

I screamed mentally, just in time to parry one of Saurio's punches, sending him off balance. At this moment, I grabbed him by his neck and threw him to the center of the room. I didn't want to admit it to myself, but this was a fight that I wasn't sure I could win. I needed time to think; time to make a plan. I watched Saurio seemingly displace the air around him as he did an artistic backflip and land smoothly in the center of the room. When he landed, he snapped his fingers and all of the candlelight reappeared the the area, temporarily blinding me for a moment as I felt my eyes adjust to the sudden light.

"Do you know why I chose to be the Fire Element Emperor?"

Saurio asked me as I opened my eyes. I balled my hands into fists, just in time to feel the forward facing blades come from the top of them. Saurio saw this, and smiled weakly.

"Your breath is wasted trying to change who I am!"

I yelled back at him, but he only shook his head slowly as he looked back at the ground.

"The reason why I chose this job is to make sure that evil like you burns where they belong: in the ground!"

Saurio declared, looking up at me again. Now, I was scared, and this fear was manifested with me taking a step back.

"That's right Emperor; not only am I the Fire Element, but am an exorcist as well"

He continued, extending his hand out to me, sending a wave of pain through my head as if I had fired the laser from my eyes. Then, as if it was by command, the horns started to come from the sides of my head, my fangs grew longer, the wings that came from my back extended to their full length, my claws became longer and sharper, and my muscle mass went up. Ater this all happened, I started to learn forwards, as if I couldn't stand and be balanced any other way.

"Don't be surprised Emperor"

Saurio called out as I looked up at him.

"It started with the evil spirit of John, then after I kill you, I'll go on to kill Abyss and Gold so the world will be ridden from your evil"

He called out as a wave of anger went through me, causing me to fire my eye lasers again. Saurio dodged the attack by rolling to the right.

"I have studied the Devil Gene enough to the point where I know all of its capabilities Emperor; you can't win, even if you use all of your power"

He told me as the tension and anger inside of me let itself loose. I jumped into the air and fired another laser. This one hit Saurio, but I couldn't tell what happened since I fell back to the ground. I shook my head to clear the pain that was going through my head. Saurio was looking at me with an expression of amazement and tension.

"It seems that you've gotten used to some of the powers you have"

He commented as I started to materialize DeathBringers around me. I raised my hand up with the palm facing the ceiling, and as I did this, Saurio looked confused.

"What are you trying to accomplish?"

He asked as I brought my hand down and slammed it into the floor.

"I'm trying to kill you to take your power; what else would I do!?"

I said evilly, looking up at him while firing another laser in his direction as the DeathBringers fired their shots. I couldn't tell if they had hit, but I knew that I was tiring quickly. I had to do something before I ran out of energy to fight.

"Impressive!"

Saurio called out through the smoke that was now billowing throughout the area. I coughed as I inhaled the smoke. It smelled of candle wax, burnt wood, and strong incense. Shortly after, I stood up to see him emerge from the smoke, applauding, seemingly unaffected by anything I had thrown his way.

"That's it!"

I growled, raising my right foot and stomping the ground in front of me while I turned sideways and put my feel parallel to each other.

"If you won't die to that, you will to this!"

I yelled as the air around me started to circulate around me while a Red aura that seemed to be electrically charged manifested around me. Saurio seemed to be nervous by my reaction, because he launched forwards while I charged my most powerful attack.

"I'll enjoy taking you apart limb by limb!"

I growled with an evil smile while Saurio tried punches and kicks to hinder the progress of my charge. Just when I was about to release the attack that I knew would kill Saurio, A wave of unbearable pain coursed over me, causing me to stop my charge and start to fall back. Saurio took the opportunity and retaliated with an uppercut that sent me into the air.

"Don't feel bad if you lose Emperor, the outcome would've been the same no matter how hard you fought"

He said as I reached the apex of the launch. I was immobilized by the pain that was running all over my body. I was able to look down at Saurio, who was readying an attack that I had not seen before. My vision was still blurry, but I saw him go through some hand gestures which seemed to charge him as I started to fall. As I fell through the air, I tried to right myself, but was unable to. When I was right in front of him, still in the air, he said something that I couldn't understand.

"Liberar el mal de este individuo!"

He yelled as I was impacted with an attack that was so powerful, that I was thrown across the room with the force of the attack. I could hear Saurio breathing heavily as he walked over to me. His footsteps echoed off of the walls as he started to speak.

"I'm surprised that you didn't end up like Abyss!"

He commented as I tried to regain my consciousness. It was hard to do anything other than focus on the pain that I was feeling.

"Fighting evil with evil for good is confusing, but is necessary to achieve peace in a war-torn world"

He continued as I was taken from the hole in the wall that I had made from the force of Saurio.

"Do you have anything to say for yourself before I kill you?"

He asked me as he closed his hand around my neck, cutting off my breathing. The question he asked startled me, causing me to lash out suddenly, sending him across the room, giving me time to use my wings to hover near the ceiling.

"I am not able to be killed, and since my host is unwilling to let this awesome power out to its fullest, I will!"

I said involuntarily, knowing the evil inside my body was speaking. I fired another laser, and this time, it cut through the floor, narrowly missing Saurio, who rolled the the left, avoiding the laser. I angled my wings forward and flew towards him, bringing my right arm back to deliver a punch that I knew would crush the side of his head in on contact. Saurio stood in place, seemingly bewildered by the fact that I was still alive. He didn't have time to react and my fist impacted the side of his face. The air displaced around him from the force I had hit him with. Saurio didn't move and he growled while he retaliated with more force than I had hit him with. He gave me an uppercut that made me grunt in pain and my eyes widen on contact. For a moment, we looked at each other before I flew into the air and landed on the ground hard on my back. Saurio returned to his stance, and when he saw me on the ground, in shock from the pain, he grinned evilly.

"So, you're finally done fighting the battle you couldn't win in the first place?"

He said as he walked over to me and looked down at me with mock fear. He knelt by my side and looked into my eyes. He seemed to be searching for something that I couldn't begin to guess, and when he was satisfied with something that I couldn't tell, he used two fingers from his hand to shut my eyes, which oddly, I couldn't do myself.

"It's customary to shut the eyes of something that's dead"

Saurio said to someone else that was in the room; that's what I thought anyways as he started to walk away from me.

_This is not the extent of my power, I know I'm not this weak!_

I screamed to myself as I tried to stand, but I was able to do little more than move my fingers. Pain came in waves as I tried to stay conscious. I also knew that I was relying on the evil in my body to take the pain that I was experiencing. I heard another snapping sound that made me flinch soon after Saurio started to walk. After the snapping noise resounded, crackling started, causing me go tense, even though I was on the borderline of unconsciousness.

"This is Saurio; prepare the area"

He said to something, which caused energy to come back to my body.

_I have to be cautious and smart with this remaining energy_

I told myself as a creaking sound started. I got up as quietly as I could, which didn't get Saurio's attention oddly.

_Either he heard me and isn't reacting or he didn't hear me and I can finally kill him_

I thought as I tried to keep my balance long enough to launch myself at him. I levitated myself just above the ground and started to fly at him, using all of the available energy I had to strike him, but when I was close enough to hit him, he looked over his shoulder and lighting fast, he took a stance that gave him balance and traction that was greater than the force that I could muster. He caught me by my neck again and growled while he raised me into the air by my neck, cutting off my air again. I could see the pure anger and adrenaline that was present in his face while he held me.

"I thought that you were dead!"

He seethed while he tightened his grip on me.

"You thought that?"

I was able to muster with the grip that he held me with.

"I spared you a painful death because I thought you would be able to come to your senses"

He started as he threw me up into the air.

"But because you took advantage of my kindness, you will suffer for that"

He said as he readied an attack that scared me. He leaned forwards and drew his arm across his collerbone; from his right shoulder, to his left one and it made an arrow that was Red and Orange in color.

"Este es el poder que está reservado para el mal"

He seethed as the arrow flashed an Orange color, and as soon as it did this, Saurio released the arrow and it impacted my chest and stuck there while it flew through the air and into a wall, where I started to hang from.

"Wait there until the council decides what to do with you"

Saurio seethed as I felt my power drain and my consciousness start to slip. I tried to fight with everything that I could, but it was no use. I hung from the wall, with the arrow in my chest until the door opened while individuals started streaming into the room.

"What happened here Saurio?"

An individual that was high in power asked, and as soon as she spoke, I knew who was speaking.

"Council Member Vibrance!"

He started nervously as Saurio looked over his shoulder at her. I could tell that she was very displeased with what had happened. I could tell he wasn't sure what to say, and was very unsure of how she would react if he did. I heard him turn fully around to face her and squared his shoulders, causing her look away from me and at the individuals around her. She whispered something to the one on her right side and that individual nodded slightly. The same individual gestured for the rest of them to follow that individual out of the are that they were in. Vibrance watched them leave, and when they did, she looked back at me with disgust.

"What were you trying to accomplish!?"

She yelled, causing me flinch. She was shaking slightly, causing me somewhat nervous, which was manifested with the scales around my neck raising slightly.

"I was doing the job you assigned me to"

Saurio said quietly, looking over my shoulder at me. I seemed to have reverted to my original state somehow. Vibrance walked up to Saurio and he tensed, waiting for the discipline that usually followed, but she pushed him to the side with so much force, he stumbled and fell to the ground. Saurio muttered something abrasive under his breath and looked at Vibrance, who was looking at me; I could feel it.

"You're sure that you did your job?"

She asked me quietly, shifting her gaze to look at me angrily. He brushed himself off, stood up, and glared at her. I was unable to say sanything, but I could hear that she cut Saurio off before I could open my mouth.

" I understand that for as long as you have the Fire Claw Fragment that you are nearly invincible and can live as long as it's attached to you, but that does not give you the right to abuse it; especially since you're not the True Fire Element!"

She seethed as she looked back at him.

"If you did kill him, I will have to terminate your service and you will be exiled into the Abyssal Void"

She murmured, and when she said the name of the place that he supposed to be condemned to, a shockwave of numbness and fear coursed over me.

"You wouldn't"

He growled, causing her look at me

"You're sure that I wouldn't?"

She asked me as I felt a strong presence manifest near me, causing Vibrance to smile.

"Maybe I won't, but he sure will"

She said, flicking her tail at him and walking out of the wrecked room. Now that I was by myself, except for Saurio I could only think about what she said moments ago.

_What did she mean by he?_

I heard him ask myself as I continued to hang in the midst of the wreckage.


	16. Chapter 15 (True Power)

Chapter 15

True Power

Ruin's P.O.V.

It was easy to fight ThunderHead; all I needed to do was exploit her weakness and capitalize on it. I thought about this as I looked at the destruction that had passed through here not too long ago. It had looked like someone with the power of Abyss had gone through here, as there was an entire building that was lying in chunks all around me.

_Was I really thrown that far?_

I asked myself as I started to walk through the wreckage, casting pieces of the building that were in my path away. I could feel the residual energy of the magic power that had been used here, and it angered me. As I walked through the wreckage, I looked at all the mangled pieces around me.

_If I had been stronger, I wouldn't have been thrown like I had been!_

I raged to myself as I picked up my pace, causing some of the Red mist that I emanated thicker for a moment. One of the things that I didn't understand about myself that Cryptis hadn't told me about was the Red mist that I emanated. I wanted to understand why it came from my body and what purpose it had. While I thought about this, I found myself in a plain. Looking around, I could see that the ground was burned, and the magic energy that was here was almost unbearable to stand. However, something that contained more magic energy had been here before before me, which angered me more. I knew that I was the strongest in this part of the universe, and if someone or something thought it was stronger, I would fight it to prove it wrong.

_To my recollection, I had only ever lost once_

I thought as I had neared the center of this place. There seemed to be a town in the distance that seemed to be radiating energy. The energy was so strong that I was starting to be drawn to it as if I had been ensnared in rope and was being drawn in.

_If there's that much energy there, then there must be strong individuals I can fight_

I thought as I walked, seemingly in a trance by the power that I was seeking for. The other thing that I sought was Cryptis. I needed to find him and I would do anything to finish what I was designed for. After these thoughts, I found myself near the town and the energy was almost unbearable at this point. I stopped near a gate that had a tall wall that seemed to be made of a primitive material that mimicked bricks.

_Shouldn't be too hard to break through_

I thought as I readied myself to use the energy that was required to break this wall. I took my fighting stance and felt the familiar surge of power go through me as the Red mist started to rise from my scales. I stomped the ground hard and when I was about to release my attack, the gate opened, startling me, which caused me to lose my balance. I regained it quickly though and came face to face with an individual of great power. Just by looking at this example of the chameleon species, I could feel magic energy go through me, which caused me to take my stance again. Doing this caused the individual to look at me oddly.

"Ruin, I understand that you were made to fight and protect others, but you need to understand that everyone who stands in your way that has great power is not an enemy"

The individual told me as I finally noticed the flaking scales of this individual. Realizing who this was made my chest fluttery and a wave of numbness go down my back.

"Master Keel"

I breathed while taking a knee. Master Keel looked at me for a moment as if he was deciding something, and when I looked back up at him, he motioned for me to get up and follow him. I returned to my standing position and followed him through the open gate. As soon as I walked through the gate, I could feel more energy present; it was becoming unbearable almost.

_I will find where this energy is coming from!_

I promised myself as we walked through the square of this town. As I walked next to Master Keel, I could see individuals of the Chameleon species giving me worried looks and others who had looks of worry on their faces as we walked up to something that made chills go down my back as I walked up to it. The closer I got to the broken doors, the more energy I could feel. At this point, I wasn't sure if I could restrain myself. We stopped close to the door due to the fact that there were individuals of the Chameleon species that had made a line in front of these broken doors. When they saw Master Keel, they parted and allowed us to pass, some giving me dirty looks as I passed. Master Keel must've read my mind because he stopped and looked at me oddly.

"You're usually not this confrontational Ruin; what's gotten into you?"

He asked me as I felt the beads around my neck start to heat up, which sent me into a panicked state, but I was able to keep my cool for that moment before I started to feel my core temperature heating up as well, causing Master Keel go wide-eyed.

"Ruin, get ahold of yourself!"

He said fearfully as I looked past him to see something that made me clench not only hands into fists, but also my jaw in anger. As the heat increased, so did my anger, and when the individual saw me, his eyes widened in what I assumed, was fear. I was clenching my fists so hard at this point, the ropes that ran around my hands snapped, causing Master Keel flinch. The individual across from me took a fighting stance and looked inquisitively at me while he narrowed his eyes at me.

"I thought that you were dead"

He said quietly while I stood with my shoulders squared and my legs shoulder-width apart. The Red mist that rose from my body was deep and rich, causing this individual smile near the edges of his mouth. When he did this, I couldn't help it; I knew that I was going to explode soon, and if I didn't manage myself, it could turn out in such a way that would mean utter destruction for everything around me if I wasn't careful.

"It takes more than a special attack to defeat me"

I growled as I returned to my stance.

"I used the Judgement Arrow on you; it was supposed to kill you"

He breathed as I stayed in my stance, shaking from the nearly uncontrollable rage that I was fighting. I wasn't sure if I was hallucinating, but I thought that I saw Emperor, pinned to the wall opposite of me with an arrow that was made of magic power. The individual across from me looked at Emperor and I could see him smirk at him, which sent me into twitches. At this point, I was done with this individual; I knew him by name, but for me to say it would leave a bad taste in my mouth. I knew what his goal was, and it angered me to take lives and power as if it was his. I knew his fighting style, and it was a disgrace to all of them. He looked back at me with that same look on his face.

"So, you've seen what fate has befallen your friend?"

He asked as the heat became unbearable. I launched forwards instantly, not even needing to charge since I was so furious. The surrounding area was plunged into darkness as I kneed this individual's face, sending him into a backwards stumble.

"You will die many times before my eyes!"

I seethed as I let anger take me over. The symbols formed around me as I moved faster than I could comprehend, striking this individual with all the power that I could. I was able to count thirty strikes that were lit by my burning Orange and Red colored eyes that contrasted heavily with the Purple and Black orbs that signified my strikes before the anger in me had subsided marginally, causing the symbols vanish into a sparkling substance as the light returned to the area.

"Death and Destruction are mine to command!"

I growled as I looked at the individual that had somehow survived my Special Attack. He was on one knee, taking in long and heavy breaths. I wasn't phased, nor was I fatigued at all. The individual laughed curtly, causing me raise the scales above my right eye in anger and inquisitiveness.

"I'm going to tell you the same thing that I told Emperor when he fought me"

He started as he got to his feet shakily. Some of the scales on his body were hanging by shreds and he was bleeding from his nose and mouth, which he wiped away with his arm as he tried to keep his balance. I was standing with my back to him, looking over my shoulder at my new enemy with the symbol on my back lighting the area as well.

"I have studied the Devil Gene enough to the point where I know all of its capabilities; you can't win, even if you use all of your power, Ruin"

He said with an evil smile as he got back into his stance shakily. I turned around fully to look him straight in his eyes, which caused mine to glow brightly. We stood in place for a short moment before I got into my stance.

"You know that I don't have the Devil Gene"

I seethed as he ran forwards and struck me so hard, I fell backwards and rolled a couple times before I was able to get my footing and slide to a stop. I felt no pain, but this individual was across from me, readying his "Judgement Arrow" attack. I knew the power of this move and if it hit me, what was going to happen. I ducked under the spear, nearly getting shot in the head from how late I had reacted. I stood back up and glared at him again.

"Are you going to start trying soon, or am I going to have to drag out your true potential?"

He asked me, and as soon as he did, I let rage consume me. The beads around my neck started to levitate themselves off of my neck, and over my head, getting a nod of approval from him as I grabbed the beads and snapped the string that held them together. They didn't fall to the ground, but started to orbit around my body as the Red mist that rose from my scales started to turn Purple, and a Black aura started to rise from my scales as I felt power rush through me. A Black and Purple orb formed around me as I saw the changes take place. My muscle mass went up, my claws became longer, fangs grew from the top of my mouth, spikes started to come from my arms and legs as a symbol formed in front of me. It flashed a Gold color and the orb shattered around me, sending a shockwave of Purple energy around me as I let out a roar that shook the area around me.

"I am destruction in its finest form!"

I yelled out as I looked back at him, my body now darker than my former Black scales that were lit by the Purple lines that were between my scales . I could tell that he was scared, and rightfully so that he should be! I could feel the energy coursing through me, and at this point, all I could feel other than rage was the unparalleled desire for destruction. I got into a stance involuntarily and started to charge what I thought was a fireball, but it didn't feel like my fireball projectile. I thought that I would need time to charge, but it was charged and fired with seemingly nothing more than a moment. When I let it go, I could see my hands had turned a Red color that showed all of my veins and bones. The projectile that I fired wasBlue and Black in color that seemed to be electrically charged, as it made my hands numb. He was unable to dodge the fireball and it impacted the individual in front of me. The projectile exploded into shards and the surrounding area exploded into smoke and embers. The smoke was too dense for me to see through, but I knew that my enemy was hurt. When I heard him grunt in pain, a desire for much more than destruction awoke in me. I dashed forwards so fast, that trails of light appeared behind me. I jumped into the air and used a Descending Punch that made my knuckles crack. My enemy was unaware that I had hit him, so I capitalized in this and hit his chest so hard, I heard the impact clearly and fired another one of these charged projectiles into his chest, which sent him barreling through the air and into the doors behind him, which exploded into smoke and rubble. Right after he was launched, I levitated above the ground and flew to him, all the while being fueled by this uncontrollable rage and desire for destruction. I picked him out of the rubble by his head, swung him around my body three times and threw him away.

_Is that the extent of your rage Ruin? I call that pitiful!_

A voice taunted me, causing me to launch from my standstill into a glide that made the trails appear behind my eyes. I looked at my enemy for a moment before I glided past him, spun twice completely before I stopped and hit him back to where he had come from.

"It was unwise for you to get me to this point!"

I yelled as I hit him, sending him barreling away from me. Again, without me telling it to, my body prepared another attack that I had not known that I had, but I didn't care; I wanted Saurio dead! I stood sideways again, and this time, my whole body went numb as I charged this projectile. Again, it was almost instantaneous, and I let it go just as he got up. He shook his head and came to his senses just as the projectile hit him. It impacted his body, shocking him and throwing his body back against the wall with the force of this projectile. I threw it so hard, the remaining energy went through his body and out his back, sending tendrils of the aura that I was emanating through his back. A loud cracking sound went through the area as I watched him fall back to the ground, on his feet. He looked at the ground, seemingly unsure if it was a wise choice to look back up at me.

"My name is Ruin, and I will bring this to your life!"

I yelled as he got up. I flew over to him and the light was taken from the area, the symbols weren't present this time, but I was taken over by the power in my body again and I went into my strongest attack again. The orbs of light that signified my punches were present, but this time, I needed more force, and through the flashes of light, I could see that he was parrying every punch I threw. Every couple seconds he would get a hit on me that wouldn't hurt, but the last attack I threw, an uppercut, landed and he was thrown away from me once again. He impacted the ground and rolled a couple of times before he got back to his feet and looked at me.

"Do you understand your place!?"

I growled as we glared at each other for a moment before we launched at each other, and this time, I had control, so I decided to use an attack that I that had learned from someone that was special to me shortly after I was created. I ducked under his punch and hit him as hard as I could in his midsection which knocked the air out of him; I could feel it. The impact caused lightning chains to crawl down my body and my wrists and palms to glow again as time seemed to slow. I raised my hand to the sky. Streams of energy crawled up my arm and formed into an orb of pure energy that made his eyes widen in fear.

"You will know my power!"

I yelled as I started to lower my hand with the orb in it so I could hit the ground with it so the next step could take place. He recovered, and used his arm with the Claw Fragment in it to add power to that arm. He looked at it for a moment before we both punched the ground at the same time, sending the area into smoke and ashes. Since the two energies impacted the same place at the same time, sending my enemy up into the air. I backrolled once and got to my feet. The energy that I was emanating turned completely Black and my eyes lit the area around me since they were glowing so brightly. I launched into the air so I could kill my enemy, and since I was traveling so fast, the surface of some of my scales started to burn from the friction that they were enduring.

"Look straight into your demise!"

I yelled as I plunged my hand into his chest. I materialized another one of these projectiles, but it formed in the palm of my hand and impacted him just as I plunged my hand into his chest,

causing the fireball to form into a inklike substance that formed a sign (死). I could his look of absolute fear as I seemingly cut right through is body. The light returned to normal as I fell to the ground. It wasn't long before I impacted it, which caused a wave of numbness to go up my body and the ground beneath me to shatter. I looked at the ground, not wanting to look at him anymore. When I was about to look up, two objects fell to my right and left, both being accompanied by thuds and cracking sounds. I looked first to my right to see that the upper half of Saurio had landed on my right. Looking to my left, the other half had landed near me, and both were leaking blood onto the path I had landed on. I looked back to my right and picked him up by his head again. I forced his head straight so we were looking each other in the eye. I could tell that Saurio didn't have much life left in him, and I was perfectly fine with this!

"Did you really have to go this far?"

He asked me, and right after he asked me that, he coughed some blood onto my chest, but I didn't care. I smiled cruelly, showing the sharp and serrated teeth that I knew I had, which struck even more fear into him. I gripped his head harder, which started to shock him.

"You were the one that got me to this point"

I seethed as I dropped him onto the ground and went to the other side of his body. I picked up his legs and broke both of them in front of his eyes, causing him to wince. I wanted him to know where he was right now and what fate was to befall him.

"I'm going to tell you what Abyss told Rojo before he died"

I growled as I made a fist and concentrated as much energy as I could into it, causing it glow. I raised my arm as high as it will go, causing me strain slightly. I charged it until I couldn't stand it anymore, and at that moment, I brought my fist down so hard and so fast, I heard a loud crack before my fist hit the ground, temporarily disorienting me. I hit the ground so hard, a small fissure opened near me as the land around me started to shake slightly. As this point, the rage that I was feeling had subsided, and as I looked at Saurio, who had gone into shock, I experienced a brief moment of contemplation.

_Should I kill him; should I make sure that he doesn't come back?_

I asked myself as I walked slowly over to him, and as I did, the energy that I felt started to subside and the beads that glowed their angry Orange and Red color started to lose that coloring and stop orbiting around me. The Blue color that shone from the spaces between my scales started to dim as I picked him up by his head again.

"If the earth doesn't spit you out from how bad you would tase, I suggest that you don't come back"

I started as I turned and threw him over my shoulder, into the fissure that I had created. I watched his upper body tumble down the fissure until I couldn't see him anymore.

"I suggest that you _never_ come back unless you want to die again!"

I yelled as I used my arms to close the fissure. I spent a short while getting my breath as I felt the beads return to my neck. I looked around at the destruction that I had created; houses were in splinters or rubble, buildings were taken off of their foundation, statues weren't evident of they had been there before, and I knew that this was from me. I didn't feel remorse, but the feeling of contemplation was the most profoundly present in my mind than it ever had been. I didn't know why, but I was drawn to looking back to the left, where I saw an individual who held more power than than the individual that I had fought. I thought I was hallucinating from how the arrow was still in his chest, and at that moment, my thoughts about who this was were solidified when he took it out of his chest with seemingly no pain at all. He snapped it with one hand and the arrow disintegrated into dust as the hole in his chest closed in on itself. I looked at the large and feathery wings that this individual possessed, the fangs that went from the top to the bottom of his jaw, the forward-facing spikes that rose from the tops of his palms, the horns that came from the side of his head, the long and shiny claws, and the aura that this individual possessed; all of these things were interesting, but it didn't scare me, and by looking at this individual made anger go through me again.

"I can tell that you have the desire to rage"

He started as the aura became more pronounced. We looked at each other, seemingly waiting for the other to make the first attack or keep talking. I was trying to keep myself from returning to what I was just moments ago, and I knew that if I spent too much time in AR form, I would eventually would be consumed by the power and would no longer be able to control myself. I thought about this while we locked eyes, and when I did, I felt the familiar rush of power and the desire to rage went through me again.

"Tell me your name"

The individual across from me demanded as I involuntarily got into my fighting stance, which worried me somewhat.

_If I can't control myself, how many more will fall to me?_

I asked myself as I started to speak.

"My name is Ruin; an individual whose fists and feet are unrivaled in this part of the universe!"

I seethed as I saw the individual in front of me take his stance, but I saw something odd that made me nervous. His eyes were sparking, which was something that I had never seen before. I was expecting a fight soon after I said this, but the individual stood up and squared his shoulders.

"You're saying that you are the legendary weapon that was created by Cryptis?"

He asked as he narrowed his eyes at me. I nodded slightly; it was all I could do. If I said or did anything else, I was sure that I was going to fall into the control of the power inside of me.

"It is true; I am the creation of Cryptis, but who are you?"

I asked angrily, which caused the individual across from me to put his hand to his forehead as if I was missing something.

"Do you really not know who I am?"

He asked with mock incredulity as he put his hand back at his side.

"I have many names, but the one you will experience is death!"

He said, looking me dead in the eyes again, and at this, I chuckled.

"Do you really think that you can kill me?"

I asked with a laugh that made this individual narrow his eyes at me.

"Compared to me, you are but a grain of sand; you have no power like mine, so satisfy my hunger for power and wrath strongest creation of Cryptis!"

He declared as he fired a laser at me, which I dodged.

"So you have the power of the Devil Gene as well"

I breathed as I saw this individual shake his head as if he was hit with a punch.

"If it is necessary, this can be a battle between two evils"

The individual started as he lifted his head to look at me again, and this time, a horrendous and evil smile was plastered over his face as he looked at me, which triggered my rage. I reached for the beads around my neck to snap the string that held them, but when I reached for them. I couldn't feel the string, nor the beads.

_Where are they!?_

I asked myself tensely as I felt my core temperature going up.

_I'm not sure that I could last another transformation_

I thought as he launched at me with an uppercut. I was too late with my block and was sent into the air. He jumped up from the ground and caught me by my neck and threw me back to the ground.

"There can only be one of us that has power such as this!"

Emperor called as I barrelled to the ground. Before I hit the ground, he drove a punch into my chest and it impacted me as I hit the ground, so the force was multiplied. He stood over me with his fist at my chest while he looked at me for a moment with bewilderment.

"That...that was"

He stammered as I lashed out with a kick that was aimed at his chest. The attack connected and he flew away from me, giving me the time to get up. Now, the Blue color was starting to become present in the spaces between my scales as I saw the beads orbiting around me. I wasn't thinking about the consequences anymore, I wanted to see destruction! Emperor used his wings to slow himself down and used his claws to aid that process.

"Anger and rage are not bad things Ruin, in fact, they are just the opposite!"

He said as he got back up. He was partially hunched over now and the symbol on his upper arm was sparking different colors.

"By giving into the darkness, you can have power beyond compare!"

He prodded me, causing me even more angry. I gritted my teeth in this anger and stomped the ground getting into my stance.

"Your arrogance bothers me, your talk bothers me and your false power annoys me!"

I yelled, and without knowing it, I triggered my special attack.

"Prepare for your demise!"

I seethed as the area around me became Pitch Black.

"You will die many times before my eyes!"

I continued as I let my rage take me over. This time, the punches I landed made orbs of Red and Black color as I hit him, but something was off. Much like when I used this attack on Saurio, I needed more force. When I realized what was going on, I faked a punch, causing Emperor falter for a second, which was all I needed to land an attack that I needed in order to think, which was an uppercut that sent him high into the air. The familiar creaking resounded and I stood with my back to him.

"Your weakness brings no satisfaction to me!"

I yelled as I looked over my shoulder at Emperor, who was flying backwards through the air rapidly. I smirked to myself, thinking that my attack had disabled him, but when I looked back over my shoulder, my breath caught in my throat. He had used the same tactics as he did when I had driven my kick into his chest. He was in the air, using his wings to keep him afloat.

"When are you going to start trying?"

He started as he angled his wings forwards and started to fly at me. Without my body telling it to, I stood in the projectile stance and started firing the electrically charged orbs that this power told me to. I fired them without having to reset myself, and Emperor dodged every single one that I threw.

_Pick up the pace _

The voice spoke to me, and as if I was being controlled, I fired them faster, and with more power, but he kept dodging them faster and more artistically as he neared me. I charged my last projectile and it hit him, and as I was about to catch my breath, Emperor tore the projectile in half, sending the area into smoke, ashes and embers. At this point, I was unsure if I was going to be able to fight any longer. My energy had been expended to the point where I was breathing heavily. I parried his Descending Punch, which threw him behind me. Since I heard him stumble, I lashed out with a rear kick with my right foot, which sent him sprawling to the ground.

"Like I told my other victim"

I started as I whipped around and jumped into the air.

"My power is unparalleled by anything in this part of the universe!"

I yelled, punching the ground right behind Emperor, sending him up into the air at a high rate of speed. I felt the rest of my power go through me, which caused me to shake as I felt my hands get hot. They burned with the same color of my eyes as I reached the same velocity I did when I killed Saurio. Oddly, before I drove the fireball projectile into Emperor's chest, I remembered that I didn't have the orb of dark power manifest in my hand.

_No matter, I don't need that to kill him_

I thought as I hit his chest, or what I thought was his chest.

"I saw that once before"

He said as I looked up at him, which sent a shockwave of fear and numbness through me as me locked eyes. The familiar sign that the projectile made became present for a moment before we both started to fall. Emperor flew to the ground and seemingly started to charge an attack that I hadn't seen before. As I fell, I could feel my energy leaving me again.

_I really thought that I was going to be able to defeat him_

I thought angrily as his voice rang out.

"I thought that this was going to be an interesting fight"

He said with mock depression as I saw the I was near the ground.

"It seems that I was wrong"

He then seethed as I was hit with attack that knocked me unconscious. I felt myself rolling over the ground, my scales being cut and scraped as I continued along. I thought that I was going to come to a stop by natural way, but I was wrong. I impacted a group of rocks that sent a shockwave of pain over me, which caused me to groan. I heard Emperor laugh cruelly as he walked over to me slowly.

"In a battle, two things are present"

He started as he walked over to me. I struggled to get up, struggled to move, but I couldn't.

"The first one is power"

He continued as I felt him near my location.

"The other"

He started as his hand closed around my neck, cutting off my breathing.

"Is the victor, and the victor gains the power of the other who didn't win"

He ended as I was lifted from the ground to be at head level with him.

"Since you didn't win, I'm going to drain you not only of your life, but your power as well"

He said evilly, sending fear into me, which caused me to lash out with a kick that sent him back a distance. I had to struggle to keep my balance and my eyes open and focused, and because of this, I thought I was hallucinating when I saw something that interested me. Between us, there was an individual of White color with gold frontal scales. She had wings of Gold color and was looking at Emperor.

"That was your last opportunity to die quickly!"

He seethed as we both launched forwards again, Emperor seemingly wasn't able to see this individual, and as we were both about to throw our punches, me with the rest of my strength, and what I thought was rage and anger for Emperor, she caught both of our punches at the same time, startling both of us.

"What did I tell you earlier my son?"

She asked, looking at Emperor coldly. Emperor looked at the ground, but I was transfixed to this individual's face. It wasn't aggressive, but yet, I could feel immense power coming from this individual as she continued looking at him.

"I cannot keep intervening when you get taken over; you should be causing an effort to combat this, my son"

She said softly, angling his head to be face to face with her.

"Now, I have no choice but to give you your rightful consequence"

She said with the same tone as Emperor fell to the ground.

"As for you, Ruin"

She said, looking at me with the same cold look.

"Since you were equally responsible, you get the same treatment"

She said, seemingly draining me of my power.

"I know that you were made to fight, but fighting is not all that there is in this world"

She said softly as the feeling of fatigue became so immense, I fell to the ground in the same fashion as Emperor

"All things in their respective time I guess"

She sighed as everything but the fatigue and pain faded, bringing me to unconsciousness


	17. Chapter 16 (Stangers From the Shadows)

Chapter 16

Strangers from the Shadows

Vibrance's P.O.V

I had watched the entire fight play out. I was astounded by how much these two had grown, but I was also becoming nervous. I had promised to keep the United Chameleon Archipelago safe and in running order, but I wasn't sure if I could do this now. I thought about this while I climbed out of some of the rubble that I had used to blend in while the two fought. I had also seen an individual that I despised that had somehow neutralized the two for the time being.

_I'm going to kill her when I get the chance to_

I promised myself while I checked the scales on my body. I needed them to have dust, dirt and damage to give the illusion that I had been injured by the battle that had just taken place. As I walked over to the two, I could feel the power that Siren possessed, and it angered me.

_Power is not given to an individual, it must be earned!_

I raged to myself as I looked at the two on the ground. They were breathing slowly and both looked to have sustained heavy damage by the way their scales were burned and melting, the beads that were around Ruin's body and the blood that was leaking in rivers from Emperor. I reached out to start healing Ruin, but as my hand was about to touch him, his eyes fluttered a little and then opened. His eyes were foggy and I could tell that he was spent. His gaze settled on me, and when it did, they widened and he got up quickly and shakily; fighting to keep his balance and what I thought was his sanity.

"You… you survived!?"

He asked incredulously as I looked at the beads that were scattered around his feet. I looked at Emperor, who was still on the ground, seemingly unconscious.

"Of course-"

I started, but when I realized that I needed to keep my facade, I started to fake a cough, causing him angle my head to look up at him.

"Do you need any medical attention before I carry Emperor to someone that can heal him?"

He asked me seriously, the glow in his eyes not being present.

"I'll be fine for the time being"

I said hoarsely, trying to make my facade look genuine. He looked at me for a moment more before letting my head go so he could pick up the beads that were around his feet. After he did this, he picked up Emperor, draped him over his shoulder, and started off towards the Courthouse. I followed from a distance, trying to figure out how I was going to proceed now that my main asset was dead. It played in my mind over and over as we walked to the building.

_It was gruesome, wasn't it?_

My boss's voice resounded in my head as I focused on Ruin's back. I could see the outline that the symbol had made by burning his scales every time he allowed the energy inside of him to assist his attacks. I nodded slightly to his remark, causing him laugh. I could feel his presence near me, and it scared me to think about what this individual was capable of. Now, we were close to the Courthouse, and I could see individuals of my species that were yelling at someone that was on the top of the building.

_You do remember your missions, right EC-001?_

He asked me as I stopped near the ring of chameleons, getting their attention.

"We have the individual responsible for this, so we need you to move before my enforcer here moves you forcefully"

I said evenly, causing the individuals look at each other for a moment before they parted, allowing us to go through. I thought about his question when Ruin broke the door with a kick, sending splinters everywhere.

"You do know the reason for a doorknob, do you not?"

A familiar voice asked as my eyes adjusted to the familiar darkness of the Meeting Room. this area always made me nervous, even if I wasn't the one in trouble. The room had an air of mystery that couldn't be shaken, no matter what I tried. I looked in the darkness for Master Keel, which I couldn't find for some reason. I heard something impact the floor, causing me jump a little, causing him to laugh.

"There's no need to be afraid of the darkness unless you are affiliated with it Vibrance"

Master Keel called out as light came to the room in the form of candles. I looked at all of the individuals in the room with me, and when I saw who was there, my breath caught in my throat.

_Am I really seeing this!?_

I cried mentally as their gazes settled on me, and they weren't happy.

"ThunderHead, Halcyon and Vibrance, I will not tolerate side competition for the time being; for now, we discuss damages and a plan"

Master Keel stated flatly, causing us break our tense gazes. Other than them present, the High Council was present, along with Lemon who all seemed to be extremely tense.

"I have seen the fight that has taken place and cannot seem to find an excuse to permit the damages and loss of life that has taken place"

He started as we all either sat or laid on the floor. A single flame started in the center of the circle that we had made, illuminating our faces slightly so we could see each other. The shadows that the candle made looked sinister as the light was projected, causing it look like we were not as we seemed.

_That is true for some that are here_

I thought as I saw something move from the corner of my left eye. I dismissed this and listened to Halcyon speak.

"I understand that Emperor is not capable of controlling the Devil Gene"

He started, causing ThunderHead take in a sharp breath, which caught his attention.

"You're saying that…"

She started slowly, gaining everyone's attention now. I wanted to interject with what i knew, but what I knew would cause utter chaos, which is what I was made for, but I needed a little more time and more Claw Fragments to surface. I knew that Saurio had one and lost it, but where it would surface again made me think.

"Ruin has the same effect, but he can control it"

A familiar voice rang out, echoing off of the walls, causing it seem that whoever this voice belonged to was all around us.

"Who's there?"

I heard Lemon call out weakly, causing ThunderHead chuckle.

"Just like you; you haven't changed a bit sister"

She chuckled, causing Lemon growl softly.

"It's rude to interrupt without telling these individuals your name"

Another familiar voice called out as what I was seeing in the shadows started to manifest all around us.

"You wanted to know how many you lost, right _Master Keel_?"

The voice said with clear hatred as I saw what had manifested. I could feel the magic energy start to course around me, causing the other part of me stir. The pale Yellow and orange eyes started manifest in the darkness as the shadows seemingly started to swirl.

"You picked the wrong place to do this!"

Ruin yelled, causing us flinch and whoever had been speaking chuckle slightly.

"It is true that you have part of the Devil Gene, but that's only the beginning of what power you have"

The individual said as it landed in the center of the room, putting out all of the candles and illuminating the floor with its Orange and Red irises. I could hear something start to shake, and it sounded like rattling beads. Soon after this started, another object landed much more smoothly next to the first individual, and I didn't need the light to tell who this was; the wires told the entire story.

"Did I pick the wrong place cousin, or is it that you don't want to show the others what you're really capable of?"

The sinister voice asked as the light returned to the room, showing who it was that had been speaking. Before I could gasp, my boss looked over his shoulder and smiled weakly.

"Take her"

He said as my neck was grasped firmly and I was dragged outside at a blinding pace. When my vision returned, I came face to face with something terrifying. I opened my mouth to cry out in fear, but I couldn't move for some reason. The moment I recognised what this was, the building exploded into lighting chains, energy and light. Pieces of the building rained around me while I continued to gaze into the eyes of someone that I had promised something a long time ago.

"How?"

I breathed as the individual let me go. That moment, multiple pained cries rang out and others started screaming. I looked past the individual I failed to help and saw that in the middle of where the building once stood were three individuals. One was Absolute Ruin, the one next to him was Evil Emperor, and the third one was something I had yet to see. I pushed past the skeleton, causing it rattle slightly, which caused him to rasp something unintelligible. The other individual was Black scaled like Ruin, but he had more muscle mass, was emanating a Purple, Red and Blue aura, and had lighting chains crawling around his body. Horns and wings grew from the sides of his head and back with sick cracking sounds as he finished his transformation.

"The highest powers are all in one place"

The individual announced, causing the other two growl in what seemed to be anger.

"You are not the most powerful of us, John"

Emperor seethed as he looked at Ruin with one of his eyes.

"And you don't even have all of your power, so you have none"

He seethed as the three of them launched into the sky, lighting it up with Red, Blue and Purple light. Knowing that they would take a long time to fight, I looked at the base of the building again. This time, there was a ring of the shadow-like figures that I knew of too well. The others were coming out of the rubble as I grinned at the shadow figures.

"Take them out"

I whispered as they formed a line behind me.

"Are you sure that we can fight these?"

Halcyon asked tensely as they looked at these figures.

"What are they?"

Lemon asked fearfully, even though I could sense that the wires around her hands were trying to take over her actions.

_Why does she continue to fight the power that rests in her when it can make her so powerful?_

I asked myself as i prepared to tell Halcyon a half-truth.

"These are what we call Shells; chameleons who have been taken over by using Dark Power"

I breathed as they faced us. I heard Lemon gasp quietly, causing a smile appear at the edges of my mouth. I knew that she was scared and I also knew that she had secrets that she had to hide.

_However, I am unable to make my own decisions as long at the prototype resides within me_

I reminded myself as I swiveled my eyes to see who was with me

_And who I could take advantage of_

I thought as I saw the others form a line on both sides of me as they got into their respective stances. On my right stood Halcyon, Master Keel, and Lemon. To my left stood ThunderHead, Chamilio, NorthWind and Frostbite. I knew that the power that was contained in this line was amazing, but I wasn't sure if I could keep my facade.

"So the legends were true then"

Chamilio breathed, causing Master Keel snort.

"You've tried to do it yourself, so make sure that you take a mental note of what you see here to make sure that you don't practice it yourself!"

He seethed as I turned my eyes to see just how much Shells were around us. When I looked, we were completely surrounded.

"Have you encountered these before ThunderHead?"

Lemon asked nervously as she took a stance, which surprised me.

"You're telling me that you're well versed in science, but don't know the properties of Dark Magic?"

Master Keel asked with some surprise as he dodged suddenly, causing me twitch slightly.

_It's already begun_

I thought nervously as I watched a shell lunge at me. I brought up my hand and sliced the air so fast, it cut the shell in half and it burst into smoke, temporarily blinding me.

"Make sure that not ONE of these hit you, ok Lemon?"

ThunderHead called out as the smoke cleared and the shell that I cut in half reformed behind me.

"W-what?"

She stammered as I saw one of the shells lunge at her. She was unaware of the Shell that was travelling towards her, but Halcyon was already acting for me. He materialized a DeathBringer and the blast hit the Shell, causing it explode into the smoke. Lemon heard the explosion and started to shudder.

"If any one one of these hits you, the composition of these things will turn you into one of them"

NorthWind thought aloud, with Frostbite nodding in agreement.

"I need all hands on deck for this!"

I called out as the ring around us started to attack, and viciously. I hear the others slashing, hacking, and using their assorted weaponry as we continued to fight the Shells. One lunged at me, and I materialized a fireball in my hand. When it was about to hit me, I planned to shove the fireball into its mouth, but I was hit by another Shell on the left side of my head, nearly knocking me out. I rolled across the ground a couple of times from the force I was hit with. I shook my head momentarily to clear my swimming vision when I was hit by another Shell, knocking me back to where I was. I could still hear the others fighting, but I knew that these creatures would not stop fighting until every one of us was consumed by what they were made of. After I concluded this, I felt heavier, as if I was being weighed down by something. I looked at the side of my body to find that the left side of my body was _covered_ in the substance that these creatures were made of.

"No…"

I breathed to myself as I watched the others fight for a moment before panic took me over. I felt the underside of my body split open as I prepared something that my developer called a "Shed". I crawled out of the body that the others called "Vibrance" and used my battle capturing devices to look around.

"Assess completion percentile"

I murmured, and the supercomputer that was my brain calculated the odds of winning in this situation that was already programmed into my drives.

_Completion percentile 12 percent_

My computer told me as I narrowly missed another Shell. I ducked under it and watched it explode into the smoke that I knew would reform in less than two seconds. I opened my mouth to call out, but I stopped with my mouth open, realizing what I was about to do would compromise my situation. Instead of calling out while dodging another Shell, I hissed loudly, catching everything's attention. Knowing that I could act since I was apart from my inhibitor, I could maybe save everyone here.

"No"

The others breathed as I arched my back and hissed again, causing Lemon faint and Master Keel look at me furiously. I laughed coldly as I straightened my back and lowered myself so I could slink along the ground.

"I thought it wouldn't be long before I found my targets"

I said evilly as I stopped close to where the line of yoshis were.

"I also know that if you stay here, it will be very easy for me to kill you"

I continued, closing my mouth enough so only my fangs showed, startling the others. Halcyon was the first to take his stance, seemingly ignoring the fact that the patches of Black that were on his hands and feet were spreading slowly.

"It seems that you haven't heeded the warning"

I stated coldly, causing my voice box crackle slightly. I knew that they were looking at me, but I could tell that each one of them were drawn to my dull Yellow LED eyes.

"You won't win against the shells; you'll tire before you drive them away"

I said, increasing the intensity of the voice box so it seemed as if I was gloating. I took another step forward, causing Halcyon stomp his foot so hard, dust billowed from the impact point. I looked up at him, knowing that he was about to burst. As I was about to lunge at him to drive them away from here, my vision blurred for a moment as I heard someone new start to speak.

"They may not be able to hurt you, but I can!"

The voice taunted me as the pain drivers and stabilizers started to balance my body. I shook my head momentarily as I looked at who it was that had been speaking. I focused my battle recorders on her face, and I waited for a moment before my facial recognition software determined who this was.

"Don't Rose; doing that is suicide!"

One of the others called out as she took her stance, after which, my battle cameras detected something odd.

_Assassin Lizard Detected _

The supercomputer told me, jarring me from starting my recording sequence. I stomped my foot on the ground, causing her twitch.

"If you're not going to do your job, I will"

A voice broke out, causing me to go into twitches as something started to reprogram me externally. I knew that this could only be one thing, and I knew that it would take a life to return me to normal.

"Shadow Stepper"

I heard the others growl in near unison.

"Not just him"

Another familiar voice called out as something impacted the ground behind me, triggering my attack sequence involuntarily.

"You'll regret showing your face again"

I heard Chamilio seethe as I launched forwards and grabbed Rose by her neck. I brought her to the ground and started to choke her while all of the Shells exploded into smoke as I forced her mouth open. She tried fighting me, but it was no use.

"No!"

I heard the others cry as the smoke streaked through the air and inter her mouth. I heard the others run over to help her, but I could feel the combined energy of the Shadow Stepper and Gold stop them by the means of a magic barrier. I heard them start to hit the barrier as the Shadow stepper knelt beside me as I watched him look deep into Rose's eyes. I tried to fight the wires that had burrowed into my supercomputer, but it was no use; I couldn't fight until I was freed. I knew for as long as these wires were wrapped around me I was nothing more than a puppet; unable to do anything other than what my master wished. I watched the last of the smoke go into her mouth as I released Rose from my iron grasp. She fell to the ground on her back for a moment before she started writing in what seemed to be pain. My head was wrenched to look at the others who were standing on the other side of the barrier. I could tell that they were furious, but I knew that those who were strong enough to break this barrier were fighting in the sky, away from where we were. I heard Rose start to cough heavily, signaling the Shells had almost taken control of her.

"When this barrier goes down, I'm going to kill you!"

Chamilio screamed, rewarding him with a tail snap from Master Keel, who seemed to be unusually calm. When Rose stopped coughing, my head was wrenched to look back at her.

"Help her up"

The Shadow Stepper commanded me as I involuntarily went over to her and helped her up. From her rich Red velvet-looking scales, they were now Black and velvet Red in a mottled fashion that mildly interested me. She looked at me for a moment with her Black eyes that had a Red slitted pupil for a moment before the Assassin Lizard started growing in size...proportionally. It grew to the size of Slayer in a short amount of time, startling me as Rose's claws started to grow longer and sharper as the barrier dropped, causing Chamilio stumble to the ground at Rose's feet.

"Kill him"

The Shadow Stepper commanded coldly, causing Master Keel to hiss loudly, which gave just enough time for ThunderHead to react; she did the same thing I had done not too long ago; cutting the air in a way that created a shockwave that cut the wires that were controlling me. I wasn't sure that I could function normally, but I knew that one thing was for certain; this wouldn't end well. The Shadow Stepper looked first at ThunderHead, and then at me.

"I thought that your rationality drive would activate"

It murmured as the wires went limp around me. The others turned their gaze from me, to the individual that stood in front of them. It looked like Rose, but I knew for sure that this embodiment of Rose was nothing like her previous self. I could feel the Dark Magic emanating from her. I knew from past experiences that the only things that an individual that was possessed with this energy could only feel anger, hatred and the need for destruction.

_It almost took me over once_

I recalled as Rose got into a new stance.

"I am stronger now since I've put compassion behind me"

She stated coldly as Halcyon stepped forward.

"You are not stronger since you lost your compassion!"

He yelled suddenly, causing me to flinch. Rose looked over her shoulder at the Shadow Stepper, who nodded slightly.

"This is your one chance to back away and let me take control Halcyon"

It said with a sneer and snicker that caused me to twich. My gaze settled on Lemon, who seemed to be in a state of near rage; something that didn't suit her, which was odd. My battle recorders locked on the energy signatures around her fingers, and when I saw that the energy was reaching Claw Fragment levels, I looked at the Shadow Stepper.

"The way I see it, you have two options"

It started as it lassoed Rose around her neck, causing her eyes even darker than they were before. Lemon walked slowly from her place in line to stand close to where Gold was standing. He had his arms crossed and was standing next to the Black Rose.

"I've had enough of your arrogance"

She murmured softly as she looked at the ground. ThunderHead walked from her place in the line to stand by her sister as more of the the Shells started to come from the ground near us. The others formed a circle so they could fight any of the Shells if the need arose.

"I would say the same"

She murmured, and the two looked at each other for a moment before they took the same fighting stance in front of Gold. he raised the scales above his right eye and neck in what seemed to be anger and incredulity.

"You think that you have enough power to move one of my scales?"

He asked as he got into his fighting stance which included stomping the ground so hard, a small crack opened in front of Lemon and her sister, but they didn't move.

"I may not"

Lemon started softly.

"But two halfs make a whole"

ThunderHead continued, causing Gold lower the scales that he had lifted in confusion. I knew what was going to happen if they finished what they were saying, so I looked at the Shadow Stepper nervously and it nodded.

"Execute maneuver 5"

It commanded softly, which made Rose nod slightly. She dashed forwards and struck Lemon before she could finish her sentence.

"Lemon!"

Her sister cried in fear and anger, causing her sister to clench her hands and jaw in anger.

"Don't fight back!"

Master Keel called as a Shell landed in front of me and exploded into smoke, obscuring my view of everyone for a moment.

"Why not!?"

She growled as she parried a punch that Rose had just thrown, sending Rose off balance.

"Since all of the Shells are currently residing in her for the moment, the effects of them are multiplied!"

He called as ThunderHead ducked under a kick that Rose sent out.

"How am I supposed to defend myself when I can't hit her back!?"

She growled as she blocked another one of Rose's punches, sending her back a distance. Rose smirked, which made ThunderHead growl deeply, along with some twitching that made me wonder if she was going to revert to another form.

_I know for sure that ThunderHead is capable of becoming an error, but will she use that power to defeat or kill this Rose embodiment?_

I thought as she started walking towards us. Behind her, I could see that everyone else had started to fight the Shells as well, even Gold! The most interesting part was that he seemed to be nervous, but I couldn't tell if it was from the shells, or if it was from the thought of what was going to happen if was taken over by the Shells. I could see the same Black substance had started moving up her arms and legs, and were knee and shoulder high when she stood in front of us again.

"I know that you are an ally Rose, but if you continue doing this, I will have no choice to to neutralize you since you are a threat"

She said evenly as something impacted the middle of the ground between where we were standing. The impact sent out so much dust, smoke and embers that I was unable to see anything, but I was able to judge from the power that this individual possessed that this was Ruin, but he was different. Time seemed to slow as Ruin threw his head back, laughed maniacally, and started to speak.

"My power is unparalelled!"

He yelled as he brought his hand up high into the air, made a fist and slammed it into the ground, sending everything into a Purple-Red explosion that both blinded me and threw me backwards at a high speed. As I flew backwards, I could tell that I wouldn't stop for some time.

"Computer, assess velocity"

I commanded it, wanting to know fast I was travelling so I could figure out where I would land. Oddly, my computer was not fast enough to calculate my speed, and before I knew it, I had impacted the ground, hard. I heard the others fall around me as I artistically rolled to my feet with the help of my harmonic balancers and balance drives. I rotated my Color Wheels so I could capture another instance of AR's Soul Crusher attack. I saw him coil the muscles in his legs and launch into the air, the edges of his scales started to melt from how fast he was travelling. Instead of the Blue color being in the spaces between his scales, the color was Purple, signifying that he had become possessed with the power that the single strand of DNA from the Devil Gene that Cryptis had used to form him.

"Stare, straight into your demise!"

He yelled as his fist impacted something that exploded into many different colored clouds of what I thought was magic energy. I knew that this island couldn't take much more fighting from this scale, so I started a plan. I changed my voice box to that of my alternate form and altered my matter so I could sink into the ground far enough to only my Battle Recorders were above the ground. I still maintained my camoflauge to make sure that if anything went worse, I could escape.

"Master Keel!"

I called out weakly, getting his attention, along with everyone else's.

"I need all of you to leave before you get possessed with the Dark Magic"

I said hoarsely. I could see his gaze fall on where I was, but I wasn't sure if I could see me.

"I know, that's why I'm trying to figure out a way to escape this area"

He murmured as something impacted the energy field that was trapping us here. Everyone flinched as the smoke settled, revealing who this was.

"Don't try anything dumb"

Chamilio seethed as the individual turned to him. The individual smirked, shook a little while he walked to the edge of the field and pulled back his hand and made it into a fist.

"It's inevitable that I'm going to be consumed by this"

He wheezed as we all watched what he was doing.

"The least I can do before I lose myself to this is let you all escape"

He finished as he hit the field so hard, it shattered into shards, cutting all of us.

"Go, now!"

He wheezed as he pushed them out of the small hole that he had made.

"As for you"

He wheezed as he walked over to me shakily, took me out of the ground by my nose and looked me dead in the eye.

"You're going to use your Battle Recorders to show the world just how powerful and dangerous i am!"

He said with a demonic smile that caused me to shake in fear as he threw me all the way to the center of the destruction that was taking place. I knew one thing: that this was not going to end well for me, even though I was a machine.


	18. Chapter 17 (Edge of Insanity)

Chapter 17

Edge of Insanity

Slayer's P.O.V.

I was told that I was a lizard, but what was I really? I didn't understand where I was, where I was supposed to be, what I was supposed to be doing, but I did know one thing: I was something that nothing else was. I could be everything or nothing. I could be...but I wasn't sure. Emperor told me I was a team member, but what was that? I often asked many questions, only to be rewarded with looks of disgust or a strike across my face. It wouldn't hurt, as I was composed of something that I didn't know of that kept me from feeling pain, but I felt like it was supposed to be demeaning. I wasn't sure if I was a burden to the others or if I was help, but I knew that I have helped. I thought about this while I laid in the middle of the chaos that was going on around me. I knew about the shells and what they could do, but they stayed away from me as if I was dangerous. I thought that the others knew I was here, but if they saw me, they paid no attention to me.

_There must be something that I can do_

I thought as I saw Emperor walking back to the middle of the area. His body was almost covered in the substance that Gold was currently trying to take off of his body as well. I could tell the he was no longer himself by the way he was partially hunched over. I knew that I could help him, but that would entail something that I wasn't sure that I wanted to deal with, so I decided to go back and annoy someone that I had known to like only for the sole purpose of annoying. I got up from the scorched earth and opened a space that would bring me to where our enemy was. Why was I doing this? Simple; I needed something to do because Emperor told me that when you're not doing something or at least something productive, things can happen that you don't want. I have never been on the receiving end of this, but seeing Emperor in distress all the time and watching Rose being possessed by the Shells made an emotion well up inside of me that caused me to stumble a little as I parted the thick wires that led into this place. I waited for my eyes to adjust to the darkness as I watched the timelines come into focus. I saw them light up and the wires shudder as I walked along in the almost pitch-Black darkness of this place. I heard from Vibrance that this place was called the Abyssal Void, but I knew this place by another name, the true name of this place. I almost tripped on some wires as I walked right up to the individual that held an immense power.

"Have you come to mock me some more?"

The individual asked as it looked over its shoulder at me, lighting the ground in front of me by how brightly the irises glowed. I scoffed softly and shook my head.

"I know for that as long as you are here, that we are safe"

I started, causing the figure twitch and turn fully to face me. When I saw its face, I took a few steps back in horror.

"Since you seem to be surprised by how I look, why don't you listen to how I got this way!?"

The Shadow Stepper seethed as wires started wrapping themselves around my body. They were cold and thick, causing a single wave of cold go down my body as I lessened my body density, causing the wires fall harmlessly back to the ground.

"When Lemon created you, I was there with her; she never told anyone about me since I was deemed to be insane by the High Council"

It started as I lied on the floor of this place, closing my left eye and keeping my right eye open so it looked like I was paying attention.

"After your creation, which I complained bitterly about, she added something to your blood that I knew would destroy me"

It continued as if it didn't care that I was resting.

"Lemon did not heed my warning even though I complained bitterly, and at the time, I was unaware that she had added _Equium_ to you, and when it did, it sent me here"

It finished, and when I heard the stressed word, my eye snapped open and I jumped up from the ground.

"Yes Slayer, I know what you are and what you intend to do, but before I can let you leave, I just want to let you know three things"

It said as it narrowed its eyes as me, causing them glow a faint Green color as we locked eyes.

"One: since you started to obtain Claw Fragments, you made this timeline unstable, causing it happen in such a way that I no longer have control of what happens in this timeline"

It started with complete hatred that made it start to shake. I took a step back, bringing my body density back to normal.

"Two: Abyss is now near the power levels of what you are, so I would watch your back"

It continued, the shaking subsiding for the moment.

"You may have this knowledge and your arrogance, but when Emperor hears this"

I started, bearing my teeth in rage, I was cut off.

"He's going to do what? At the moment, he's consumed with not only rage, but with the Devil Gene, something someone close to me created for this very situation"

It said, taking something from its neck and turning away from me. I looked past the Shadow Stepper to see what this object was. The object made a clicking sound and the room exploded into light, causing me shut my eyes form the brilliance of this light.

"The third and final thing I want to say is that when you have all the Claw Fragments, the real and final battle will begin with my release from this place so I can take my revenge on not only my enemies, but finally destroying what caused all this in the first place"

It said, looking back over its shoulder at me.

"You, Slayer; you caused all of this, and with your death, everything will fall into my hands, where it rightfully should be!"

The Shadow Stepper yelled as it turned around and started walking towards me menacingly, causing me flinch. I felt the emotion well up in me again as I started to slink backwards.

"It can't be; I don't even know what I am"

I said defeatedly as it continued walking towards me.

"You are a weapon Slayer! Your name was chosen for that reason, the Equium that you contain was made for battle purposes, your claws are made of titanium that _I_ mined for your creation, you have no bones because of my input; you are a weapon that _I _made so I could take over and get revenge on everyone!"

The Shadow Stepper continued loudly as he stopped a few feet away from me. I was frozen with fear. I couldn't think of how this individual knew so much about me even though I had never seen him previously. I thought that this was going to be a simple trip, but I now knew why Emperor said that nothing is simple.

"This is destiny Slayer, the slots on your frill were made to house the Claw Fragments, and were made the foresight of the addition of Equium to your body"

It said with a sneer that made waves of cold go down my back.

"So you're saying that I was made to do your bidding?"

I breathed as I looked at the floor of this place.

"So you get it now? everything you are now is because of me, and by doing what I have set the others up to do, I will win in the end; I _WILL_ have the True Reborn, I _WILL_ have revenge on Lemon and the Claw Fragment Guardians, and finally have what I want the most, the last laugh!"

It said as it threw its head back and laughed maniacally as I continued looking at the ground.

_Is this true?_

I asked myself as I looked back up at the Shadow Stepper.

_If I don't even know what I am and where I came from, how is it possible that this could be my creator when I don't even know what good and bad is?_

As the Shadow Stepper started to twitch. The wires started to increase in heat and started to turn a Red color around me as the Shadow Stepper's eyes started to glow Green

"I can't tolerate your stupidity and insolence!"

The Shadow Stepper growled as he looked back at me, and when my gaze settled on its face, I froze; every part of me.

"Do you know just how much I suffer because of you?"

It started as the wires started to melt; some of the melted substance fell on my body and started to melt my scales, but I didn't care. I was looking at something that made me freeze in fear; something that held incredible power and something that was capable of destroying everything that I knew. The Shadow Stepper's body wasn't the same as before; it looked somewhat as it did before, but as if half of its DNA makeup made it look like Emperor as well. Its veins were glowing the same Green color as its eyes and was radiating an aura that made me numb. The same melting substance that was causing holes in my body were leaking from its eyes and ears, covering the arms and legs of whatever this was.

"_I _am the reason that Abyss and Gold are the way that they are and _I_ am the reason that John exsists!"

He yelled as this thing stretched its left arm out to me.

"You are a weapon that is capable of the destruction of worlds, Slayer!"

It seethed as a stream of wires rushed towards me. I tired to lower my density again, but the wires cut right through me. I felt no pain, but I did feel the emotion again. The wires wrapped around my body and clamped themselves to my scales as I was forcefully yanked to whatever this was that I was causing angrier by the second. I heard my neck crack as my eyes widened in fear as I was dragged across the ground. I stopped at the feet of this thing and was picked up by my neck.

"Since you will not work with me, you will become power for me"

It said as its hand grabbed me by my neck and brought me face to face with whatever this was.

"Your power will be surrendered back to me, Saiko Osama for your disobedience"

It started as it brought its hand back and threw me away from it. I had little time to comprehend what happened before it did. The area went dark as I was hit with so much force, I went numb.

"Die, for your lack of respect disgusts me"

It seethed as I was hit so fast, I couldn't comprehend what was happening until some light returned to the area. My head was spinning, literally on the ground. I looked up at whatever this was as it picked up my headless body and examined it for something that I couldn't think of.

"You would have made a great weapon Slayer, but this was just the beginning of my power, and I can always make more of you"

It seethed as its gaze settled on me. My eyes widened in fear as it walked over to me, each step resounding with a loud booming sound and cracking the ground as it walked over to me. With each step this thing took, my fear grew. Could this thing destroy me? Was everything that it said true? Was I hallucinating? Was I dreaming? I couldn't think straight; it was as if I was overthinking the current situation.

"I will spare you this time; I will give you one thing to do though"

It said as a creepy smile went across its face.

"Tell them what you experienced here; maybe then they will all know what defiance from Saiko Osama gets them"

It seethed as my head was picked up and I felt a wind from below me as the thing in front of me opened an area below me with only a hand wave.

"I have control over many things, but with your power, I will have control over all"

It started as it relaxed the hold on my head.

"Wait!"

I cried suddenly, causing whatever this was narrow its eyes and tightening the hold on my head again.

"What is it!?"

Saiko Osama growled as I looked over at my body. It traced my gaze over to my body and laughed slightly.

"I'm guessing that you want your body as well?"

It asked as it waved its hand again. Another hole opened under my body as Saiko Osama looked back at me, its eyes now fully Black in color with a Green slitted pupil.

"In time you will learn the consequences for disobedience"

It said as gravity took over and I fell through the floor of this place. I fell through the air for some time and landed, right where I had been sleeping. The area was still ravaged, but Ruin, Emperor and Abyss were seemingly unconscious a few feet away from each other. Somehow, they had all reverted to their normal state, and when I was about to question how they had done this, I remembered that I was still only a head.

"Can't do much with no arms of legs now, can I?"

I asked myself as I hopped in place to see where my body had landed, and when I did, I sighed.

"My will cannot be changed, and the same goes for your destiny Slayer"

The voice of Saiko Osama rang out on my head, causing me wince.

"The pain and suffering of the others will continue until you allow for my return, but I have done the only thing that I could so I can remain in control: taking the Shell Souls out of them"

The voice continued in my head as the individuals on the ground started to stir, causing me nervous. I knew that I wasn't completely together, and what would happen if I wasn't like I was supposed to be? I thought about this as I looked for a way to get to where my body was. Before I could do anything, the three had already gotten to their feet and were shaking their heads in what seemed to be pain. Emperor was the first to come to his senses, and when he saw me, he looked at me with a mixture of what seemed to be amazement, anger and annoyance.

"Don't tell me what happened to get you this way"

He said quietly as he took my body and threw it to where my head was.

"Thanks"

I said graciously, but quietly. Ruin was the next to notice me. He looked over his shoulder at me with one of those glowing eyes of his. I wondered what he was going to say, if anything. Interestingly, he turned his gaze from me and it settled on Emperor, who was looking at Abyss, who was looking at me while I tried to put my head back on my neck.

"Quick body, put my head back on my neck!"

I said quickly and nervously as my headless body fumbled with my head for a moment before I felt my spinal columns click together.

"Does this look right?"

I asked Emperor, but he looked at me oddly. I wasn't sure if the world was upside down, but the individuals across from me seemed to be standing on their heads, which seemed odd to me since they were standing on their feet moments ago.

"You put your head on upside down"

Ruin growled, causing me take a step back in fear. Now that I thought of it, it was a possibility that my head was on wrong. I stood on my hind legs and sunk my claws into the sides of my head and wrenched my head to the left so that my head could be on right. A sickening cracking sound went through the area, similar to how Emperor's horns grew out of his head when he…; I can't really explain it, but when he did whatever caused this, it wouldn't end well. The others, except for Ruin looked at me in horror, even Abyss, who looked like he was going to be sick!

"There must be a reason why you fell out of the sky...just as a head"

Emperor murmured as he walked over to me, set my head with another loud cracking noise and stood up and backtracked to where he started.

"You're telling us that a headless lizard fell out of the sky!?"

Ruin growled as he walked up to me, closed his hand around my neck. He yanked me up from the ground and brought me to eye level so he could seemingly strike fear into me.

"You better make your story interesting or i'll-"

He started, being cut off by Emperor.

"You'll do what? Kill him?"

He asked abrasively, getting Ruin's attention.

"I can do much more than you think!"

He growled, letting me go. I rubbed my neck as I walked backwards to where I had been before I was handled roughly. I cleared my throat and rubbed my neck, which was warmer than it usually was.

"When all of you were fighting, I decided to go away since there was too much noise for me to bear"

I started, getting Abyss's attention.

"Are you saying that my power bores you!?"

Abyss growled, causing both Emperor and Ruin look back at him.

"Let Slayer tell the story!"

They growled, silencing Abyss for the moment.

"After this, I was unsure of where I could or should have went, so I went to the place that all of your feared so I could make fun of someone that you all despise"

I continued quietly, not wanting to tell them what had happened next. When I said this, and just as I head feared, Ruin raised the scales over his right eye in inquisitiveness.

"You have the ability to travel across the Planes?"

He asked as he crossed his muscular arms in front of him, causing his eyes light up, which partially lit up some of Emperor's scales on his right arm as well.

"Even more so, which of the Planes did you go to?"

He asked, lowering the scales and keeping his strong glare on me. I was partially confused and partially concerned at the same time.

"Since I didn't want to interrupt your battle, I decided to go to the Abyssal Void"

I said quietly, and immediately after, I tensed up, waiting for the reprimand that would soon follow, but I was met with only their interested faces. I wasn't sure that I could understand why they were interested, but what I could tell was that Abyss seemed concerned about what had I been saying.

"You went _WHERE!?_"

He growled loudly, causing Ruin twitch slightly.

_I knew that I would get a reprimand from someone_

I thought dejectedly as I looked up at Abyss, who was shaking visibly.

_Now that I think about it, how did Abyss get here after the explosion at the temple?_

I thought as a familiar voice resounded in my head, causing me look away from him and back at Emperor. He looked as if he was deep in thought, which made me wonder what he was thinking about.

"Anyways, after I encountered the Shadow Stepper, I conversed with it until I managed to get it upset and then…"

I continued only to have my voice trail off when I started to think about Saiko Osama.

_How much power does this individual possess?_

I thought as both Ruins and Abyss' eyes snapped open and I felt both of their glares hone in on me, causing me to take another step back.

_Now that I said this, just how much trouble am I going to get in?_

I asked myself as I watched the two clench their hands into fists so hard, Abyss's knuckles cracked and Ruin broke another set of ropes that snaked around his hands, startling Emperor, who looked like he just had a revelation.

"What...did you encounter other than the Shadow Stepper?"

He asked interestedly as something large skidded to a halt near us, showering us with dust and dirt. The others coughed for a moment before the air cleared. I cleared my throat just as another individual that seemed familiar to the others started to speak.

"I saw smoke, fire, blasts of energy and what looked like the bodies of chameleons flying and I came running to-"

The individual started as it looked at me, then to Emperor, then at Ruin and finally at Abyss. The individual then looked around and scratched its head as if it was missing something.

"Am I thinking irrationally or am I really seeing this for real?"

It asked with incredulity in its voice as its gaze settled on Abyss again.

"Enemy, prepare yourself for the wrath of the Earth Element!"

Ignis shouted as the giant lizard took a stance that I didn't recognise that made Emperor start to shiver. I didn't know from what until he looked over his shoulder at Ignis and gave the lizard such a strong stare, it felt like he was trying to gravitate the giant lizard's stare, and it did! Very successfully at that! When Ignis shifted its eye to look at Emperor for what I thought was an approval of some sort, but when Ignis met his gaze, the giant lizard dropped its stance and lifted the skin over its mouth just enough to bare its teeth.

"I understand that Abyss is an enemy, but what Slayer just told us, if it's true, may allow him to be on our side"

Emperor said quietly to Ignis, but as he finished what he was saying, he looked back at Abyss again, who was already in a stance to fight Ignis.

"For the moments that we may need him"

He finished with an edge that I thought was because of a prior grudge that I was unsure if I had witnessed or knew about. At that moment, pieces of the crumbled land started to move, catching our attention.

"If you are hostile, prepare for the unquenchable wrath of my fists!"

Ruin growled as we all got into our respective stances.

"Finish what you started to tell us"

Abyss said with a growl as he unfurled his wings and started to charge two orbs that were opposite in color as each one of us faced a direction with our backs to each other.

"If those are more Shells, I will use all of my anger and wrath to destroy them and return them to where they came from!"

Ruin yelled, stomping his right foot on the ground so hard, the surrounding area went into dust, but removed all the rubble, showing the silhouettes that had become visible in the dust that made the air hazy.

"You might want to identify yourself before you get hurt!"

Emperor seethed, obviously fighting the evil inside of himself. It was odd, but I could always tell when Emperor was about to become consumed with the evil inside of him. I didn't want to tell the others about this since it would only make them upset.

_Or, it's the fact that you can't tell them because of our agreement_

Saiko Osama's voice resounded in my head, causing me to shake my head from how loud it was. To the others, it looked like I was trying to clear my vision, but they didn't know that I was speaking with an individual of great power.

"You're….you're alive!?"

The others gasped in almost unison as Master Keel, Chamilio, the High Council members of both islands appeared, with Fuego carrying Rose on his left shoulder.

"Fancy meeting you here as well"

He huffed, looking at each one of us, and when he saw Emperor, he took Rose off of his shoulder, walked up to Emperor and knelt before him with his gaze fixed on the ground in front of him. I looked at Emperor because I knew that he despised this action.

"I'm going to tell you the same thing as I did to your father; I'm the same as you are, I'm nothing more, even if I am royalty, now get up!"

He said evenly as he stood Fuego up forcefully.

"You don't seem to like being royalty, so why don't you hand it over to me?"

Abyss said with an evil smile, which caused Emperor to sigh and Ruin to scowl.

"Even though I don't want to be a ruler, I can't let you take the position I was given"

Emperor responded quietly, looking at Master Keel, who was looking oddly at me.

"You've said that you can travel to the Abyssal Void freely, right?"

He asked with incredulity. It was the first time that I had seen an individual in a state like this; nevertheless, it was odd to see an individual who held a power similar to that of Saiko Osama, and yet be fascinated by what I could do.

"How about we focus on the next thing that Slayer is going to say"

NorthWind and Frostbite stated flatly in unison. We looked at each other with confusion for a moment before I prepared myself to make the last statement. I wanted to tell them everything that happened, but I couldn't tell them everything; just in case they thought that I was a spy of some sort, which I definitely wasn't.

"How do you know what I'm thinking?"

I asked nervously as I looked deep into the Light Blue glowing eyes of the twins.

"Sometimes we just know things"

They said in unison as their eyes slowly lost the glow until only their irises were glowing softly. I cleared my throat and stood up to my full height again. I caught my breath since I had been holding it for a long time and then continued, but with a question that had been nagging me for some time, but before I could speak, Ruin did.

"If you can read minds, what did he say?"

He growled, looking at the twins who now seemed lost in thought.

"It loses the heaviness if we say it"

Frostbite said absently, causing Abyss laugh softly and crack his knuckles.

"Start speaking before I have to beat the answers out of you"

He said evilly with the same sneer he gave Emperor not too long ago.

"Alright alright, calm down!"

I protested, causing all of the tension to cease. Since I had all of their attention now, I continued to speak.

"When I got the Shadow Stepper angry enough, the thing changed"

I said with my voice trailing off at the end. I thought about Saiko Osama; about its looks, the scary glowing eyes, the immense power that I felt, its plans for using me as a vessel for its return, all of it.

_But what can I say without giving the individual away?_

I thought, looking back at NorthWind and Frostbite, who were looking back at me.

"_How_ did it change?"

Ruin and Abyss asked angrily, getting confused looks from both of the High Council member boards that were present. I scratched my head, trying to remember all of the details. Instead of trying to remember everything, I cleared my throat again and formed a question to ask im my mind. I looked directly at Ruin, his eyes burning with the "Unquenchable wrath of his fists". It took some courage, but I got the strength to ask from an unknown presence that manifested itself behind me.

"Does the name of Saiko Osama ring any bells to anyone?"

I asked, and as soon as I did, Ruins, Abyss and Master Keels' eyes widened in what I thought was rage. Ruin stomped his foot and the ground so hard, it cracked in front of him, Abyss's jaw dropped, exposing his sharp and serrated teeth which I thought was pretty cool and scary at the same time, and Master Keel fainted. As he fell, Vibrance caught him and laid him on the ground gently. I wasn't sure why this was, considering that I thought the bodies of chameleons were very strong.

"That name…"

Emperor murmured as he took a thoughtful stance.

"I really thought that he never would've returned"

Abyss said, getting his bearings back and shaking his head in disbelief. I could see both of the High Councils look at each other for a moment before looking back at me.

"I knew that it would happen like this"

I sighed dejectedly as I lowered my body density so I could sink into the ground. When the others saw me going into the ground, some gasped and others ran to help me, but I continued allowing myself to go into the ground. Just then, I heard a familiar voice calling out to me.

"Slayer please, stop!"

The voice called out to me as my head was level with the ground now. I looked up to see an individual of the Yoshi species that was Yellow in color and was wearing an odd overcoat with odd spectacles on this individual's face. I could recognize who this was, but I couldn't remember this individual's name for some reason and it bothered me. At this point, only my nose was above the ground, causing the individual to panic. She made a wild grab for my nose, which sent me upside down, jarring me from keeping my density down, resulting in my tail sticking out of the ground where my head should've been.

"I can say for certain that I have never witnessed an event such as this before"

NorthWind stated with interest as I started to wave my tail around frantically. I knew that the only way for me to get out of the ground now was to have someone pull my tail so I could get out of this predicament. By waving my tail frantically, I thought that I would get their attention, and I did. I felt something with an iron grip grab my tail and start to pull me out of the ground. I heard some commotion as the pulling on my tail continued. I the individual pulled three more times before I felt the ground loosen around me and I was yanked up so hard, I went a couple of feet up into the air before I landed on my face in such a way that I was able to see a flower land in front of me. The petals were Purple in color, but the center of the flower was a powder-like Yellow color.

"Interesting; I must learn how to do that!"

Lemon exclaimed quietly to herself as I got up, shook myself off, and looked back at the others, who didn't look happy.

"I understand that you're stressed and want some time alone"

Halcyon started as he walked up to me and looked deep into my eyes, searching for something that I couldn't understand before he broke the gaze and started walking somewhere. The others looked at each other, except for Ruin, who was glaring back at me. The glow had returned to his eyes as the others passed, not even looking at me.

"I sure hope what you described was true"

He growled as he walked up to me menacingly and reached his hand out for my neck again. He succeeded in grabbing me and held me up so I was face to face with him again.

"Otherwise, nowhere you can go will be able to hide you from my wrath and after I'm done with Saiko, I will destroy you next"

He growled, loosening his iron grip on me and started to follow the others. I sat for some time, watching the sun fall and contemplating the reason for my existence. Just as the sun was about to set, I heard a loud roar that shook the land, scaring me into following the others.


	19. Chapter 18 (Family Problems)

Chapter 18

Family problems

Abyss's .

Was I really going to do this? Am I really going to change sides? This is what I thought as I walked with every single one of the enemies that I had sworn to destroy. I knew that I had only one other individual on my side for the moment.

_The Mastermind is dead or gone, I haven't seen Venom or Ivo and the only one that I seem to have left is Gold_

I thought about the possibilities of taking them all out here, but I couldn't; especially if _he_ was in the midst of them. My hated enemy, which was oddly my own brother: Emperor the Yoshi. Something else that had been bothering me was the power that Master Keel possessed. It was a power that was greater than I had, and much greater than that of my possesed form.

_How does he keep that power under control?_

I asked myself as I saw Master Keel look back at me with one of those weird eyes of his. He narrowed that eye slightly at me as we continued to walk. It seemed to me that he was trying to make sure that I didn't do anything as we walked to our new destination. I did find it odd that somehow, everything had gone back to normal, even those who had tried to fight me to prove their supremacy.

_Not a single one of us won in any way though_

I thought as I looked at Master Keel, who looked past me, and when he did, his eye snapped all the way open.

"Stop"

He commanded quietly, catching the others off guard.

"Why are we stopping!?"

Ruin asked angrily as he looked over his shoulder at Master Keel, who had turned to face me.

"Is there something that you have forgotten to tell us?"

He asked with a raised portion of scales that were above his eye. I knew that he was looking at something behind me from how his head was angled, but I didn't know or what he was referring to, so without turning my head, I shifted my eyes so I could see what he was talking about, and when I did, I stiffened in fear. What Master Keel and I were looking at apparently got the attention of everyone else, since they were looking at what we were. Vibrance looked concerned the most of them, causing me smile slightly.

"So, you've finally decided to take a stand for yourself?"

I asked with incredulity, causing Master Keel grit his teeth in what I knew was anger. I looked back at the others, who each took some steps back when I looked back at them with my one Red glowing eye.

"I'm not going to try to make you second guess yourself Abyss"

Master Keel started as he looked back at the others.

"Keep following me; let them settle their own dispute"

He finished as he prompted them with a head gesture. Master Keel walked past them, and when he did, the others looked at each other and then started after him. After they had disappeared from my view, I looked back at the individual and sighed.

"I know that I made you a promise that I couldn't keep"

I started quietly, but the individual took his stance.

"I don't need your apologies; I need to take revenge for your false promise!"

He started angrily, not only silencing me, but causing anger start to surface in me again.

"Besides, I know that you are formidable and won't fall to someone that has a similar power"

He murmured, and as I finally noticed the oily Purple-Black scales of this individual, my will to fight started to diminish rapidly as I contemplated what would happen if I actually finished this fight.

"The will to fight rests in those who have power"

I murmured, causing this individual nod slightly in agreement. Right after this and catching me off guard, he dashed forwards and landed three Tornado kicks to the side of my head. Jerking my head to the right. I lost my balance and right after this, he landed three uppercuts in rapid succession, followed by a single punch that actually had some force behind it.

"why will you not try to fight back!?"

The individual growled as I got back up, shook off some of my scales and dirt and faced him again.

"I said that I don't want to fight you!"

I replied evenly, causing him go into another Tornado Kick. he landed another three kicks, and as he fell back to the ground, I countered with the same attack, but landed six attacks; each with a sickening crack that reasounded through the area as each landed. The individual fell to the ground, moaning softly and twitching as if I had sent him into shock.

"I know that you have the quest for power too Venom, but you are just too weak to know what real power is"

I sighed, walking to his side and kneeling next to him to make sure that he had a pulse. As I reached out to check if there was one, his eyes snapped open and he swept my left foot, sending me to the ground.

"Easiest trick in the HandBook of strategies brother; you should know this one!"

He taunted me as I rolled to my feet. Venom was already up and standing with his arms folded with a smirk on his face. A ray of light shot out of his left eye as I looked up at him while I steadied my breathing.

_I haven't been knocked down for some time_

I thought as I felt heat starting to course over my body.

_If he thinks that he even has a fraction of the power that I have, he's wrong!_

I raged internally as I saw Red color start to emit light from the spaces between my scales. I could also feel tension and rage starting to claw at me as well. I got up and started walking slowly to Venom to punish him for thinking that he could defeat me when he threw a sizeable fireball at me. As it was about to hit me, I waved my hand, sending it off in another direction. I looked back at Venom with a sneer and met his scared expression as I stood myself in front of him.

"If you wanted a fight, you got one"

I seethed as he started to prepare himself for an attack, but I was much faster and grabbed his neck and jumped into the air. I could hear his pained grunt as I forced the air out of his lungs. As we went higher up, the air got colder and thinner, which should have made it harder to breathe, but it didn't phase me. It took some time to reach the apex of my jump, and by that time, I had brought Venom through multiple layers of clouds, rain, and hail before we started to fall. I maneuvered myself so that I was able to keep Venom locked in his unconscious state so I could kill him as soon as we impacted the ground. As we started to fall, I could hear thunder rumble in the clouds and as we picked up speed, my scales started to crack from the friction that the air made as my scales started to heat up. Everything started to blur as we reached terminal velocity, and by then, I could feel my scales melting and see that fire had started to burn away some of Venom's scales.

"Of all the individuals I know, you were the last one that I wanted to kill!"

I growled as the ground came into view.

"You brought this upon yourself; you were a fool to challenge me"

I sighed as Venom's body impacted the ground with a sickening thud that made my arm numb from the impact. I took my fist from his chest and looked away as I felt a tear rolling down my cheek.

_What have I done?_

I asked myself as I looked back at his lifeless body. The ray of light wasn't present, there was no rise and fall of his chest, or the slight pulsing of the scales on his neck that would've signified a pulse either. As I started to take my first step away from him, an explosion resounded behind me, sending me off balance and causing me roll head over heels from the force of the shockwave of displaced air. Rocks cut and scraped my scales as I slowed to a halt. I took a moment to regain my bearings and figure out what had just happened. I pushed myself up from the ground and got shakily to my feet as I found that my vision was being clouded by Red and Purple mist. The feeling of tension was almost unbearable now, and I had to shake my head to relieve it. I looked around to see what could've caused this, but the Purple and Red mist was so dense, it obscured almost everything from my view, except for a pair of Red and Orange irises that glowed unnaturally in the mist. I could see a faint outline of of what I thought was another individual of my species, but that couldn't be right.

"If you were expecting a challenge, then consider this as my acception!"

The individual growled as the mist started to dissipate slowly. I steadied my shaky breathing and tried to focus my vision, which should've been acute, but oddly, I couldn't see this individual still. While I tried to figure out who or what this was, the mist had dissipated to the point where I could see who this was. The figure looked like Venom. But had three main differences; this individual had more muscle, Red and Purple pulsating from the spaces between his scales, and the wings that looked very similar to mine if they weren't the same. The individual was gritting his teeth really hard, so hard, that I could hear the teeth grinding. This grated on my ears marginally, but what I was more focused on was what I was going to do now. The only thing other than the tension that hung in the air that I could feel was anger and hatred, which was odd, considering the fact that I should be the only one to have both of these. The individual stood hunched over for a bit before shaking slightly and putting both of his hands on his head and started murmuring something.

"Death...destruction...helplessness"

He murmured as our gazes fell on each other.

"Kill...destroy...apathy"

He growled as he put his right hand on his chest and tore something from it and tossed it away while the aura continued to become richer in color. My eyes started to widen in fear as I finally understood what this was.

_This is…._

I thought as our gazes settled on each other once again. It was then that I noticed the slight pulse in color that his eyes had and as he smiled nightmarishly and started to speak.

"Why have I been fighting evil when I have power like this!?"

He rasped as he struggled to keep his balance for a moment before he got into a fighting stance as the aura that he emanated continued to get richer in color. He then gritted his teeth in what I thought was anger, and I could now see that his teeth were starting to get sharper and longer as I could tell that he was almost unable to control the anger that he felt. Knowing the only way to get him out of this state was to kill him, I looked away for a moment before balling my hands into fists and returning to my own stance.

"If I have to crack some skulls, I will"

I growled, cracking my knuckles and looking back into the angry eyes of my own brother.

"Seishin no nikushimi!"

He growled as he stood sideways and threw a fireball that was Purple with a Red outline that I narrowly dodged. I could feel the heat of it as it narrowly missed my shoulder and before I could react, he darted forward and struck me across the face, sending me spiralling away from where I was standing. I was disoriented for a mere second before I came to my senses and landed on my feet shakily when I was Jump Punched and sent upwards again.

_There's no way that this could be happening_

I thought nervously as I landed on my back, forcefully expelling the air from my lungs. I narrowly escaped the crushing stomp of Venom as I rolled to my feet, only to get hit again. In the span of what seemed to be a second, I was axe-kicked, punched hard in the chest, elbowed in the shoulder, and hit with a fireball that sent waves of heat down my body.

"For an individual that's so powerful, you don't seem to be exhibiting any right now"

Venom taunted me as I fell flat on my face. I tried to keep myself from killing Venom, but it was getting harder by the second to fight back the Devil Gene. energy coursed through me and as I was about to get my head stomped into the ground, I rolled to the left, swept his left foot, and with the time that I had, I struck him three times across the face with RoundHouse Kicks and retaliated with a Jump Punch that sent him spinning and spiralling up into the air. I could tell that I had been holding back since I hadn't heard any cracking sounds. I knew that If I killed Venom here, the would be seriously jeopardized.

_The plan can't work without him_

I though tensely as I saw him fall to the ground and get up as if he hadn't been struck at all. Again, he dashed forwards, almost too fast for me to see, and this time, I parried his kick with my hand, which didn't send him off balance, parried the punch to my chest and elbow to my shoulder, and when I thought the same thing was going to happen, a Tornado Kick impacted the side of my head, sending me off balance which gave Venom just enough time to land another Jump Punch to my chin again. At this point, I have had enough of getting thrown around and letting empathy control my actions. I felt energy course through me as a Purple-Black aura started to manifest itself around me. I could feel the numbness on my right upper arm as the Devil Symbol started to spark different colors. I saw Venom's gaze go from his stare of hatred that seemed to burn through my head, to the sparking symbol on my upper arm. When he saw the sparks, he gritted his teeth and balled his hands into fists.

"So it seems that I've done nothing at this point!?"

He yelled as as I saw the lines between his scales start to glow. The light started out dim as his gaze went back to being locked on mine, starting to show an Orange and Purple color that was similar to my iris colors, but as it reached the brightest that it would become, causing his scales look unworldly, his hands started to glow softly.

"That's it; I'm done with your arrogance!"

He cried as he launched forwards again before I could even think about getting into a defensive stance. He landed the same axe-kick, which he comboed into the three punches, then the Tornado Kick that comboed finally into the Jump Punch.

_Why does he keep doing the same thing?_

I asked myself as I opened my eyes in time to see a fireball right in front of my face.

"Oh.."

I started to say as the fireball impacted my body, sending waves of heat down it again as I fell to the ground, _on fire_. I heard Venom laugh as I impacted the ground, with my scales still burning from the fireball that hit me. I heard him land right beside me as I tried to get up.

"Do you know how long that I have been waiting for this moment!?"

He yelled, with his body shaking with what I could only comprehend was rage. I tried to get his foot off of my chest, but oddly, I couldn't move it, and that's when I knew that I was in real trouble. He leaned down so we were face to face. I could see the clear rage and hatred in his eyes that was signified by a Red vertical slitted pupil as he glared at me.

"Usually, Venom fights with a code of honor"

This iteration of Venom started as the eyes started to slowly become nothing but Blackness, which startled me.

"But i'm not Venom; I am the true representative of hatred and destruction!"

He finished loudy, raising his foot a little so he could crush my chest in. I knew that this was my only chance to escape at this point, and I took it. Just as he tilted his head back to laugh maniacally, I rolled to the left just as the foot came down and made a small crater that sent shards of rocks, scales and dirt that disintegrated into dust from the impact point of his foot. I needed to recover and make a plan now since I knew that I couldn't make any more mistakes in this fight. I had made enough to let this iteration of Venom think that he was in my head and could defeat me.

_I'll use the cover of the dust to camouflage myself_

I decided as I watched Venom take his foot from the ground and take some chunks of rock out of his foot as he balled his hands into fists.

"Where could he have gone!?"

He asked himself angrily as he started looking around. His irises illuminated the billowing smoke with an abnormal Orange color as he looked around. I slunk across the ground steadying my breathing and relieving my oddly burning muscles.

_The G.E.N.E.S.I.S. was supposed to make me almost invincible and the energy from the Mastermind was supposed to further that power, so why am I experiencing this now?_

I thought angrily as I felt energy returning to my limbs. The numbness was going away quickly, and by the time I was ready to attack, Venom had spotted me.

"Getting tactical?"

He asked with a sneer as I returned to my fighting stance. I wasn't sure what I was going to do next because I hadn't fought something as powerful as this iteration of Venom.

_It has been some time since I've fought something as strong as this_

I recalled as Venom took his stance.

"If you need technology to make you stronger, you are weak!"

Venom called angrily as we started to walk towards each other in a straight line.

"I never asked to be a part of the G.E.N.E.S.I.S. project"

I growled as we neared each other. I knew that this wasn't going to end well, and I knew Venom knew this as well.

"I don't need technology to kill you"

He seethed as we stood in front of each other.

"It seems you're not as bad as I thought you would be"

I said evenly with an evil smile as Venom wound up his arm to deliver a punch.

"You'll regret testing me"

He growled as he struck my chest, sending be back a distance. It didn't hurt, but I didn't know how much longer he would survive if I used the power that I had.

_He's dead weight Abyss; just kill him already_

The evil in me demanded as I saw Venom lean back and growl as two orbs that were Black and White in color started to manifest themselves as I saw the pulsing color that glowed between his scales brighten for a moment as he leaned back forward and looked me dead in my eyes. He lowered the hand on his left arm and reached up with his right arm as fire started to envelop his hands. As his hands reached the lowest and highest points, the orbs grew smaller and darker in color. Right after, the orbs darkened to a color that had a White orb in the center and a color that was darker than Black that started immediately outside of these orbs.

_What's that supposed to do; scare me?_

I laughed to myself as he smashed the orbs together as streams of Black, Blue and Purple lines started to form and go into the orb of energy. The white orb dissipated quickly, leaving only the Blackness that was around the inner White orb. The streams of energy stopped going into the orb and it lessened in size momentarily before a flash of White went through through the area, blinding me for a moment. That's all Venom needed before searing pain ripped across my body as a stream of something coursed over my body that I oddly couldn't withstand for some reason.

"Herufaiyāburasuto!"

He shouted angrily as the stream continued to course over me. It coursed over me for a short time and I could feel my scales burning and melting as I tried to stay where I was standing. Oddly, the force was too great or I was too weak to stand my ground and I felt myself flying backwards through the air. I opened my eyes in time to see Venom put his left hand hand over his chest as he leaned forwards as if he had been struck in the back. I flew through the air and impacted the ground hard on my back. I could hear my scales sizzling and I could feel the pain as if I was experiencing it…. Which I was

_How!? It's not possible!_

I raged mentally as I got up shakily. When I was able to look at Venom, he had his arms crossed and a big smile was over his face; a demonic one at that. As I got feeling back to my arms, I tried to move them, but I wasn't able to for some reason.

"Have you had enough Obsidian?"

He asked me, relaxing the muscles in his face so it went back to normal. At this point, I was done holding back; I wanted him dead and I would use all the power that I had to make sure he died in front of me.

"Fine"

I wheezed as I stood upright with my arms dangling at my sides. At this point, other than anger, I felt actual pain. I knew that anger and hatred was what fueled me, but how far would it bring me?

_I need to find an energy source that's sustainable_

I thought as I looked at the ground tensely.

"The spirit is much stronger than brute force Obsidian!"

Venom seethed as he started walking up to me. I could feel a stronger presence here than Venom's, which was odd.

_What could this be?_

I asked myself as Venom stood in front of me for a moment before yanking my head up to look up at him.

"You're weak Obsidian; really weak!"

He taunted as he let go of my head so I could look back at the ground again.

"Do you know what happens to the weak?"

He asked me angrily as I continued look at the ground. I was struggling to keep my balance and breath going as I heard him tense.

"Do you!?"

He prodded angrily as I felt a stinging sensation in my eyes.

_I….I can't beat him_

I thought as I felt his fist impact my lower jaw, sending me up into the air. As I fell, I felt tears going up my face as I fell. Without warning, searing pain ripped across my body as I was hit again. I grunted in pain as I felt my consciousness starting to slip. I was hit upwards from my chest up into the air again. As I reached the apex of this jump, I gave in to the pain as I started to fall again. I never felt the third hit to my chest that sent all the air out of my lungs.

"Are you ready to die Obsidian!?"

He growled as I felt Venom drive his fist into my chest as he jumped with me into the air again. As we travelled upwards, I felt intense heat all around me and the complete hatred that he held. As we reached the apex of this jump, he struck my upper body so fast, I couldn't tell that I had been hit, and it was at this point that I could tell that I was in serious trouble.

"You should've stayed in that bottle John!"

He raged as I felt him rip his fist out of my chest and to manifest something around me that I knew was a combination of the Seishin no nikushimi and Dark Energy. I knew that in order for this to take place, he needed to combine these energies after he had concentrated them into his hand, which would amplify his energy by thousandfolds.

"Now you will experience the pain and suffering that you have brought upon others!"

He seethed as his fist impacted the side of my face, jerking my neck downwards so hard, I hear my neck crack and waves of numbness coursed over me as we started to fall. As we fell, Venom continued to drive his fist harder and further into the side of my head as I felt my scales heat up and wind rush over my ears.

"This is your demise"

He stated with complete hatred as we neared the ground, and when we did, I woke up to feel immense pain and his fist in the side of my head. Most of this was obscured by the Purple, Black and Orange energy that he was exuding, but I could still see the pure hatred in his eyes.

"Die!"

He yelled as he snapped his elbow forwards which sent more waves of almost unbearable pain across my body. I could tell that some of my bones were broken as this point, but I was unable to retaliate. Due to this pain, my arms went up and my fingers started to shake weakly as Venom he ripped his fist out of my cheek.

"There's still one more thing that needs to be done!"

He said with complete malice as I opened my eyes groggily to come face to face with his still rage consumed face.

"And what's that?"

I was able to muster as he stood up fully and shook his head in mock remorse.

"That's disposing of the weak and powerless"

He stated flatly as he struck my face again and kicked me away from him. I rolled a couple of times before a came to a stop facing the ground of my front side. At this moment, another energy started to manifest itself near me, sending pure energy through me. I jumped up with intense heat all around me.

"I've had enough of this; I'm done holding back!"

I said involuntarily, knowing that John had taken full control and was full of rage. I shifted my eyes to look down at my hands, which were not only shaking, but had an angry Red-Orange color that was pulsing between my scales. I looked back up at Venom, who now looked as if he was witnessing something that he didn't like. His eyes had widened slightly and he was gritting his teeth in what I assumed was anger, but I didn't care, his death, I knew, would be soon.

_And at my own hands!_

I promised myself as I moved to the left slightly which allowed me to miss his Jump Punch. I then turned around and grabbed his right leg and threw him to the ground, temporarily disorienting him.

"What was that about killing me?"

I asked cockily as I put my foot on his chest and brought my face close to his. Oddly, he didn't struggle against my grasp like the others did.

_Why isn't he struggling!?_

I asked myself mentally as my mouth started to articulate words.

"It seems that you've tapped into something that I couldn't Venom; I will congratulate you for that, but as A living Claw Fragment, you're still incapable of winning against a creature"

John stated evenly as he put more pressure on Venom's chest.

"Now tell me, was it worth my wrath to try to stand up against me?"

I stated with my face still close to his. Venom closed his eyes momentarily, causing me think that he had given up.

_He rightfully should knowing that his power is almost exhausted_

I thought cockily as I lessened the pressure on his chest, which was all he needed to roll to the left, sending me off balance. I windmilled my arms to keep my balance and tried to use my wings, but they wouldn't respond, and in that instant, I knew that they were broken.

_No matter; I don't need them_

I told myself as I got my balance back and looked back at at him and when I met his gaze, I knew that he was about to be finished.

"You want to know the strength of a Claw Fragment!?"

He asked with rage, which made me raise the scales over my right eye.

"Haven't you demonstrated it to me?"

I asked, lowering the scales and shaking the dust and dirt off of them and getting into my fighting stance. This only made Venom chuckle, which angered me.

"Try any attack you want; it will be countered and you'll be the one taking damage"

He declared, causing an evil smile crawl across my face. In that moment, I knew which attack I wanted to use and I knew that he couldn't counter it.

"Any attack?"

I murmured as Venom launched into a run. I did the same and both of our steps made cracks in the ground as we ran towards each other. As we ran towards each other, the area around us started to get darker with every step that we took until only our irises were visible. We both started to punch each other, out strikes being indicated by flashes of Red, Purple and White orbs that dissipated quickly. I knew every strike that I threw was true, but at the same time, I was able to parry all of his strikes. I wasn't sure that Venom was able to tell if he was hitting me, but soon after we both tired from the speed and power of our punches, we both brought back our right hands and somehow struck each other just as a loud cracking sound went through the area.

"Seishin no nikushimi!" (精神の憎しみ)

Venom shouted.

"Kurai Yami!" (暗い闇)

I responded with the same level as I heard Venom fall to the ground. He then started taking in ragged and short breaths, which made me turn around and look at him. He was on his side with blood leaking from multiple deep gashes that I had made in his arms and legs. I could only stare at him, not knowing what to do. He was now a bloody, scaly mess that I knew that I had to kill now.

"Finish it"

He wheezed, coughing some blood onto the ground in front of him.

"You know the worst thing that you could do is to spare me"

He continued before I could open my mouth. In that moment, I knew that he was right. I walked up to him and knelt by his side and angled his head to look up at me.

"I'm going to die because of the Seishin no nikushimi, so it's not like I'm going to walk away from this"

He stated quietly as he looked up at me with his now completely Black eyes.

"I know that we are brothers, but you need to finish what you started"

He wheezed as his body started to disintegrate into Purple flecks of magic energy. I could only stare into his eyes as his body disintegrated; it felt like I was unable to look at anything other than them for the time being. When his body had fully disintegrated, the Purple flecks of magic energy formed into a claw and fell right at my feet. I reached down, grabbed it and closed my hand that had the Claw Fragment in it into a fist. I then stood back up and looked at the wreckage around me, then to the path ahead of me. I grinned cruelly as I saw the colored specks in the distance that signified the others who had been with me.

"You'll never leave my side"

I said evilly as I started into a run to catch up with my next victims.


	20. Chapter 19 (The Complex)

Chapter 19

The Complex

Mercury's P.O.V.

I knew that my time was near. I was afraid of what would happen and it was consuming my mind. I knew from others and various legends that I had been reading that there was a way to prolong my life, but at the cost of my body. The others hadn't known, but had watched the fight that took place between Abyss and Venom. I also knew that Abyss had the Dark Claw Fragment. Since this had happened, I knew that Abyss may not be able to control the evil inside of him.

_That's not important to me right now_

I reminded myself as we continued to walk. I would watch how the others walk to pass the time and thought of the legends when I was tired of that. I knew that nothing that I knew of could last forever and I wanted to change that, especially if I would be the one to make that change. I could felt my heart becoming weak and my muscles start to degrade. It had started right before I was transported to wherever this place was with that interesting box that Slayer possessed.

_That is one interesting phenomenon; I must learn how to do what that thing did_

I thought as I saw Master Keel look at something behind me. I looked over my shoulder as I continued to walk and saw Abyss running at a fast pace to catch up to us. Right before he caught pace with me, Master keel readied a magic field that made my scales numb because of the power that was concentrated in him.

_That's something I don't want to mess with_

I decided as Abyss put his hand on my right shoulder, causing me to flinch slightly.

"Did you take care of the disagreement you had with your brother?"

Master Keel asked with somewhat of an edge as I looked at Slayer, who was rolling on the ground next to Abyss at his walking speed, which was odd to see, but I had observed Slayer before, and I decided not to think much about anything that I saw him doing. Abyss took his hand off of my shoulder and looked at Master Keel with a sly smile on his face.

"You could say that I put the situation to rest"

He said with a small smile that made Master Keel snort slightly. I knew that Master Keel knew that he had killed his brother, but how would he react? His reaction came in the form of dissipating the magic field that I felt, which was odd, considering that his casting time would be prolonged if it wasn't present.

_Would he be that trustworthy to Abyss?_

I thought as I looked back forwards and a feeling started to course over me. It felt like a burning sensation, and when I looked around I could see what looked like White crystals on the ground around us, and I could tell when Lemon saw them since she started to shake and shudder.

"N-no, I-it's not P-possible"

She started to shudder softly as her gaze settled on the objects that were embedded into the ground. I watched Master Keel go up to a sizeable one and tap on it. When he tapped it, his claw sizzled, getting startled gasps from both of the High Councils.

"Dad!"

chamilio cried softly as he darted over to where Master Keel was, but he had already stopped the sizzling and seemed to be fine. He shook his clawed hand slightly and looked at his son.

"You think this is?"

chamilio started, causing his dad nod his head slightly. He looked back at us and then back to the crystal.

"T-that's"

Lemon started to stutter again, seemingly terrified at whatever this was. I had an idea of what these were, but why they would be here, I had no idea. After Lemon had gotten over what this was, she broke away from the group and looked at the crystal on the ground, which was now smoking slightly. It was then that I finally figured out what this was.

_If this is here, than that means the legend is true!_

I thought excitedly, clearing my throat and getting the attention of those who were around me.

"I believe that this is the Ionic compound Sodium Hydroxide"

I said slowly, looking at Ruin, who had a piece of the crystal in the palm of his hand. Oddly, the scales on his hands were smoking, but he didn't seem to be in any pain at all. When I saw this, I was mildly atsounded, thinking that since he was going to suffer the same as we would.

"Sodium Hydroxide you say?"

Ruin asked, looking over his right shoulder at us with one of those glowing Red-Orange eyes of his. I could tell that was angry about something, but I couldn't tell what he was angry about. It could've been about the Sodium Hydroxide, but I was sure that wouldn't make him this upset.

"You do know that the only way that this could've happened is by the Chlorakali process, right?"

He asked us, but I felt that the question was directed at me.

"What would make this amount of sodium hydroxide as a byproduct of this magnitude?"

Northwind asked herself, getting nods of agreement from the others as Ruin went back to looking at the smoking object in his hand. He turned his hand over and let the crystal fall back to the ground, where it popped for a moment, spewing more smoke and some embers that dissipated quickly.

"The chemical reaction to make this uses salt, an electrolyzer and a cathode, which electrolytes the salt and the product of this is the crystal you see here, but the water is reduced to hydrogen gas and hydroxide Ions; the solution may splatter or boil, but-"

He murmured.

" it can't explain what all of this is doing here, causing it to be extremely caustic to organic material"

I finished for him, which caused him to look over his shoulder at me again, the glow in his eyes not present this time.

"You would be correct, but I don't want you to finish my sentences"

He finished with an edge as he looked at the ground in front of my feet for a moment. While I contemplated this and the reason for all this Sodium Hydroxide, he turned back around and started again on the path. The others followed, including me. I was really excited because this meant that the place that housed my remedy was soon to appear. We walked for some time with the High Councils discussing with each other what could've caused this much crystal byproduct while my anticipation kept growing.

"What are we going to anyways!?"

Ruin growled as something large and Black came into view, but as a speck. More substance that mimicked smoke but was Black in color billowed from the top of whatever this was. The trees and bushes that were a commonplace in the last area that I could remember weren't present, and along with the crystals of Sodium Hydoxide, there were bubbles of Green and Purple color forming in the dirt as we neared the complex. With each step that I took, I could feel an energy start to manifest itself. I looked around, expecting to see Ruin or Master Keel react to this energy, but they didn't. This energy kept growing in density until my hands started to shake very slightly, and by that time, we were at the entrance to this place.

_This is it!_

I cried in joy mentally. I knew now that the only thing I had to do was to find the energy source of this place and I could prolong my life! With my shaky hands, I pushed past Ruin and Master Keel to run my shaking hands along the giant doors that separate me from what I thought could mean eternal life for me. Right after this thought, Ruin forcefully turned me around to meet his burning gaze.

"If you so much as lay another claw on me, I will not hesitate to tear you apart"

He growled, getting narrowed eyes from Master Keel.

"Ruin!"

He said evenly, causing Ruin look at him over his shoulder.

"If you are like this, you will have to stay out here"

Master Keel responded with the same evenness, which made Ruin growl slightly and look back at me.

"Everyone's life ends eventually; be happy that you lasted this long"

He muttered as he turned around and stood by Emperor, who seemed to be deep in thought. It was then that something caught my eye. It was only for a moment, but I thought that I could see Abyss's eye color change from a Red iris and a Black pupil, to a Gold iris color with a Purple pupil. I focused on his face to see if I had hallucinated, but he looked the same as before, which made me question if I was in my right mind.

"How are we going to open the door; surely if it's this size, there can't be a key that's big enough to open it"

Lemon stated nervously as she pulled at the wires that ran around her fingers. I wasn't sure why she did that, but it did give me a little interest.

"I may have an idea"

I muttered, but before I could tell everyone my plan, the door exploded, sending the surrounding area into metal chunks, smoke, dirt and Yellow smoke which started to burn my eyes, scales and lungs.

"It seems that we have some visitors"

A sinister voice rang out a everything seemed to settle in the same moment the voice started to speak. I could hear something sizzling and the others getting to their feet as I tried to see through my bleary eyes. I could make out that the doors were blasted open from the inside. The broken and bent hinges that were pretty sizeable helped me come to this conclusion. However, even with my bleary eyes, I could make out the entrance to this place. It looked too simple of an entrance to be one, but it was. No security measures that I could see coupled with the fact that that we were affected by a Yellow smoke that made our vision blurry didn't help the fact that once we were in there, we wouldn't be able to leave.

_No matter; I'll just find the power source and move on_

I said to myself and started walking into the complex when I was turned around by my shoulder again this time to come face to face with Lemon.

"I can already tell why you're going in here and I will tell you that you'll regret your choice"

She hissed quietly, just barely loud enough for me to hear. Also, one of her eyes had gone completely Black and a pinpoint of White was in the center of that eye. It scared me marginally, but I wasn't sure that I wanted to mess with her at this point. I looked past her to see the others looking at me oddly.

"Well, if the door just let us in, we should get going"

Lime commented abrasively as he walked towards Lemon and I. As he was about pass me, he winked at me and continued on, sheathing his gun sword on his back. Lemon shook her head slightly and walked around me, following Lime into the complex. The High Councils went next, along with Ruin and then, it was only Abyss and I who were outside.

"I can already tell you that you're here solely for the Metal Claw Fragment and that you want it to prolong your life"

He stated flatly, crossing his arms in front of him and causing a wave of numbness course over me.

"Don't try to hide it Mercury; I can tell that you've almost expired"

He continued with an evil smile crawling over his face as he crossed his arms and flipped his right hand over to show something that was glowing and Purple-Black color. It was small in size, but it was shining brightly.

"Dark Claw Fragment?"

I asked, Abyss's face returning to normal as I asked the question.

"Yes, and with this, nothing will stand in my way to get the Metal Claw Fragment that's here"

He murmured, clenching the hand with the Claw Fragment into a fist and walking past me into the complex. Now, it was only me that was outside. It was then that I noticed that I was shaking slightly and was feeling weak and numb all over.

"If he thinks that he'll get it before me, he's wrong!"

I growled, clenching my hands into fists and turning around to walk into the complex. As soon as I walked past the threshold into this place, I knew that I had made a mistake. I could feel a barrier form behind me as I walked through the main door. When my eyes adjusted to the darkness, most of my blurry vision was able to make out a Green light that illuminated the surrounding area, which made it marginally easier to see. The Green light casted interesting shadows on the walls; they looked almost human like, which made me inquisitive. Along with this inquisitiveness, there was the unmistakable feeling of fear and tension, which was odd.

"If they're all together, they should be fine"

Something said behind me. Right after this, I rolled forward, took Tempest off of my back and shot whatever spoke. I could see the individual rounds that broke off of the main bullet impact the target. The familiar flash of the gun illuminated the area for a moment, blinding me.

"A little trigger happy are we?"

The voice taunted me as I rubbed the blinking lights out from my eyes. I could feel my heart pounding against my chest and the dizziness coming back again, which made me nervous.

"Identify yourself!"

I commanded quietly, getting a laugh as a reaction from whatever this was. The laugh was deep and tinny, causing me to wonder what this was.

"This factory not only makes chemicals, but something that nothing else can make"

The voice declared as I got my vision back, and this time, it wasn't blurry. It was then that I could make out what was speaking. Numerous speakers lined the walls around me, causing a chill to run down my spine.

"What….are you?"

I asked nervously as I put Tempest on my back. I wasn't sure if Lime could tell or if he had noticed that I had taken his gun, but I was sure that if I made it out of this place alive, he would kill me himself; maybe literally, maybe jokingly.

_It wouldn't matter at this point because i'm on the verge of death_

I thought as a minute pain started in my chest. I looked up at the ceiling again and at that moment, a thought crossed my mind.

_If this is voice activated with responses based on commands, I can locate the Claw Fragment before anyone else does!_

I thought eagerly as I opened my mouth to speak, but was cut off by something cold that touched the back of my neck. I froze and shifted my eyes to the bottom rightmost that I could to see if I could identify my attacker.

"This is a restricted area; Identify yourself or become fuel for the reactor!"

The voice commanded with a crackling sound after the recorded sentence finished. The metal was then pressed harder against my neck, sending more chills down my back. I was unable to get a clear look, but the thing that was speaking looked similar to an example of Ivo's "Executioners". Before I could open my mouth to speak, another voice started to speak.

"Identification as Cryptis the Royal Scientist Tuatara"

The voice stated flatly and this caused the metal to be taken from my neck. Since I felt that I had some breathing room, I looked over my shoulder to see something that had faint glowing Yellow eyes was looking past the humanoid machine; most likely at me. I reached for Tempest, but a jagged and toothy grin appeared under the glowing Yellow eyes.

"Now now Mercury; there's no need for that right now"

The voice stated almost tauntingly. My grip on the gun faltered for a moment as I thought about what or who this could be. As I thought, whatever this was started walking towards me, seemingly opening steam vents in the floor as it walked towards me.

"I can tell by your sweat and increased neuron firing speed that you're extremely tense because of something; why don't you tell me what that is so I can help you?"

The voice asked me as whatever this voice belonged to started to manifest itself. With my clear vision, it took me seconds to figure out who this was.

"Cryptis!?"

I asked incredulously, my voice echoing off of the walls. In response, he covered his ears and hissed something under his breath as he closed his eyes in what seemed to be pain.

"Could you be any louder!?"

He hissed, shaking his head once more and looking up at me angrily.

"Sorry, I was too tense I guess"

I said defeatedly as I put my hands up. Cryptis looked at the glowing floor and laughed curtly for some reason before he looked up at me again.

"I guess that you've seen one of my new creations, hmm?"

He asked me, gesturing with his head to the humanoid robot that was patching the holes in the floor _with its fingers._

"Yes I have, but what is it?"

I asked, crossing my arms in front of me while the pain in my chest increased marginally.

"I'll tell you while I get you to where you want to be, yes?"

He asked me as he started to walk around me, but I caught him by his hind leg, which caused him to flinch.

"How do you know what I want!?"

I demanded, which only caused Cryptis to laugh curtly.

"I know that you're close to dying; I can see your slowing heart and relaxing muscles"

He said ominously without turning his head. In incredulity, I let go of his leg and watched him walk away from me for a moment before he said something. I couldn't make it out, so I walked quickly to catch up with him. When I was in pace with him, he started to speak again.

"I need to let you know of two things before we go into this elevator"

He started ominously, his voice getting deeper with every word that he articulated for some reason. At this point, we were in front of a double door that made a slight whirring sound when I put my ear to it.

"One: the others, most specifically Ruin can't know I'm here"

He said quickly as the double doors started to open, revealing a cagelike cube that was as long a Crpytis, but tall enough for me to stand fully upright in, which was odd. I looked down at Cryptis, who was looking up at me with those glowing Yellow eyes of his. It was odd to see something that had such a similar eyes structure to me.

"Why's-"

I started, but Crpytis silenced me by putting one of his clawed fingers in a vertical orientation on the middle in front of his mouth. Knowing this was a silent way to tell others to be silent, I looked over my shoulder to see two pinpoints of Yellow light in the darkness, then, the mechanical whirring and clanking started as whatever this was started to slink across the ground towards us. I looked back at Cryptis just in time to see him mouth the sentence _back into the elevator slowly_. I nodded slightly and turned around so I could see whatever was making its way towards us. I could feel the cool air that the elevator emanated, and it contrasted with the heat that this object was exuding.

"Primary target observed; preparing action processor for execution"

The object stated flatly and monotonously as if it had no emotion. I could hear Cryptis take a short breath and could audibly hear his muscles tense as I thought about what he had told me to do. After this, I looked back at the object just in time to see the head come into view as we both started walking backwards slowly.

"I'm not your prime target CW-001"

Cryptis responded tensely as the robotic lizard hissed loudly.

"Stop calling me what your engineering team calls me!"

Is shrieked as it launched into a Silver blur as we both back rolled into the elevator. The robotic lizard landed right in front of the double doors that led into the elevator and shook its head as if it was dazed for a moment before looking back up at us and hissing again. At this point, the doors were almost closed before CW-001 jammed one of its hands into the space between the doors to prevent them from closing. Unfortunately, that succeeded and the doors started to smoke slightly. Cryptis looked at me nervously and then back at the smoking doors.

"What did you make that thing out of!?"

I asked irritably as I loaded a Platinum Tungsten alloy bullet into Tempest's chamber and pulled back the bolt-action lever to load the bullet and make it ready for use. Cryptis watched me intently and nervously as I did this slowly and seemingly agonizingly slow for him, as he kept looking back at the smoking doors that were making the air hazy.

"Calm down"

I practically commanded him as I took and and fired the gun in a moment, which shattered the arm into pieces, causing the robot to shriek and take its hand from the elevator. As soon as this happened, the elevator rumbled and it started to descend. I felt my internals drop as the elevator picked up speed and not wanting to be sick, I looked at Cryptis, who was facing the wall. His head was down for some reason and I could see his mouth forming words, but they weren't audible.

"You ok there Cryptis?"

I asked him as the elevator continued to rumble slightly, almost rhythmically as I waited for his response, but he didn't answer me. I shrugged and went to look at Tempest. It had been some time since it had been repaired, and firing a bullet such as the one I did would damage the barrel somewhat. I unlocked the barrel by pulling back the bolt and looked at the melting metal inside of the chamber. I sighed when I inhaled the smell, knowing this weapon was now only able to be used as a sword.

_Won't be much use to me now_

I thought as the car came to an abrupt stop, ripping me from my thoughts and sending me off balance. I nearly stumbled and tripped over Cryptis, but I was somehow able to keep my balance just as I neared him.

"We are here at reactor Five; home of the Metal Claw Fragment and the current power cell of the Nightmare Factory"

Cryptis announced quietly as I waited for my eyes to adjust to the light that this reactor was emanating. When my eyes adjusted to the light, I rubbed them and blinked a couple times to get the blinking lights out of them. I heard Cryptis walking away from me, so I started to follow after my vision came back. It was hard to see, but there was a claw fragment in the reactor. It shone brighter than the light it emanated, which was odd.

"I'm not sure that it can be removed, but you can certainly try to take it out"

Cryptis murmured as a loud crashing noise resounded near us, causing the both of us to look over our shoulders at the dust that was billowing out from the elevator door. I was sure that it wasn't something natural, but that didn't matter now; I wanted life, and it was within my grasp!

"Hold whatever it is off Cryptis"

I commanded him, and he responded with a snort that sent a chill down my spine. I stood sideways and looked at my right hand, which was shaking visibly. I wasn't sure if it was from the excitement of the situation or if it was age finally catching up to me. I balled that hand into a fist and looked back at the reactor.

"Life is mine now!"

I yelled as I pulled back my arm when a voice started to speak.

"Mercury, don't!"

The voice pleaded. The voice was familiar, which caused me to look over my shoulder again. Cryptis was in a fighting stance of some sort and his eyes were glowing Yellow.

"Do you know this individual?"

He asked as I turned fully to face this individual.

"Don't try to stop me Lemon"

I said sternly, which sent her into shivers as she started walking towards me.

"Don't do this Mercury; we need you on the High Council and we need you to help lead the islands!"

She protested as she continued walking while she shivered for some reason. At this point, she was near Cryptis, who was looking oddly at Lemon.

"How did you find this place?"

He asked as I looked over my shoulder at the reactor. I watched the water flowing upwards from the suction of the water pump that was used to help keep the cell cool. I wanted prolonged life, but I also wanted to keep heading the people that I knew that cared for me.

_Choose life or choose death; both have repercussions_

A voice told me as I looked back at Lemon, who was close to tears now.

"Please Mercury, let me help you!"

She continued to plead, but I had made my decision and I was going to act on it, no matter the cost.

"We can work on a solution together, but please don't do this!"

She cried as tears started to fall from her eyes as I turned back to the reactor. I looked at the metal floor below me for a moment to prepare myself for what was going to happen next.

"Lemon; I'm thankful for your offer, but I do have a solution"

I murmured as I felt power course from the Metal Claw Fragment into my hand. At this point, I knew that it had accepted me and I was its rightful owner.

"Mercury; don't!"

She cried again as I balled my hand into a fist again and pulled my arm back, which got sobbing from Lemon as a response. As I heard this, I faltered for a moment. I knew that Lemon cared for and the others did, but I was doing this for my own good.

"I'm sorry Lemon!"

I yelled as I rammed my fist into the glass tube and before I knew it, sirens started to blare, Red lights flashed, water coursed over me and glass cut my hand, fingers and scales and that blood started to cloud the reactor's cooling water as I closed my hand around the Metal Claw Fragment. The moment I touched it, I could feel power course through me, but pain followed soon after, making me rip the claw from its place. I staggered backwards while my vision spun and started to become blurry. I made sure that I had the Metal Claw Fragment in my hand as I lost my balance and fell on my back from the pain.

_I can't pass out after it's chosen me_

I told myself weakly as I opened my blurry eyes to start the next step for my prolonged life. I used my left hand to grasp my middle claw. Knowing this was going to hurt, I took a moment to steady myself before I started to pull on the claw. I yanked it three times before it came off and I screamed from the pain that I was experiencing. Blood started seeping from the wound and the water washed it away as fast as it seeped out. I knew that I could pass out from blood loss, but I needed to find strength and fast.

_I'm so close; I can't give in now!_

I scolded myself, and ignoring the searing pain racing all over my body, I sat up and looked at my hands. I wasn't sure that I was seeing this right and it may have been from the pain that I was experiencing, but I thought that I saw that my hands were melting. Scales becoming an odd liquid that was dripping from my hands to the floor. The claw fragment was shining brightly, which brought some comfort to me.

_No matter; I already have what I want_

I said nonchalantly to myself as I continued to watch my scales melting. I could feel my organs dissolving and my bones withering as the pain came back. This time, it was almost unbearable, and in my pained state, panic set in. I got to my feet shakily and started to stagger back to the door when I saw from the corner of my eye that something was moving behind me. At that moment, the wall exploded into cinder block shards, water, smoke, ashes and metal that all went right through me. I watched the holes in my body get replaced with more of the melting substance that was now my body. As the smoke continued to billow around me, I wanted to see just how much I had changed. I found the nearest pool of water and looked at my face in the rippling water and my breath caught in my throat as I realized what I had just brought upon myself.

"No…."

I breathed as the panic and pain fully set in.

"No, No, no!"

I cried in a crescendo manner as the smoke cleared just enough for me to see a pair of burning Red-Orange irises from in the smoke.

"You already knew that this was going to happen, didn't you?"

The deep voice asked me as both the pain and panic stopped abruptly as if I had walked into a wall. I thought that I knew this voice, but my thoughts had already went to getting ready for battle. It was then that I had an idea. I walked backwards slowly at a pace that made whoever it was take a step closer every time I took one back.

"You've ran from your destiny long enough Mercury"

The voice growled as I saw the features of this individual. The muscles that bulged against his Black scales, the ropes that went around his hands and the spikes that spanned the length of his spine all the way to his tail was enough for me to take more than an educated guess as to who this was.

"I also seem to know that Cryptis was here"

He started as I took the final step that I needed to feel what I needed.

_I'm not sure that this is going to work, but it's more than enough to try to have enough energy and power to fight and possibly win against him._

I thought as I reached for Tempest. This got a raised portion of scales above Ruin's right eye as he looked at the weapon.

"Fancy toys are no match for a creation such as me"

He growled as the sirens and lights went out. I quietly got the gun and held it in my hands for a moment before pointing the tip at my chest and plunging it into my new body. I didn't feel pain, but what I felt was power; immense and great power. It made waves of heat go up and down my body and I could feel the power and energy course through me as a Green color shone weakly under the melting substance that my body now was.

"Your destiny is at the end of my fist Mercury; if I have to kill you to find Cryptis, I will!"

He raged as I saw a Red mist form in the darkness. I knew what this attack was, and I was unsure if I could survive it. The burning eyes of Ruin made trails form behind him in the darkness as he raced towards me. Before I could react, I felt him drive his knee into my face and I staggered backwards as I saw the symbols start to form around his body. At this point, I was about to give up, but then I had a thought.

_If Tempest did no damage to me, then he can't either_

I thought tensely as I felt Ruin start to hit me. Oddly, I felt no pain when he hit me. I wasn't sure if I had passed out, if I was hallucinating from the pain or was dreaming, but as he landed the last hit, I could see his shocked look as he turned his back to me and a cracking sound went through the area as the symbol on his back formed in the darkness.

"Death and Destruction are mine to command!"

He seethed as a row of LED lights lit up in the reactor tube that had the water suction unit in it.

"Nightmare factory preservation defenses activated"

An automated voice said emotionlessly as holes opened in the floor that started to expel steam as something started to raise itself from the hole. Whatever it was glowed a Red color as something that resembled a helmet started to become visible. Soon after, the body, which seemed to resemble a smelting door appeared and right under that, three gun barrels appeared under that. The base, which seemed to consist of two legs that seemed to be hydraulic columns with feet for stability ended the body, but that wasn't the worst part. Two robotic arms started to appear with steam as the sides of the robot opened. In the right hand, there was a sword that glowed the same color as the shield in its left hand. Even though it was dark, the paint shone as if these were just created.

"Executioner 2.0 prepared for NightMare Factory defense procedure"

A robotic voice responded to something that I couldn't see. I could hear some commotion behind me, but I was concerned because along with my melted body, the technology from Tempest gave me much greater and sharper sight than before. I could tell that these robots were nothing that I had seen before because of the technology that I was incorporated into them.

"I'm not going to let anything interrupt our battle Mercury!"

Ruin growled as he turned around to grab me, but I was faster and prepared to jump into the water tube, but before I did, I said something.

"If you want an uninterrupted battle, deal with them first!"

I said as I coiled my muscles and jumped into the tube, and as soon as my body met the water, I transformed into a puddle of some sort that still had both consciousness and control. This was my escape to a prolonged life and hopefully, what was the end of Ruin. the only thing I was able to see was some flashes of light before Ruin started to fight these executioners.

_I don't know where I'm going or what my future is, but at least I got what I wanted_

I thought as I let myself be carried by the slow water current. I didn't know where I was going, but I knew one thing for sure; I would never be the same.


	21. Chapter 20 (Epicenter)

Chapter 20

Epicenter

Ignis's P.O.V.

"Everyone!"

I shouted urgently as the factory started to crumble under the weight of the collapsing walls. The others were hurrying frantically to me as the factory crumbled seemingly right behind Lemon, who was trailing the group. I could see genuine fear in her eyes as I waited tensely for them to get to me, which meant safety for them. Along with the crumbling, I could smell something foul, which meant something of the same usually followed, Emperor was the first to reach me, but he seemed hurt. I wanted to ask if he was ok, but he usually never answered me, so I left him to his business.

"If all of you wish to live, then get behind me!"

I yelled tensely as the last individual stood behind me. I lowered my body sideways to the ground and dug my claws into the earth. I knew that I was heavy, but I knew from the past that synthetic explosions could cause calamitous amounts of damage. I watched the building crumble while the sirens blared and the smell continued to get worse. My eyes were watering and my vision was becoming wavy from the tears that I was shedding. Right after my first tear hit the ground, the explosion ripped through the area, but not how I imagined it would. I watched as the air around us became denser and it formed into lines that flew into the rubble. I raised my head a little to see if anything else was going to happen, and in that moment, my vision went white as something that shook me to my very core went through the area. The blast blinded and deafened me for a moment as the shockwave impacted my body. I knew the top half of my body was nearly indestructible, but the bottom of my body was very weak. The shockwave sent waves of cold down my body as I struggled to keep myself anchored to the ground. After what felt like revolutions, the explosion finally started dying down and the heat along with the waves of pain started to dissipate, but slowly.

"I wonder what that was?"

I heard one of them ask as I fell on my back from exhaustion. This got worried gasps from the others as they ran to my side. Emperor was the first to arrive at my side, and I smiled weakly.

"I did the best that I could; was it enough?"

I asked quietly as I closed my eyes so I could catch my breath. Emperor nodded slightly as he looked me up and down.

"You gonna be ok?"

He asked seriously as his gaze settled on mine again.

"I will be, but i'll need some time to recuperate"

I murmured as I righted myself and shook the dust and dirt off of my body, sending the surrounding area into smoke and dust. It was then that I noticed that Lemon was shaking slightly. Emperor looked at her oddly while the High Councils conversed.

"What's with you this time?"

He asked tensely as she pulled at the wires that ran around her fingers. I knew this was a nervous habit for her, but what kept her so occupied with nervousness all the time? I asked myself this a lot, only to be confused by some of the things that I came up with. Lemon looked at the ground for a moment before she sighed.

"Mercury….he…"

She said quietly along with a quiet sob that escaped her mouth as she started to tear up. Emperor angled her head up to look at him. His face was tense and his expression inquisitive.

"What happened to him?"

He asked quietly, which got the attention of Master Keel and ThunderHead, who looked angry.

"Get your hands off of her!"

She growled, walking menacingly up to Emperor. Her steps left cracks in the ground and lighting chains crawled up and down her body as something glowed in her left eye as she placed herself in front of him.

"He's not hurting me ThunderHead"

Lemon replied quietly as she stood up and shook his hand off of her.

_I have no idea how they can stay together when there's so much tension_

I marveled as I felt an energy start to become present. It felt like the Earth Element, along with tension and fear.

_But what would have emotions such as these?_

I thought as something caught my attention. It appeared at the lower left side of my left eye. I turned my head to look, and when I did, I knew there was a problem at our hands.

"Emperor?"

I asked nervously, and I heard the conversations stop as I felt all of the gazes shift to what I was looking at.

"I see it"

Emperor confirmed tensely as I braced myself for a attack.

"I told you it would happen like this!"

Ruin growled as he got into his fighting stance, which shook the ground for a moment as I looked at what I thought was the reason for these emotions I was sensing.

"Is this was you were talking about?"

ThunderHead asked tensely as I felt a magic field manifest around us as I continued to look at the disfigured creature in front of me. The melting body, the shining claws and the Pale Yellow eyes that seemingly stared into my soul scared me to no end.

"I'm not sure that ice cream is supposed to look like that"

I heard Slayer murmur to himself as the creature started to speak.

"I applaud all of your efforts at preserving your life, but I cannot allow you to leave"

The creature stated as it manifested a wall behind us.

"You have some nerve trying to challange me again!"

Ruin yelled as he darted forward.

"No Ruin, don't!"

Emperor called tensely, but as Ruin usually did, he didn't listen and drove a kick into the creature's chest. I could hear the sickening thud as his kick hit its mark, but what I didn't hear was the grunt of pain that usually followed. Instead, the creature's eyes flashed and Ruin disappeared behind the melting creature. Now, a burning Orange and Red symbol appeared on the creature's back at it looked over its shoulder at something that was on its back.

"This'll be useful"

It commented as Emperor stood next to me. I could feel his tension as Master Keel stood on the opposite side of me as I slowed my breathing.

"Ruin fought me after I awoke my true power; it's such a shame that he had to lose"

The creature said with mock sadness as he looked at Emperor coldly.

"Despite my cries for help, you didn't help me"

The creature stated coldly as it started going through some hand gestures that confused me. I could hear Emperor's breathing becoming quicker and more tension in the area as ThunderHead finally snapped under the tension.

"It wasn't his fault!"

She yelled, getting the attention of the creature, who looked confused now.

"Who might you be?"

It asked as she walked to stand in front of the small line that Master Keel, Emperor and I had made. Emperor growled slightly as something on his arm started to emit light.

"Mercury, I know that you wanted life, but our technology wasn't there yet"

ThunderHead started, but Mercury cut her off.

"You failed me, so now, I'm going to take revenge for your ignorance to my cries for help!"

He shouted, his thought process obviously clouded by anger. He finished the gestures and something Black and wavy in color formed in front of him just as Emperor launched at this iteration of Mercury. He was caught off guard by Emperor's speed and he landed an uppercut that sent his head back with a sick cracking sound. I was afraid that the same thing would happen to Emperor, but Mercury jerked his head down, retaliated with the same attack and Emperor staggered backwards a short distance before rubbing his head a little.

"Emperor, you're playing into his hands!"

Master Keel started tesnely, but either Emperor didn't hear him or he didn't care as I saw him wind up his right arm.

"I don't care; he needs to die for his arrogance and insolence!"

He seethed as he launched again. Mercury drew back his left arm and the two impacted the center of the Black shimmering mass, which sent the both of them skidding backwards and the area into smoke, ashes, rock shards, and dust. The wall behind us shattered from the force of the impact, and along with the sound of the explosion, I could hear something yelling, but the loudness was descending, as if something was entering existence. After the smoke had dissipated, I rubbed my eyes for a moment before I saw something that made chills run down my body.

"Am I seeing this correctly?"

Slayer asked as I saw something that looked like Slayer, but it wasn't the same. Instead of Orange and Yellow in random places along its body, there was a Blue and Purple coloration, along with its head, which seemed to look the same as Slayer's, but it was missing the frill. It was more muscular than him as well, and when it turned its head to look at me specifically, its Iris was Yellow, with an Orange pupil.

"Oh, it seems that I haven't introduced this fine individual yet!"

Mercury said mockingly with the same expression on his face as he looked at what seemed to be an inverted version of Slayer. This version of Slayer looked like it meant business; a stark contrast to the Slayer that was drinking lemonade behind me.

"This is Contrast, the individual that is going to help me eliminate all of you"

Mercury declared with an insane smile on his face, which was very similar, if not the same one that Contrast was giving. Its teeth were long, jagged and serrated, which continued to make me wonder just how much we were getting into.

"Your wish is my command Master Mercury"

Contrast stated as his face went back to normal, but it kept looking at me weirdly. Mercury laughed quietly, but evilly and it was in this moment that I had a plan, but it would require something that I wasn't sure that could happen since I no longer had the Earth Claw Fragment. Emperor usually didn't like my ideas, so I wasn't sure that I wanted to say anything.

"It is, and my first command is to kill them all"

Mercury said coldly, nearly on the borderline of no emotion. Contrast looked over its shoulder at Mercury, who smiled cruelly.

"Kill them all?"

It asked with what I thought was incredulity. I could see Contrast's eye flash for a moment as what seemed to be a mix of anticipation and glee went through its eye. Mercury nodded slightly.

"Yes, and I will take care of the rest"

He said as he got into a fighting stance, but at that moment, something burst through Mercury's chest, which made him scream in agony, which was odd considering that I thought his body couldn't be harmed. The Metal Claw Fragment was ripped from his finger and whatever did this brought an Axe-Kick to the back of his head, which made another sick cracking sound go through the area, which got the attention of Contrast, who had already readied itself to launch at me. Mercury's head hit the ground and the individual of Sapphire Blue jammed his foot into Mercury's head, and it made a squishing sound as his foot went through his head and cracked the ground under it.

"You've officially run out of time dinosaur"

The individual stated flatly, and this made Master Keel gasp. Other gasps followed this one as I finally recognised who this was.

"Marine!?"

We asked incredulously as he shook his left foot slightly as if he was in pain. He then looked at us crossly for a moment, and when he saw Emperor, his eyes widened slightly.

"He was a pain anyways"

He stated flatly with the same edge as Contrast bared its teeth at him.

"You're gonna pay for that!"

It seethed as it shook for a moment as if something was struggling inside of it when something shot past me. It was long and thin, but oddly, I could feel energy signatures coming from whatever these were. I watched these objects fly through the air so fast, they blurred as they wrapped around Contrast.

"Wow; didn't know you could do that!"

Marine exclaimed as I looked over my shoulder at what made these wires, and when I saw who it was, I was mildly astounded.

"Lemon; what are you doing!?"

Emperor hissed angrily as I met Lemon's empty stare. Her eyes seemed normal, but she seemed to be frozen in time. She stood in place, unmoving, but the wires around her hands glowed slightly. I then looked back at Contrast, who was in the same state, unmoving and still.

"What's going on here!?"

chamilio asked tensely as we looked at Master Keel, who was looking tensely at Lemon.

"Lemon has done something very dangerous; a spell that links the minds of those who are connected by those wires"

He murmured tensely as I looked back at Lemon. I knew of this magic spell; it was more dangerous than the others thought and I thought that Master Keel said it the way that he did only to make the others less tense.

"Why would she do something like this!?"

ThunderHead growled as she looked at the claws on her right hand. While I wondered why she had done this, I saw Abyss edging around me. I paid no attention to this as I thought this action was justified with a proper reason, but as the thought that followed contradicted this, a clashing sound broke into my thoughts as my gaze settled on Abyss, who seemed to have attempted to cut the wires that connected Contrast and Lemon.

'What do you think you're doing!?"

A new voice asked as I shook my head my head in shock and incredulity. Of everyone that I knew here, this voice wouldn't belong to anyone that was here since I had never heard an individual with a voice like this speak before. That's what I thought anyways as I looked at the thick tail that has Abyss's right clawed hand in it. The Dark Claw Fragment was glowing brightly and what seemed the be the veins of the creature that stopped Abyss was glowing the same unworldly Purple with White flecks of something that rose from the glowing scales of this creature. It was then that the name of this individual came back to me when I asked myself what could stop Abyss.

"Juggernaut!"

Master Keel, Chamilio and I breathed as Abyss unhooked his claws from Juggernaut's tail.

"I had not stopped you at the moment that I did, not only would have Lemon died, but Contrast as well"

He started as he lowered his tail and swiveled one of his eyes to look at Master Keel, who was staring, open mouthed at everything that had just happened. When I looked back at him, he shook his head for a moment before closing his mouth and sighing quietly.

"This is indeed a bad situation"

He murmured as Juggernaut went back to Master Keel's side as Master Keel went to the wires that connected Contrast and Lemon again. Something that I found odd was the fact that Mercury had not returned yet, and by observing his current state along with knowledge of the Metal Claw Fragment abilities, this is what confused me. The other thing that confused me even more was the change in Marine's behavior. Usually, he was calm and collected, but to see him like this now was very peculiar. It was right after this thought that I saw Contrast shudder for a moment before the wires snapped, sending both Lemon and the inverted Slayer back a short distance.

"Watch what you do evil me, or else i'll"

Slayer started, but Contrast cut him off. Before he could say anything more.

"You'll what? I'm you and you are me!"

Contrast retaliated abrasively while Slayer stood in front of me, facing what I thought was his inversion.

"How can I be you if you are me?"

He thought aloud, getting a facepalm as a response from Contrast. Slayer looked up at the sky, and by his expression, I thought he was waiting for an answer to fall from the sky, which was odd.

"You are, are you!?"

Slayer said suddenly, making me flinch as he snapped his fingers and looked back at Contrast, who didn't look that impressed.

"Just for now, I'm not going to kill you"

Contrast started as it turned around and looked at the remaining puddle of Mercury that was on the ground behind it.

"What I'm going to do is avenge my master, but not now"

It seethed as it took some of the puddle on the ground into what looked like a large cup and disappeared into the the factory again.

"No fight!?"

Ruin growled as I saw something shining dully on Slayer's neck. The color was a dull Silver color, which was similar to Gold's pupils, but not the same. I heard someone sigh heavily as Ruin stormed off in the opposite direction, obviously irritated by something.

"If anyone else wants to follow me to the next Claw Fragment, you're welcome to!"

He growled, causing me to look over my shoulder at him. Red mist was coming from his scales and falling to the ground as he walked at a fast pace from our direction. I looked back at Emperor, who seemed to be deep in thought.

"Emperor?"

Lemon asked, tapping his shoulder lightly. Emperor flinched, which caused Lemon to flinch in response.

"What is it!?"

Emperor replied evenly as I saw the Chameleon High Council start to follow Ruin. as Master Keel walked past me, something seemed to shine weakly on his front right clawed hand.

_What could that be!?_

I asked myself tensely as Emperor looked up at me.

_I'm not sure if I'm right, but my body is screaming at me, thinking it's a claw fragment, but that can't be right since the power is greater than that of the Claw Fragment itself!?_

I thought in delirium as I finally heard someone calling my name.

"Ignis!"

The familiar voice called in anger. In response, I shook my head slightly and looked back at Emperor, who was looking angrily up at me. The odd symbol on his upper arm was glowing slightly; it took my attention for a moment before I locked my gaze with his strong one.

"How many times must I call you!? Are you hard of hearing?"

He asked me angrily. I knew that he had the right to be angry with me, but I couldn't be sure why he was.

"Anyways, I know that you can speak with the earth; can you tell me what Lemon and Contrast were able to see when they were…"

His voice trailed off at the end of the sentence for some reason, and I thought it was because he didn't know what to call the link between them.

"I beleive it's called"

NorthWind started, but Emperor was quick with his response.

"Don't interrupt me!"

He growled at her, turning his strong gaze from me as I saw some of the scales on his upper arm were starting to become Black in color.

"Unless you have something important to say, I suggest that you"

He started when something flashed a bright Purple color that sent a shockwave of Dark Energy through the area, sending me off balance. I could hear the nervous and pained cries of the others as I rolled across the ground. I impacted the door and pain coursed over me. It was odd that I could feel pain since my body didn't have any nerves; it was then the following thought made me go numb.

_The shockwave, the pain and the negative feeling can mean only one thing!_

I thought nervously as I opened my blurry eyes to see something that looked like Ruin, but held more power and was exuding more negativity than John.

"This is more like it!"

The voice crowed as I felt something grab my neck and bring me up into the air. My vision was still blurry, but the individual that had me in a crushing grasp seemed to look like Abyss, but slightly different.

"Earth Claw Fragment, surrender your power to me so I can make my grand return!"

The individual practically commanded me. I didn't know how to respond; I didn't have the Claw Fragment, but I wasn't sure if this individual would believe me. I knew that if I lost my physical body here, I could revert to my Elemental Form, but that too had a weakness; that power could be absorbed.

_And the individual that absorbs my power can use it for whatever they wished it to_

I thought nervously as I clenched my teeth from the pain.

"That time, I asked nicely; the next time, I'm going to pry it from your dead corpse, what will it be!?"

The voice asked angrily as I started gasping for breath. Through my now wavering vision, I could make out something that looked like something that was similar to Abyss, but had elements of someone that I wished never to have seen again. Upon this realization, I opened my mouth slightly and was able to breath something very quietly.

"I….Don't…..have it"

I wheezed, causing the individual to look at me oddly. His one Red eye and the other eye that had a large Blue ring, a smaller Orange ring and a even smaller Red ring that seemed to pierce through my body and into my very soul glowed slightly in the darkness.

"Are you lying to me!?"

He yelled, causing me to flinch as he tightened his grip on my neck, which started to crack my scales and I could feel the pain as they broke. The individual brought his face close to mine, and it was then that I could feel my energy draining, which sent me into panic.

"Then who does!?"

The individual seethed as I started losing feeling to my body.

"Let...him...go!"

I heard a familiar voice growl. Still holding onto my neck, the individual looked away from me in the direction of the voice. When the two locked eyes, the individual's eyes widened and he dropped me as if I wasn't of any importance anymore. I impacted the ground, sending the area into a Light Brown haze that partially obscured my view of who the other individual was. Although the haze partially obscured my view of him, I could tell from the Dark Energy, a partial strain from the Seishin No Nikushimi and Light Claw Fragment power that this couldn't be anyone other than an individual that was capable of unparalleled destruction.

"Emperor the Yoshi; It's been some time!"

The voice called out. The individual's eyes, along with Emperor's now glowing Red eyes lit up the surrounding haze.

"You'll regret showing your face again!"

He yelled as he went through some hand motions that resulted in something that looked like the Reborn materialize in front of him, but it was different. Instead of being a Green and Teal color, it was Red with Black accents with an odd symbol that looked out of place (破壊).

"No Emperor; Hakai is too dangerous!"

I called out, knowing that they couldn't hear me. I wasn't sure what I could do now since was incapacitated.

"Please don't do this Emperor"

I heard a quiet voice plead. Emperor looked over his shoulder at Lemon, who was shaking visibly.

"You'll be consumed by this evil if you go through with this"

She said dejected, looking at the ground.

"Oh? Who's the friend?"

The other individual asked cruelly with a smile of the same sort that made Emperor look back at the other individual.

"I know Lemon"

He sighed, looking at the ground for a moment before looking back over his shoulder again.

"You need to go, now!"

He commanded her as his voice deepened and became gravelly. Lemon nodded slightly in understanding and ran into the Nightmare Factory.

"She's not a friend"

Emperor growled as he took the weapon in front of him and brandished it.

"She's an ally; there's a difference!"

He yelled as he threw the weapon at whoever this was. The individual smiled coldly, even though the projectile's path would make it go square into this individual's chest. Just as the weapon was about to be driven into his chest, the individual grabbed the sword and tossed it back to Emperor with seemingly no effort at all.

"Try again you overgrown Assassin Lizard!"

The individual taunted him, getting bared teeth and a growl in response.

"Are you going to start trying, because this seems like a game right now!"

The individual taunted, crossing his arms and yawning as if he was bored.

"You're going to die at my hands; I can promise you that!"

Emperor yelled back as the same Red mist that Ruin emanated for some reason started to manifest itself from his scales.

"Is that so? Even then, how could you given that the power of the Shadow Stepper, the Mastermind and John rest as powers in this body?"

The individual asked in a taunting fashion as Emperor launched from his spot, displacing the air around him from his launch force. He ran faster than I could see and he slashed twice with the blades that came from the spaces between his clawed hands. The first slash connected, sending some blood on the both of them. Right after this, Emperor's hands started to glow Red and emit flecks of magic energy as I finally remembered who this was.

"No...it can't be; It can't be!"

I breathed to myself as the individual that he was fighting became translucent as he floated backwards, resetting a distance away from him. Emperor fell to the ground due to a careless and poorly executed slash and I could heard the impact as the individual across from him started to laugh hysterically.

"Is this the famed Destructor that left places in shambles around him!?"

Master JohnByss taunted him as Emperor got up slowly, shaking visibly.

"Come on; hit me, hurt me, at least try!"

Master JohnByss taunted him as Emperor launched again, the displacement of air not present this time. I knew that he was tiring quickly, and if he tired without keeping his mind clear, he would succumb to the evil that plagued him. This time, Emperor threw out a spinning RoundHouse kick that connected with Master JohnByss's jaw that sent him spiralling into the air. Without needing to reset, Emperor went into a Jump Punch that connected with his opponent's chest that sent an audible crack through the area. The chest caved in and Master JohnByss's eyes widened in what I thought was fear and amazement as Emperor grabbed his opponent's neck and threw him to the ground, and before I could comprehend what was happening; it all seemed to happen when I blinked. When I opened my eyes again, Emperor had Master Johnbyss by his neck and he had maneuvered him in such a way that the tips of the blades on his right hand were touching his opponent's face slightly.

"Do you have anything to say before you die!?"

He growled as Master JohnByss started laughing slightly. This got a raised portion of scales above Emperor's right eye in response.

"Why are you laughing!?"

Emperor yelled, shaking him slightly as he asked.

"I do have one last thing to say"

Master JohnByss stated as the individual in Emperor's hand started to dissipate into Gold flecks of magic energy.

"You did well and you've grown!"

I heard Master JohnByss's voice call out as I traced where the Gold flecks went with my eyes. They went to the top of the Nightmare Factory where a figure stood. The figure laughed maniacally as it dissolved into the same Gold dust. I looked back at Emperor, who was looking at his hands, which now had absent the Red glow and flecks that were present moments ago. I heard something start as a low growl around me, and I searched frantically for a moment before that growl turned into a roar that shook the land around me.

"I'll find you JohnByss; you'll never succeed to the rank of Master!"

Emperor yelled as I was somehow able to get to my feet. I started to slink away from him. I knew that at this point he was consumed and only one individual that I knew could help him. I only made it a few steps before something stopped me cold in my tracks.

"Where do you think you're going?"

A cruel and cold voice asked me. Nervously, I looked over my shoulder and my eyes widened in horror at who I was looking at.


	22. Chapter 21 (Memory)

Chapter 21

Memory

Gold's P.O.V.

When I awoke, I found myself back in the Abyssal Void. the Shadow stepper was looking at me, and not in an inviting way.

"You failed me again, Gold"

It growled angrily, reaching down and closing its right hand around my neck. I was unable to react; it felt as if its eyes were piercing through my body and into the core of my soul. I was yanked up from the cold floor and was stood in front of the individual I had learned to fear.

"I know that you failed; you don't need to tell me, but rather, I have a solution"

It stated evenly, looking over its shoulder at something that had materialized behind it. Images flashed too fast to comprehend, piquing my interest.

"How did you find a solution so fast?"

I asked Inquisitively and with interest as the Shadow Stepper looked at the timeline that was before us. The individual put out its arm with the palm of this creature's hand facing the images and the images became visible and sharp. The images slowed gradually until I could make out one, and when I did, I gritted my teeth in anger, so much so, that one broke under the strength of my jaw. I watched the part of the tooth fall to the floor and then disintegrate.

"You want to send me back in time?"

I asked angrily, only to have the Shadow Stepper to look over its shoulder at me.

"I did say that I no longer have control, but that was a lie"

It said coldly with an evil smile that shone slightly in the darkness.

"What will sending me back to my childhood do?"

I asked evenly, relaxing my jaw and letting my anger go to be replaced with curiosity. The Shadow Stepper laughed quietly and curtly, sending me into nervousness, which was manifested in my body shaking slightly as if I was cold.

"You're going to retrieve something for me"

It said coldly as it opened the timeline. I could see a room that I never wanted to again, along with other individuals that I had the same thought of.

"Do you remember now?"

It asked with another curt laugh that made anger return to my body. The shaking went away to be replaced with tension.

"You need to retrieve the individual at the top of the mountain that was close to your home; that is your mission"

The Shadow Stepper stated as I felt something slithering along my back. Knowing what this was, I looked over my shoulder in expectation to see wires crawling along my back.

"Go, before I push you"

The Shadow Stepper stated with tension as I took a step forward, but then stopped for some reason.

"Will I need to stay hidden in order to complete this mission?"

I asked tensely, looking over my shoulder at the Shadow Stepper, who seemed to be at the end of its tolerance.

"Do what you need to; there are no rules"

It stated evenly, which caused me to look back forward in fear.

_The one at the top of the mountain_

I thought as I stepped into the timeline. My vision went white for a moment before I shook my head slightly and blinked a couple times to clear the flashing lights from my vision. When my vision came back to me, my breath caught in my throat when I recognized the place.

"This is…."

I breathed as I looked at the sleeping individual on the bed. I could smell something familiar from the adjacent room; eggs and thinly sliced meat. Blocking the smell from my mind, I focused on the individual once again. It was nothing more than a hatchling; something not even a revolution old, but yet, I sensed overwhelming magic energy coming from the hatchling.

"Wake up Sunny; it's time to eat!"

A familiar voice called out, and not a second later, the hatchling's eyes opened and I could see something that solidified my thoughts as to where and when I was in existence. I watched in incredulity as the individual got up, jumped to the ground and walked out of the room, paying no attention to me. I followed the individual with my eyes, taking in the prominent features that I knew could only belong to me. I shook my head in disbelief, and in the time that I was shaking my head, the Shadow Stepper's voice resounded in my head, but it was very quiet.

_I have given you enough time to finish the task; one day_

Its voiced stated evenly, sending something that seemed to be somewhere between inspiration and fear through me.

"What happens if I don't?"

I asked with the same evenness, but there was no answer. Shrugging that off, I looked at the bed to find something that chilled me to my very bones.

"No"

I breathed, walking to the bed and looking at the metal construction that was on the bed. The metal sparkled in the morning light that filtered through the window.

"Start your chores Sunny; I'm sure that you want some free time to visit your imaginary friend on the mountain"

The familiar voice called out, and right after, I heard the sound of wood scraping on wood, signifying that the individual had left the house. I picked up the metal object with my left hand, and rubbed the Ivory White colored crank with my index finger.

"I thought that this had been destroyed"

I murmured, putting the object back on the bed and started to walk out of the room when I heard metal gears meshing together; the sound of something cranking. This sound made me stop in my tracks and I looked over my shoulder nervously to see the music box cranking itself.

_That's it: I'm out of here!_

I promised myself as I looked back forward, and came face to face with another individual as the music started to play. Startled, I jumped back, but the individual seemed to pay no attention to me, but rather walked right through me and to the music box on the bed. Every note it cranked out sent a chill down my spine. With one more look over my shoulder, I saw the individual pick up the music box and inspect it.

"Sunny really does like this thing, doesn't he?"

The individual stated softly as I walked into the kitchen, and out through door. I waited for my eyes to adjust to the light, which didn't take long. Looking to the left, I saw the hatchling tearing up the ground, occasionally sending dirt everywhere. Looking to the right, I saw another extremely strong individual that was bench-pressing what seemed to be a very thick metal beam. Looking ahead of me, I saw the mountain. Seeing all of this made me sigh quietly; I knew what I had, but what I could get was much more important. I squared my shoulders, took a deep breath, and started to walk. It took some time, and when I got there, I looked up. This mountain brought back many memories, and all of them I wanted to keep forgotten. I had an odd feeling that something was going to happen, but as usual, I shrugged it off.

"Nothing Important"

I murmured as I started to climb the mountain. As I went higher, the air became thinner and it was harder to breathe. Often, which annoyed me, I would have to take a rest, which I would use to look at my surroundings. I knew that I was on an island in the United Island Archipelago, but I couldn't tell which one it was since it had been so long ago. I looked down at what seemed to be an artificial landscape, bordered by the sparkling and seemingly crystalline water that bordered the land that I could see. This caused more memories to come back to me, flashing quickly through my mind, which caused me to put my hands on the sides of my head and shake it violently to get them out of my mind, but one stayed.

_Why have you done this?_

The voice asked sincerely.

_What would make you want to do this?_

It pressed, making me growl in anger.

"Get out of my head!"

I screamed, and my voice was so loud, it echoed all around me, making me think that I had gone into delirium. I resorted to taking some deep breaths, which actually calmed me down. I could feel the Pitch Black evil in me clawing at my sanity, but I fought it back.

_You'll have the opportunity later, but for now, you're not needed_

I told myself as I continued to climb again. This time, with renewed strength.

_Do I even remember what's at the top of this rock anyways?_

I asked myself as I climbed. At this point, frost was starting to form on my scales and breathing was almost tiring to do. I knew that I was at least three miles above the ground, but somehow, I was able to press on.

_Of course I can; I'm not normal!_

I raged to myself as I pulled myself over a ledge, my arms and leg burning from the lack of air and energy that they had expended. I spent a short time just laying there, trying to make the burning stop, but after trying for a moment, the only remedy that I thought could cure this was rest. Somehow, I had fallen into sleep, and I awoke startled. I looked at the sun, to find it directly above me. I tested my joints to see of the burning had subsided, and upon feeling that they had, I stood up, brushed myself off and looked around. To my right, there seemed to be a ridgeline that had been formed into a walkway. There was walls on the right and left of this ridgeline that had a walkway that seemed to have been smoothed flat by the tracks of others that had walked this path before me.

_I've never seen this before!_

I thought nervously as I walked up to it. It indeed was how I thought it was, and this brought another question to me.

_What is the purpose of this path and where does it go?_

I asked myself as I looked where the path went, and when I had traced the path up to the peak, I went numb.

_No…. it's not possible!_

I thought nervously as I broke into a run onto the smooth path. I ran so fast, the scenery around me blurred as I felt beads of sweat run off my arms and legs from how fast I was running. I needed to get to the top as soon as possible to see if what I thought was here was indeed still here. Somehow, I was able to get to the end of this path without tripping, and without noticing that my arms and legs had started to burn again. I stumbled to a stop at the end of this path to catch my breath, and it was then that I noticed how cold it was. I could feel sweat freezing between my scales and the evil within me starting to well up again. This time, I could sense a magic energy that was similar in intensity at the house that I had run from not long ago.

_What could have a magic energy level this powerful up here?_

I asked myself as I looked at more stairs, except these were marbled, something that was rare to find on the United Island Archipelago.

_I'm not sure if this leads to the summit, but I need to find out where these lead_

I told myself as I started to scale the stairs, the burning in my legs giving me inspiration to continued moving onto my goal. It took a short time to reach the top, and when I did, not only was I out of breath again, but it had started to snow and this somewhat eased the pain and tension that I was feeling. I caught my breath again and looked around. I had stopped at the edge of a large circular area that was similar to where the resting place of the Electronic Claw Fragment was, but the only differences were that this circle was made of the same marble, but in the center of the circle stood not the claw fragment, but an individual whose back was to me. The individual stood like Ruin, but this individual share no characteristics with him at all. The body of this individual was translucent, something that I had only seen the Mastermind only capable of doing. Next, my eyes were drawn to the shining light that was on the middle claw of this individual's right hand. The individual looked over its shoulder at me with one of its glowing Sky Blue eyes as a stream of air coursed over my back, which disturbed the integrity of this individual's body, which seemed to reform in a second. This got a raised portion of scales over my right eye in pure amazement as a reaction, but the individual across from me didn't move.

"Such mastery of an element takes a long time!"

I praised the individual as I took a step forward onto the marble circle. As soon as my foot touched the marble, I could feel magic energy course through me, which sent chills up and down my body. I could tell this individual meant business, as it continued to look at me with its narrowed Sky Blue eyes.

"Harbinger of destruction, why have you entered my sacred resting place?"

The individual asked quietly, and in this moment, I knew who this was, but I didn't remember the name this individual had, which bothered me.

"Harbinger of destruction is a suiting name, but that isn't my name"

I stated evenly as I continued to take slow steps towards this individual. Every step I took seemed to reverberate throughout not only my body, but through the entire area. The air had gotten heavy and humid, despite the chilling wind and cold that went throughout the area.  
"I would say your name; it would leave a horrid taste in my mouth"

The individual stated flatly as the body started to become opaque and I watched as scales started to form from what seemed like nothing. The scales were a light Blue in color, similar to how NorthWind and Frostbite's scales were, but there was a marbled Silver color that was similar, if not the same shade my irises were.

"Stepping into this marble circle means that you want to challenge me"

The individual stated abrasively as the individual of my species turned to face me and it was at this moment, that the cold wasn't what I was worried about; it was the individual that I was standing before what did.

"I have no problem killing you"

I stated with the same edge, along with a sinister and cold smile that made this individual set its jaw in what seemed to be anger.

"The Destroyer of islands wants to challenge the bearer of the Air Claw Fragment?"

The individual asked through clenched teeth, signifying that I already had an edge.

_I wonder how far I could take this?_

I asked myself as I prepared my next statement, but before I could speak, the individual had already started to.

"Wouldn't it be pointless to fight something as me?"

The individual asked angrily as the individual of my species took a fighting stance, one that was familiar, but it wasn't enough to satisfy my basis for who this individual was.

_I need just one more thing to manifest itself_

I promised myself quietly as the individual narrowed its eyes at me again. I then recognised I had not taken a stance.

_No matter, I won't need to since I'm here to gather information_

I thought as I relaxed my facial muscles, bringing my face back to the cold stare that others had grown to know well.

"Take up your stance or be struck!"

The individual shrieked, which hurt my ears marginally. My arms and legs twitched, and I knew that the evil within me wanted to see the destruction of this individual; I, myself wanted to tear this individual apart and take the Claw Fragment this individual possessed, but a thought came after this, which caused me to twitch, just enough to dodge the individual's RoadHouse kick that was aimed at my face.

_That would not only jeopardize the mission, but that would cause me to be non-existent in my own timeline of existence_

I thought as I leaned backwards a little, yawned and stretched, missing the uppercut this individual had aimed to for bottom of my jaw to hit me with.

"I'm not sure that air could hurt me"

I taunted this individual as the individual resetted and glared at me. Her irises burned into mine, seemingly an attempt to strike fear into me, which was laughable.

"Why won't you fight back!?"

The individual screamed as the individual launched from its place and tried to Jump Punch me. I watched the graceful and seemingly liquid precision and form that this individual demonstrated trying to hit me, which was the final thing that I needed to convince myself what I was seeing, and avoiding to be hit by was the real deal. I backrolled, resetted, and saw a fist rushing towards my face, which I caught with my right hand. The individual looked at me, and then at the caught punch.

"This is the power of the Air Claw Fragment?"  
I taunted as I relaxed my grip on this individual's hand. I watched her expression go from White-hot anger, to something between fear and hatred.

"You're not Chalice!"

She breathed as I let another smile cross my face.

"That's right; I'm his son, the _Destructor_ as you said"

I replied viciously, taking as stance.

"That's right!"

I said evilly as this individual took a step back in fear, but kept her stance.

"If you're who I said you were, the only reason that you're here is…"

She started as I could see her thought process leading her to the startling conclusion that she was incapable of escaping, which was manifested in her gaze falling to the marble ground . She reached the conclusion seconds later, which resulted in her eyes widening in fear. I could tell that she wanted to look back up at me, but the weight of the conclusion kept her gaze on the ground. I heard her exhale something somewhere between a growl and hiss before looking back up at me.

"If you're here, then this is the Shadow Stepper's doing!"

She growled at me, which caused me to laugh quietly, but she gave me no time to explain before tearing into me once more.

"You're here to retrieve me aren't you!?"

She asked me abrasively as she stood up to her full length and stared me down again.

"I will not submit to someone that resides in the Abyssal Void!"

She started again as I took a look around absently, which caused her to growl again.

"That's it!"

She stated suddenly, making me jerk my head to look back at her. She held up her right hand and the Claw Fragment started to glow brightly.

"Claw Fragment Limit modulator, activate!"

She stated as a crazy smile went across her face and right after that, the area exploded into bright White light that blinded and disoriented me for a moment.

"Infinite Power Ceiling activated"

She continued to say as I felt magic energy flood through the area, making me go numb once again.

"As the Air Claw Fragment, I, Kūki, the guardian of the United Island archipelago will cleanse this evil from my mdist!"

Kūki stated as the light died down slowly and it was a while before I could open my eyes. I had a headache and was still disoriented, so I wasn't sure when I opened my eyes that I was in my right mind, that what I was seeing was true. I thought I had seen a Bluish-white aura around Kūki's body, which would mean that something that I didn't want to have happen had already taken place.

"A limit Removal?"

I asked as I shook my head slightly, and to of which, Kūki responded with a sneer.

"I have chosen this element, and with ThunderHead's _Spirit Link_, I'm even stronger"

She said abrasively through the sneer as she took her stance again. This time, I could feel not only her Fighting Spirit, but the Claw Fragment's overwhelming power.

"Show me your power, Harbinger of Destruction; don't hold back!"

She practically commanded me as I involuntarily took my stance, which bothered me.

_If I use all of my power here, Kūki_ _may die_

I told myself as I felt pain rip across my body, which tore me from my thoughts. I flew a short distance, spiralling from the force that she had hit me with.

"If you're going to space out while in my presence, I'm going to strike you!"

I heard Kūki seethe as I impacted the ground on my back. She stood a distance away from me with her arms crossed with the same sneer on her face.

"Are you not entirely here?"

She asked as she started towards me again. I jumped to my feet and stretched a little, all the while keeping my gaze on Kūki.

_If I felt pain, that means she actually had force behind that fist_

I mused as I prepared something that the Shadow Stepper had taught me.

"I guess I am"

I said evenly as I shrugged, which made Kūki growl angrily.

"Is everything a joke to you!?"

She screamed as she launched from where she stood and tried a Bicycle Kick that was aimed at my neck. It was almost too fast for me to see, but I was able to duck under the kick and roll forwards. I needed time to prepare what I needed, which made me angry.

_I don't want to keep running!_

I screamed mentally as Kūki launched at me once again, and I leaned back just enough for me to miss her Jump Punch once again. Thinking this was her only attack, I went back to standing upright with my arms at my sides, which rewarded me with three Tornado Kicks to the left side of my head, which sent me spiralling off in the opposite direction while more pain ripped across my body.

_I'm not made for running!_

I screamed to myself as I performed a graceful ukemi and got to my feet. None of my scales had been scratched and I felt power starting to become more prominent than the pain that I felt. It had been some time since I had felt pain, and I knew what I gave to others when I went from place to place, earning more fame for my name.

_It feels good!_

I recalled as Kūki landed in front of me and started a RoundHouse kick. Calmly, I not only blocked her kick, but countered by striking the left side of her head. I felt my fist connect with her cheek and as soon as I felt this, she disappeared from sight, which caused me to laugh curtly.

"It seems that I didn't remember everything"

I murmured with some amazement as she materialized in front of me. The smile was gone from her face, and was now replaced with the cold, almost emotionless gaze that she looked at me with.

"I'm sure that you haven't"

She started with a smirk that sent a chill down my back that was followed by a wave of anger. I felt my hands growing with heat, which meant that the attack that I had readied was close to being finished. I knew that I had to act soon since I noticed that it had somehow had become night since I started fighting Kūki.

"Would you expect anything less from me since I found out how to use the limitless power of the Claw Fragment that I was entrusted with!?"

She asked me angrily as I shook my head slowly.

"I'm going to ask you one time; come with me so I can deliver you to the Shadow Stepper"

I said slowly through gritted teeth. The evil clawed at my mind and sanity, and it took almost all of my mental focus to keep myself from killing her. In response to my request Kūki only laughed.

"If you were unable to hit me, how would you?"

She asked with another curt laugh as I felt heat start to course down my body in waves.

"Well; that was your only chance"

I started evilly with a shrug as Kūki launched at me again. She jumped into the air and seemingly started an attack.

"Die, Harbinger of Destruction!"

As yelled as streams of air started towards her at high rates of speed; so much so, some started to erode my scales partially as they travelled to her. I had to narrow my eyes because of the snow and air, but I was able to see her pull something from her back and point it at me. It had a silver outline and a Sky Blue inside and looked like a spear. She raised the spear over her head and brought it down quickly, so quickly, that At that moment, the spear split into innumerable copies that sent the surrounding air out in every direction in small shockwaves that I had to block using an X-block stance that blew me off my feet and disoriented me once again. Over the sounds of the shockwaves, I was able to hear Kūki's crazy laugh again as I lost my consciousness. I was still able to hear though, but it was hard due to the almost unbearable ringing that had started in my ears. This was when footsteps started resounding.

"It was pointless to challenge me Gold"

I heard Kūki say as the footsteps started again. The crunching of rock and snow and the vibration that went through the marble made me remember something though, but I was incapable of thought.

"Air is all around you, and fighting it makes you look like you're mentally unstable"

She continued to taunt me as I felt her hand close around my neck. I was lifted by my neck, and that's when feeling returned to me.

"Did you honestly think that you would be able to defeat me?"

She asked angrily as she shook me, sending waves that were colder than the air that surrounded me.

_I know that I can, but I didn't want to kill you_

I seethed mentally as I groggily opened my eyes to meet Kūki's enraged face.

"Order will always be stronger than the forces of evil; Master Keel taught me that"

She seethed as she materialized another of the spears that she had just used in her left hand. My eyes were drawn to the object, and she traced my vision to the spear wit her eyes and looked back at me and then smiled coldly.

"Did he teach you that too?"

I asked hoarsely, coughing slightly after I had finished the sentence. She was looking at me so intensely that I thought that she was looking at something through me by how intense her gaze was.

"Being a master of an element gives you the ability to use the surroundings and mind to create weapons"

She stated coldy as she tightened the grip on my throat, which increased the intensity of the waves that went down my body. I groaned quietly as I tried struggling in her grasp, which I soon found was futile.

_I need to, just to make sure she thinks i've surrendered_

I thought as I tested my right hand, opening and closing it. That sent a pins and needles sensation up my arm, which told me that I was losing blood flow to it.

"That's right; give up"

She started as she brought the tip of the spear to my throat, which was even colder than the air around me, colder than the waves of cold running down my body and even colder than the stare Kūki was looking at me with.

"You should have known when you started to fight me that you were destined to lose"

She seethed as she put a minute trace of pressure behind the spear, which caused it to pierce through the scales on my neck, which made that area of my neck start to bleed a little from where the point of the spear was. I gritted my teeth from the pain of this object; I knew that magic wounds healed slowly and painfully, causing damage to the soul of the individual that had been injured by a weapon of this sort.

"Any last words, denizen of the Abyssal Void?"

She asked me, and at that moment, I sensed an opening, and with that feeling, I jabbed my hand into her midsection, grabbing her spine. Her eyes went wide, dropping the spear and her gaze to her midsection in awe. She tried to form into the mist again, but she couldn't since I knew that she wasn't experienced enough to teleport more than herself.

"You….played me?"

She asked incredulously, looking back up at me in fear. I looked at the ground and thought of the Abyssal Void, and not a second later, I was there. I waited for my eyes to adjust to the darkness and ripped my hand from Kūki. she fell limp and backwards at the feet of the Shadow Stepper, who laughed curtly.

"You've done well and with little time to spare"

It said as the wires around its hands wrapped around her body and suspended her in the air.

"Now comes the fun part"

It said with an evil and cold smile as the Shadow Stepper took hold of Kūki's hand.

"You might want to leave Gold, this might get bloody"

The Shadow Stepper suggested as I opened the timeline back to my world.

"Before you go Gold, I want to give you something"

The individual's voice rang out as I turned back to it, and when I did, it was holding the metal object that was found in the room that I had just been in.

"Why!?"

I asked slowly through gritted teeth.

I suggest that you use this; it is yours after all"

It said with a cold laugh, sending me backwards into my own timeline with a handwave.


	23. Chapter 22 (Setup)

Chapter 22

Setup

Lemon's P.O.V.

Fighting back sanity is one thing, fear, on the other hand, is something else. Seeing individuals that hold immeasurable power would strike fear into those who look even the strongest from where the individual was native to. I also had fear due to my past, what was happening in the present as I watched Ignis struggle for its life as the giant lizard fought back something that by my current knowledge, shouldn't exist.

_How does he keep all that energy under control?_

I asked myself as I tried to find anything that could be of use around me.

_There's nothing but rubble_

I sighed dejectly, and at that moment, the area around me burst into dust and flames that licked the edges of my body. I shrieked in terror and got up to run, but as I put my right foot forward to take off, I was caught by my neck and I froze.

"Well, well, well; who do we have here?"

A familiar low, growly and hoarse voice asked me, and when it spoke, fear gripped my mind.

"I'm sure I could leave you as a witness, but the Shadow Stepper wouldn't like that"

The voice continued as I was forcefully turned to see this individual's face, which was a skull, with two faint Purple pinpoints of light for what seemed to be eyes. It was like a magnet; something that I couldn't take my eyes from. I wasn't sure why I couldn't move, but I felt that it was due to fear. I opened my mouth to speak, but nothing came out.

"I know you"

The individual started slowly, releasing me from its grip. I stumbled back a couple steps and then rubbed my neck, feeling that it had gone cold for some reason.

"I-Im not sure that I know you though"

I stammered in fear as the individual put its right hand to the side of its skull, seemingly in deep emotional hurt.

"How could the _Royal Scientist _,_Lemon the yoshi_ ,forget someone of my prestige?"

The individual asked me, stressing my name and occupation so hard, the pinpoints of Purple started becoming a darker shade of the same color, which made me go cold in fear. I looked past the skeleton and looked nervously at Ignis, who was currently being held up in the air by Emperor. When I looked, he brought his left hand up to the lizard's Cream White throat. I heard a curt laugh that was gravelly and dry; the same one that rang out when I was grabbed by the back of my neck.

"Am I that ugly that you wouldn't pay attention to me?"

The voice asked, my gaze going back to the skeleton, who was standing right in front of me. I yelped in fear and tried to jump back, but the creature was faster and grabbed me by my left shoulder with an iron grip that caused me to go into shock.

"Emperor?"

The skeleton called out as I was dragged by my left shoulder. I could feel the pain of the rubble cutting my scales and with the capability of moving my eyes, I saw that my legs, from the knee down, were bleeding profusely.

_no…...No, No, NO!_

I screamed mentally as the Hemophobia took over. I went limp, but my left eye stayed open, revealing what I didn't want to see this moment.

"Tell me the location of the Earth Claw Fragment"

He growled as he started to dig his claws into Ignis's neck, which started to leak more of a Light Blue substance, similar, if not the same color as NorthWind and Frostbite's scale color. I could only watch as the substance trickled down the neck of the giant lizard. Emperor shook the giant lizard again.

"Where...is..it!?"

He yelled, causing me to flinch due to his loud voice. Right after this, I got feeling back and started to sob, getting the attention of this iteration of Emperor.

"Once again, I find myself in the same situation as my previous comrade"

He sighed, dropping Ignis, and the giant lizard's body shook the ground a little when it impacted the ground. I flinched from the sound and when I opened my eyes again, I came face to face with one of my nightmares.

"Perhaps you know, EY-002; should I consult your Memory Drives?"

He asked me, stressing my spinal column, which sent a wave of anger through me, but my fear kept me frozen.

_H-he said….my Memory Drives!_

I thought frantically as the skeleton let go of my shoulder and I fell to the ground facefirst. Pain ripped across my body, and not a second later, I was yanked up by the same shoulder to come face to face with this evil iteration of my king.

"Are you going to cooperate, or do I have to force the answers from you!?"

He yelled, sending me into sobs.

"It would seem we are on the same side"

The skeleton rasped, standing itself next to Emperor, who chuckled softly.

"You serve no place in my plan; get lost before I take our power as well"

He said with uncontrollable soft laughter that made an emotion that I had never felt before manifest itself. At that moment, the grip on my head tightened so much, I heard my metal skull creak softly.

"External Memory Drive; Activate!"

Emperor started, sending me into hysteria as I watched the skeleton slink away into the rubble around me. I thrashed for a moment as I felt my Memory Drives calibrating themselves. The pain was almost overwhelming, and the only reason that I was still conscious was because this iteration of Emperor willed it. I knew what would happen next, and I tried to fight it back the best I could, but it was no use; my mouth opened by itself, and I watched for the moment that I could, that evil smile that mimicked Abyss's crawl across his face as my vision became an abyssal Black color.

"EY-002 Memory Drives activated; please select a memory"

I stated emotionlessly, knowing that I was in calibration mode, nothing more than a hapless and helpless pile of metal.

"What Ignis said about the Claw Fragments, What the CW-001 prototype is, where the ReBorn is and what your sister is"

He commanded me, and the memories manifested in the Blackness of my eyes, and at that moment, I could see again, and what I saw was projected onto a wall that Emperor had faced me to. I saw the moment that I looked at the pale Yellow and White pinpoints of light that were in the Blackness of the ventilation shaft in a factory of some sort that I couldn't remember.

"The Color-Wheel prototype is an experimental weapon that was designed by the Chameleon Royal Scientist Cryptis as a commission from the ruler of the United Chameleon Island Chain to demonstrate the capabilities of their current technology"

I stated without the need to pause.

"Any other information?"

He growled, increasing the pressure on my head, which made the projection sharper in appearance.

"The Color-Wheel prototype is made of a New-Magnesium Diamond alloy with Battle Recorders that are supposed to capture in battle the abilities of a target, as a reconnaissance drone with the ability to bend rays of light around its body with the movement of the circular wheels around its body to render it temporarily invisible, but it's not the only creation Cryptis made"

I continued, stopping only when I had no more information to divulge.

"Interesting"

Emperor murmured as the projection faltered for a moment before the next image appeared. The image then showed a muscular Black scaled individual of my species that caused Emperor to growl softly.

"What is this!?"

He exploded, the sound of his voice echoing all around. Ropes were around this individual's arms and legs that set his muscular structure off even more.

"This is called Ruin, but what others don't know is that the name for this individual is actually an acronym for Raze Under Initiative Null Unit"

The images were barely distinguishable, but I could see what looked like Ruin and my sister fighting, with Chamilio in the background.

"The bead around this weapon's neck are a limiter for the power that this individual's body possesses, and when the power of the Devil Gene that was inserted into this individual's body becomes too powerful for the limiter, it must be removed or the individual will explode".

I spoke, unable to stop because I was being controlled. What I spoke made Emperor upset, because he clenched his teeth so hard, I could hear some of them grinding.

"Something that is notable is the fact that the Devil Gene changes this indivudal into something much more destructive and capable for battle than the normal unit"

I stated without wanting to. I was giving away my friend's secrets to something that I knew that could destroy everything that I knew and had worked for up until this point!

"Power isn't earned, it's given!"

He shouted, stomping his foot on the ground so hard, the rubble around us was launched into the air, falling back down with loud crunching and rattling sounds.

"Next!"

Emperor yelled, and the projection on the wall changed.

"My sister is a living being, the other half that makes me whole, allowing me to form my complete body"

I stated emotionlessly, causing Emperor to nod slightly.

"What happens when you two fuse?"

He demanded not a second later. The image on the wall changed to that of my endoskeleton and my sister's body. It played an animation of the objects that were projected turning into Yellow orbs that fused, creating a new body with features of my own and my sister's bodies that had a label under it that read "Complete EY-001: Electric Claw Fragment Bearer".

"That means your sister has a Claw Fragment?"

He asked with a growl.

"Yes"

I confirmed emotionlessly.

"Next!"

He practically shouted, which made my chest vibrate for a moment before I spoke, unable to feel fear because of my current state.

"The large Earth Claw Fragment Vessel you declare as Ignis said the following words regarding Claw Fragments:The Fire Element does not choose an individual at random, much like it didn't choose Marine to be the Water Element, Emperor to be the ruler, or me to be the Earth Element; end of quote"

I continued on emotionlessly, continuing to be at the mercy of whatever this iteration of Emperor was.

"So then, Rojo is the Fire Claw Fragment bearer, private Marine is the Water Claw Fragment bearer and what Ignis has said against itself"

He paused, looking as the giant lizard that was held to the ground by chains that were Black and Red in color that seemed to be sapping the energy from the large creature; I could see it from the corner of my eye, and I went back to looking at the wall the same moment that Emperor did.

"This certainly makes my job of knowing who and what they are easier"

He murmured, taking a deep breath after what he said. Then, his head snapped up straight and I was dropped, giving me control of my own body again.

"Who's there!?"

Emperor demanded as I tired to keep myself calm.

"Well, aren't you just resourceful?"

The voice asked in a taunting was as I turned my head to the left so I could see what was going on. Through blurry eyes, I could see what looked like a bipedal frog that had wires around its fingers as it leaned against a wall that wasn't fear from where Emperor was standing.

"Using what isn't yours to begin with to get information; that's pretty low"

The creature taunted him as the Skeleton appeared from behind the wall and stood next to it.

"Information is dangerous, isn't it?"

The creature asked as Emperor as he took a fighting stance. The creature laughed curtly and put both of its hands up in what seemed to be defeat.

"Please, spare the fighting"

It started as its eyes fluttered and then opened.

"You know that you would lose anyways"

It started with an evil smile as Emperor launched from his place, displacing the air around him by how hard he launched. I scrambled to my feet and my body started to calibrate itself as Emperor threw a punch that not only shattered the wall into more rubble and the surrounding area into smoke and dust.

"You arrogance bothers me"

The frog's voice resounded from somewhere in the smoke.

"Shut up and fight me!"

Emperor roared from somewhere within the clearing dust. I bolted from the area as soon as the calibration finished and found myself behind a wall before I could comprehend the current situation. Looking around the corner, I was able to see Emperor reach for something I couldn't see behind his head, and make a slashing motion with that arm. As he brought his hand forward, I could see something that manifested iself the closer his hand got to its target. It looked like a blade made of energy, but it was wispy; Black and Red in color that looked like it couldn't do damage.

"Are you sure that you want to proceed with your useless actions?"

The frog asked at the last second before the blade struck its body, and at that moment, the blade became segmented and impacted the ground where the other creature stood, but instead of the ground crumbling, I heard laughter. Confused, I looked around and my eyes settled on the creature Emperor was trying to fight had appeared behind him and as soon as I saw the creature, it drove its elbow into Emperor's back, and his cry of pain rang throughout the area as I saw his back arch from the force this other creature had hit him with.

"You may have power, but I have more smarts and power than you can comprehend"

The creature stated flatly as it resumed a casual stance as Emperor tried to get up.

"Do me and yourself a favor and stay there on the ground like the reptile you are"

The creature taunted, making me clench my hands into fists, but I knew that I could do nothing at this point.

"You think?"

I heard Emperor respond through light coughing as he got to his feet shakily, using his wings and elongated tail for balance. The creature's eyes narrowed at Emperor and it put two of its fingers under its chin as if it was about to inquire of something.

"Thorne?"

The creature asked, and as soon as it finished, a shower of roses appeared and what seemed to be another individual of my species had appeared in front of this creature. She brushed some of the petal off of her shoulder and looked at the bipedal frog.

"What are my instructions?"

This individual of my species asked that was a very dark shade of Maroon, but had mottled Black patches as well. The same wires that were around this creature's hands were tightly wound around this individual's neck, as I could see the wires pulsing slightly up and down from this individual's pulse. The creature smiled and gestured with its head towards Emperor, whose scales were pulsing a slight Red color as he took another one of the wispy lines from the back of his head once again.

_I'm not sure that I'm right, but I would say that this isn't a good place for me to be right now_

I thought as Emperor brandished the line.

"So, you've brought a puppet to fight me?"

He asked angrily as the other individual by the name of "Thorne" took a stance as well, but is wasn't one that I recognised.

"Your mission is to isolate the Devil Gene within him and collect all of the Claw Fragments that are in this area"

The bipedal frog told this individual. In response, she nodded slightly and readied herself for Emperor's first attack.

"Understood"

Thorne replied as Emperor launched and brought the line down directly on Thorne's head, which dissipated into magic energy shards and retaliated with a punch that was aimed for her face, which she easily caught. I saw Emperor's bewildered look as the individual performed a shoulder throw and put her foot on his chest.

"I will spare you if you tell me what makes Lily so powerful"  
The frog-like creature told Emperor, kneeling next to him and looking at him with sincerity.

_That's not the extent of what he can do!_

I thought frantically as i craned my head to see the scene that had just unfolded.

"You really think that I'm going to tell you anything?

Emperor muttered, coughing from the pressure that Thorne was putting on his chest.

_I've seen in multiple instances that he can destroy things without trying!_

I continued to think frantically as the creature stood up.

"It's ok; I have my own hypothesis and I can always ask her myself"

He sighed as he got up, and when it was fully upright, the creature looked at Thorne and nodded slightly.

"Activating Execution Protocol number 6"

Throne stated emotionlessly as she raised her foot to crush Emperor's chest, and as she started to bring her foot down, Emperor rolled quickly to his feet, swept Thorne and held her to the ground by putting his hand around her neck. In response to this, the creature only laughed.

"I'll kill her"

Emperor warned the frog angrily, but it only shrugged.

"I'll tell you once again; it's only a puppet and I can make more"

It stated flatly, sending a wave of anger though me.

"I'll have you know that I took this individual as she was, so if you kill her, you would be killing one of your own species; one that others care for"

It said nonchalantly as it started to walk off.

"You really think that I have any care for what this thing is or isn't!?"

Emperor roared, but the creature only shrugged at it continued to walk away from him.

"You've done everything that I've needed for you to do, so why would I stay here any longer?"

It responded evenly, stopping to ask without turning its head to look at Emperor, who was looking at Thorne angrily.

"What are you talking about!?"

Emperor yelled, causing Thorne to flinch.

"It's just as I have stated; you've given me the location and bearer of the Claw Fragments, the secrets of my enemies and it's all thanks to you!"

The creature responded as Emperor tightened his grip on Thorne's neck, which caused her to start choking.

"I, the Shadow Stepper, give you my thanks!"

It said as if the statement was a farewell.

"If you think that I'm going to just let you go-"

Emperor started when the Shadow Stepper looked over its shoulder at Emperor, and seemingly at me by how intense the gaze was.

"You'll what?"

It asked, silencing Emperor. The area went quiet; even the animals didn't call, the grass didn't rustle, the wind didn't blow, and the silence seemed to manifest out of pure fear.

"You know that you don't possess enough power to put a single scratch on my body"

It stated as its eye starting turning different colors. They went by so fast, I thought the lights were flashing!

"Mind your words and actions before Saiko Osama; that's all I will say"

The Shadow stated as it waved its hand with the top part facing Emperor, and as it did this, he started convulsing in pain. The horns and wings on his body started to wither as well as the Black scales, which started to from into a Black liquid that started dripping from his arms and legs onto the ground. He cried out in pain as I looked at the other individual, who was calling out to him quietly.

"Emperor?"

Thorne called quietly, but Emperor didn't hear her, as he was falling to his knees from the pain.

"I'm not sure that you can hear me, but I want you to know that I'm sorry and Lily is in danger"

She breathed, and right after, she turned into a pile of rose leaves and disappeared from my view.

_Am I really seeing this, or is this another one of my hysterical illusions that's caused by my emotion software?_

I thought as I caught my breath and calmed myself down because I wasn't sure that I was mentally prepared for what I was going to see.

_I really have to get this figured out_

I convinced myself as I took my final deep breath and got to my feet, steeling myself for whatever might happen. I looked around the corner to see if anything would attack me, and seeing only Emperor on the ground, I started taking cautious steps towards his motionless body.

_I can't believe that I'm doing this_

I thought nervously as I continued walking towards Emperor, who was now groaning softly. His scale color and muscle mass had gone back to its normal appearance and blood was leaking from the places that the wings and horns once were. I stopped near his body, looked around and sighed quietly.

"Why must I have Hemophobia when I'm a machine?"

I asked myself partially in fear and partially in annoyance as I started to examine Emperor's body by looking at it. I didn't want to touch him because of the hemophobia and for the fear that I might do something that I would regret. After these thoughts, he started to stir, causing me to take a step back in fear.

"P-please"

I started to stammer as Emperor struggled to his feet. I could see that he was in immense pain, but was hiding it very well.

"Don't worry about me"

He said though clenched teeth, his voice straining somewhat to articulate the words he said, further confirming my suspicions.

"I have no idea what went on here, but we need to get moving"

He declared quietly, standing with his legs shoulder-width apart, similar to how Ruin stands, which sparked curiosity and questions within my mind.

"W-why?"

I stammered in fear as a loud roar that made me cover my ears and shook the ground around us from how loud it was came right after Emperor finished his statement.

"Does that make my statement justified?"

He asked with anger and annoyance as he started walking away from me as an aura started to appear around him. It was a slight Red color that made me wonder if I still needed calibration. After these thoughts, what Cryptis said came to my mind.

_Don't tell anyone that I was here_

His voice echoed in my head as I started walking at a quick pace to catch up with Emperor, but as I started walking, I stopped for some reason.

_There's something that I'm missing_

My voice echoed in my head, which brought confusion to me. Startled, I looked around to make sure that nothing was controlling me and my eyes settled on a large Brown mound.

"Ignis!"

I cried in fear, which made Emperor stop walking. I ran over to the large lizard, and when I got to the giant lizard's side, another object landed next to me, and in fear I jumped back and shrieked, which woke Ignis up.

"Calm down you overgrown Assassin Lizard, it's just me"

The voice stated with annoyance, and I looked down to see who it was that had spoken. The individual was Black on the top side and had Red mottled on its underside. The creature had scars over its eyes and all of its claws were missing.

"I came here because there was not only loud commotion, but under the premonition that others needed help"

It explained as Ignis settled its gaze on the lizard next to me.

"You are pretty late if you were trying to help Krait"

Ignis said weakly as its head dropped to the ground. The force of the head hitting the ground raised some dust from the ground, partially rubble dust and some from the path that was once distinguishable.

"I'm not sure that even if he was here, that he would've been able to stop anything"

I hear Emperor mumble as he turned around and started on the path again.

"You're just going to leave Ignis here!?"

I cried, causing Emperor to stop walking. In response, he took a deep breath and sighed the air he took in out of his lungs.

"Right now, the creature is of no use to me"

He seethed, starting to walk again.

"If you want to find a way for the creature to become useful, by all means, do so with your time"

He called as he picked up his pace. All I could do was look in incredulity as Krait, who looked solemnly back at me.

"The Devil Gene is starting to train his mind; don't worry about it"

Krait breathed as he looked back at Ignis.

"We need Ignis, but right now, we need to make him mobile again"

He said tensely as he looked around nervously.

"Why?"

I asked in the same tension as something crushed the rubble behind me, sending the area into smoke

"Because that thing may get to Ignis first"

Krait said nervously as we both beheld something that we had never seen before; and it didn't look friendly.


	24. Chapter 23 (Chains)

Chapter 23

Chains

Lily's P.O.V.

Darkness. That's what I saw, along with the wires that continued to snake across my body. I knew nothing more than the darkness and the despair that continued eat away at my sanity.

_What will become of me?_

I asked myself as I felt the presence of the one who imprisoned me here to begin with. At this point, I knew that two things we for certain. One: the Shadow Stepper would find ALL the Claw Fragments soon. Two: I would be condemned to death If I didn't tell him who had Claw Fragments and where the individuals that possessed them were. The presence was close, and at that moment, another body was suspended right next to me. Suspended in the air by her arms and legs like I was. The individual was crying and sobbing quietly and I knew that was the only thing she could do.

_It seems as if that's all we can do_

I thought angrily as I looked up as the wires loosened slightly, causing my arms and legs to go numb from the blood that went flowing back to them. I descended a short distance as I felt something caress my left cheek.

"You've been resilient all this time"

The voice said with an edge, which caused me to smile weakly.

"Your persistence will get you nothing!"

I snapped back, which rewarded me with a strike across my face. It hurt, and the numbness that followed the strike let me know that I was close to fainting from the pain.

"Yet you want to continue suffering?"

The voice asked me as I focused on this individual's face through my swimming vision. I hated his face, I hated his life, and I wanted to get personal revenge, but I was unable to in this current state. More sobbing came from the individual next to me, which prompted him to stand in front of the individual next to me.

"Dolls do not cry; I tell you what to do and when!"

The Shadow Stepper yelled, striking her across the face. I could hear a cracking sound, followed by more quiet sobbing. Anger rushed through me, but it was in vain; the wires around me were sapping not only my strength, but my magic energy as well.

"It seems that my mind-eraser didn't work"

The Shadow Stepper murmured to himself as he commanded the wires that held Rose in place to rise with the motion of his webbed hand.

"I'll get you back for this!"

I seethed as the bipedal frog stood in front of me and chuckled.

"How will you do that; right now you are more useless than a pebble!"

He responded with a sneer that sent more anger through me. At that moment, the wires that imprisoned me glowed Orange and searing pain ripped through my body, causing me to go limp.

"Has this whole event caused you to go insane since you were split across two dimensions?"

I asked quietly as the wires tightened and brought me back up to where I had been. The Shadow Stepper laughed curtly as I felt the magic energy in the area increase in intensity.

"This is not going to be a question and answer session for you, but instead for me"

He said angrily in a staccato manner, emphasizing every word as if he hated every one of the words he spoke.

"Where are the rest?"

He asked angrily as I felt the wires heat up again. I knew more pain would follow, and the sobbing from Rose didn't make me feel any better.

_I could try to stall this_

I thought as I tried articulating the words I prepared to speak.

"W-what a-are you talking about?"

I asked with my voice wavering from the pain and the suffering I had endured since I had been here.

_I don't even know how long ago that was_

I thought in desperation as pain ripped across my body again.

"Don't play games with me; you know what I'm talking about!"

The Shadow Stepper roared, making me shiver and Rose's pained sobs more pronounced.

"Shut up!"

He roared again, this time, directing his anger at Rose, who didn't deserve this treatment.

"The Claw Fragment wielders, Idiot!"

He seethed again. I could feel his rage and I could envision him shaking with anger. It was then that I could comprehend what the magic energy was. To my left and right were two DeathBringers, both being more powerful than Emperor's or Abyss's.

_Hows that possible?!_

I asked myself nervously as they prepared their shots. I knew that these could kill me, but I held on to the hope that the Shadow Stepper wouldn't kill me.

"I'm not going to sell out the individuals who I care for"

I said quietly with an edge that made the Shadow Stepper laugh cruelly

"I don't think you're in any place to determine what you can and can't do right now"

He said ominously, and right after he finished this statement, I heard Rose cry out in pain.

"How about now!?"

The Shadow Stepper asked smugly as I heard the sound of heavy drops of something impact the floor of this place. My eyes snapped open and I looked to my left to see that a thick wire had pierced through her chest. I took a deep breath and tried to convince myself that this wasn't happening, but I couldn't.

"I'll make you talk!"

The Shadow Stepper cried out giddily as I saw the strands of the wire untangle themselves until they were frayed.

"Speak, or the torture ensues for her!"

The Shadow Stepper roared, and at this point, I had reached my breaking point.

"Stop!"

I cried.

"Just please, stop!"

I cried with tears starting to stream down the sides of my face. My vision went blurry from the tears I was shedding, but I saw him unravel the tongue around his neck and face and catch some of the tears with his tongue.

"Your pain and suffering is great, but your tears and suffering taste better!"

The Shadow Stepper taunted me as he brought his long tongue into his mouth and looked up at me with a hideous and horrendous smile.

"Well, get on with it!"

He commanded, the evil smile still on his face. I took a deep breath and tensed, hoping that the pain and suffering had either lessened or stopped for Rose.

"One at a time and so I can understand, and if you don't-"

The Shadow Stepper stopped, the smile dissipating from his smug face which was replaced with a stern stare that reminded me of Rojo's because it was so intense, motioned to Rose with his head.

"She receives more pain and suffering, so go!"

He explained, causing me to take a deep breath and tense in anger.

"Rojo is currently deceased, but Ignis told us that he was the Fire Element and I believe-"

I started, but the Shadow Stepper stopped me.

"You BELIEVE!?"

He asked angrily, bringing his hands into fists, which made Rose moan.

"I think he's the fire element, I don't know!"

I screamed quickly, finishing the sentence so Rose didn't have to suffer anymore. It took a lot out of me to cry out, and the Shadow Stepper shrugged to my outburst.

"Continue"

He commanded me, returning his gaze to Rose, which still had the wire through her chest.

"The Water Element is Marine based on the abilities he has shown to be capable of"

I breathed, which made the Shadow Stepper raise the skin over his right eye in disbelief.

"Marine does not seem to be capable of wielding such power, but if you say so"

The Shadow Stepper responded indifferently, studying one of his fingers as if it held something more interesting than the current situation.

"The observed Earth Element with the capability to wield a Claw Fragment is Ignis"

I continued, knowing that I was selling out my friends and condemning them to a fate worse than death, but I was powerless against the current situation.

"I know that, fool"

The Shadow Stepper responded aggressively, tightening his already tight fists.

" the next one is Lemon's sister unit, the ThunderHead prototype"

After I said this, the Shadow Stepper looked up at me with confusion.

"There was prototype unit that wasn't built under my supervision?"

He asked in pure disbelief, and at that moment, I knew that I had said too much

_But if I hadn't, Rose would've been killed!_

I said mentally to myself in desperation.

"Yes, I don't know who made the unit or where, but it's the living unit unlike Lemon; the two seem to be made to be compatible to the point where the two can fuse and make a single unit that seems to rival your power level"

I ranted, and by the time I had finished the sentence, I was out of breath. The Shadow Stepper stomped the ground and looked down at the floor.

"There is NOTHING that can rival my power"

He seethed as he looked up at me again. I didn't need a prompt and I continued on.

"Mercury seems to be deceased, as his form has changed to that of a heavy metal liquid; the Metal Claw Fragment may have rejected him, that's my assumption"

I said sadly, because I was there to watch the event. I didn't want the Shadow Stepper to know because he would use that to continue my torture.

"The Dark Claw Fragment is currently being used by one of your own: Abyss"

I started to say, but his eyes narrowed.

"Are you trying to say that there's an uprising starting against me?"

He asked angrily as the wire that went though Rose's chest started to glow an angry Orange color. I took in a sharp breath and tried to steel myself for more of her cries, but I didn't hear any. Instead, I heard laughter; the Shadow Stepper's laughter.

"They really think that they can stand up to me!?"

He laughed hysterically, his laughs echoing in the area from how loud it was. The laughter died down quickly, and my ears started to ring from the sudden transition from loudness to silence.

"Do you know who has the last Claw Fragment?"

The Shadow Stepper asked me as I started to descend, which sent me into a panicked state. Instincts kicked in and I started to thrash, which did nothing but make the wires tighten around my arms, legs and neck.

"Please, struggle!"

He called out.

"It'll do nothing but be amusement for me!"

He continued as I felt strong fingers close around my neck. When I opened my eyes, I came face to face with my hated enemy.

"_I _have the last one!"

He yelled in my face, and I flinched in response.

"The most powerful of the Claw Fragments that _I_ made _MYSELF_!"

He continued yelling as I was thrown back to the place where I was hanging before.

_What? I wasn't aware of eight Claw Fragments being in existence!_

I thought frantically as the wires around me tightened even more, which caused me to groan from how tight they were wound.

"Yes!"

He crowed.

"Eight are needed for my grand return to turn everything that everyone knows to DUST!"

The Shadow Stepper yelled with hatred.

"With Slayer, I can do this, but I have everything I need to twist all of your little friends around my finger so I can return!"

He seethed, looking back at Rose.

_He's been manipulating everyone from the outside this whole time!?_

I asked myself frantically as I looked at the floor with blurry eyes again.

_Has everything that I've done been premeditated by this monster?_

I asked myself as I felt despair creep back into my mind.

"Eight: seven meaning an end to something and a new beginning!"

The Shadow Stepper announced, his voice echoing off of the walls again.

"The beginning of a new era that I will usher in with my new order; destruction and despair!"

He declared giddily, leaning back and laughing so loud, my vision started to swim.

_I've told myself from the beginning that I had free will; my mother told me that and I knew that my dad had left because of this idea_

I thought dejectedly as I felt tears streaming down the side of my face again.

_Slayer is also a weapon!?_

I asked myself in incredulity as the wire was ripped from Rose's chest. She didn't cry out in pain, which relieved me, but I felt that something worse was going to happen. At that moment, a flash of light went throughout the room, which blinded me for a second. When the light died down and the flashing spots dissipated from my vision, I opened them groggily to see a Gold scaled individual that was battered and leaking blood from seemingly everywhere on his body. The other individual was shorter than the Gold individual was, but had more muscle mass and had a very odd Iris color. On the left side, there was a glowing Red iris and the other eye had three irses; the innermost one was Red in color, the second iris was Orange in color and the outermost one was Blue in color. I could feel three things coming from this individual. The first one was pure Dark Energy. The second one was hatred; pure and unbridled hatred of or for something. The last one, which was the one that unnerved and scared me the most, was that I could feel the presence of another Claw Fragment in the area. I knew it was the Dark Claw fragment when the Gold individual started to wither.

"Abyss, wel-"

The Shadow Stepper started, but Abyss cut him off sharply.

"You are to address me by my PROPER rank!"

He seethed venomously. I could see the pure rage causing his body to shake.

_Was it from the Claw Fragment, the Devil Gene or a previous experience that made him this way?_

I thought as the Shadow Stepper looked over his shoulder at the Black scaled individual.

"_Proper!?_"

He growled as the withered Gold scaled individual started disintegrating into dust that was the same color of the scales he had. Neither of the individuals seemed to be interested in the dust pile as the Shadow Stepper turned to face the Black scaled individual.

"I am not surprised that you would kill anyone in your quest for power"

He started as the Black scaled individual stretched, cracking the bones in his neck as if he was challenging who he was speaking to.

"What I am interested in is how you were able to kill your father, as I made him invincible"

The Shadow Stepper stated in a manner that was somewhere between anger and intrigue. The Black scaled individual squared his shoulders and looked at the floor of this place, quietly laughing.

"You said that you would pledge your allegiance to me, right?"

The Shadow Stepper asked the Black Scaled individual that was now emitting a thin Orange, Red and Blue vapor that slightly intrigued me, but at the same time, scared me.

"I did, yes"

The Black scaled individual responded quietly, cracking his knuckles, which reverberated throughout the area, which got a raised portion of skin over the right eye of the Shadow Stepper in response.

"Then give me your Dark Claw Fragment that you took from Venom, Abyss"

The Shadow Stepper practically commanded him as he put out his right hand. Abyss's laughter got slightly louder as if it was uncontrolled.

"You really think that I'm going to give you what remains of my brother!?"

He suddenly lashed out, causing me to flinch. The Shadow Stepper flinched like he had been hit, but recovered quickly and growled loudly.

"Insolent fool; you wish to defy me!?"

The Shadow Stepper yelled as I felt something go down my back and Rose cry out again. I jerked my head to to the left again to see Rose had fallen to the floor.

"You're going to use one of your puppets to fight me!?"

Abyss screamed as he took his fighting stance, which included a stomp that shook the area. At the moment his foot impacted the ground, the thin smoke-like substance that came from the tops of his scales thickened almost instantly to that of something almost opaque. I could feel the rage emanating from him, but there was something else that I could feel; something that I hadn't felt coming from him at any point that I knew of his existence: Intense grief and depression.

_But why would I feel these emotions coming from an individual that I know can destroy everything I know!?_

I asked myself nervously as I got feeling back to body. Numbness coursed over me as I shook my head slightly and my vision no longer was swimming or was distorted with tears. I Immediately looked at Rose, who had wires around her neck, hands and feet; she looked like what Abyss described her as: a puppet. She stood silently and fully upright, seemingly having no control over what she was able to do.

"I don't want to dirty my hands with your blood; it's not worthy to be on my hands!"

The Shadow Stepper lashed back, shaking with what I only could assume was rage. A rage that burned even more hot and dangerous than what Abyss's was. I wasn't sure what he was fighting for, but I couldn't question that now; I had a plan, a dangerous one, but it was the only one I had to get out of here.

"The energy I would expend would not be worth what I would already get in the end; The Dark Claw Fragment"

The Shadow Stepper said cockily, which caused Abyss to growl softly. I knew that the Shadow Stepper was trying to get into his head, but I knew that Abyss was smarter than he looked.

_However, I know that he's prone to outbursts because of his anger, and because of that, he won't make the best decisions; he won't think!_

I thought nervously as I watched Rose's twitching body. I knew that she was in a corner of her mind, confined to a corner as the Shadow Stepper used her as a puppet to kill off her friends and what was left of her family, and couldn't fight back what was happening.

"I took you in as a mercenary; to kill and destroy without reasoning, so why betray me now!?"

The Shadow Stepper growled as he raised his right hand, and a pulse of a color that was between Black and Magenta coursed down Rose's body, and right after that, the wires pulsed an Orange color for a moment before she started to speak.

"Unit number two: Thorne activated"

She started emotionlessly, which sent not only a chill down my spine, but anger through me.

_I still can't do anything but watch, much like Rose_

I thought sadly as I watched her twitching stop until she stood motionless, unlike Abyss, who seemed to be exhibiting more of Ruin's traits than his own self.

"If you don't give me the Claw Fragment, you will die; do you want this!?"

The Shadow Stepper asked tensely, as he made Rose take a fighting stance, _which was the one that I used when I fought Venom._ I gasped in disbelief quietly, and the Shadow Stepper laughed evilly and curtly.

"Bringing any memories back?"

He asked Abyss, but shifted his head back so he could see me with his right eye. Abyss growled softly, stood up and squared his shoulders again. The mist dissipated instantly and the glow went to his eyes, which illuminated the floor of this place with a Orange-Red color.

"Fine"

Abyss stated coldly as he held up his right hand with the Dark Claw Fragment facing the Shadow Stepper, who started to grin evilly, showing his sharp teeth. The Claw Fragment pulsed softly in the dark area as he held it up.

"Claw fragment limit modulator, activate!"

He said, catching both me and the Shadow Stepper off guard.

"No you fool!"

The bipedal creature roared in response, making Rose launch at him as he continued something that would prevent the Shadow Stepper from carrying out his will. Rose tried a Spinning kick that was aimed for the side of his cheek, but he rolled to the right, narrowly missing her attack. He jumped backwards and continued the phrase.

"Limitless power ceiling; activate!"

He declared as he landed gracefully and the area flashed White for a moment, blinding me once again.

"With the amount of power you have, you'll die if you finish this!"

The creature called out again, this time, showing some fear in his voice as the area dimmed again. I waited for the dancing lights to leave my eyes, and I beheld something that I knew was capable of keeping the vast amount of power that Abyss was currently wielding in check. Long wings extended from his back in both directions, horns came from both sides of his head and curved forwards and were pointed at the tip and blood that started to leak from his eyes and mouth.

"So, this is the power of something that you've created?"

Something other than Abyss asked with a hiss that was barely able to get through his sharp teeth. The Shadow Stepper took a step back in horror as what appeared to be Abyss put out his hand, which severed the wires that were snaked around Rose. the moment the wires fell off of her body, her color started returning, and I opened my mouth to cheer, but my joy was cut short and crudely.

"Do you think I'm stupid!?"

The Shadow Stepper roared as he grabbed Rose by the back of her head, made a wire wall, and forced wires through the back of her head. I could hear them pierce her scales and skin and the sick squishing sound as the only thing that I never wished to happen to see in my lifetime became a reality. The wires were torn open and both the Shadow Stepper and Rose dissipated into petals as soon as Abyss sliced downwards with his wickedly sharp claws that made a shockwave of Dark Energy that would've cut me in half had I not jerked myself to the side. I had to strain my limbs, but I was able to.

"Is this what you call trying?"

The shadow Stepper called as Abyss looked over his shoulder at the Shadow Stepper, who was smiling cruelly at him. The wires were now burrowing into Rose's appendages and into the back of her head.

"I wanted to take care of her because I knew that she would be a great asset a one point"

The Shadow Stepper started as Abyss launched at the creature again.

"However, all things are temporary!"

The creature stated cruelly with the smile still on his face as Abyss threw a Descending Punch that Rose blocked, but ended breaking both of her arms by how she blocked. I heard the sickening crack resound through the area, and right after that, the Shadow Stepper retaliated with his own strike; a punch that impacted the side of Abyss's face, but didn't move him. His punch had enough force to displace the air around them, but apparently not enough to do damage. At this point, I believed that the same question the Shadow Stepper was asking was the one that I had going through my mind.

_HOW!?_

I asked in disbelief as the area went silent. Rose stood slouched in front of the Shadow Stepper, seemingly lifeless by the absence of breathing or a presence of a pulse that would've signified otherwise.

"Power is not the same as strength"

Two voices stated at the same time, which startled me. With the Shadow Stepper still confused, a tail strike which he was late to block, sent him barreling through the air. The other individual seemed to come from Abyss's body and they stood next to each other, and when I saw the other individual, I wasn't sure if I had gone into delirium.

"That's what Master Keel taught me!"

Abyss yelled as he resumed his stance. The other individual followed his action and for a moment, I had the hope that I was going to be saved! That was until the Shadow Stepper started laughing again. This time more maniacally than the last outburst. He materialized close to where the other two were standing and he took a thoughtful stance.

"I thought that you didn't have the want or the ability to come here!"

The creature jeered, causing Master Keel to grit his teeth in anger.

"I also seem to remember that you promised yourself that you would never associate with evil!"

The Shadow Stepper said loudly, seemingly announcing this as if other individuals were present. I looked around to see if there was anything else, and finding no others present, I felt slightly foolish.

"Are you here to kill me?"

The Shadow Stepper asked nonchalantly, looking at his webbed hands as if they held something more interesting than the current situation.

"I would say that would be the case, yes"

Master Keel responded politely, narrowing his eyes at the creature. In response, the creature stood up at looked at Master Keel oddly.

"You've already proven that you're here, but how?"

The creature asked as it yanked Rose to stand in front of him once again. Her arms were still broken, dangling at her sides as the blank stare continued to be present on her face. It pained me, and it really made me angry that I couldn't do anything!

_I hate being powerless!_

I screamed mentally as Master Keel started talking.

"Yes, we are here on the verge of time and space; a boundary that few are privileged to stand at"

The lizard started as the Shadow Stepper started twitching.

"Your body is not supposed to be able to take this, so how are you here!?"

The creature roared, which made Abyss launch at him.

"I'm done waiting!"

He yelled as he landed in front of Rose, which lashed out with a RoudHouse Kick, but Abyss ducked and landed a strike to the Shadow Steppers right cheek. I could hear the sound of cracking bones and the thud of his fist, and I closed my eyes because of the sound. I dreaded to hear fighting; it brought up memories that I wanted to keep dead, but I had to open my eyes sometime.

_Otherwise_

Was the only word that I could say mentally. I opened my eyes slowly, and my vision started focusing quickly. I shook my head to clear the last bit of haziness, and that's when my breath caught in my throat.

"NO!"

I cried out, straining against the wires in grief and rage. Abyss had the fist that he tried to strike the Shadow Stepper with in the side of Rose's head. Master Keel shook his head slowly.

"Abyss"

He breathed, looking at the ground. He tore the fist from the side of her head and casted her away.

"Taking lives is my job!"

He seethed, making a wild swing with his other fist, which barely missed the Shadow Stepper.

"You're wasting your energy!"

Master Keel called, which caused Abyss to falter for a moment, which gave the Shadow Stepper enough time for him to land a Jump Punch to his chin, sending him sprawling towards Master Keel. He waved his hand and Abyss stopped right in front of him, breathing heavily as if he had expended a lot of energy.

"It would seem that it's not only the two of you have decided to rebel"

The creature started as Rose started to disintegrate. At this point, I snapped.

"You're dead!"

I shouted, tensing my muscles, which snapped the wires that held me captive. Master Keel and the Shadow Stepper looked in my direction as I felt rage course through me. Waves of heat coursed over me as I prepared to use something that I hadn't in a while.

"I thought that the extent of your power was what I had seen, but I guess for once, I was wrong"

The Shadow Stepper stated with mild perplexion.

"Even then, if a Claw Fragment was used by an individual that is as strong or stronger than you are that tried to fight me and is currently losing"

He went on, gesturing to Abyss, who was leaning against Master Keel for some reason.

"What makes you think, even with the Mastermind residing in a traitor, which was my right hand; second in command, are you able to lay a scratch on me?"

It asked as I watched my claws grow longer, wings come from my back, horns grew from my head, spikes started growing from where my knuckles were. I watched Abyss's surprised expression and Master Keel shake his head and sigh quietly. I turned my gaze to the Shadow Stepper, who had put up his hands in defeat. The creature was wide-eyed in what seemed to be genuine horror, and I liked it!

"How's this possible!?"

He asked nervously as I felt the strain of the Devil Gene work through me.

"My past is of no concern to you; but your future belongs to me!"

I screamed as I stomped my right foot on the ground, which made a crack from underneath my foot, which had ripped the boot that was on my foot moments ago.

"A more prominent and natural strain of the Devil Gene?"

The creature asked as I saw it start to change. The tongue gre shorter, the thin arms and legs started getting thicker with muscle, the claws grew longer, the eye color changed and an aura formed around it as these changes took place.

"I must have this for my research!"

It declared with the voice becoming deeper in pitch as the changes continued taking place. Master Keel looked worriedly at me, his eyes pleading with me not to go through with this.

"The only thing you're going to find is your blood on my fists!"

I raged back as the area flashed a White color, and then it was only me and what looked like a science project stood before me. All weapon, with no rational thinking; all there was in this creature's mind was the desire for destruction and the insatiable lust for more power. It was similar to how Abyss's Devil Gene made him think, but this was stronger than mine, and I wasn't sure if this was a strain to begin with.

"Saiko Osama; Code D.I.E activate!"

The new creature announced, looking half like what the Shadow Stepper did, but looked like half a Yoshi individual as well.

"Do you know what Saiko Osama means!?"

It asked crazily, taking a stance that I had never seen before. At this point, I knew one of two outcomes were possible. One: somehow winning and eliminating a threat before it could cause anymore harm or damage. Two: losing this battle and losing much more than I could imagine with my ultimate being the third "Unit" in this megalomaniac's collection of seemingly worthless collection of bodies.

"I don't know or care; fight or be struck down!"

I yelled back, letting what I had been trying to keep secret and hidden for as long as I could out.

"Yes, YES!"

The Shadow Stepper started as its body started to change.

"Let me show you what defiance from Saiko Osama gets you!"

He declared as a very bright White light flashed momentarily, which blinded me for a moment before I shook my head and readied myself for battle.

"Bring it on; nothing that you can do can break me anymore!"

I shouted into the darkness as I felt the tension of battle start to manifest itself.


	25. Chapter 24 (A different type of battle)

Chapter 24

A different type of battle

Slayer's P.O.V.

I had seen some strange things in the past couple of days; Emperor had changed, and not for the better, Mercury had been turned into a puddle, I had seen my opposite self which I hadn't known to exist and among other things, these confused me the most. I thought about this as I emerged from the rubble of what the others called the "Abandoned Factory" . thinking about this made my head hurt, but I knew that everything I thought of was for a reason. With this, I thought back to what Saiko Osama said about me.

_There's no way I could belong to someone; I don't have a collar or serial number on me!_

I thought as I walked among the rubble and the odd crystals that could melt the skin of the others. I couldn't think of a reason why it didn't affect me, but it was one more thing to think about. As I thought, I looked at the wreckage that the others were emerging from. I thought that there was something that I could do to help, but Emperor had said on multiple occasions that I was a hindrance to whatever he was trying to accomplish. After that thought, I looked over my shoulder. At that time, I was too far to see what was going on with them, so I looked back to see where I was going.

_Besides, I need to see where I'm going just to make I don't get hurt_

I told myself as I found myself on the edge of a forest. It was odd; I was on the line that seemed to seperate the two lands. I lifted my right front paw to see that there was indeed a line. Just to make sure I wasn't hallucinating, I looked to the right to see the same line that went off in the direction I was looking. It went on for as long as I could see, which prompted me to start thinking.

_Was it the explosion that caused this?_

I asked myself as I started walking again and this time, with more questions than answers. I had the feeling that I was being watched, but every time I thought about it, I looked around.

_Emperor said that was a bad idea though…._

I told myself, but I wasn't sure why, so I didn't look around. I felt that was a bad thing to do, but I didn't question my actions because Emperor said that was a bad thing to do as well. Apparently, second-guessing yourself led to combative thinking.

_That's what he told me anyways_

I said mentally as I walked into a tree.

"Ow!"

I exclaimed as I fell backwards. I closed my eyes and flailed for a moment as I scrambled back to my feet. I wasn't sure why, but almost every time I fell, I would flail. Maybe it's because I willed it; I couldn't think of anything else, but since I knew other smart individuals like Lemon and Cryptis, I was sure that they could explain to me in a way that I could understand.

_But neither of them are here right now_

I sighed mentally as I rubbed my head with my front right paw. I was unsure of why I did this as well, because I felt no pain when I hit the tree. I saw the others do this, so I thought I was supposed to do that as well. I didn't know that there was so much to keep track of when living! Since I was stationary, I decided to look around. The area was dark since most of the sunlight wasn't able to shine through the trees, but since Saiko Osama told me I was a weapon, the area seemed brighter to me; I didn't know why, but it just was. Trees were all around me and were close together, but not so close that I couldn't walk around them. Since I had no destination, I just started walking again. One thing that the others constantly talked about was "Destiny". I wasn't sure what it was they were talking about, but it seemed important to them.

_Come to think of it, maybe that's what he was talking about!_

I thought excitedly and right after that thought, I walked into something again. This caused me to trip and fall on my face.

"Why does this keep happening!?"

I asked myself angrily, spitting out the dirt that was in my mouth and shaking my head vigorously. Right after that, I came face to face with something that looked just like me. I opened my mouth to make a loud sound like the others did when something scared them, but no sound came out, which caused this individual to laugh.

"Did you forget already?"

The other individual asked me as my swimming vision came into focus. The thing before me looked like me, but it wasn't.

"What did I forget?"

I asked the creature, because I was completely lost. In response, the other creature looked at me angrily, but with a smile.

"Of course you wouldn't remember"

The creature said, starting to take steps towards me slowly. I didn't know why, but I was scared; not only because it felt like I was looking into a reflection of myself, but I could feel an evil presence in the area. Every time this creature took a step forward, I took one back.

"What's there to be afraid of, _Slayer_?"

The creature asked me, and at that moment, I remembered something. I stopped taking steps back and let the creature come face to face with me again.

"You were the one that said I am you and you are me, right!?"

I asked angrily, and the smile got even larger on this creature's face.

"It's nice to know that you remember me"

The creature said evenly, grabbing my neck and throwing me behind where the other thing that looked like me stood. I rolled to a stop by digging my claws into the soft ground.

"Do you know why I'm here?"

The other creature asked me without looking at me. I looked at the ground and scratched my head.

"Because you want to occupy untaken space?"

I asked because it was the first thing that popped into my mind. It was then that I noticed that there was no frill around this creature's neck, and when I saw that, the creature twitched and looked at me over its shoulder.

"The Shadow Stepper wants the Claw Fragments and has enlisted me to take them from you; alive or dead"

The individual stated with an edge of anger that was mixed with hatred as I finally understood who this was.

"You're the evil me!"

I cried, getting into my fighting stance, which prompted this individual to laugh loudly. I didn't understand why my inversion was laughing, but it confused and angered me for some reason.

"Stop laughing; there's no reason why you should be!"

I growled suddenly, which cut her laughter off abruptly. My inversion looked at me with narrowed eyes. I wasn't sure if I was seeing correctly, but I thought there were sparks flickering between our gazes, something I thought only Emperor and Abyss were capable of doing.

"Since I'm not that cruel, I'll allow you to fight for your life before I take everything I can from you"

My inversion said with a smile; one that sent a shiver down my back.

_Can she?_

I thought as her tail started to twitch. I had to think!

_What can I fight with or how can I fight!?_

I asked myself frantically as I looked around for something or someone that could help me. When she saw me start to do this, she smirked.

"There's no one around for miles; it's you and me; a fight to the death!"

She practically announced as she launched at me. I was ready for this and rolled to the left, narrowly missing her wickedly sharp claws that were millimeters from my neck. I resetted quickly and tried to figure out something that I could use.

"Is this some kind of joke!?"

Contrast seethed as she skidded to a stop, digging her claws into the soft dirt to stop the momentum that was carrying her. In response to this, I cocked my head to the right a little.

"What are you talking about?"

I asked in complete confusion as she turned to look at me again.

"You possess over half of the Claw Fragments and you're not going to use ANY of their powers!?"

Now that I thought of it, using the Claw Fragments was a good idea, but I knew that their power wasn't mine.

_So it's not my place to use what isn't mine_

I reasoned with myself as I watched Contrast shake the dirt off of her body.

"Are you going easy on me?"

I asked as I reached behind my neck for the lemonade mug that I hid there. I didn't know why, but for some reason, I liked this particular drink; it helps me think and it keeps me together.

_That's what I was told at least_

I thought, rolling my eyes in annoyance because I couldn't remember who said that to me. Contrast growled again, baring her teeth at me, which was leaking a Light Blue substance.

_Now that I think about it, that substance looks like what was bleeding out of Ignis's neck!_

I thought nervously as a thought crossed my mind. It was one that would probably make Emperor upset, but would most likely get a laugh from the others.

"I'm here to _KILL_ you; don't you understand that!?"

She practically yelled, her voice echoing throughout the forest. I could feel and see the anger emanating from her body. There was a Black and Purple aura that pulsed slightly as she narrowed her eyes at me again.

"You want to die on your own terms then?"

She asked me angrily as he tail continued to twitch. I wasn't sure why, but I needed clarification.

"You're saying that I can fight for my life how I want?"

I asked, which caused Contrast to growl loudly.

"Isn't that what I just said!?"

She responded in anger and annoyance. At this point, I was happy for two reasons. One: I finally stood up for myself. Two: I was finally able to use something I wanted to for a long time! I prepared myself mentally and physically for this. Mentally because I needed to focus on creating this object to make sure that it didn't come out fuzzy and Physically because manifesting this object would take some effort. I took a deep breath and looked at the ground.

"What are you trying to pull here!?"

Contrast asked quietly with anger as I concentrated on what I was going to pull from the ground. Since this particular area was soft dirt, I knew that the effort needed to take this object from this area was going to be significantly lessened in difficulty if I had used this earlier. I concentrated hard and I let Magic Energy course through me. It didn't take long for the object to manifest, and as soon as it was done materializing, I plunged my hand into the ground, found an edge of this object that I could grip tightly, and yanked it out of the ground. Foliage and dirt went everywhere as I followed the object with my eyes as I fell backwards. I knew that I wasn't able to catch this object and I thought all of my effort was going to be expended for nothing as I waited to hear the sound of shattering glass, but I didn't. I hit the ground, flailed for a moment and scrambled to my feet to see Contrast put the item I materialized on the ground in front of her.

"What were you expecting to do with this?"

She asked in confusion as she studied the object as I let a smile manifest on my face. I was beaming; I finally let the enemy do my bidding for once!

"Go ahead; turn it on!"

I urged her, and as soon as I said that, she sent the object towards me with the back of her hand. It barreled through the air, spinning at a high rate of speed until I caught it with my right front hand. I put it on the ground gently and leaned against it.

"A TV, huh?"

She huffed as she plunged her hand into the ground as well. She yanked something out of the ground gracefully; much more gracefully than I did. I was kind of envious, but I knew from Emperor's battles that envy led to something worse, but I couldn't remember what that was.

"Very well; if this is what you want to receive your death with, I will have no problem with it"

She said evenly as she leaned against her own tv. It was gold and Silver in color and it hurt my eyes to look at it.

_That's already an advantage_

I thought tensely as Contrast started to speak.

"I assume that there will be restrictions, no?"

She asked as she dropped back to all four of her feet and glared at me. I could see the pure hatred and anxiety of battle in her eyes. I wasn't sure what she could see in mine though; I had a sense of fear, kinda like when I was trying to understand what Saiko Osama was talking to me about what I actually was, but I didn't want to think about that now.

"I was thinking that we could take turns; you know, Emperor taught me that female individuals should be first".

I suggested, but I was only rewarded with a snort from Contrast. I wasn't sure why though; I was trying to be courteous!

"Your courtesy will get you nothing; prepare yourself!"

She growled, pressing a button on her TV. right after that, the screen flickered to life and I heard a pinging sound; it sounded to me like a detection device.

_But what could that be?_

I asked myself as I saw a long metal right in front of me. My breath caught in my throat, but at the moment the object hit me, I lowered my density and the object passed right through me and the TV I was using and barreled into the tree behind me, exploding when it hit the treeline behind me. I heard Contrast laugh, which angered me. The shockwave, which sent a wave of heat and smoke over me hurt me a little, but other than that, I knew it was my turn. I smiled to myself, returned my density to normal and cleared my throat, which halted Contrast's laughter. She narrowed her eyes at me; I could see them through the smoke and i didn't like what I saw in them.

"I did think that was too easy"

She murmured as I reached my hand around the right side of my TV and it flickered to life as I thought of what should appear on my screen. It didn't take long for me to think about what I wanted.

"Try this out: A T28 Super Heavy Tank!"

I called out as A sizeable bullet flew out of my screen. I saw Contrast set her jaw in what seemed to be anger and grabbed her TV and rolled to the left to avoid the giant bullet that would've destroyed her TV. the bullet hit the ground behind her and dirt, foliage and trees exploded into dust, which caused the air to go hazy.

"To think that you would use such low tactics as this"

Contrast growled as the hazy air dissipated quickly. I could tell by now that Contrast was angry, which I was unsure of what that meant for me. I was following the rules since there was no restriction on what weapons we could use!

"If you want to go that low, then try to avoid this: Yamato!"

She raged as she slammed her fist against the side of her TV, and a ship appeared in it. It was silver in color and it flew a giant flag that was Red and White in color; it looked pretty cool with the lines that the flag had, but what wasn't cool was the fact that I knew I had to react soon. I already knew that I had won this battle, but I remembered something when I thought that.

_Don't get overconfident in battle; you've lost if you think that at any point_

A familiar voice resounded in my head as I saw the gun barrel of the ship inside the TV lower to my exact height. The sound of a ship cannon resounded in the TV and a Red glowing bullet raced towards me. Since I knew I wasn't fast enough, I concentrated on how I was going to avoid this. At that moment, I felt something hot on my frill, and my eyes focused at the precise moment that I could see the bullet go around me. It was odd because the bullet would've gone straight through me, but yet, somehow it went right past me. Since I couldn't look at myself, I couldn't tell what was causing one part of my frill to be warmer than the other parts, but just by looking at Contrast, I could tell one thing: the power I had used was not my own.

"I should've known that you would've used the Claw Fragments to aid you in this fight"

She seethed, but her expression changed to that of something I couldn't describe.

"But this makes your pointless fight all the more worthwhile!"

Contrast declared as she took an easy posture next to her TV.

"Your turn"

She taunted, taking an even easier stance and yawning, which confused me instead of angering me. I was unsure of how I had lasted this long, but I knew that if I could carry this out, help would arrive.

_I'm sure of it!_

I convinced myself as I thought of what I should place next; I couldn't use a ship, tank or submarine at this point due to the fact that one of each had already been materialized. Then, there was also the fact that Contrast was taunting me; it seemed that she was planning something that I couldn't grasp mentally.

"All right then, this is my next attack: HEAT WarHeads!"

I declared, reaching around the TV and pressing the button again. At that moment, A loud rushing sound that hurt my ears filled the surrounding area. I could see though it wasn't much help since the air around me was shimmering. My eyes were burning and tears were starting to form in them which caused my vision to be worse. I saw the missiles fly from my TV, but to me, they were little more than bright blobs in my vision. I saw them go way up into the sky, and when they reached a certain height, they stalled and circled back, barrelling towards Contrast. I looked at her with a big smile on my face because I thought I had won, but Contrast had a smirk on her face. I thought I wasn't seeing right because of this, and I rubbed my eyes to make sure I wasn't seeing things.

"Since it's my turn, I'm going to counterattack: Plasma Screen!"

Contrast declared as something started to appear in front of her TV. it was a light yellow color and was almost transparent. I watched the WarHeads impact the screen and push the screen back a little.

"Yes!"

I cried in joy when I saw the screen has been pushed back to the point that the missiles were touching the TV, but my happiness was cut that instant when I saw the missiles bounce back and turn around. The missiles started barreling towards me, but I wasn't afraid for some reason. The missiles impacted me, but I used the power I used earlier to make the other missiles hit me and not the TV. the only other thing I could hear other than the deafening explosions from the WarHeads was the laughter of Contrast. Waves of heat coursed over me, but I felt no pain. When the smoke had cleared, I could barely see because something was shining brightly on my neck. I looked at the ground in wonder at what just happened.

"W-what?"

Contrast stammered as I brought my head up to be level with hers. I didn't know where this courage came from, but I liked it! It was hard to speak because of the waves of heat distracting me, but I forced myself to speak.

"HEAT WarHeads only destroys things with armor; since I don't have any, that won't kill me"

I said with confidence, which caused Contrast to growl.

"I put effort into that one; you're just too persistent!"

She yelled, stomping the ground so hard with her front left foot, dust, dirt and foliage were launched into the air.

_She's angry now!_

I exclaimed mentally, knowing that I had an opportunity now.

_According to Rojo's teachings, she should be vulnerable!_

I thought excitedly, but made sure to keep my face blank. I knew that my options were running out at this point; I had to make sure that my next attack could be something that Contrast couldn't counter.

_But what could this be?_

I thought as Contrast continued to fume angrily. I thought for a moment, and as soon as Contrast had ripped her hand from the ground, an idea popped into my head.

"Go already!"

She shouted, and in response, I flinched.

"Ok, ok; not so loud!"

I complained, reaching around my dusty TV and pressing the power button. This time, I hid behind the TV because what I chose was pretty dangerous. I concentrated on the airplane strongly and I heard the sound of an airplane engine start in my TV. Contrast looked at with confusion, and a moment later, her pupils dialated to thin slits as I heard loud and rapid explosions fill the area.

"This is my attack: Boeing B-29 SuperFortress!"

I declared as I heard Contrast run for cover. At this point, my ears were ringing and I was running out of energy. I was wobbly and my vision was swimming; I wasn't sure just how long I was going to remain upright!

"That's it!"

I heard Contrast yell as I looked around the right side of my TV. I saw Contrast stumble out from behind her TV. she had a look of wild rage on her face that startled me. I could only stare at her face; it was like I was stuck in some sort of trance. It was so scary that I wanted to look away, but at the same time, it felt like I was glued to her face with a magic of some sort.

"I'm done playing game; I'm going to blow up the _ENTIRE_ area!"

She said loudly with a crazy smile on her face. It was then that whatever binded me to her was released. I took the moment and looked at what was appearing on Contrast's TV screen.

"W-what!?"

I asked fearfully as a long and tubular object with a square protrusion behind it formed on her tv. I couldn't help but think that I had seen this object somewhere before as Contrast started laughing maniacally again.

"You've heard of the Atom Bomb, right Slayer!?"

She asked me crazily, which replaced the waves of heat that coursed down my back with chilling numbness.

_Is she serious!?_

I screamed mentally, letting my face show pure fear. Contrast's wild smile scared me more now since she was about to do something that was truly insane; she was going to kill both of us!

"You're not serious!"

I breathed, but Contrast only laughed louder as she pointed the TV to the sky.

"I'm done trying to think rationally; I'm going to retrieve the Claw Fragments from you alive or dead!"

She stated crazily as something was launched out of her TV. it was too fast for me to see. All I could make out was a Silver blur; it looked similar to how Mercury looked after….he changed.

_And it wasn't for the better_

I sighed mentally, looking at the ground with a defeated look.

"Yes, that's it; let me see the look of despair!"

Contrast crowed giddily as I continued to look at the ground. She didn't know what I was thinking, and it bothered me!

_The life of someone is more than just a name!_

I growled mentally as I looked up to the sky; the Silver object glowed brilliantly as it started to descend. I wasn't sure if I could counter this attack, but I felt that there was something that I could do.

_Rojo always told me there was a way out of every situation_

I remembered as the Silver object gained speed.

"Remember Slayer, you can't attack until my turn has ended and since both of us are going to be affected by this, there's no way you can win; give up!"

She gloated as the bomb neared the ground. We both watched it fall, but I had a plan. I wasn't sure that it was going to work, but I had faith in myself; something that the others told me that I needed more of.

_So now, I'm going to demonstrate that!_

I told myself, getting ready for what I was going to do. I needed this to work; my life depended on it. I concentrated on what the object looked like in my head; it wasn't hard to imagine this, but I had a thought as I did.

_What if it's too simple?_

I asked myself as the bomb neared the ground.

_Now's my chance!_

I said mentally with tension. I pushed the power button on my TV as the bomb hit the ground. The area exploded into sound, heat, bright colors and the air pressure changed quickly and violently as the shockwave from the bomb displaced the air around us. I could hear Contrast's pained cry as the explosion ripped through the area, but I felt nothing. I had to close my eyes though; the light was too bright for my eyes to bear; that was only thing that hurt me in any way. The tiredness had overcome me at this point, and I fell onto my side. I took deep and heavy breaths because of my exhaustion. When I opened my eyes, my vision was still blurry, but I could see Contrast looking in horror at her TV. it was nothing more than a pile of dust on the ground. I got to my feet shakily, and something fell off of my head and landed on the right side of me.

"Y-you!"

Contrast sputtered furiously, still looking at her TV. at this point, I was relieved; not only had I won the battle, but I had also used my mind to think of a plan for once!

_Rojo and the and the others would be proud of me!_

I thought happily, smiling to myself as Contrast looked back up at me. I could see pure hatred in her eyes as her lips curled up into a scary snarl. I wasn't sure why, since I hadn't done anything bad to her.

"Y-you c-cheated!"

She stammered in rage as she continued to look at me in pure rage. I was frozen in fear and confusion.

"How?"

Was the only thing that I could respond with; I couldn't think of anything else. Contrast narrowed her eyes at me as she started to speak.

"You took your turn before my attack ended!"

She seethed, but somehow, I already had the explanation of what happened, and a way to explain it too! Her hatred was so powerful that I could feel it; It scared me too!

"That's where you're wrong!"

I declared with a smile, which caused her eyes to go wide.

"What!?"

She exploded, stamping her right front foot again.

"That's right; let me explain too!"

I said triumphantly as I rested against my dusty TV. Contrast growled as I started to speak.

"I knew that you were upset when I heard what you were going to use-"

I started, but she cut me off

"What does that have to do with anything!?"

She yelled, which hurt my ears, which caused me to wince, but I continued.

"When the bomb was about to hit the ground, I thought that I was done for, but I remembered something"

I continued, which caused Contrast to look at me inquisitively.

"I don't follow"

She said slowly, which made me smile.

"I knew since this was a suicide attack, I had to be invincible, but what could do that?"

I told her, and in response, she scratched her head in complete confusion.

"I don't know anything invincible"

Contrast murmured, looking to the right of me, where she looked even more confused.

"Is that…..a flag?"

She asked with confusion, which caused me to laugh a little. In response, Contrast looked at me with a look of annoyance and confusion, which halted my laughter.

"It sure is; that gave me invincibility"

I said proudly, which caused Contrast to look at the scorched earth beneath her feet.

"How does a flag make you invincible!?"

She asked angrily, looking up at me again.

"As soon as the bomb hit the ground, I took my turn, which was Flag Raising; since I prepared my attack and executed it as soon as the bomb hit the ground, I committed no foul, taking my turn as soon as your turn ended"

I explained, taking a series of short breaths after I explained myself. Contrast scratched her head again and looked crossly at me again.

"That still doesn't explain the invincibility"

She said crossly, and I sighed.

"Flag Raising gives me invincibility; a guaranteed survival until I die"

I stated evenly, and in response, Contrast turned around, snorted angrily and started to speak.

"You may have won this time, but mark my words; _I_ will be the one that kills you and brings the Claw Fragments to the Shadow Stepper!"

She growled, walking away from me in the direction I was looking, leaving me to think about two things. One: how did we both survive? Two: where was she going? I didn't have the answer to either, but I knew someone was watching me, and that individual grabbed my shoulder and turned me forcefully to look at them and laughed cruelly.


	26. Chapter 25 (The Imminent Return)

Chapter 25

The Imminent Return

Cryptis's P.O.V.

I was unsure of what i could do at this point. The Ruin Unit was seeking me, the Claw Fragments had surfaced, and the enemy of the very world I lived in was about to return.

_If that happens, there'll be nothing left!_

I thought tensely as I looked around. There was nothing more than dust in the surrounding area; it was the shockwave that caused this, and I was sure that my secret would need to be revealed if I wanted to keep the acquaintances' trust I had somehow earned in my reclusive secrecy. Somehow, the ground beneath me was the same color as my scales, which brought me some comfort as I crawled along the ground. I needed to stay hidden until I could find….him. _HE _was the cause of this, which both angered and deeply grieved me, even though I knew the reasonings for his actions.

_I only know that I have one shot at this_

I confirmed to myself as I made the slow progress, stopping at a regular interval to make sure that I wasn't being followed. The worst thing that could happen right now was to be discovered by the Ruin Unit, but that was also the best thing that could; even though my actions were only a catalyst for everything. I had betted my life and all of my scientific knowledge on that unit for the sole purpose of…._HIS _destruction.

_ALL of this is HIS fault!_

I raged mentally, which caused my breathing to become quicker and the familiar feeling of...that started in my mind again. I didn't want to admit it, but what I discovered had been stolen and used by individuals that should've never gotten their hands on at all. Knowing this, I stopped crawling and sighed dejectly.

_Do I even know why I'm doing this at all?_

I asked myself mentally as I surveyed my surroundings again. Nothing had changed, but I felt a strong and evil presence in the area. In that moment, I knew who this was; the very individual that was responsible for this torment that brought two worlds into chaos, the one who commissioned me to build the weapon that drove the same two worlds apart and even more!

"You!"

I seethed with hatred, and the familiar laugh resounded in the area as I felt a shift take place. Even though I knew he was nothing more than a dangerous illusion, I knew that this wouldn't last much longer.

"That's no way to greet a colleague"

I heard the thing say after laughing. I didn't turn around because I didn't want to look anywhere at this point. My life was being threatened this very moment, along with all of my research; needless to say, I needed to take extreme caution with all of my actions and this needed to start, now!

"You're not going to give me at least a little respect?"

The individual asked with mock dejection, which angered me. I clenched my teeth and closed my eyes. I knew he was trying to get into my head and remind me of everything that I let him do.

"Are you deserving of my respect!?"

I growled, turning to face him with rage, and in response, he only laughed as I took in his familiar figure.

"We were all in the same team you know"

He murmured as I stood up to my full height. I was unsure of what to do at this point other than stand my ground; I couldn't run, I couldn't hide and in that moment that passed, my options were becoming fewer.

"If I remember correctly, It was you, me and your esoteric project"

He said with a smile that made me dig my hands into the ground.

"Oh, you don't like me calling your project esoteric, huh?"

He asked, taking a thoughtful stance that provoked me to an even greater anger. I felt the power rush through me as I felt a magic field form. I had to look up at some point, and when I did, I saw his face, which I hated, full of mocking fear. I could say nothing, as my throat was tight with fear and anger. If I tried talking, my speech would not be right and my wording would bring me closer to an inevitable demise.

"You're not going to respond?"

He asked me with narrowed eyes, and my gaze returned to the charred ground. What could I do; I knew that I had to answer if I was going to find a way out of this, but my options were still diminishing with every passing second. I looked up at the one I hated again.

"Was it all a game to you!?"

I asked furiously, which caused this individual to laugh.

"Much like you wanted from the very beginning"

He responded evenly, meeting my gaze with narrowed eyes with a flash of Green color filling them for a moment, which caused to my wonder if I was hallucinating. My breath caught in my throat as my mind tried to register what he said.

"Everyone wants to be in control; that way, they can fix whatever happens and remedy the situation to their liking, right?"

He said. It was true; I wanted to see what would happen, but I didn't want it to happen like this! I felt a shiver go down my spine as he extended his right hand to me with the palm facing up.I could sense the energy this item possessed. It was deep and dark with flecks of other elements; the very thing that I helped what I thought was my colleague with thoughtful and pure intentions that was now a monster. My body was starting to go numb and my thoughts were starting to become jumbled, which was a side effect of being in the presence of this object.

"You know, we're not so different you and I"

He started with an ominous tone as he clenched his hand into a fist, which shattered the object. At that moment, my vision went white, and I lost all feeling to my limbs, not even my mind was spared from the blast. When I woke, I was in a dark area , and when my eyes adjusted to the darkness, I found myself in a predicament; I was in space! I started panicking and trying to reason with myself as to how I was here, but I heard laughter after I came to my senses, which was a moment later.

"You were a great mind Cryptis, but your mind is special, and we have a sentimental connection to each other- one that _I _certainly wouldn't want to lose!"

I heard him say, but I was unable to do anything, but I had only one question to ask.

"Where am I!?"

I asked angrily, awaiting an answer that I thought wouldn't be logical, but I was proved wrong a moment later.

"Couldn't you deduce it with your amazing mind?"

He asked with a curt laugh.

"You're in the Cosmic Claw Fragment; I took your matter and brought it here, somewhere you won't cause trouble for me"

He said with a very odd tone, as if he had gone insane at this point.

"Although, it still concerns me that you're still able to keep your consciousness"

He murmured as I felt more elements surface.

"What are you trying to accomplish!?"

I raged as I felt my magic energy start to course through my veins, but at the same moment, I knew it would do me no good, as I was trapped in this place; I didn't even know where I was!

Laughter resounded again as I felt myself being torn from this place; it hurt the point where I thought I was going to die, but his voice broke into my head after that thought.

"I'm not going to kill you, no; _I'm _ going to keep your consciousness in here, where it will be safe and keep your body outside!"

He stated crazily, as I came face to face with him, but I felt no emotion. His crazy smile was burned into my eyes, but all I did was look back.

"Now, you're going to watch as I finish the world that we created together, but this time, we're going to make it the right way!"

He declared as I felt the bottom of my body start to become lighter in weight. I looked downwards, away from his face to see that I was starting to disintegrate.

"With your consciousness inside and your body outside, you've become emotionless; something that will be very useful for me, as I now have your mind _and_ body at my disposal!"

He said giddily with a evil sneer as my vision wavered and then slowly blackened until nothing I saw was complete Blackness. I wasn't sure how long the interval of time was before my vision returned, but when I could see again, I saw myself; I knew it was a mirror, but I didn't care.

"So, you've finally awoken"

I heard a voice say breathlessly, as if this individual had been waiting for a long time. My body was wavering and misty, but I wasn't sure why, and I surely didn't care.

"I have to say that you look very different than you once were "

The thing said to me, and in response, I looked over my left shoulder at it.

"This really is a much more suiting look for you, especially since you don't fight against me now"

This thing said evilly, but I wasn't sure what to make of it. Two other weird things stood on the side of this creature. One looked like me, but it was made of metal with very intricately cut metal pieces and the other one looked like an example of the Yoshi species; this one was a Magenta colored individual and stood emotionless like me, but what did I care?

"You'll make a great addition to my team"

The creature said sinisterly as its right hand clenched into a fist and I vaporized. My vision went Black for a moment before it came back and I found myself draped across this thing's shoulders. I couldn't move and I really didn't want to for some reason, but I felt that these realizations were meaningless.

"All I need to do now is project myself one last time to collect the Claw Fragments"

The creature I was draped across declared giddily. I wasn't sure what this was all about, but I felt it wasn't important. My vision slowly brightened until everything was White, and as soon as I couldn't bare it, scenery appeared, just like that. I thought it was pretty cool, nothing to be amazed at, but it was alright if I wasn't bored.

"Find the one they call Rojo and bring him to me"

The creature said to the robotic lizard on the left. The creature nodded slightly, coiled its hind legs and launched into a valley. The individual on the left shifted nervously before the creature I was draped across grabbed the other on by its neck and breathed something I could hear to it..

"There is no place for mercy or compassion in your life; you're _MY_ tool, understand!?"

The thing seethed as the other one started to tremble slightly.

"If I detect so much as a _THOUGHT _that I don't approve of, I'm killing the rest of your family, understand!?"

The creature suddenly yelled, which caught me off guard, which caused me to twitch, but I still felt that since it didn't pertain to me, I didn't care. I watched the other creature nod slightly and slowly as wires started to burrow into its back, head, shoulders and legs as tears started falling down its face. Slowly, the other creature started to stand up straight, the tears stopped falling and the expression became blank, as if this creature was now waiting for something.

"Much better; I like this side of you much better than the one that consistently wails about 'my friends' and how I need to save them"

The creature I was draped across said with happiness as it waved its hand and a circular hole opened in front of this creature that showed another place.

"Go and find the one they call Kūki and bring her to me"

The creature I was draped across commanded this example of the yoshi species. Not a second later, the wires tightened in tension and the yoshi walked into the portal, and it closed as soon as the individual had gone through.

"It was a good idea to make sure that the pieces that kept this world in peace were put in the most capable hands that you could create, Cryptis"

The creature started as I let out a yawn, which startled this creature, but its quickly drawn breath turned to deep laughter.

"Your indifference; I'm starting to like it!"

The creature exclaimed softly as I felt a magic field start to form. This magic field felt familiar, but it didn't matter to me; thinking about it was too much work. I could feel that the creature could feel it too, and it was angered by it for some reason.

"Did you craft them all specifically?"

The creature asked aloud as the scenery changed instantaneously. I wasn't sure what it meant by this, but I felt it had a reason to ask.

"Is that why you created the R.U.I.N. Unit as well?"

It asked with even more anger as I heard the sound of a slowly moving body of water; a stream. We both looked in the water and smelled the scent of burning wood and other materials. I wasn't sure why, but I looked over my shoulder to see another example of the yoshi species that was sobbing quietly. The individual was Yellow in color and looked as if it was at the point of dying by nervousness. It noticed me and fell over as soon as the creature I was draped across looked at it.

"I guess looks really can kill!"

It joked as the scenery changed again. This time, we were standing in front of a factory. It looked familiar, but it was too much to think; I didn't want to expend any energy that I didn't need to. Breathing and looking at my surroundings was all I wanted to do; everything else was unnecessary.

"So, you hid here too to make the R.U.I.N. Unit"

It breathed as something fell behind me. The creature turned around and looked at what had fallen facefirst behind us. It was a yoshi that was Silver-scaled. The yoshi was being held against the ground with a single leg from the robotic lizard from earlier.

"She wasn't much of a threat without her magic; that jammer of yours really is something!"

The lizard said, praising something that this thing made in the latter part of its statement. I wasn't sure what this 'jammer' thing was, but if it could do cool stuff, I was pretty sure that it could be worth my time to see what it could do.

"Well done CW-001"

The creature praised as it reached down and grabbed this yoshi by its head and held it up at eye level. Her eyes were foggy and I could tell that she was barely conscious.

"Process: code 34"

The creature declared, and the robotic lizard stiffened and a mechanical whirring sound filled the area for a moment before the lizard shook its head, walked over to the yoshi's right side and grabbed the middle claw of this individual's right hand and tore the claw from her hand. The individual cried out in pain, and as soon as the claw had been removed, the creature tossed the yoshi away as if it had no more purpose in anything.

"Give me the claw"

The creature commanded this 'CW-001'. The robotic lizard gave the claw to the creature I was draped across and it removed the nerve and blood that was attached to this claw. As soon as it did this, I heard weak laughter. It looked at the yoshi that was laying on its side, which was where the laughter was coming from.

"Laughter, at a time like this?"

The creature I was draped across asked in disbelief as the yoshi struggled to sit up. I was unsure of why this yoshi was laughing either. It didn't bother me because I didn't want to think, but it did seem odd. Maybe it was because it was going into shock?

"Process: code 66"

The creature I was draped across declared, and right after that, I heard a mechanical grinding noise. The noise started out as a low-pitched noise and increased in pitch until it hurt my ears slightly. Then, something flashed by me and started tearing apart the laughing individual. Now, I knew there was nothing to laugh about; maybe this was the reason why the creature tossed this yoshi away? The process didn't take very long, and the CW-001 thing came back and stood itself in front of the creature I was draped across.

"Anything more Shadow Stepper?"

It asked as two rows of what looked to be shredders receded into the sidewalls of this creatures mouth. A Red substance that didn't move quickly was dripping from this creature's teeth and mouth openings as it awaited the 'Shadow Stepper's' directions. It looked at the oddly misshapen mound of what used to be the yoshi and smiled.

"Find the others, retrieve their Claw Fragments and do the same thing as you did here"

It said with an odd tone that I couldn't figure out; It didn't matter to me, since I didn't want to think about it. What I did think about though, was those shredders that were in the mouth of that CW-001 thing. They were pretty cool; something that I would want to have!

_but that would take too much effort_

I thought as the Shadow Stepper started laughing for some reason as my eyes drifted to the shining object that the Shadow Stepper had in its hand. It was shining dully and it looked like it was taking the energy from it, as tendrils of light were coming from the object and were going into its hand. I could feel the energy shift, and when the object wasn't shining anymore, the Shadow Stepper made his hand into a fist quickly, which didn't startle me, even though I almost fell. I heard a shattering sound that was accompanied by a strong gust of wind that almost knocked me off the Shadow Stepper once again. The Shadow Stepper's laughter turned to a deep growl that seemed to be in satisfaction of something.

"Now, since I have the Cosmic Claw Fragment and one of the other Claw Fragments, I can now find the others and make my grand return!"

He stated in a crescendo manner, declaring the last part loudly as he threw his head back and laughed maniacally. I wasn't sure why it was doing this, but I just wanted to have a part in whatever was happening; it would be pretty useless for me just to look like a decoration.

_What is my purpose though?_

I thought as the shadow Stepper finally stopped laughing. I wasn't sure why until he shifted; that's when I felt another presence in the area. The presence felt like one of the earth, as it felt that this was around for a long time and had wisdom that was second to none. The Shadow Stepper knew what this was, but I didn't and since I didn't want to think about it, I yawned and looked around. That's when I saw something out of the ordinary; there was a pool of a Silver-looking substance moving towards the Shadow Stepper.

"There's a thing heading for you"

I stated nonchalantly. The Shadow Stepper turned around and took a thoughtful stance as the pool rose up from the middle and formed quickly into the shape of another yoshi. It was kind of odd seeing this, but my attention was caught by the glowing middle claw that this creature possessed on its right hand. Was this another one of those 'Claw Fragments' that the Shadow Stepper was obsessed with?

"Well, it seems that another one of the Claw Fragments has walked itself to me!"

The Shadow Stepper exclaimed softly as the left hand of this creature formed into a sword-like object. The creature then spoke something incoherent and then launched itself at the Shadow Stepper, who shook his head and raised something from the ground that not only stopped the creature instantaneously, but caused the creature great pain, as right after whatever this was the rose from the ground edified itself, the creature put its hand on both sides of its head and dropped to its knees, writhing in pain.

"Ah, yes"

The Shadow Stepper stated in a thoughtful manner as he knelt beside this creature and looked into its eyes. They were Yellow in color and seemed to have a great assortment of emotions in them, but the most manifested ones were grief and anger for some reason.

"Mercury, atomic number 80; a very interesting element, but I don't have time to play around"

The Shadow Stepper stated in a serious manner as it yanked the right arm of this creature to where it could see the Claw Fragment. The Shadow Stepper looked at it for a moment before yanking it with its right hand out of the finger that it was attached to. The creature cried out in pain and immediately started to wither back into the pool that it once was. No blood or nerves were visible this time, which caused me to think; what was the difference between these two creatures?

"That makes three of the eight that there are"

The Shadow Stepper murmured as it stood up with the Claw fragment in its hand. The claw was glowing a rich Grey color that started to fade when the Shadow Stepper held it out with its palm facing upwards, as if it was presenting it to something.

"You know, if the fight between Abyss, that weird Pink thing and I were as easy as this, I would've given this world a second thought as to giving them freedom"

It sighed as I watched the tendrils of light flow from the claw into the Shadow Stepper's hand once again. It was pretty cool to watch, even if i didn't know how this process worked. Then, there was what the Shadow Stepper said: given this world a 'second thought'.

_What does he mean by this?_

I asked myself as the shadow Stepper then clenched his hand into a fist again. The shattering sound ripped through the area again and the area became lighter. I wasn't sure why, but I didn't have the mind to care.

"If collecting these three were that easy, then my return will be unstoppable!"

It declared as my vision went White again. I wasn't sure where we were going this time, but I knew one thing: what was coming next was sure going to change everything. When my vision returned, I beheld two other examples of the yoshi species that were hanging in the air, suspended by wires that were bound to their arms, legs and necks. One of them was Black in color and the other was Pink in color. Upon hearing the Shadow Stepper's laugh, the two opened their eyes.

"Have you come to torture us?"

The Pink one asked, but the Shadow Stepper laughed cruelly in response.

"Oh no, I was just going to run some errands, that's all; really!"

It responded in a positive way that had undertones of mocking in it, which caused the other individual to struggle against the wires that were confining it. I felt a wave of anger course over me just as the Shadow Stepper yelled something.

"I'll let you go if you tell me what Halcyon actually is!"

He yelled, clenching his hand into a fist that constricted the wires around their bodies. I knew that blood flow was very important to living things, especially since they had multiple types of tissue in their bodies that need oxygen.

"I would kill you both, but I know for a fact that you two know who he actually is!"

He seethed loudly as I heard the wires continually increasing their tension. I wasn't sure why the Shadow Stepper was doing this, but if he was going to such great lengths to accomplish what he was trying to do, it seemed logical to me.

"You'll keep hanging here and suffering; is this really what you want?"

The Shadow Stepper asked with sudden compassion, which startled me. At that exact moment, something dropped behind the Shadow Stepper and without flinching, he looked at whatever had dropped behind him. I recognised it instantly; it was the CW-001 and it had something in its left clawed hand.

"Maybe you can tell me?"

It asked the robot, and it looked up at it with confusion.

"What are you talking about?"

It asked with an even more confused look. The Shadow Stepper balled the other hand into a fist and growled deeply. I had an idea why he was upset, but why would it get so upset over this?

"Halcyon; what is he!?"

He practically screamed, which hurt my ears, but i didn't want to expand the unneeded energy to cover my ears. Now, I was wondering why the Shadow Stepper was trying to figure out what this 'Halcyon' thing was. Was it a yoshi, like I had seen, or was it something that I hadn't seen? Even then, is what something looks like not what it is?

"Halcyon is a yoshi, isn't he?"

The CW-001 asked, which prompted the Shadow Stepper to stomp his foot so hard on the floor of this place, that everything shook.

"I wouldn't be asking the question if I knew what he was, right?!"

It yelled, causing the robot to shiver, even though it wasn't cold. It impressed me that robots could have emotion, but it also concerned me for a reason that I couldn't find an answer to. I heard the mechanical whirring noise again as the robot thought.

"I can't find anything in my memory drives that would indicate that Halcyon is anything other than an example of the yoshi species that has become proficient in magic"

The robotic lizard responded emotionlessly, which caused the Shadow Stepper to growl deeply for some reason. I could feel its rage; the very thing that drove this individual to get what it wanted, which seemed to be revenge. I had known this reaction from somewhere before, but i wasn't sure why I was thinking so much; wasn't thinking too hard!?

"I _KNOW_ that he's proficient; that's what bothers me"

He murmured as he turned around and looked back up at the suspended individuals. I didn't know what he was looking at them for, but I felt that the next comment was going to be something related to them somehow.

"My next question is what does he have that they don't?"

He murmured as the wires started to brighten in color. I wondered why this was happening; what would this do if it had any meaningful purpose.

"I know that Lily has both the Devil Gene and the Rex Gene, but the traitors that inhabit the body of Abyss; those may hold key answers"

He continued as the wires were now an odd Orange color. I was unsure of which individual's name went to who, but thinking about it wasn't my priority.

"I won't tell you anything; especially since you did that to Rose!"

The pink one screamed angrily, and right after she said that, she cried out in pain as I heard a sizzling sound became evident.

"It's not polite to scream back at someone who wants to carry out a conversation; you should answer politely to those who extend the same courtesy!"

The Shadow Stepper replied evenly as it turned its gaze to the Black scaled individual.

"We could've ruled together as a trinity of evil, but you just _HAD _to go off your own way"

It sighed to the Black scaled individual who spat saliva onto the Shadow Stepper's face. Despite the pain that the Pink one was suffering, she still mustered a soft chuckle.

"It seems I extended a little too much courtesy to you as well"

It sighed again, wiping the saliva off of its face and turning away from them as a large screen appeared in front of us. The screen flickered to life and it showed a Purple colored claw that emitted little Black orbs that were almost the same color as the Black-scaled individual that hung behind that Shadow Stepper and I, but it lacked the oiliness.

"Does this look familiar to you?"

The Shadow Stepper asked in expectancy, not even looking back at the others. From previous experiences, I could deduce that this was a 'Claw Fragment'; something that the Shadow Stepper wanted. However, I was unsure of what this was doing on the screen.

"I believe you know the location of this particular Claw Fragment, hmm?"

The Shadow Stepper asked with the same expectancy as I felt another Magic Field form. I was unsure of how I could feel this, but I felt that it was important, so I paid attention to this particular event. I felt the ambient temperature rise as the Shadow Stepper slowly turned around again. The Pink individual wasn't breathing anymore and had burned scales around her shoulders and feet for some reason. The wires that bound her were an Orange color, but the ones that bound the other one weren't. I was unsure of why this was, but it didn't interest me, so I paid no attention.

"Of all the things that you want to take from me, you want my own BROTHER!?"

He seethed, straining against the wires that restrained him. I could see the large muscles in his shoulders and arms tense and bulge against his scales as he tried unsuccessfully to free himself.

In response, the Shadow Stepper only laughed cruelly.

"When I took you in, you promised me that you would sacrifice everything in order to make a better world, right?"

The Shadow Stepper said in a way that that seemed to be both a reminder and a taunt. I saw the struggling of this yoshi stop, and his gaze fall to the floor. I wasn't sure why; the deal seemed fine to me. It wasn't unreasonable to me, in fact, it seemed really good!

"So then, will you continue to lie and betray me after _I've _given you everything that you've wanted?

It asked the Black-scaled individual, which caused it to grit its teeth to the point where one started to break. He was right; it's not a good thing to go against something that you promised! This not only breaks trust, but it gives the idea that others shouldn't trust you!

"Your brother you say?"

The Shadow Stepper asked as the others looked at it in horror. I wasn't sure why, because i couldn't see his face. Apparently, the others were reacting to how he looked, because they both had gone wide-eyed and their eyes had dilated to a very small size.

"Oh dearest me, what are those expressions for?"

The Shadow Stepper asked with a mix of giddiness and by the apparent expressions of the others, pure craziness. I could sense that something was about to happen and whatever was, wasn't going to be good. Right after I felt this, the wires loosened around the Black-scaled individual and the wires lowered him to be eye level with the Shadow Stepper. The wires still restrained him though, and I knew that most likely, the same thing that had happened to the other two yoshis might happen here in mere moments. I pushed the thought away and looked blankly as the Black-scaled individual met my gaze. When we locked our gazes, his eyes widened.

"Cryptis!?"

He asked in disbelief, but i kept my blank look. I didn't know who this 'Cryptis' thing or person was and since I didn't know, I stopped caring. After this individual asked for whoever this was, the Shadow Stepper started laughing.

"This is the best part; him not even knowing who you are despite the fact that he created you to protect him!"

He said giddily with the same crazy laugh as he grabbed this individual's right hand and started yanking on the middle claw of this individual. This individual was quick; he leaned back and headbutted the Shadow Stepper and he stumbled back a couple of steps from the recoil. Instead of being angry, he started laughing again.

"I thought that you might fight back"

It said, squaring its shoulders which i could feel as the wires suddenly tightened, causing this individual to cry out as I could see the blood flow be cut off from how tight they had become. More wires sprang up from the floor and down from the ceiling to further restrain this individual. Through foggy eyes that seemed the be pleading with me for some reason, I could hear this individual call out to me faintly.

"Cryptis, do something!"

He wheezed as the Shadow Stepper grabbed his hand again and yanked the middle claw from his hand. I saw the familiar Red substance, along with the nerves that went to it as this yoshi continued to look at me with the odd expression that confused me.

"You see, I split his body and his mind, therefore, he doesn't recognise or care about you since he doesn't remember or care about who you are!"

The Shadow Stepper responded irritably as he wound up right right arm and delivered an uppercut that sent this individual up into the air again. The wires tightened at the apex of the launch as the individual went limp. The glow from its eyes dimmed and the sound of this substance falling to the floor and dispersing was all I could hear now. The odd silence hung in the air for a moment before the Shadow Stepper held out his hand with the palm facing upwards again.

"That makes four; enough for my return"

It stated emotionlessly as I watched the process again; it was entertaining for the moments that it lasted, but now it was boring. Then, a rumbling sound stated as a hole formed in front of us and an odd lizard flew through the hole at a high rate of speed, hit the ceiling and fell in front of us again.

"Are you ready to serve your purpose, Slayer?"

The Shadow Stepper asked as I saw some gleaming objects on this lizard's frill. The lizard shook its head and looked up at us and it's eyes dialated to thin slits as it froze.

"That's right; I have four now and you will be the gateway for my return!"

The Shadow Stepper stated giddily, grabbing this 'Slayer' at a blinding speed and holding it at eye level by its head. I saw its irises disappear and its now blank White eyes as I felt the energy flow from the Shadow Stepper's body to Slayer's, and it spoke with an odd tone.

Spatial Layer Activation Enabling Receiver Version: 'Y' activated"

It stated emotionlessly, which caused the Shadow Stepper to laugh again.

"Now, it's time to go back to the world I should've ruled for so long ago"

It said with hatred as I saw something that I couldn't describe with words happen.


End file.
